All Things Go
by hyrew
Summary: Dave is visited by someone unexpected while he is in the hospital and is given a chance at a new life, with new friends, new adventures, and a new love interest? Niff side story \o/
1. You Came To Take Us

(A.N:/ Haha all I've been thinking about since the Sebofsky scene is how badly I want a scene where Seb visits Dave in the hosptial! Anyway, I really wanted to write this…I'm sure by now there are like 900 different versions of this…The title of the story/this chapter are lyrics from the song "Chicago" by Sufjan Stevens. The genre and rating most likely will be changing. Especially the Genre haha. Enjoy.)

"Good bye David. And please, if you need anything, or just want to talk…you have my number." Kurt said as he left the hospital room. Dave looked down at his lap and sighed deeply, trying to stop himself from crying more. He suddenly jerked up when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"H-hi…" A tall boy in a suit said awkwardly.

Dave looked at the boy, confused. "…H-hi." He couldn't put his finger on it but he had seen this boy before.

"How are you doing?" The tall boy asked, sitting down on a chair by the bed. The one Kurt had just left not even two minutes ago.

"I'm…I'm better." Dave answered a little awkwardly.

The tall boy noticed the other's awkwardness. He looked down and laughed lightly for a moment. "You don't remember me do you?"

Dave blushed slightly. "N-no…Can't say that I do, sorry."

"It's fine. We…we met at Scandals."

Dave's eyes widened, suddenly remembering the boy. "…O-oh…"

"We were never properly introduced." The boy extended his hand to Dave. "Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

"D-dave…Karofsky…" Dave said as he took Sebastian's hand.

"I know." Sebastian said.

"Oh…"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why? We aren't friends. We've only met once and you told me to stay in the closet."

"I know…and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I know that now. I…I honestly am sorry."

"No, you shouldn't have." Dave said, looking away from Sebastian.

Sebastian looked down, a guilty expression plastered on his face. "I know."

Dave laughed bitterly. "I can't believe I'd do that to him…" He said, more to himself than Sebastian.

"Do what?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"Huh?" Dave said, suddenly realizing again that he wasn't alone. "Sorry…Just that…A year ago, I did some really shitty things to this guy at my old school who was gay. I…I harassed him and did the same thing to him that people did to me. It's just…it's almost ironic how I'm on the other side…I'm not on the outside looking in. I'm on the inside and…and it sucks. A lot….I did some really horrible things and maybe…maybe me being bullied is like my punishment for being such a dick for so long…I…I just can't believe I put him through all that." Dave said, not really sure as to why he was telling Sebastian, a complete stranger, his life story.

Sebastian frowned and sat his hand on Dave's knee reassuringly. "Everyone does things that they regret. It's part of being human. But, the way I see it, is if you can learn from your regrets and try and be better because of them then wouldn't that make them a good thing?"

Dave smiled weakly at the taller boys words. "I guess."

"So," Sebastian began, "did Kurt ever forgive you?"

"W-what?" Dave asked, shocked. "How did you-"

"I go to Dalton Academy." Sebastian said, pointing at the "D" on his blazer.

"O-oh…"

"So, did he? I know that you feel horrible about it so I know you apologized to him and judging by your face I'm assuming that he did forgive you."

"Wow, you're like a detective or something."

"Not really, I saw him leaving right before I came in. Why would he have come here if he hated you?"

Dave frowned and Sebastian laughed. "Not funny."

"You're wrong, it was very funny."

Dave laughed lightly and couldn't help but smile at the sound of his own laugh. It had felt like forever since the last time he laughed. Laughed and actually meant it. Sebastian didn't seem to be the same person he met back at Scandals. He was being…nice…and it felt nice. "Not at all." Dave said, more kidding than anything.

"Only to you because you didn't see the look of amazement in your face."

The two continued to talk. It was weird, for Dave at least. His first encounter with Sebastian was less than positive. In fact, it was horrible. It was worse than getting slushied by that douche Scott Cooper. Sebastian was the first guy he had ever tried to flirt with, which ended horribly….but now, the two were chatting it up like they were close friends, which, Dave didn't mind at all. Since he was outed every 'friend' at his school abandoned him, saying they didn't want a 'freak' as a friend. He even got cut from the football team because no one on the team wanted him in the locker room.

Dave opened his mouth for a moment but closed it. Sebastian noticed, and gave Dave a confused look. "What?"

"It…it's just, why…I have to know." Dave said, his shyness coming back.

"Know what?"

"W-why are you here?" Dave asked, confused.

Sebastian was slightly taken aback. "W-what do you mean?"

"Aside from today we've met once. For like ten seconds. And you clearly didn't like me much then. So why are you here?"

Sebastian nodded and reached into his bag. A moment or two later he pulled out a few papers. "I'm here to give you this." He said handing Dave the papers.

Dave took them. "…O-okay?" Dave said, confused.

"At Dalton Academy there is a zero tolerance policy against bullying. If you're caught harassing somebody, anybody, you are instantly expelled."

"What are you trying to say?" Dave asked.

"I'm saying come to Dalton Academy. No other school can provide the same anti-bullying policy that we have."

"I….the tuition." Dave said, looking at the hefty bill for just one semester.

"You're good at football right?" Sebastian said, smirking slightly. Clearly he was going somewhere with this.

"Yeah, why?"

"They offer full-tuition scholarships. Dalton's football team sucks, I'm sure the coach would be more than happy to accept a new member."

"W-why are you doing this?"

Sebastian didn't say anything for a moment or two. "Just…look the papers over with your dad. If you hurry you can be in your dorm in a week or two." Sebastian said as he got up from the chair and began walking towards the door.

"Hey! W-wait!"

Sebastian turned his head slightly, just enough to see Dave. "Yes?"

"T-thanks."

"Anytime." Sebastian turned around and began leaving. "Warbler auditions are in three weeks." And with that Sebastian left the hospital room.

"What's a Warbler?" Dave asked himself before looking back down at his papers.

(A.N:/ Ha, this definatly started out as just a drabble but then went on to be a oneshot and is now a multi-chapter fic. No regrets. Ha, like I said earlier, I'm sure that there are already a bunch of fanfictions like this but I really, really wanted to write this! So, I hope you enjoyed! XOXO)


	2. To Dalton Academy!

Dave inhaled deeply when he left the hospital. It had felt like forever since the last time he was outside, even if it had only been seventy-two hours. He got up from his wheelchair and let the nurse take it back in, not before giving her a quick "Thank you."

Dave looked up at his dad who gave him a weak smile. "Let's go home David." Paul Karofsky said, patting his son lightly on the back.

Dave hesitated for a moment, remembering his mother's words.

FLASHBACK

"Why would my son do this!" Dave's mother frantically asked the doctor. Dave had his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep so he could eavesdrop on what they said. He suddenly felt pressure on his hand and knew that his mother had grabbed it.

"Mrs. Karofsky, there is no way for me to tell why David would try to take his own life." The doctor began, "In order to find out you're going to have to talk with David when he wakes up."

Mrs. Karofsky began crying again. "I just don't understand why he would try to do something like this!"

Paul put his hand on his wife's shoulder before looking at the doctor, tears in his own eyes. "What do we do now? What do we do to help our boy?"

The doctor gave the two a sympathetic look. "Get him help. Have him talk to a counselor. Support him. He needs you two more than ever now. Talk to him. But most of all, listen to him." Paul and Linda Karofsky both nodded and the doctor began to walk away. "I have to go check on a few other patients, I'll be back soon."

When Dave heard the doctor leave he slowly opened his eyes, fluttering them a few moments before getting used to the bright light. Linda noticed Dave stirring almost automatically. "David!" She called, hugging her boy carefully.

"H-hi mom." Dave couldn't see her face but when he saw his father's it broke his heart. Not once in his life had he ever seen his father cry, but there he was, standing above the bed, with tears in his eyes. It killed Dave to see his father so hurt because of him.

"We're glad you're alright, son." Paul said, weakly smiling at Dave.

Before Dave could say anything Linda began to speak again. "David, why would you do this? Why didn't you come to us?" She said, practically begging for her son to answer.

Dave opened his mouth to speak but found he was at a loss for words. "I-I…mom…I…I can't…" Why is this so hard? He thought. I'm gay. Then I was outed by someone I thought was my friend and then bullied until I couldn't take it anymore. Why is it so hard to just say that…Why can't I just say it?

"Why can't you tell us David?" His mother wept. His father gave him a hurt look.

"David," His father began, "It's alright, you don't have to tell us right now. Take your time. Your mother and I, we….we just want to make sure you're alright. We're worried about you and we just want to know what's going on. When you asked to transfer schools we didn't ask why, and maybe we should have…I knew something was wrong when you were getting in trouble at McKinley…I should have done or said something then, I-"

"It isn't your fault dad!" Dave said, cutting his father off. "Don't blame yourself."

"But it is my fault! I should have done something! It's my job as your father to protect you!"

"Just tell us why you would do something like this David!" Linda exclaimed through her harsh sobs. "Just tell us why!"

"I…mom…"

"Please." Linda said, tears falling down her face. "Please tell us what was so bad that it would make my baby boy do something like this."

Dave opened his mouth to speak but, again, was at a loss for words.

"Were you having problems at school?"

Dave merely nodded.

"What? What was going on at that school!"

"Mom…"

"What was so wrong that you would do this!" By this point Linda was yelling, hysterically.

"I can't mom." Dave said as he too began to tear up.

"Please son, just tell us." Paul said, sniffling.

"I…I just can't."

"Yes you can sweetie! We're not going to judge you." Linda said, reassuringly. She had finally begun to calm down a little.

"I-I…was bullied…"

"Why?" Paul said just above a whisper.

"Because….because I'm g-gay." Dave said quietly, looking away from his parents.

Paul's eyes widened slightly and Linda let go of her son. "W-what?" She asked.

"I'm gay." Dave said a little louder, still not able to look his parents in the eyes.

Paul opened his mouth to speak but Linda cut him off before he had the chance to say anything. "N-no you're not."

"What?" Dave said, shocked.

"I said no you're not. You're just confused."

Dave finally looked, immediately regretting doing so. His mother's face had changed from the kind, loving mother that he always knew and loved to this cold and hard, almost annoyed looking woman. Dave could feel his heart sink as he looked into her cold brown eyes. It's now or never Dave. He swallowed before speaking. "No, mom. I'm not confused. I know who I am."

"You're a Karofsky, you can't be…be…one of them." She said harshly.

Dave looked at his father for guidance. His father gave him a sympathetic look before speaking. "Linda, you're stressed out right now and aren't thinking straight. I think maybe you should go down to the kitchen and get yourself a cup of coffee to clear your head."

Linda looked at Paul with a face mixed with confusion and disgust. "What are you trying to say Paul? That you condone these kind of people?"

Paul took a deep breath. "I love and support my son no matter what Linda, and I think you should too."

Linda paused for a moment, letting herself calm down. She then looked at Dave again, this time with a slightly less cold look. "David, it's alright."

Dave smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, we will get you the help you need for this disease that you have."

Dave's smiled faded. "Disease? Mom being gay isn't a disease."

"Don't say that word!" She said angrily. "You just have a disease and that's okay because your father and I will help to cure you."

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked back at his father, who looked almost as shocked as he was. "Linda, dear, being gay isn't something that you can cure. It's something you're born as. All we can do about it is love David and support him no matter what and-"

"I will not have a fag for a son!" Linda screamed.

END FLASHBACK

Paul noticed his son not following behind him. "David…"

"What do you think about me…about me being…" He couldn't say the word, not after what his mother had said to him.

"To be honest I was relieved."

"What?" Dave asked, confused.

Paul laughed lightly. "When all this started happening last year I thought you were doing drugs."

Dave sighed and laughed lightly with his father. "What about mom…"

"She just needs some time to get used to the idea. Give her some time, she come around."

"And Dalton Academy?"

"I looked over the papers you gave me last night."

"And?"

"And how did you get them exactly?"

"A…" Dave paused for a moment. What is Sebastian to me? A…friend? "This guy I know stopped by yesterday and gave them to me."

"One of the students there?"

"Yeah, umm, Dalton is the school that Kurt went to last year after…" He trailed off.

Paul just nodded. "I see…From the brochure it looks like it's a pretty good school. And I defiantly don't want you going back to your old school."

"I don't want to go back there."

"What about McKinley? You seemed to enjoy it there." Paul said.

Dave winced a little at the name. He suddenly remembered all the people who hated him at that school as well. And he was sure that the whole school had already heard about the suicide attempt…and the reason why he tried to kill himself. "N-no…I think Dalton is where I need to be right now."

"If that's what you want then I'll call the Dean up tomorrow and see about getting you in."

Dave smiled slightly. "Thanks dad."

"Uh-huh. Now, come on, lets go home."

Dave nodded. "Yeah."

The next day Dave sat outside his father's work room, eavesdropping on his conversation with the headmaster of Dalton Academy. "Uh-huh….yes….of course….a 3.9 G.P.A….one of the best in his class….oh yes, he loves it….linebacker….oh, of course….I can call his old school and have them transfer that for you….oh, she already did?….thank you….yes….well, thank you very much for your time, I look forward to meeting with you Tomorrow…no, thank you….goodbye." And with that Paul hung up the phone. "You know you could have come in." Paul said as Dave jumped.

"Y-you knew I was there?"

"This whole time. You aren't a very quiet person." Paul said, laughing slightly.

"So?"

"I'm meeting with the headmaster tomorrow to-"

"To what?" Dave asked, cutting his father off.

"To sign some papers. His secretary already got all of your files from your last school and was given the seal of approval from the Dean."

"So…?"

"So, all I have to do is go over there tomorrow, sign some papers, and you're an official student."

"That's great!"

"There's only one thing."

"What?"

"You need to get a football scholarship in order to offered the tuition. Otherwise, we can't offered to send you there."

"And why is that a 'thing'?"

"There are 30 other students trying out…and one spot left on the team."

"That's not too bad, I just need a week or two to train and I'll be fine."

"Auditions start in three days. The Head master also mentioned how their football team had won Nationals for the last twenty-two years."

"Oh."

"So, I suggest you better start training." Paul said as he patted Dave on the shoulder.

"Yeah…" Dave said as he left his father's work room to go change into some sweats. When he was finished changing his phone started going off. He looked down at it and a confused look appeared on his face when he saw that the number wasn't in his phone. In fact, he had never seen the number before. "Hello?"

"So I heard you got into Dalton. Congratulations."

"Sebastian?"

"The one and only."

"H-how did you get my number and more importantly how did you find out I got into Dalton? It just happened like five minutes ago."

"I have my ways."

"Apparently…" Dave said in awe.

"So why aren't you preparing for your big audition? Thirty others, whew, wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now."

Dave opened his mouth to ask how he knew about the audition but decided against it. "So, National champions for the last twenty-two years, huh."

"Yep."

"You told me it'd be a piece of cake to get in."

"I lied."

"Thanks for that." Dave said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"How-nevermind. Just, how am I supposed to beat thirty others and be chosen to play on one of the best football teams of…of ever!"

"You'll be fine, I'm sure."

"How? You've never even seen me play before."

"So?"

"So you don't even know if I'm any good!" Dave said, beginning to get annoyed. He was also started to be glad that Sebastian had turned him down back at Scandals. He couldn't imagine dating someone so….cocky and annoying.

"Well I'm about to. Look outside." Sebastian commanded. Dave did as he was told and frowned.

"How the Hell do you know where I live?"

"I look your fake I.D. back at Scandals when you weren't looking."

"So that's where that went…"

"Yeah, now hurry up and get out here. I don't like waiting."

A minute later, and a quick "I'm going out" to his dad, Dave was out the door walking over to Sebastian. "What?"

"Come on, you're coming with me." Sebastian said, getting into his red mercedes.

"Where are we going?" Dave asked.

"Leave now, ask questions later."

Dave shook his head and got in the car. "I'm going to regret this." He said to himself.

"No you wont." Sebastian said, smirking.

The two sat in silence for about twenty minutes before Dave began to speak. "So," He began, "Now will you tell me where we're going?"

"We're going to Dalton."

"What? Why?"

"To show you your new school. Try to keep up."

Dave frowned. "I'm not exactly in until I get that scholarship…if I even get that scholarship."

"You'll get it, don't worry."

"Why are you so sure of that?"

Sebastian smirked at Dave. "You aren't a very trusting person, are you?"

"Not for you."

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

"What?" Dave asked, even more confide then before.

"Don't worry about it." Sebastian said as he turned and stopped at a gate.

"Name?" A voice said, coming out from a voice box near the gate.

"Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian said as he showed the box his student I.D. It was then when Dave had noticed the tiny red light above the speaker.

"Alright, you may enter." The voice said. A moment later the giant gates opened and Sebastian drove through them. Dave was surprised when he didn't see the school automatically. The two had to drive about three minutes before the school even came into sight, and then another five to get to it. Sebastian got out of the car, Dave shortly following and stood beside the taller boy.

"Wow." Dave said in awe as he gaped at the school.

"Eh, I've been to better." Sebastian said as he began to walk towards the steps to the main entrance. When the two reached the top Sebastian opened the door and Dave felt his jaw drop. The place was beautiful. "Welcome to Dalton Academy." Sebastian said smirking.

(A.N:/ This wasn't the most exciting chapter, I know, but the next one should be better. You'll get to meet some of the other students. :D)


	3. Keep Calm and Warble On

Dave couldn't help but gape at the sight. He saw a few pictures in the brochure but it was nothing compared to seeing the school in person. The school looked like a mansion. There were chandeliers hanging about ever five feet or so and the walls were covered, head to toe, in paintings. The halls were filled with students, all dressed in the same uniform, and there were no teachers in sight. For a moment Dave felt a slight twinge of nervousness realizing just how much he stuck out.

A few people looked over at Dave for a moment when the doors were opened but then carried on with whatever they were doing. Dave sighed in relief when no one seemed to really pay much attention to him. No one except Sebastian that is.

"Come on." Sebastian said, nodding his head for Dave to follow. Dave did as he was told and a few minutes later the hallways began to empty. Soon Dave and Sebastian were the only two left.

"Where did everyone all go?"

"To class." Sebastian said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"It's 2 p.m. on a Monday. Where do you think they would be?"

"No," Dave began, "What I meant is why aren't you in class?"

"Because I'm showing you around the school." Sebastian said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"So you skipped class, drove thirty minutes to my house, kidnapped me, and took me here just to show me around?" Dave asked, confused.

"Well it only took me twenty minutes to get to your house. I sped most of the way."

Dave didn't reply. He was too busy looking at his surroundings, feeling less and less like he would fit in at Dalton. Every wall was elegantly decorated with the best items. The ceilings had beautiful crown molding with detailed designs sketched into them that connected the ceiling to the rich, dark wood walls. On either side of the hall there were statues and busts on podiums made of oak. The walls had giant paintings framed with beautifully detailed designs. Even the floor had a fancy marble tile. Everything was so decorative and expensive looking and Dave…wasn't.

Sebastian suddenly stopped making Dave lose his train of thought almost run into him. "What? Why'd we stop?" Dave asked, suddenly hearing people talking in another room.

"Because we're here." Sebastian said as he opened the wood door, revealing around twenty other boys wearing the same uniform. The room went silent as Sebastian walked in, followed by a hesitant, and confused Dave.

"You're late. Again." Thad said in an annoyed tone.

"I was picking something up." Sebastian replied simply. Dave frowned.

"More like someone." Thad said gesturing to Dave.

"Whatever." Sebastian said, sitting down in one of the empty couches.

"And who might you be?" David asked Dave.

"Dave." He said simply.

"And do you have a last name, Dave?" Thad said, still in a slightly annoyed tone.

"K-karofsky." He said as everyone gave out a light gasp, making him feel even more awkward and unwanted.

"Dave Karofsky as in…" Trent began but stopped.

Dave knew what was going on and could feel the colour leave his face. His body instantly stiffened.

"As in the one who bullied Kurt out of McKinley." David said, no tone in his voice.

"And then tried to kill himself for being bullied himself." Thad said, in a less angry tone than before.

"And is now trying to get a football scholarship to come here." Nick said, matter-o-factly.

Dave opened his mouth to ask how they knew all this information but Sebastian answered before he had a chance to ask. "We have our ways." Dave merely nodded.

"So, we finally get to meet the famous Dave Karofsky." Trent said, walking over to shake his hand. "I'm Trent Nixon. It's good to finally put a face with your name."

"What?" Dave asked, turning to Sebastian for an answer.

Sebastian merely waved to Trent who began speaking. "We've all heard stories about you…From Kurt."

Dave's eyes widened and he stiffened. "O-oh…"

Trent noticed Dave stiffen and smiled kindly at the taller one. "Don't worry, we've heard the good stories too."

Dave scoffed. Good stories? About me? Yeah right…

Trent took Dave's not replying as a single to keep on going. "Kurt told us about how you've changed."

"And how you made his life a living Hell." Thad said, anger in her voice. Trent shot Thad a glare before returning his smile back to Dave.

"But mostly how you've changed since then. He says you're a good guy so don't worry, we don't hate you or anything so you don't have to be so nervous."

Dave opened his mouth to try and say he wasn't nervous but Trent cut him off before he could.

"You looked like you were going to throw up. You were nervous." He said with a light laugh. Dave laughed awkwardly with the younger boy. Trent then turned his attention to Sebastian. "So why did you bring him here Seb? He doesn't need to be here until Thursday to get his football gear."

Why does everyone keep acting like I'm already on the team? There has to be something I'm missing here… Dave couldn't help but think to himself.

"I figured he could use a tour of the school before he starts. After all, it is a big school."

Trent nodded. "True."

"And you're hear because you want one of us to give him a tour?" Dave asked.

"No, I just figured you'd want to meet the famous Dave Karofsky. I'll give him the tour, it's not like I have anything better to do anyway." Sebastian said, shrugging.

"Except Warbler practice." Jeff replied.

"And then class afterwards." Thad said.

"And wait, you're going to do something…nice?" Nick said, a little shocked.

Sebastian smirked. "You guys act like I'm some sort of villain. I do nice things."

"Like what?" Thad asked.

"Like give the new kid a tour of the school." All the Warblers laughed at Sebastian's pathetic answer.

"Actually," David began, "You wont be giving anyone a tour today. Dean Howardly requested to see you. He's been waiting in his office the last twenty minutes so I suggest you leave soon."

"About what?"

"Didn't say. He just sent a student down with a note asking for you to come."

Sebastian frowned and scanned the room for a moment. "Fine. Nick, Jeff, you give Dave the tour while I'm gone." Sebastian got up and left the room, grumbling along the way.

Nick and Jeff both stood up and went over to where Dave was awkwardly standing. "Might as well go now…we weren't getting any solos anyway." Nick said, mumbling the last part, as he began to walk out the door. Jeff followed beside him with Dave not far behind them.

"Alright, so where to first?" Jeff asked Nick.

Nick paused for a moment before answering. "Lets just start here, go right, and make a giant circle."

Jeff nodded and the three began to walk. For a few minutes the trio walked in silence until Jeff broke the silence. "I just realized you don't know which one of us is Nick and which one is Jeff." The blond said, turning to Dave. He continued. "Well I'm Jeff and that's Nick." He said pointing at the, brunet.

Nick looked over at Dave and nodded. "Hey."

Dave returned the nod. "Hey."

"Anyway," Jeff began, "Were we started was the music hall. It's where all the music groups meet. The band and orchestra room is right there," He said, pointing to a shut door. "We have the choir room across from that." He pointed at another closed door. "And the room we just left was the best one of them all because that's where the Warblers meet."

Dave's eyes perked up at the word 'Warbler'. Didn't Sebastian say something about the Warblers…now if I could only remember what he said…

"We're in the music hall right now but basically the entire school calls it 'Warbler's Hall' because…well, we burst into song and dance out in the hall more than we do in our room." Jeff said.

Nick scoffed. "You make it sound like we're in High School Musical or something."

"Because we basically are." Jeff retorted, earning a laugh from Dave.

"Now, we are in the art hall." Nick said, taking over the speaking part of the tour. "It's basically the same thing as the music hall just with clay."

"And less song and dance." Jeff said.

"A lot less song and dance."

"In fact, I think all the art kids hate singing…"

"And dancing…"

"Which is weird, you'd think artsy fartsy kids would love to sing and dance."

"But no, they hate it." Nick said, shrugging.

"We don't know why, but if you ever feel like busting a move, never do it in this hall."

"Yeah, last year Blaine did and had a pot thrown at him…" Nick said. Dave just nodded.

"You're really quiet." Jeff said, looking at Dave. "From the way Kurt described you I always pictured you being a lot more talkative."

"Oh?…What exactly did Kurt say about me?"

"Not much at first," Nick began, "Just that he was bullied a lot at his old school." He looked at Jeff to continue the story.

"Then, after a month or two he started telling us a little more." Jeff looked at Nick.

"That you were the one bullying him." Nick looked at Jeff.

"He didn't really say why you were though. Just that you pushed him into lockers and scared the crap out of him." Jeff looked at Nick.

"And then one day you apologized and that the two of you were on better terms." Nick looked at Jeff.

"Then he didn't really talk about you after that. He transfered back to McKinley shortly afterwards and we all assumed the two of you worked whatever it was out." Jeff looked at Nick.

"Then a couple of days ago we heard from Kurt that you tried to…" Nick paused for a second. "And that you were being bullied. Badly." Nick looked at Jeff.

"And that's it." Jeff said, the two looking at Dave. Dave was standing, very stiffly, looking at the ground awkwardly. He looked almost a little relieved, but at the same time embarrassed because the two practically knew his entire life story. Except for the reason why he bullied Kurt.

At least they don't know I'm gay. Dave thought.

"And then we checked your facebook page…" Nick said.

Nevermind. "Oh." Was all Dave could say. He moved his head down when he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He did not want these two strangers see him cry.

Jeff frowned and put his hand on Dave's shoulder. "Hey, don't be sad. We're not judging you or anything like that." Jeff said, flashing Dave a kind smile.

Nick smiled at Dave too. "Yeah, it's cool if you're gay. No one here is going to look down on you or judge you like at your last school. Trust me, a lot of students that go here came here to get away from all the bullying and actually get the chance to feel safe…To live a normal life."

Dave whipped his eyes with his sleeve before looking back up at the two boys. "Are you two gay?" He asked before he even realized what he was saying.

"W-what!" Nick asked, shocked, his voice breaking a little. He glanced at Jeff nervously a few times before saying. "Why would you think that?"

Jeff just laughed and grabbed Nick around the waist. "Nah, Nicky and I are just best friends. We get that all the time though. We're just really close friends is all." Jeff said smiling.

"Yeah." Nick said, beginning to calm down a bit more.

Dave gave the two a strange look. "Oh."

"Anyway," Jeff said, starting to change the subject, "On with the tour!"

The tour lasted around another hour. Nick and Jeff pointed out every important room and gave Dave tips on certain teachers. "Also," Nick began, "when you meet with Dean Howardly tomorrow make sure to compliment his owl collection."

"Owl collection?"

"Yeah, his office has like fifty different owl things in it. It's really creepy but if you compliment them right off the bat he'll like you and then you can get away with a lot more things." Jeff explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, all I said was that I liked his owl clock and now I don't have to go to class on Fridays." Nick said.

"I said I liked his owl tie once and he made me captain of the hockey team."

"If you kiss up to him enough maybe you'll get in here for free!" Nick said, laughing. Dave couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"And now we are back at Warbler hall." Jeff announced. Dave looked around, astonished. He was so caught up in Nick and Jeff's talking that he didn't even realize he was finished with his tour.

"Thanks guys." Dave said.

"No problem." Nick said, smiling.

"Yeah, we're looking forward to you coming here for good! When you get your schedule Nicky and I will show you were your classes are. And Nicky can introduce you to the other football players since he's on the team."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Dave frowned. "Thanks but why is everyone so sure that I'm going to make the team?" Dave asked, confused.

Nick and Jeff looked at each other, a little confused themselves. "You mean no one told you?" Jeff asked.

"Told me what?" Dave asked, becoming even more confused. Nick and Jeff exchanged another look before the two began laughing. "Why are you guys laughing?"

"You'll see." Sebastian said, seeming to come out of nowhere.

Dave jumped but Nick and Jeff remained calm. "You'll get used to that." Jeff said, patting Dave on the back lightly.

"So, what'd the Dean want?" Nick asked Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged casually. "He just had a few questions for me."

"And are you going to tell us these questions?" Nick asked.

"Nope." Sebastian replied simply.

Nick made a face and Jeff laughed. "Come on Nicky, we're going to be late for French. "Au revoir!" Jeff said, dragging Nick by the arm with him while waving at the two.

"They're…interesting." Dave said, turning to Sebastian.

"You'll get used to them."

"Are they really-"

"Not dating?"

"Yeah…"

"They say they're both straight but my gaydar tells me otherwise." Sebastian said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Come on, lets go." Sebastian said as he began to walk away.

"Wait, where are we going?" Dave asked as he blindly followed Sebastian.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions…" Sebastian said, sounding a little annoyed.

"And you sure do bark a lot of orders." Dave replied, sounding just as annoyed.

"It's what I do." Sebastian said causally. A moment later Sebastian and Dave were back in the Warbler rehearsal room. Except this time it was only the two of them.

"Why are we in here exactly?"

"And there you go with the questions again." Sebastian said as Dave frowned. "We're here to find you a piece."

"A piece?"

"As in a song…you know, the thing with words and music that you sing to."

"I know what a song is." Dave said, frowning. "But why are we looking for one?"

"We need to find something for you to audition on. Come on, try to keep up here."

"Audition?"

"For the Warblers. Wow, this keeping up thing is really hard for you, isn't it?"

Dave didn't reply, he just deepened his frown. He was starting to be grateful that Sebastian turned him down.

A few minutes passed of Sebastian looking through sheet music and Dave standing there awkwardly until Sebastian finally spoke. "Here we go." He said as he straightened out and walked over to Dave. "Try this, I'll go put the cassette in." He said as he handed the paper to Dave.

Sebastian put the cassette in and a few moments the music began playing. Dave took a deep breath and a moment later began to sing along with the music."

_Sine day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

Dave closed his eyes as he began to sing again. This time letting the music take over him. He began to sing with more effort.

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you…_

_And the way you look, tonight._

Dave kept his eyes closed, but he was beginning to feel less nervous. He could feel the music take over him as he began to sing again.

_Yes you're lovely, with you smile so warm,_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart…_

Dave finally opened his eyes to see that Sebastian was watching him. There was something different about Sebastian's face though. He was…smiling. Not a smirk like usual, but an actual smile. Dave didn't even realize that he was smiling himself.

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._

The two still had their eyes locked on each other. It was almost as if Sebastian had picked the song for Dave to sing to him. For a moment or two Dave actually felt like he was singing the song to the other boy.

_Lovely…Never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

The two were staring at each other as Dave sang. It was as if neither of them could look away. It seemed impossible.

_Wont you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you…Just the way you look tonight._

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_

_Just the way you look tonight._

Dave finished the song and the music ended soon afterward. The two were still locked in each other's gazes, unable to move. A moment later Sebastian shook his head violently and looked away, his usual smirk, back with a vengeance, and plastered on his face.

"You're good." Sebastian said.

"Thanks…but why did you have me sing that?" Dave asked, wanting to know why he would choose a song like that to sing.

"I assumed Sinatra would suit your voice well. I was right."

"O-oh." Dave said, frowning that he didn't get the answer that he wanted.

"Practice is tomorrow at two. Then again at six." Sebastian said, taking the sheet music from Dave and putting it back into it's proper place.

"Practice? For what?"

"Why the Warblers of course."

"What?"

"Well, you aren't officially in. I just have to show Thad and David your audition tape but I know they'll love to have another bass in the group."

"Audition? I never auditioned!"

"You just did. Why do you think I was recording you?" Sebastian asked, pointing over to a tape recorder that was still on.

Dave looked at it in shock. "W-when did you set that up?"

Sebastian didn't answer. He just smirked and said, "Come on, I'll take you home. And come with your father tomorrow, you have a lot of catching up to do."

"How did you know my dad was coming down here tomorrow?"

Sebastian smirked. "I have my ways."


	4. I'm on the Pursuit of Happiness

(A.N:/ I can't believe all the alerts I have on this! Thank you so much for reading/reviewing! I truly appreciate it! Also, the song used in this chapter is "Pursuit of Happiness" by Kid Cudi. (Also the meaning behind the title..) Anyway, so here is chapter four. Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>The next day Dave couldn't wait to get to Dalton with his father. It was the first time in weeks that he was truly excited about anything. When they arrived the two walked into the main office and a few minutes later they were in the Dean's office.<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Howardly." Paul said, shaking the Dean's hand.

"Please, call me Henry." He then turned his attention to Dave. "And you must be David."

"Yes, sir." Dave said in his most polite voice possible. He then took a moment to look around the room, suddenly remembering what Nick and Jeff had told him yesterday. "You have a really cool owl collection Dean Howardly." He said, looking around the room. To say that Dean Howardly was a crazy old owl man was an understatement. His office was littered with owl memorabilia. The wall behind the desk had a large painting of a barn owl flying. Beside the painting was a clock shaped like an owl. There was even an actual owl hooting in a corner from his cage.

The Dean's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of his owl collection. "Really now, you enjoy my collection?"

"Oh yeah, I love owls. They're such amazing animals." Dave lied. Paul gave Dave a confused look.

"Anyway," The Dean said, trying to get back on subject, "I went over David's paperwork and there are still a few papers that need to be signed. I'm also aware of David wanting to tryout for the football team so I spoke with the coach and he thought it would be a good idea for David to get to watch the team's practice today."

Paul smiled. "Yes, I think that's a great idea. Right David?"

"Yeah."

Dean Howardly smiled. "Great." There was a knock on the door for a moment before Nick walked in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" He asked.

"Yes, Nicholas, this is David Karofsky." The Dean said before turning his attention to Dave. "David, this is Nicholas Duval, he is the Wide-receiver on our football team." His attention was then turned back to Nick. "I was hoping that you could show David to the football field?"

Nick smiled. "Of course, Dean Howardly and I am loving the new owl picture on your desk."

The Dean smiled brightly. "Why thank you Nicholas! Now, you two hurry along." He said, practically shooing the two away.

The two didn't speak until they were out of the office. "He's…" Dave began.

"Crazy?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah."

Nick laughed. "Yeah, but, like I said, you tell him you like his creepy owl stuff you get perks at school."

"So where's Jeff? You two seemed to be the type of people who do everything. Is he on the football team too?" Dave asked. Nick just laughed. "What?" Dave asked, confused.

"Sorry, I just pictured Jeff trying to play football. He….Well, lets just say there's a reason why he plays hockey."

The two continued to talk, mostly about football, for a few minutes until the two were at the football field. Dave looked around at the other boys, noticing that he recognized a few from the Warblers.

"Hey Nick!" Thad said, smiling before seeing Dave. "Dave." He said, frowning.

"Thad." Dave said, nodding.

"Oh! I almost forgot, the coach wanted to see you." Nick said to Dave. "See you later Thad."

"Yeah." Thad said, going back over to the group of football players.

"Coach, this is Dave Karofsky." Nick said as the two approached a tall man.

The tall man extended his large hand to Dave. "Dave Karofsky, I'm Coach Hammon. I've heard quite a bit about you over the last couple of days."

Dave looked up at the man for a moment before shaking his hand. Coach Hammon was, to be blunt, a giant. He was around 6'5 with short black hair and a strong build. His grip almost crushed Dave's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Dave said. "Wait, you've heard about me?"

Coach Hammon laughed. "Our quarterback has taken quite a shining to you, I suppose. He says you're an amazing Offensive Tackler."

Dave opened his mouth to ask who the quarterback was but the coach seemed to point him in the right direction before he had a chance to even ask.

"There he is now." He said pointing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dave said under his breath.

Sebastian walked over to the two, carrying his usual smirk. "And _this_ is the guy I've been telling you about Coach." Sebastian said, patting Dave's shoulder lightly. "He's one of the best players I've ever seen."

"Oh?" The coach said, eyes lighting up slightly.

"Oh yeah. Dave here? Phenomenal."

Coach Hammon turned to Dave. "Well with such high reviews like that I can't wait to see you play. Especially if the reviews are coming from Sebastian himself." The coach said, patting Dave on the back before leaving. "Good luck with your try outs Dave."

Dave instantly turned to Sebastian and frowned. "I'm 'the best player you've ever seen'?" Dave said, gritting his teeth.

"I said '_one_ of the best players I've ever seen'." Sebastian said cooly.

"You've never even seen me play! Now he's expecting me to be the best football player he's ever seen!" Dave hissed back.

"Relax."

"How am I supposed to relax! You've basically screwed over any possibility of me making the team!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Sebastian said, smirking.

Dave frowned. "And you aren't going to tell me it, are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What's up with you Dalton brats and your secrets?"

"Dalton brats? Nah, that's just Sebastian." Nick said, running over to the two. "C'mon Seb, we gotta start practice." He said before leaving with Sebastian.

Sebastian looked back at Dave and smirked one more time before leaving to go on the field. "Wait here, we'll talk after practice."

Football practice lasted about an hour. Dave couldn't believe what he saw. The team was good. No, better than good. They were amazing. They were all completely in sync with each other, allowing them to work efficiently as a whole, much unlike the last two teams Dave had participated in.

"They're really good aren't they?" Jeff said, making Dave jump. He was so focused on the game he didn't even notice the blond sit down next to him on the bleachers.

"Yeah, I've never seen so many people working so well together before."

Jeff laughed. "Really, then you'll going to have a lot to get used to during rehearsal today."

"What?…Oh yeah." Dave said, completely forgetting about the show choir until now.

"We're all excited to have you in our group." Jeff said, smiling. "We've been looking for a strong bass to join. We only have one or two others."

"Oh?" Dave said, not really knowing what Jeff was talking about.

Jeff took notice to Dave's confusion and began laughing. "Oh boy, you have a _lot_ to learn about singing and show choir!"

"Yeah…Wait, Nick said you're horrible at football, why are you here?"

Jeff frowned. "You break someone's nose _one_ time playing football and suddenly you're the worst player ever!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his arms up. Dave just laughed at the blond's over the top motions. "I'm just here 'cause hockey ends earlier than football practice and Nick and I always walk back over to Warbler's hall together." Jeff said, smiling.

Dave gaped a little at the blond, still in disbelief that the two weren't romantically together. He debated asking Jeff once more if he was straight but decided to change the subject. "So," Dave began, "Want to tell me about this plan that every one knows except for me."

Jeff simply laughed and said, "You'll see. Don't worry about it though, seriously."

Dave frowned. "Every one keeps saying that."

"Then trust us." Nick said, running over to the two. "C'mon Jeff, lets go."

Jeff smiled before turning to Dave. "Bye Dave, see you at Warbler's rehearsal." He said before leaving with Nick.

A moment later Sebastian was striding over to Dave. "Come on, let's go." Sebastian said, not really waiting for Dave to catch up.

Dave jogged up to Sebastian before frowning. "So, when will I, at least, find out this secret about me and football tryouts."

"It isn't a secret." Sebastian said simply. "All the Warblers know about it."

"So why wont any one tell me?"

"Because it's more fun this way." Sebastian said, smirking at Dave. "Now are you done with all the questions?"

Dave frowned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The two walked in silence from then on until Dave noticed that he and Sebastian had passed the music hall. "I thought we were going to Warbler rehearsal."

"We are."

"But we just passed the room."

"You think I don't know that?"

"So where _are_ we going then?"

"There you go again with all the questions."

Dave frowned but decided not to say anything else. He knew Sebastian would just give him another non-helpful answer. A few minutes later Sebastian stopped abruptly in front of a door. "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute." Sebastian went in the door, leaving Dave alone for a moment or two. When he came back he was carrying a large bag. "Here."

Dave looked at the bag for a moment in confusion taking it. "Umm thanks?"

"C'mon, lets go." Sebastian said as Dave followed.

Dave opened the bag to see five Dalton uniforms.

"You get five. One per school day. You're only allowed to be seen outside of uniform on weekends so I suggest you keep them clean." Sebastian said, knowing Dave would be confused without any explanation.

"…Are you even aloud to give me these?…"

"The Dean instructed me to be your guide for the school, meaning that I'm in charge of you getting your uniform, class schedule, and make sure you move into your dorm on time. So yes, I_am_ aloud to give you those."

"Isn't it a little early to be giving me these?."

"No." Sebastian said, shrugging.

"Oh?" Was all Dave was able to say before they were back in front of the Warbler rehearsal room. Sebastian opened the door and Thad frowned at him.

"Late. _Again_."

"I was busy." Sebastian said cooly.

"Doing what?" Thad asked.

"I'm his guide." Sebastian said, cocking his head towards Dave.

"Karma's a bitch, huh?" Thad said with a laugh.

Dave looked confused, luckily Trent noticed his expression. "No one ever wants to be a guide because…well, we're all lazy…" The rest of the Warblers nodded in agreement.

"The Dean always assigns the newest student to Dalton the last newest student to be their guide to help them get situated in." Nick said.

"Which isn't really the best system honestly. My guide had only been here three days before me so we were both completely lost." David added in.

"Anyway," Thad said, clearing his throat, "Back to business. I propose we do our next set in six part harmony."

"Eight part would sound better. We would be able to showcase our sopranos better that way." David said.

Thad and David continued to argue amongst themselves, not even noticing none of the other Warblers paying attention.

"So," Trent began, walking over to where Dave stood. "Are you enjoying Dalton so far?" Trent smiled warmly at Dave.

"Yeah, it's…really fancy."

Trent laughed lightly. "I went to McKinley most of my Freshman year before transferring here. It's a lot to get used to but you'll find yourself calling it home soon enough."

"You went to McKinley?" Dave said, shocked.

"Small world, isn't it?" Trent said, smiling.

"Yeah…I guess it is…"

"Trent, stop boring him with your life stories." Sebastian said.

Trent frowned at Sebastian. "At least I tell people about my life, Mr. Every-thing-is-a-secret-with-me."

"You are a really secretive person." Derek added in, walking over to join the conversation. "I'm your best friend and I hardly know anything about you other than your name."

Sebastian said nothing. He just made a 'hmph' sound and shrugged.

"Is anyone even listening?" David asked.

"You mock us, sirs." Thad said, annoyed.

"If Wes was here this wouldn't happen…" Nick mumbled under his breath. Jeff, who was sitting beside him, nodded in agreement.

"Well Wes isn't here. He transfered to Carnegy Academy." Thad said, as David looked a little sad. Wes _was_ his best friend after all.

"Why are we even discussing this? We don't have any gigs for another four months." Sebastian said.

"Why?" Thad asked like he couldn't believe Sebastian even said that. "Why? Because the Warblers have a tradition of giving performances nothing short of outstanding! That's _why_."

The rest of the Warblers continues to talk until the hour was up. "Alright, we meet once more at six tonight." David said as every one got up to leave for their next class.

"Derek, take Dave to the main office. His father should be done by now." Sebastian said, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he started to walk out of the door.

"And where are you going?" Derek asked.

"To my room. I'd like to get a nap in before Warbler practice starts again."

Derek frowned. "You have History in ten minutes."

"Good night." Sebastian said, lifting his arm up as he walked away, his back facing the two the entire time.

Derek frowned and grumbled something before turning his attention back to Dave. "C'mon, I'll show you where the office is since you have _the_ worst guide in the history of Dalton."

"So you're really _his_ best friend?" Dave asked, pointing in the direction where Sebastian had gone off to.

"It's more of a 'I'm the only one who can put up with him' kind of friendship."

"Makes sense…"

"He really isn't that bad of a guy though…once you get used to him that is. Until then he's the biggest douche you'll ever meet."

Dave couldn't help but agree with Derek. His first encounter with Sebastian was less than pleasant. But then there was the Sebastian that Dave had seen in the hospital. The Sebastian that seemed kinder. The Sebastian that seemed to actually have a heart. The Sebastian that wasn't the biggest douche you'd ever meet.

Dave couldn't figure out why but, for some reason, Sebastian was different at the Hospital. And now, even though he _was_ being, what Dave assumed to be Sebastian's usual self, sarcastic and borderline rude, Dave couldn't help but think that Sebastian was generally _trying_ to be nice.

The rest of the short walk was done in silence, which Dave was thankful for.

"And here we are, the office." Derek said, pointing to the office. "You gonna be okay if I leave you to go to Math?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah, thanks bro."

"No problem." Derek said as he left.

As if clock work the moment Derek left the Dean and Paul came out of the office. "Oh, there you are son. I was just about to have a student come and retrieve you." Dean Howardly said with a smile on his wrinkled face.

Paul and the Dean spoke for a few more minutes before Dave and Paul left to go home.

"So, what do you think?" Paul asked, pulling out of Dalton's large gates.

"I like it. It'll take a little getting used to but I like it."

"That's good. I think this school would be good for you David…Now if we can only get you that scholarship."

"The guys keep telling me that it's in the bag."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they keep saying they have some sort of plan or something…"

"A bunch of rich kids plotting? That can't be good."

Dave laughed and nodded. "It probably isn't."

The next day came and went in a blur. Dave had spent a good portion of the day at the gym preparing for the next days tryouts. He was a little shocked that he hadn't received a single text, call, or uninvited visit, from Sebastian however. Dave was just starting to believe that Sebastian had grown bored of him when he received a call the morning of football tryouts.

"Hurry up."

"Hurry up?"

"Yeah, hurry up and get out here. I don't like waiting." Sebastian said over the phone.

Dave looked out his window to see Sebastian standing outside his car tapping on his watch. Dave sighed. "Hold on, I'll be down in a minute." Dave quickly grabbed his bag and ran downstairs, gapping at the sight.

"What took you so long?" Jeff asked, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Yeah, you were up there forever." Nick added in, doing the same as Jeff.

"What are you doing!" Dave asked, shocked.

"Eating pancakes…" Jeff said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh." Nick added.

"No, I mean what are you doing in my house?"

"We were waiting for you." Nick said.

"They came to take you to your tryouts today." Paul said, entering the room while tying his tie. "Good luck David." Paul said, grabbing his suitcase and exiting the front door.

"We should probably be leaving too." Jeff said, looking at the clock.

"Probably." Sebastian said, poking his head in from the front door. "Now are you three almost ready? I hate the smell of poverty." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"And I love the taste of pancakes." Jeff said, taking another large bite, while earning a laugh from Nick.

Sebastian just frowned. "Just hurry up…"

Jeff folded his last pancake in half and jammed it in his mouth. Nick simply put his plate in the sink and the three were out the door. Dave took the passenger seat as Nick and Jeff sat in the back.

"Who wants to sing a song?" Jeff asked, pulling his ukulele out.

Dave gaped at Jeff. "Where did that come from?"

"C'mon! Let's sing a song!" Before anyone could protest Jeff was already strumming. A minute later he began singing.

_Hey, Ratatat, yeah,_

_Na na na na,_

_ Na na na na,_

Jeff began dancing around in his seat as he sang.

_Crush a bit, little bit, roll it up, take a hit,_

_Feelin' lit, feelin' like two A.M. summer night,_

_ I don't care, hand on the wheel,_

_Drivin' drunk, I'm doin' my thing._

Nick began to sing along with Jeff, doing a similar seat dance.

_Rollin' the midwest side and out_

_L__ivin' my life getting out my dreams_

Even Sebastian began singing along with the two. Dave couldn't help but laugh at how into the song the three were getting.

_People told me slow my road,_

_I'm screaming out fuck that,_

The three practically yelled the ending. Dave soon found even himself bobbing his head along to the beat.

_Imma do just what,_

_Lookin' a__head no turnin' back_

_If I fall, if I die,_

_ Know I lived it to the fullest,_

_If I fall, if I die,_

_ Know I lived and missed some bullets,_

Dave didn't know when but he realized that even he was singing along with the three. He was surprised just how good the four sounded together. He was beginning to understand why the people in New Directions risked their popularity to do this on a daily basis.

_ I'm on the pursuit of Happiness_

_and I know_

_everything that shines aint always gonna be gold_

_I'll be fine once I get it, I'll be good._

Jeff abruptly stopped strumming on his ukulele and the four ended their song.

"Why'd you stop?" Nick asked.

Jeff laughed. "I don't know how to play the rest of the song…"

Dave laughed. "Do you guys do that a lot?"

"Do what?" Jeff asked.

"Randomly burst into song."

"We're Warblers," Nick explained. "It's practically a requirement."

"You'll learn to love it." Jeff added.

Dave smiled to himself slightly. He couldn't believe that he actually sang in front of others twice in the same week. Before he sang to Sebastian the day before yesterday he had never sang in front of anyone. He wouldn't even sing in the shower if he knew one of his parents were home.

The four, more Nick and Jeff, continued to talk and before Dave knew it they were at Dalton's front gate. Sebastian parked his mercedes and the four got out and made their way to the football field.

"Nervous?" Jeff asked, looking at Dave.

"Well considering this determines whether or not I go here…." Dave said, trailing off.

"I thought we said not to worry about it. We like you so it'll be fine." Nick said.

"He never listens." Sebastian added.

"Maybe because you guys never told me _why_ I shouldn't be worried." Dave said, slightly annoyed.

"Just don't worry." Jeff said, giving Dave a kind smile. Dave frowned.

A few minutes later the four were at the football field and Dave furrowed his brows at the sight of thirty other boys stretching. Nick gave Dave a light pat on the back. "Seriously, don't worry."

"Stop saying that! All of you."

Jeff just laughed and went over to the bleachers. "See you all soon."

A minute or two later the coach blew his whistle and began speaking. "So what I'm looking for today is someone who's good enough to fill our last position. Dalton Academy has a fine tradition of being the best and that is _not_ something I plan on ending any time soon. So give it your best effort today. And also, here at Dalton we have one more tradition. It's having excellent team work. It's important for you to be able to work well with these young men." Coach Hammon said, pointing at the football team. "And in order for me to make sure that you will work well with the team I'm not choosing the newest member." The coach said, earning confused faces from each of the thirty boys. "They do." The coach said, pointing to the football team. Dave looked over at the team seeing Nick smiling at him and Sebastian with his usual cocky smirk.

"We told you don't to worry." Nick mouthed to Dave.

Dave couldn't help but smirk at his most recent discovery. _So that's what they meant._

The rest of the practice went by smoothly. At least, for Dave it did. Knowing that he was golden actually helped him preform better. By the end of the tryouts he was exhausted.

"Alright boys," Coach Hammon began, "I'm going to go and talk with the boys, see what they think. I'll be calling you all tomorrow to tell you whether you made it or not. Good work out there. You may leave now." He said before turning to go inside.

"You did really well." Jeff said, walking over to Dave. Jeff handed Dave a towel which he accepted.

"Thanks." He said as he wiped his face off.

"So do you know when you start classes yet?" Jeff asked.

"Dean Howardly said next Friday if I made the team."

"Oh, wow, you must have _really_ kissed up to him about the owls for him to give you an entire week to move in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he only have me three days and he loves me. Good for you, it'll mean that you can get away with more. That'll come in handy…" Dave just gave Jeff a look before sitting down on a bench. Jeff sat beside him. "I think you'll really like being a Warbler."

"And why's that?"

"Because I saw your face when we were all singing in the car. You looked _really_ happy. It was the happiest I've seen you since I met you."

"You've only known me three days, and one of those days you didn't even see me."

"You can get to know a lot about people in just two days." Jeff said, flashing Dave a wide grin.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing really, just that you really like singing and that you obviously are shy about singing in front of other people which is completely ridicules because you're really good. And by the way you moved on the football field I can already tell that you're a pretty good dancer too."

Dave looked at Jeff in shock. "Wow…You really notice the little things."

"Yep." Jeff said, his grin becoming even wider. "Hey, look there's Nicky and Sebastian." Jeff frantically waved at the two.

Nick smiled at Dave and handed him a folded up Uniform. "Here."

"Told you not to worry." Sebastian said smirking.

"Yeah, especially when Q.B. gets last say." Nick said, patting Sebastian on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>(A.N: Wow, this chapter felt like it took me forever to write! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Again, thank you _so_ much for the reviews! :D Now that Dave is offically a student at Dalton things will start getting better, promise. XOXO)


	5. And Nothing Else Compares

(A.N:/ Wow, I can't believe all the love I'm getting from this! Especially on ! 89 alerts! Wow! Thanks so much guys! So, the first (bit of a) song was "Friday" the second one was "Clocks" by Coldplay, and the third was "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows(which sounds amazing in a cappella btw). Anyway, here is chapter five! :D Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Dave woke up the next morning more excited than he had ever been. Today was the day that he was supposed to move into Dalton. He was so excited that he was up an hour before his alarm even went off. By the time it did he had already showered,made breakfast, and finished cramming all his stuff into his suitcases. He had just finished stuffing his last shirt when his phone went off. He looked at the phone, expecting Sebastian's name to pop up but it was an unknown number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hurry up and come downstairs!"

Dave frowned. "Jeff? How'd you get my number?"

"Sebastian." Jeff replied.

"Wow, so you Dalton brats _do_ know how to answer a question…"

"Hey! I'm no brat!" Dave heard Nick yell from the other end.

"Shhh, Nicky! I'm on the phone!" Dave heard Jeff yell back at Nick. "Anyway, hurry up and come downstairs Dave! Or, at least, let us in."

Dave frowned. "Have you guys never heard of calling before coming over?"

Jeff laughed. "Surprise visits are better."

"Is he almost done? I'm bored of waiting." Sebastian said. A moment later Dave heard a horn honking.

"Stop doing that! You're going to wake up my parents." Dave said, frowning.

"Then hurry your ass up!" Sebastian said, annoyed.

"Fine. Give me a second, geez." Dave said, hanging up the phone before anyone could reply. He grabbed his two suitcases and slung his bag over his back. He looked around his now practically empty room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything important before exiting the room. He went downstairs and wrote his parents a quick letter,telling them he had left early, before leaving the house.

"Hurry up!" Jeff yelled, popping his blond head out the window.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Dave said, waving the boy off. Sebastian popped his trunk and Dave threw his bags in before taking his spot in the front seat.

"You guys didn't have to come get me." Dave said.

"Eh, we figured we'd save your parents the drive." Nick said, shrugging.

"Besides, what are friends for?" Jeff said with his usual smile. Dave couldn't help but smile when Jeff said they were friends. The only thing that he was nervous about going to Dalton was the whole 'making friends' thing. After what he had done to Kurt he was nervous that the students wouldn't accept him so easily. "So, what song are we going to sing this time?" Jeff asked, pulling out a guitar from under him.

Dave gaped at the blond. "Where do you put those?" His question, as usual, went ignored.

"Something fun." Nick said.

"And doesn't suck." Sebastian added.

"What about Moulin Rouge!" Jeff asked, excitedly.

"No!" The three other boys yelled at the same time.

Jeff frowned. "But there's four of us…We could totally do it."

Sebastian frowned. "You only want to sing the song to sing the Christina parts."

"So?"

Nick laughed. "Jeff, do you even know how to play that song on the guitar?"

"…No…"

Dave sighed before turning around to face Nick. "Is he always like this?"

"Like what?" Jeff asked.

"So…" Dave trailed off trying to think of a nice way to say 'bat shit crazy'.

"Hyper?" Nick asked.

"…Yeah, we can go with that…"

"He's usually a _little_ less annoying." Sebastian said. "When you're not stuck in a car with him, that is."

"Well sorry that I'm trying to make a boring car ride more fun!" Jeff said, throwing his arms up defensively.

Nick sighed. "So….song? Are we singing or not? The entire ride to Dave's that guitar was in a _very_ uncomfortable position and I will be damned if I sat like that for forty minutes for nothing." Nick said as he pulled out his own guitar.

"I know just the one!" Jeff said, beginning to strum. Dave instantly started laughing when Jeff began playing. Nick and Sebastian groaned.

_Seven a.m. waking up in the morning,_

_Gotta get fresh, gotta go downstairs_

"That song isn't even appropriate to sing _on_ Friday!" Sebastian said, making Jeff stop.

"I was just kidding." Jeff said.

"I don't think you were…" Nick said, laughing.

"Fine! What about some Coldplay?" Jeff asked.

"I could go for some Coldplay." Nick said.

"Not a bad choice." Sebastian added.

A moment later Jeff began strumming. Nick followed a moment later.

At first it was just Jeff singing.

_The lights go out and I can't be saved_

_Tides that I tried to swim against_

Nick joined in.

_Have brought me down upon my knees_

_Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing_

Dave could feel his eyes watering as he listening to the lyrics. He quickly forced himself to stop crying and wiped his eyes before any of the other boys noticed. Luckily no one did.

_Come out of the things unsaid_

_Shoot an apple off my head with a_

_Trouble that can't be named_

_A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing_

Jeff began bobbing around in seat, trying to dance while sitting.

_You are, you are_

_Confusion that never stops_

Sebastian begun to sing as well, leaving Dave, the only one who had never heard the song before, to be the only one not joining in.

_The closing walls and the ticking clocks gonna _

_Come back and take you home_

_I could not stop, that you now know, singing _

_Come out upon my seas_

_Cursed missed opportunities am I _

_A part of the cure_

_Or am I part of the disease, singing_

Sebastian sang, glancing at Dave during the last two lines. His face had a mixture of sadness and confusion on his face as he sang. 

You are, you are

_You are, you are_

_You are, you are  
><em>

Through the corners of Dave's eyes he could see Sebastian looking at him while he was singing but Dave was too shy to actually let the taller boy know he could see him staring. He was left confused as to why Sebastian was looking at him. Almost as if he was singing the song _to_ him. Dave furrowed his brow in confusion. Sebastian noticed and quickly looked away.

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

You are, you are

Dave noticed that Sebastian was glancing at him every couple of seconds again. Dave then quickly looked away, embarrassed, when he realized he was practically molesting Sebastian with his eyes. 

Home, home, where I wanted to go

_Home, home, where I wanted to go _

_Home, home, where I wanted to go _

_Home, home, where I wanted to go _

The song finished with an awkward silence from Dave and Sebastian. Jeff and Nick, who had no idea what was going on through the entire song, were happily chatting each other's ears off in the back seat. A few minutes into Dave and Sebastian's awkward silence Sebastian decided to speak.

"So, you don't like the song or something?" He said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"W-what?" Dave said, still a little shocked that Sebastian was speaking.

"You didn't sing."

"O-oh! I um…never heard it before."

"What!" Jeff said, over dramatically. "How could you not know that song? Have you never heard the piano in that?"

"Obviously he hasn't if he's never heard the song before." Nick pointed out.

Jeff frowned. "Then that settles it."

"Settles what?" Dave asked, confused.

"When we get to Dalton, all we're going to listen to is Coldplay when we set up your dorm. First song is Clocks. You have to listen to the piano in the beginning! It will change your life forever."

"Stop over-selling the song." Sebastian said, frowning.

Jeff frowned. "I'm not. The piano is amazing. If anything, you're under-selling it!"

Sebastian didn't reply. He just went back to driving, ignoring the three boys completely.

"So," Nick began, looking over at Dave, "Are you excited to start school at Dalton?"

"I will be after I move in."

"Well, you have a few days to do that. You don't start class 'till next week, right?"

"I start Friday actually…wait, shouldn't you all be in class today? It's Tuesday…"

"We should." Jeff said.

"But we'd much rather be helping you move into your new dorm." Nick said, adding on to what Jeff had said.

"Besides, it's not like we're missing anything. Nothing interesting ever happens on Tuesday." Jeff said.

"True." Dave said.

"So, have you heard anything about your dorm yet?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked, confused.

"Like whether or not you have a roommate or not…Or the Hall you'll be in. Things like that." The blond replied.

"The Dean should have given it to you by now. Do you have your transfer papers with you?" Nick asked.

"No, my dad did all that online."

Nick frowned. "Then I guess you'll have to wait until we get there to find out. You should be in the same hall as us since you're a Warbler."

"They put all the Warblers in the same Hall?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, they started putting all Warbler's together last year."

"Why?"

Nick and Jeff laughed. "We all like to sing really late at night." Nick said.

"Or early in the morning." Jeff added.

"Depending on how you look at it." Sebastian said.

Nick and Jeff continued talking while Dave and Sebastian tuned them out. A few minutes later Dave's phone vibrated. He looked at it only to find that he had a text message from Kurt.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. I'm on my way up to Dalton." Dave replied.

Almost instantly Dave's phone went off again. Dave gaped slightly at the lightening speed of Kurt's texting. "That's good, tell your dad I said hello."

"I'm not with my dad."

"You aren't? But I thought you said you didn't get a parking pass…"

"I didn't, Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff came and got me."

"Sebastian? Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing…I was just a little shocked is all. Nick and Jeff, I can see, but Sebastian…"

"Yeah, he came and got me the other day too."

"Interesting…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just interesting that he's suddenly being so…nice…"

"This is nice Sebastian?" Dave said, laughing a bit to himself, gaining a curious look for Sebastian.

"Trust me, if Sebastian is doing anything other than torturing puppies or stalking people at coffee houses, it's nice. He isn't really the kind of guy you'd want to…well, know."

"He seemed pretty nice at the hospital."

"He visited you at the hospital! When?"

"Right after you did. He came in like a minute after you left. It seemed like he really cared or something."

"Interesting…"

"Stop saying that."

"Maybe he likes you."

Dave began blushing before furiously texting. "No he doesn't!"

"Do you like him?"

Dave frowned. "Sebastian is a cocky, smug, annoying, asshole who thinks he's better than everyone else."

"You didn't say no."

"And I never said yes!"

"Interesting…"

"If you text me that one more time I'm blocking your number."

"Fine…I hope you find what you need at Dalton David. I sure did when I was

there."

"What did you find?"

"Courage."

Dave frowned. "I swear if your over-gelled boyfriend sends me that lame text…"

"He wont…But I sure will."

Dave sighed. "Figured you would. Anyway, crab-boy just pulled in the gates so I'll

text you later. K?"

"Have fun at Dalton Dave."

The four boys got out of Sebastian's mercedes, Dave grabbed his bags from the trunk, and went into the building. "C'mon, to the office first to find out which room is yours exactly." Nick said, leading the way, followed closely by Jeff. Sebastian and Dave followed shortly after.

"Those two are attached at the hip." Dave commented.

"I've only seen them apart once, maybe twice." Sebastian said, grabbing one of Dave's bags from his hands and carrying it.

"You don't have to…I mean, I can carry them myself." Dave said, feeling the heat in his face rise.

"I know." Sebastian said simply. The rest of the short walk was spent in silence. When the four finally did reach the office Dave mentally thanked every God he had ever heard of for making the awkwardness end.

"Hi Ms. Shalk, my friend Dave here is new and we were wondering if we could find out where his dorm is." Nick said, putting on his best smile.

The secretary smiled sweetly at Nick before turning to who she presumed to be Dave. "Last name, sweetie?"

"Karofsky. K-A-R-O-F-S-K-Y." Dave said, spelling it out.

Ms. Shalk typed the name in and a moment later looked back up from her computer back at Dave. "Oh, you're a Warbler?"

"Yeah he is!" Jeff said, enthusiastically.

"Well your room in Warbler's Hall, of course, and you'll be in room 38 with a Trent Nixon." She said, handing Dave a key. "Here is your key. Please try not to lose it."

Dave nodded. "Thanks." He said, taking the key and turning around to leave the office. "I thought Warbler's Hall was the music hallway."

"It is." Nick said.

"Yeah, the Warbler's Hall that we all live at isn't really called 'Warbler's Hall'. Everyone just calls it that since we all live there." Jeff added.

"Don't you ever get the two mixed up then?" Dave asked.

"Not really. We never meet _in_ the hallway. We always meet in the choir room. If we're told to meet in Warbler's Hall that just means to go to the common room. Don't worry, it'll all make sense soon enough." Nick said, patting Dave on the back.

"Oh…" Was all Dave said.

"You're also right across the hall from me and Nicky!" Jeff said, smiling.

"Oh God, they let you two share a room!" Dave said.

Nick frowned, understanding what Dave meant. "We're _just_ friends."

Dave looked at Nick unbelievingly for a moment before switching the subject. "Trent…the name sounds familiar…"

"He's basically the only other Warbler aside from us to talk to you." Sebastian said.

"Oh."

"And here we are!" Jeff said, pointing to a door that read '38'. "Ours is right there." He then pointed to a room that had a '36' on the door.

"Where are you?" Dave asked Sebastian.

"A little more down the hall. Room 47." He said, pointing at no particular door.

"Oh." Was all Dave said before he put the key in the door and opened it. When he walked in and looked around it was obvious which half was his. One half, Trent's, was neatly filled with school books, posters, and other things you would expect to find in a room, while Dave's was completely bare. Dave walked over to his bed and put his two bags down. Sebastian put the other one down beside it. "Thanks." Dave said, awkwardly. Sebastian didn't respond.

"You'll like rooming with Trent, I think." Jeff said. "He's a really cool guy."

Dave just nodded and sat on his bed. "You guys can leave if you want now. I can unpack by myself."

"And miss the chance to creepy through all your things? Please." Nick said. Dave turned around to find Jeff already going through on bag. He pulled out a trophy with a little gold man holding a stick.

"You play hockey?" Jeff said, excitedly.

"I haven't since Sophomore year. Besides, I wasn't that great at it…" Dave said, taking the trophy from Jeff as the blond pulled out more.

"Oh, I didn't know nine hockey trophy's meant that you were bad at it…" Jeff said, eyeing Dave. "You should join up at Dalton, we're always looking for new members."

"Quit trying to steal our guys Jeff!" Nick said.

"Yeah, you've already recruited three this season." Sebastian added, now going through Dave's other bags. "What's this?" Sebastian asked, pulling out a little bride and groom meant to top a wedding cake.

"Give me that!" Dave said, snatching the little people away from Sebastian before sticking it back in his bag. "Like I said, you guys can go." He said in a more stern voice.

"We actually have Warbler rehearsal soon anyways. You might just want to unpack all the important things now and do the rest later." Jeff said.

Dave frowned. "You guys sure do practice a lot…"

"It takes a lot of work to get parts and choreography down." Nick replied, shrugging. "We really don't rehearse _that_ much."

"It just seems that way to you 'cause you're new to it all. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Trent replied, smiling from the doorway. "I heard that I was getting a new roommate and I had to see it for myself." Trent said, stepping in the room.

"It's gonna be weird not having Noah living across the hall." Jeff said.

"Yeah, does anyone know where he's rooming when he gets back?" Nick asked.

Trent shrugged. "I think Dean Howardly was planning on putting him back up here once he gets out of the hospital."

"Hospital?" Dave asked, a little worried. "You guys didn't _put_ him in there, did you?"

"Don't worry about it." Sebastian said, smirking. Dave's face began to look more worried and Nick and Jeff began laughing.

"Sebastian, don't scare the poor boy!" Trent said, frowning at the taller boy before turning to Dave. "No, we didn't hurt him. In fact, it was his fault."

"What'd he do?"

"A few weeks ago at Warbler practice he tried doing a blackflip and-"

"Landed on his head!" Dave asked, shocked.

Trent laughed. "No, no!"

"He actually did the backflip perfectly fine." Jeff said.

"Yeah, but afterwards he took two steps, tripped on his own shoelaces and broke three ribs." Nick added.

"It isn't that Noah is clumsy or anything…He just forgot to tie his shoes, I guess." Trent said.

"Right." Was all Dave could say after a story like that.

Trent looked at Dave. "But don't worry, that wont be for a little while. Until then, or someone else moves out of Warbler's Hall, you're stuck with me in here."

"But what if this Noah kid comes back and no one has moved out yet?" Dave asked.

"You get kicked out." Sebastian said, now casually flipping through one of Dave's football magazines.

"What!"

"Sebastian!" Trent scolded. "No, you don't get kicked out. You just either get moved to a room that can easily hold three people, which is most rooms at Dalton, or you get moved to a different Hall."

"Oh…"

A moment or two later Trent, Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian's phones all went off. "Time to go." Sebastian said as everyone but Dave stood up.

"Go where? What's going on?" Dave asked, confused.

"To Warbler practice." Jeff answered. "C'mon, get up and let's go." Dave nodded and did what he was told.

When the five walked out of the dorm Dave couldn't help but notice around twenty or so other boys leaving their dorms at the same time and heading the same direction. "So all the Warblers are in the same hall right?"

"Yeah, why?" Nick asked.

"If you're all together right here, right now, why don't you guys just hold your meetings here?" Dave asked, feeling like he was pointing out the obvious.

The four other boys just stared at Dave like he was crazy. "Why would we do that?" Nick said.

"In a _hall_?" Jeff added.

"Seriously, do you not think or something?" Sebastian said.

Trent sighed. "It's just easier to practice in the choir room."

The rest of the walk Dave spent in silence, Nick and Jeff were too busy chatting each other's ears off that they didn't even notice. Trent seemed to be minding his own business, and Sebastian just didn't seem to care enough to try and spark up a conversation. A few minutes later the five arrived at the choir room and sat down. Nick and Jeff, as usual, were sitting closely beside each other, every couple of minutes whispering something into the other's ear and giggling. Trent sat on the arm of Dave's chair and Sebastian took a single seat. Within a minute of the five settling down the rest of the Warblers had already arrived and they had begun their meeting.

"Alright," David began, "First off I would like everyone to welcome our newest Warbler, Dave Karofsky." David motioned for Dave to stand up, which he did, and awkwardly sat back down.

Thad began speaking. "Now Dave, for years the Warblers have had a tradition of giving our newest Warbler an actual Warbler but…" He trailed off.

"But last year Kurt killed our Warbler." Sebastian said, bluntly. All of the Warblers had sad expressions on their faces, including Jeff, who never seemed to be down.

"So we don't do that anymore." David finished.

"Instead of giving out warblers we have decided to start a new tradition." Thad said.

"One that Sebastian has been the only one to do so far." David added in.

"…And what is this new tradition exactly?" Dave asked, a little nervous that their newest tradition was some form of hazing.

"The newest tradition is that the newest member leads us on a song. A song of their choice." David replied.

"You have one week to tell the council what your song choice is or we will choose it for you." Thad said.

Dave just nodded.

"Alright," David began, "So, now that that order of business has been taken care of, let us now rehearse a song." Everyone stood up, a few starting to sing the instrumental parts. A few seconds later one of the Warblers that Dave didn't know yet began singing.

_ So she said what's the problem baby_

_ What's the problem I don't know _

_ Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

At this point all the Warblers, aside from Dave, had broken out into a dance.

_ Think about it every time_

_ I think about it_

_ Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Jeff did a quick spin and begun singing lead. Leaning into Nick, who tried, and failed, to suppress a laugh.

_ How much longer will it take to cure this_

_ Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love _

_ Makes me wanna turn around_

_ and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

The Warblers, including Dave, all formed a half circle and began dancing in step while David was in the middle dancing. Nick and Jeff were so close that they were practically dancing on top of each other. Dave couldn't help but notice just how well all of the Warblers danced and sang. He began to wonder how New Directions managed to beat them.

_Come on, come on _

_ Turn a little faster_

_ Come on, come on_

David left the middle of the circle and a new Warbler, one that Dave hadn't recognized, took his place. He did a few fancy spins before jumping on top of the couch.

_ The world will follow after_

_ Come on, come on _

_ Cause everybody's after love_

The Warblers broke their half circle and began dancing out of the practice room. A few Warblers took papers and threw them up in the air. Dave couldn't help but laugh at how into the performance some of the other boys were getting. Nick took over lead vocals.

_ So I said I'm a snowball running _

_ Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _

_ Melting under blue skies _

_ Belting out sunlight _

_ Shimmering love _

Dave suddenly realized that he was one of the boys getting way to into the performance. But he found himself not caring as he noticed the other boys not caring either. He then glanced over at Sebastian who was looking at him as well. Dave could feel his face flush slightly before he looked away.

_ Well baby I surrender _

_ To the strawberry ice cream_

_ Never ever end of all this love_

_ Well I didn't mean to do it _

The boys had somehow made their way into the art hall, none of them seemed to care though. Dave could see some of the art students in their rooms sending death glares at the Warblers. He could also see their mouths moving, but couldn't hear any of them over the sounds of the Warblers singing. Not that he actually cared what they thought anyway, he was too busy having fun to care what anyone thought of him right now.

_ But there's no escaping your love_

_ These lines of lightning _

_ Mean we're never alone, _

_ Never alone, no, no _

_ Come on, Come on_

The Warblers had moved from the Art hall and made their way back into the choir room somehow, dancing the entire way.

_ Move a little closer _

_ Come on, Come on_

_ I want to hear you whisper_

_ Come on, Come on _

The half circle was formed again as Jeff and David took to the middle, doing flips and twirls. Dave gaped a little at the way the two moved. They were amazingly talented.

_ Settle down inside my love_

_ Come on, come on _

_ Jump a little higher_

_ Come on, come on_

Jeff and David left the circle only to have it be filled by Sebastian. He made his entrance via backflip and began doing similar twirls as Jeff and David.

_ If you feel a little lighter_

_ Come on, come on _

_ We were once_

Sebastian took the lead, obviously avoiding Dave's eyes as he sang.

_ Upon a time in love _

_ We're accidentally in love _

_ Accidentally in love _

_ Accidentally _

The group began moving again and a few moments later they were all dancing in the hallway again. A few students came out from their classrooms to watch the performance. Dave was shocked by the cheers they were getting. _When did show choir become cool? If we were at McKinley we'd have all had four slushy facials each by now…_ Dave thought.

_ I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_ I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_ I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_ Accidentally, accidentally_

Nick and Jeff were leaning on each other as they sang, earning a laugh from Dave. Trent was bobbing his head side to side while a few Warblers did flips.

_Come on, come on_

_ Spin a little tighter_

_ Come on, come on _

_ And the world's a little brighter_

_ Come on, come on _

_ Just get yourself inside her _

_ Love …I'm in love_

The song finished with Sebastian singing the last line by himself, standing in front of all the Warblers. Applause filled the hall the moment they ended their performance. Dave gaped a little, still shocked at the positive feedback they were getting for singing. Trent noticed and put his hand on Dave's shoulder. "You get used to that too." He said with a smile.

Dave smiled back. "Yeah."

"That was fun." Jeff said, as Nick and Jeff walked over to the two. Dave looked around, not seeing Sebastian in sight.

"Yeah, it was. Too bad we wont be singing it at Nationals this year." Trent said, frowning.

"Yeah, exactly how did New Directions beat you guys?" Dave asked.

"You mean beat _us_." Nick said. "You're a Warbler now, remember?"

"Yeah, but I didn't have my ass handed to me like you guys did at Regionals."

Jeff laughed. "Honestly, we don't really know why they beat us either…"

"We just assumed that vampires have something against guys in suits." Nick added, making Dave laugh.

"Now, c'mon!" Jeff began, "Let's go help you unpack!"

"I told you guys that you didn't have to…"

"And _I_ told you that you need to listen to my Coldplay playlist!" Jeff said, pulling out his iphone. "We can start now!"

Dave opened his mouth to protest but Nick began speaking before Dave could even get a word out.

"Don't fight it. It's easier without the struggle." Nick said, laughing.

"What's up with you and Coldplay anyway, Jeff?" Trent asked.

"Oh no, here we go again…" Nick said, moaning.

"Coldplay is only the single best band in the world Trent! That isn't even my opinion, it's a fact. A well known fact." Jeff said. Nick mimicked Jeff's words to the other two, earning a laugh from them both. Clearly Jeff had given the whole 'I love Coldplay' speech to Nick many, _many_ times before.

The four made their way up to Trent and Dave's room and spent the next two hours listening to Coldplay while helping Dave unpack. Dave couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched Jeff blab on and on about some band he'd never heard of, Nick telling Jeff to 'shut up', and Trent just smile and nod politely.

Dave hasn't even been at the school for a full day yet and he could just tell that he was really going to enjoy his time at Dalton Academy. Yes, this was going to be one interesting year.

* * *

><p>(A.N: Wow, this chapter took me forever to write! Sorry I haven't updated on it for a few days! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :D XOXO)


	6. Coffee Orders

(A.N:/ First off, I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews! :D I really appreciate them! And I have 102 alerts on this on ! Wow! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the fic! In this chapter you get to see a slightly different side of certain character(s) and I can't really say it's OOC because we don't really know the characters that well anyway...But anyway, I think you'll enjoy it so here's hoping! Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>The next morning Dave woke up to the sound of a blow dryer in the bathroom of his dorm. He sat up on his elbows looking around the room. For a moment he had completely forgotten that he had moved into Dalton and was confused as to where he was. His memory came flooding back to him when he saw Trent leave the bathroom, completely ready to leave the room.<p>

"Oh, hi Dave." Trent said, smiling at the boy. "I hope I didn't wake you..."

"No, you're fine...Where are you going?" Dave said, giving Trent a once-over.

Trent laughed. "Well, unlike you, I have class today. But remember, just because you don't have class until Friday doesn't mean you don't have Warbler rehearsal. You probably have football too." Trent said as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to be there."

"Good. I don't have class from noon to one today, if you'd like we could go get some coffee or something. It's kinda where all the Warblers hang out, I could introduce you to them."

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Thanks Trent."

Trent smiled brightly at Dave. "You're welcome. I'll meet you in the lobby at noon then?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good. Now, I'd love to continue our little chat but I have Chemistry in fifteen minutes. So, noon."

"Noon." Dave said as Trent left the room. Dave looked at the clock beside his bed and sighed. 9:27. He had some time before he was supposed to meet Trent and had absolutely nothing to do. All the other students that he knew there had class and Dave didn't know his way around the school well enough yet to be able to just roam around and not get lost. He pulled out his phone and sent Kurt a quick text.

"So what exactly is there to do around here?"

A few minutes later Dave's phone vibrated. "A lot if you're with the right people and know you're way around."

"Well what if you're by yourself and would get lost if you left your room?"

"Snoop through your roommates things? I don't know, who is your roommate anyway? Please tell me you aren't stuck with Sebastian."

"Trent is."

"Trent? What happened to Noah?"

"They said something about him being in the hospital..."

"Again? Wow, he was in the hospital when I first transferred too..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he...well, Noah is one of those people who do incredibly stupid, reckless things, and almost always gets hurt but never seems to learn his lesson."

"So how is Lima?"

"You miss it here don't you?"

"I liked McKinley. It was a good school."

"Ha, maybe for you. You've only been slushied once. Try getting a slushy-facial once a day and then you'll be changing your tune."

"Yeah...sorry about that..."

"It's in the past David, it's fine. So, how are you enjoying Dalton? I heard you got on the football team. Congrats."

"How did you know?"

"Nick told me."

"Oh...Well, I like it so far. Did he tell you I joined the Warblers."

"Nick didn't. Jeff did. Congrats though! The Warblers are really great guys. I'm sure they'll love you."

"Really because Thad seems to not..."

"Thad is...it takes a little while to warm up to Thad. Once you do the two of you will be fine. Don't worry. And at least you have Trent as a roommate. He's the sassy Warbler. You'll love him. Promise."

"Sassy Warbler?"

"All the Warblers have nicknames like that. You'll get yours soon I'm sure."

"Just great...What was yours?"

"...Glitter Warbler..."

Dave couldn't help but laugh loudly at the nickname. "Wow."

"Anyway, I'd love to chat some more but class is about to start. I'll talk to you soon. Take care of yourself, alright? And call if you need anything!"

"Alright. Thanks Kurt." Dave texted back. He then looked at the clock and sighed. 9:33. "What am I supposed to do until noon?" Dave said out loud to himself. He decided to then get ready for the day. Within thirty minutes he was showered and was ready to leave. He checked his phone and noticed he had a new text.

It was from Sebastian. "Go down to the lobby."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Dave frowned at the forceful text he received but then decided to go down anyway seeing as how he had nothing better to do anyway. "On my way."

"Good. Now hurry up. I don't have all day."

Dave quickly grabbed his blazer, seeing as the school had a strict policy on wearing it at all times, aside from weekends, that is, and began making his way to the front lobby. _For a guy who seems to not like me very much he sure does want to spend a lot of time with me...What's he planning?_

Dave made his way down the twisted stairs only to find Sebastian waiting at the bottom. "C'mon." Was all the taller boy said, nodding his head for Dave to follow. Dave didn't reply, but instead merely nodded before blindly following Sebastian.

A few minutes went by in silence before Dave spoke up. "Where are we going?"

"There you go with the questions again." Sebastian said, sighing over-dramatically. "We're going out."

Dave frowned. "Out where?"

"Outside."

Dave sighed. "You know you aren't really good at answering questions."

"Only because you ask too many." Sebastian said, cooly.

"Because you're always randomly showing up and taking me places without telling me."

"But don't you trust me?" Sebastian said, his smirk growing.

"No." Dave said bluntly, making Sebastian's smirk fall into a frown.

"And why is that?"

"Because you haven't given me a reason to yet."

"Is that it?"

By this point the two had reached Sebastian's car. They got in and a moment later the two were out on the road.

"I'm guessing you _aren't_ going to tell me where you're dragging me off to."

Sebastian snorted. "You act like I'm kidnapping you or something."

"You basically are." Dave said, frowning.

"You can't kidnap the willing."

"I never said I wanted to go anywhere with you though."

"And yet you always come running when I call you."

"I'm not your pet Sebastian."

"I never said you were."

Dave frowned and began getting annoyed. "Then don't treat me like I am. Now, where are we going?"

"The lima bean."

"The lima bean? Why? That's like forty minutes away. There have to be coffee places that are closer."

"There are."

"Then why take a forty minute trip just for a lousy coup of coffee? You have had it right? It's horrible."

Sebastian looked slightly taken aback, but it quickly left before Dave could notice. "I happen to _like_ the coffee there."

Dave snorted. "Yeah, right."

Sebastian shot Dave an annoyed look. "I do!" He practically yelled. The moment he had finished yelling all emotion left his face. A slight lingering look of fear in his eye stayed only a moment longer than all other emotion.

It was now Dave's turn to be taken aback. He had never heard Sebastian raise his voice before. It was...weird. Sure, Sebastian was a douche. An annoying douche. A really annoying douche. A really annoying douche that seemed to make every into some sort of sick joke. But Sebastian never yelled. Even if Dave had only known the boy for a few days he already knew him well enough to know that much about the boy. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Dave couldn't figure out whether or not he should say something to change the subject and Sebastian just didn't want to talk anymore. Soon enough the two were at the Lima Bean and Dave thanked every possible God for it. The two walked in and went in the line, remaining silent the entire time.

"I have to meet Trent at noon. He's taking me to a Warbler hangout...are we going to be back by then?" Dave asked, suddenly remembering Trent.

"Text him and tell him you're already there."

"Wait, _this_ is the Warbler hangout?"

"Yep."

"You guys drive forty minutes for some shit-...some coffee? What a waste of gas money..."

"What can I say, when you have as much money as us spoiled rich kids do, you just don't give a damn what you're spending it on." Sebastian said, shrugging slightly.

Dave gaped at the taller boy, not being able to tell if he was serious or not. Something told him that he was. "Oh." Was all he was able to say. Dave quickly pulled out his phone and texted Trent a quick message telling him where he was. "So, where are the other Warblers?"

"In class." Sebastian said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shouldn't _you_ be in class?"

"Just because I should doesn't mean I will."

"Yeah, I noticed that about you."

Sebastian smirked. "It's one of my better qualities, I know."

Dave just shook his head. _I can't believe I actually hit on this guy..._ Dave couldn't help but think. "It's sad that you're actually serious."

"You'll come to find that I am hardly ever serious." Sebastian said, smirk growing.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." It was finally their turn in line.

"What can I get you boys?" A girl who looked no older then Dave or Sebastian asked with a kind smile.

"I'll have a naked bold grande cafe au lait skinny extra shot, no sugar, no whipped cream, with half skim milk, half whole milk, and no, I _don't_ want 2% milk, and I _will_ know if you use that, anyway, with a shot of white chocolate and 4 pumps peppermint, mixed with raspberry syrup. I want the raspberry mixed together with the milk, _then_ the coffee, not the coffee then the milk, not at the same time. The milk _then_ the coffee." Sebastian said as the lady at the counter gaped at him. Sebastian then looked at Dave. "What do you want, my treat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like I said, us spoiled rich kids don't give a damn what we spend our money on, as long as we spend it."

Dave then turned his attention to the lady. "Uhh...I guess I'll just have a large coffee. Black."

"Fancy." Sebastian said, sarcastically.

"Alright. And your names?"

"Dave."

"Sebastian. S-E-B-A-S-T-I-A-N. Don't get it wrong."

"Your orders will be ready in just a few moments. I'll call you up when they're done."

Dave frowned at Sebastian as the two sat down. "You didn't have to be such a douche to her, you know."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Dave's frowned depend. "I'm just saying."

"And I'm just responding."

Dave rolled his eyes. "You're such an ass, you know that?"

"Why of course I do." Sebastian replied, cooly. Dave just shook his head. A few minutes later the girl at the counter called their names. Sebastian frowned. "And they spelled my name wrong AGAIN." Sebastian said, making sure the last word was loud enough for everyone in the shop to hear. He then took a ship and grimaced. "And my coffee order too..."

"Well maybe if you didn't have the most complicated order it would have been fine."

"Complicated? That wasn't complicated, it was a simple order. Almost as simple as yours."

Dave almost chocked on his coffee at Sebastian's words. "You can't be serious!"

Sebastian frowned. "Back when I lived in Paris I had the same drink all the time. Never once was it wrong."

"You realize you're in Ohio right? We aren't in Paris..."

"I'm well aware that we're stuck in boring old Ohio..."

Dave frowned into his cup and didn't respond for a few minutes. A few moments later, when he looked back up, he noticed Sebastian staring at him with a glazed over look. Dave could feel his face begin to heat up slightly. "W-what?" He asked, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

Dave's words seemed to snap Sebastian out of whatever daze he was in. The taller brunet shook his head slightly and looked back at Dave. For once Sebastian didn't have his cocky expression, or a smirk to go with it. He just looked...normal. "Sorry, what?" Sebastian asked.

Dave gaped slightly at Sebastian apologizing. Sure, Sebastian had apologized back in the hospital but he had a damn good reason to back then. Since the second Sebastian left the hospital he had been nothing but his usual cocky self. Dave didn't say anything, just gaped at Sebastian.

Sebastian frowned, becoming slightly confused. "What?" He said, going back to his usual self. He had a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"Nothing," Dave began, I'm just not used to you apologizing." Dave said sipping his coffee. He hissed slightly as the scolding drink slightly burned his mouth.

Sebastian frowned. "Well don't get used to it."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good." Sebastian said, sternly.

_I have to ask him...I need to know. _Dave thought to himself. "So, since you're being so nice," Dave started, getting a snort from Sebastian. "I figured I'd ask."

"Ask what?" Sebastian asked, cutting Dave off.

Dave frowned. "Well If you'd like me finish you'd know...Anyway...why?"

"Why?" Sebastian repeated, confused.

"You went way out of your way, more than once, to make sure I got into Dalton. Why?"

For a moment Sebastian looked shocked, then a glint of an emotion Dave couldn't figure out gleamed in Sebastian's eyes for a quick moment before fading away. "I did just."

"But-"

"Can you just stop with the questions? I feel like I'm some sort of game show or something when I'm around you." Sebastian said, annoyed.

Dave frowned. Clearly Sebastian had a reason for his actions. He _had_ to. He just wouldn't say why, and Dave didn't understand why he wouldn't just tell him. "Fine." Dave said, taking another sip of his coffee. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if that girl spat in our drinks because you were an ass to her."

"I wanted my order to be right. If getting it to be right means being an ass to make my point come through, then so be it."

Dave smirked slightly. "And yet it still didn't."

Sebastian frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"That you don't have to be a total dick to someone to get what you want."

"Really now?" Sebastian said, pretending to be shocked. "Wow, surprised to hear _you_ of all people say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've heard about you and your...adventures at McKinley." Sebastian said, smirking. It was obvious that Sebastian was covering up the previous conversation by trying to upset Dave. But unluckily for Dave, it had worked.

Dave frowned, beginning to feel horribly guilty for all the pain he had brought to certain people at his old school. Particularly Kurt, who was now one of his closest friends. "That was the old me." Dave said, solemnly.

A twinge of guilt flashed through Sebastian's face but he said nothing. Sebastian looked away and tugged lightly at his sleeve, as if nervous. There was then an awkward silence for a few minutes before Sebastian finally spoke again. "The others should be getting here soon. Did you want to head back to Dalton?"

Dave gave Sebastian a confused look before frowning. "You just said the other guys would be here soon..."

"I know." Sebastian replied.

Dave gaped at him. "So, we have to wait for them."

Sebastian frowned. "We don't _have_ to..."

"Being an ass to others...as usual."

Sebastian smirked. "You seemed shocked. You'd think you would know me by now."

"How could I know you when you never say anything about yourself? All you ever do is tell me to stop asking questions."

"And yet you never do...fine," Sebastian said, sighing. "What do you want to know?"

Dave looked a little shocked. He hadn't expected to get _that_ kind of response from Sebastian. "Ummm..." He couldn't think of a question that he thought Sebastian wouldn't answer with a sarcastic reply.

"Got nothing?" Sebastian said, scoffing.

"Yeah." Dave confessed.

"How about we make it into more of a game...it'll be more...interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"I ask a question and we _both_ answer it. Then you ask a question and we'll do the same."

"Oh...Yeah, sure."

"Alright...Hmmm...favourite colour?" Sebastian asked, obviously not able to think of a good question.

Dave laughed. "_That's_ your question?"

"At least I could _think_ of a question." Sebastian said defensively. "Now answer the damn question."

"Fine. Red. You?"

"Ultramarine."

"What?"

"It's a shade of blue."

"So...blue?"

"No, ultreamarine. Not just any kind of blue."

"That's pretty damn specific."

"I have very specific taste."

"Whatever...ummm brothers or sisters?"

"I have an older brother."

"Only child." Dave said, simply. Sebastian nodded.

"Grade?"

"Senior."

"Really? I thought you were a Junior." Sebastian said.

"What are you? A freshman?" Dave said, jokingly.

Sebastian smirked. "Do I _look_ like a freshman?"

"No, you look more like a seventh grader." Sebastian laughed, a real laugh. It was the first time that Dave had heard the boy actually laugh since he met him. Dave couldn't help but smile shyly to himself, looking down at his feet awkwardly so Sebastian wouldn't see the goofy smile spreading across his face. He didn't even know _why_ he was smiling, it was just a laugh after all.

"I'm a senior."

"Umm favourite food?"

"Sushi. When I lived in France it's practically all I ate. You'd be surprised how well the French make sushi."

Dave wrinkled his nose. "Raw fish being good? Yeah, I doubt it."

"And I'm sure you have better taste?" Sebastian said, sarcastically.

"Well duh!" Dave said, laughing. "Hamburgers are the best food in the world! That isn't even my opinion, it's a fact. A well known fact." Dave was surprised at how well the two were getting along suddenly when, just a few minutes ago, the two were sitting in a very awkward silence, trying not to completely go off on the other.

"False. That's just an opinion, and a horribly inaccurate one at that."

"How can an opinion be wrong?"

"When it's that bad of one it just automatically becomes false." Sebastian said as Dave just laughed at the taller boys logic.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Damn straight I am."

"What happened to you never being serious?" Dave said, half hardily making fun at the other.

"I never joke about things that are _this_ important!" Sebastian said, pretending to be overly dramatic.

"Whatever, it's your turn."

Sebastian took a moment, thinking of a question before opening his mouth. "When did you figure out you were gay?"

To say Dave was a little shocked at the question would be a complete understatement. He was completely taken back by the question. But then he gave it some thought. When _did_ he figure it out? It wasn't a simple question. Dave never had this dramatic realization, or even a event in his life that made him start to question his sexuality. It also wasn't a sudden thing. He didn't just go to bed straight and wake up gay. He opened his mouth to respond but closed it again when he realized he had no clue what he _could_ say.

Sebastian just laughed. "Not the easiest question for you, is it?"

Dave shook his head. "I guess not."

"I get that...I guess I always kind of knew." Sebastian said, shrugging. "I mean, the whole 'girls have cooties' thing never really left."

Dave laughed. "There was a time where I _did_ like girls though...At least I thought I did. I even had a girlfriend for a little while."

"You know there's a thing now-a-days called being bisexual."

"I don't like them now though."

"So tell me about when you were a breeder."

"What?" Dave asked, confused.

"Your girlfriend. How long did that last?"

Dave laughed. "Three days."

Sebastian almost spat out his coffee, trying his best not to choke while he laughed. "Wow."

"Shut up!" Dave said, lightly pushing Sebastian's shoulder. "But yeah, that's basically the whole story. It was the end sixth grade and we broke up because she didn't want a 'summer boyfriend'."

Sebastian just laughed harder at the reasoning for why the two broke up. "So it was obviously the real deal." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Obviously."

"What's obvious?" Jeff asked, smiling at the two. Dave and Sebastian both jumped slightly, startled by the others. The two were so into their own conversation that they didn't even notice the other boys come into the shop.

"Nothing." Dave said, waving the blond off. Dave glanced at Sebastian and frowned slightly to himself when he noticed the look on the boys face. For a short moment he looked almost disappointed, but it quickly faded and turned into his usual expression. He was a little sad to see Sebastian return back to the annoying, douchey Sebastian that Dave couldn't stand.

As it turns out, the Lima Bean was only a popular Warbler hang out when the Warbler's _didn't_ have class. Something that Trent _and_ Sebastian had forgotten to mention to Dave. The only people who ended up coming were Trent, Nick, and Jeff. The three grabbed a chair and pulled it to the circular table before going up to order their drinks. Dave and Sebastian didn't speak a word until the other three were out of earshot.

"So..." Dave said, trying to start a conversation but not knowing what to say. He didn't understand why neither of them could suddenly start a conversation seeing as not even two minutes ago they were chatting eachothers ears off.

"So..." Sebastian said, trailing off. The rest of the time was spent in silence until Nick, Jeff, and Trent came back to the table.

"So, how are you enjoying Dalton so far, Dave?" Trent asked, smiling at Dave.

Dave gave Trent a small smile in reply. "It's alright so far. I mean, I haven't really been _at_ the school very long. I think I've spent more time here than at the place."

Trent just laughed. "And by the end of the year you'll be saying the same thing."

"Yeah, we practically live here." Jeff added. "Right Sebastian?"

"Right." Was all he said.

The girl at the counter began fiddling with the radio, trying to find a station that was actually playing a song instead of those annoying radio adds. A few moments later she finally found one and left the radio alone.

Jeff's eyes widened slightly. His smile grew. "I love this song!"

Nick sighed and put his hand up to his face, slightly embarrassed, already knowing what happened when Jeff knew even part of a song.

The music played for a few seconds before Jeff started singing at the top of his lungs, earning a few strange looks from the non-regular customers. The ones that came to the Lima Bean everyday simply ignored it.

_I'm tugging at my hair_  
><em>I'm pulling at my clothes<em>  
><em>I'm trying to keep my cool<em>  
><em>I know it shows<em>

Jeff paused his singing for a moment to look at Nick excitedly. He wanted Nick to sing along, like usual. Nick simply laughed and shook his head. Mouthing "No". There was _no_ way he was going to sing that song with Jeff.

_I'm staring at my feet_  
><em>My cheeks are turning red<em>  
><em>I'm searching for the words inside my head<em>

Jeff nudged Nick again, trying to get him to sing with him. Nick shook his head again. Dave then took the opportunity to glance over at Sebastian. Dave was a little shocked at what he saw. Sebastian looked...nervous almost. He was fiddling with his shirt sleeve again, playing with a loose string on his blazer with his finger. Sebastian glanced up at Dave for a moment before the two of them both awkwardly looked away. Dave could feel the heat growing in his face and mentally cursed himself for being around so many...couple-ly songs lately. It was almost as if he couldn't avoid love songs when he was around Sebastian.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_  
><em>Trying to be so perfect<em>  
><em>Cause I know you're worth it<em>  
><em>You're worth it<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>_  
>If I could say what I want to say<em>  
><em>I'd say I wanna blow you... <em>

Jeff raised his eyebrows twice quickly, earning a laugh from everyone at the table, before finishing the line_._

_away_  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight<em>  
><em>If I could say what I want to see<em>  
><em>I want to see you go down<em>  
><em>On one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>  
><em>Guess, I'm wishing my life away<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>

Jeff poked Nick in the side making the brunet jump slightly. He glared at Jeff before laughing at the expression on Jeff's face. "Please" Jeff mouthed, sticking his bottom lip out. Nick sighed and mouthed "fine" and began singing along with Jeff. Though Nick was considerably softer. Jeff, on the other hand, was practically screaming lyrics while wiggling around in his seat.

_It don't do me any good_  
><em>It's just a waste of time<em>  
><em>What use is it to you<em>  
><em>What's on my mind<em>  
><em>If it ain't coming out<em>  
><em>We're not going anywhere<em>  
><em>So why can't I just tell you that I care<em>

Dave put his hand on the table and burrowed his brows in confusion at the weird feeling of the table. He looked down almost as soon as he placed his hand on the table and just as quickly moved it away in a sharp jerking motion. He had accidentally placed his hand on top of Sebastian's. Sebastian did a similar quick jerking motion and the two made a very awkward eye contact for a moment before looking away. Luckily the other three boys didn't notice.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you... away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<em>

By this point Jeff was practically out of his chair, dancing. Nick was getting in to the song too, though not near the extent as Jeff was. Trent was laughing, taking pictures of the two singing. Dave was half watching the two preform while stealing glances at Sebastian while he knew the taller boy wasn't looking. Little did Dave know, but Sebastian was doing the same.

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<em>  
><em>What's wrong with my tongue<em>  
><em>These words keep slipping away<em>  
><em>I stutter, I stumble <em>  
><em>Like I've got nothing to say<em>

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah_

Jeff was now completely out of his seat and dancing around the shop. Nick soon followed suit, the two dancing together. A few of the costumers that were used to the spectacle began laughing lightly at the two and their enthusiasm.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_  
><em>If I could say what I want to say<em>  
><em>I'd say I wanna blow you...away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight<em>  
><em>If I could say what I want to see<em>  
><em>I want to see you go down<em>  
><em>On one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>  
><em>Guess, I'm wishing my life away<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>  
><em>These things I'll never say<em>

The song ended and Trent clapped. Dave laughed lightly at the two who were now in a tight hug. Sebastian pulled out his phone and sent a text saying "We need to talk."

A moment later Dave's phone vibrated and he got it out of his pocket. He glanced at the phone and shot Sebastian a quick glance before quickly replying with a "What's up?"

"I just got out of class. What are you doing?" Kurt's reply to Dave said.

"Nothing really, I'm at the Lima Bean with Trent, Nick/Jeff, and Sebastian."

"Isn't it weird that they use the Lima Bean as a hangout when there's like four coffee shops in between Dalton and the Bean? And tell Niff, Trent that I said hello...I guess you can tell Sebastian I said hi as well..."

Dave laughed. "It really is...and Niff?"

"Nick and Jeff."

"Ha, they have a couple name?"

"Because they're obviously in love. Just neither of them will admit it because they're "straight." Psh, they're as straight as _me!_"

Dave simply laughed. "So, what'd you want?" Dave replied back, trying to get back on the subject as to why Kurt texted him in the first place.

"Oh! I wanted to see how your date with Sebastian went."

"It isn't a date! Besides we're with other people!"

"A double date."

Dave sighed. "No."

"Am I invited to your wedding?"

"No."

"Aww. That hurts David."

"Good."

"You're such a good friend! Anyway, I have to go, Glee club is about to start and I'm trying to get a solo from Rachel."

"Doing the impossible...Goodluck Kurt."

"Thanks!" Kurt texted, Dave didn't reply.

Sebastian's phone vibrated lightly and he looked at it. "Sorry, Mike was helping me with a dance move. What's up?"

"We need to talk. In person. Soon. Real soon."

"Why? What's wrong."

"It's complicated Blaine."

"Well, I'm free tonight if that's alright. I'm assuming you don't care about the whole curfew rule so it'll be alright?"

Sebastian smirked, more to himself seeing as Blaine couldn't see it. "You know me well."

"Unfortunately I do."

"So tonight. Eight. Lima Bean?"

"Coffee at eight at night? No. Breadstix. Seven."

"Fine."

"Good. See you then. Now, I have to go, Kurt's about to audition for a solo and I need to be there to comfort him when he loses."

"Already assuming your little boyfriend will lose? So sweet of you."

"Please, Rachel gets more solos then _I_ did when I was at Dalton. We _all_ already know who'll get it."

"Whatever. Breadstix. Seven."

"Breadstix at seven." Blaine replied. Sebastian put his phone back in his pocket, glancing at Dave quickly before looking at the rest of the group. "Are we leaving anytime soon? I have plans tonight and don't want to waste my time here...near _these_ people." Sebastian said, grimacing slightly as he looked around at the other costumers in the shop.

"Yeah, lets go. I'm bored." Jeff said.

"I'm done." Trent said.

"Yeah, I'm ready to leave." Nick added. Everyone turned to Dave who had finished his coffee almost an hour ago. They waited for him to reply, eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's go." Dave said as all of the boys got up and headed towards the door. _He has plans? With who... _Dave couldn't help think. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy but decided to ignore it. He didn't even understand _why_ he felt jealous. After all, it wasn't like he _liked_ Sebastian or anything. Sebastian was a total douche. A cocky annoying douche. And even if he _did_ like him, which he didn't, he had no reason _to_ feel jealous...the two weren't together and he just said he had plans. That doesn't mean a date. It just meant plans. Dave shook his head violently for a quick moment before leaving all his last thoughts in the store as he walked out.

* * *

><p>(A.N: So the song that was used was "Things I'll never Say" by Avril Lavigne. Also, obviously, I don't own Glee, the characters, the songs, etc...all that jazz and then some. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D Not gonna lie, I'm a little proud that I hit over 6,000 on one chapter. Ha, anyway, like I said, I hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to update soon. XOXO)


	7. I Learned to Live Half Alive

(A.N:/ I'm sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I've had massive writters block and everything I wrote just sounded...horribly wrong. :/ But the good news is that I'm over that now AND while I was busy not updating I came up with some really good ideas for later chapters which I think you'll all enjoy! :D I can't wait to show you guys them. The chapter title is a lyric from the song "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. (I listened to it like non stop since I started writing this chapter...) Anyway, here's chapter seven. Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"You're late." Blaine said, frowning as he saw Sebastian sit down across from him at his booth.<p>

"Just a little." Sebastian said, shrugging.

"An hour isn't a little late." Blaine replied, pulling out his pocket watch to show Sebastian the time.

"A pocket watch? Seriously? Never heard of a cell phone I see." Sebastian said, obviously not caring that he had made the shorter boy wait.

"Sebastian." Blaine said, sternly.

"Or even a wrist watch. My grandfather doesn't even carry around a pocket watch."

"You're lucky I didn't leave." Blaine said, trying to get back on topic.

"Please, like you would have."

Blaine frowned. "Whatever. What was so important that you needed to meet in person to talk about? You're lucky I even showed up. Kurt wasn't exactly happy when I told him where I was going and who I was seeing."

"Let him worry." Sebastian said, smirking.

"He has nothing to worry about." Blaine said, dryly. "Now, what did you want to talk about Sebastian?"

"I..." He paused a moment. "I have a little bit of a problem."

"With what? And I swear if this has anything to do with your penis I'm blocking your number and never meeting with you again."

Sebastian laughed bitterly. "Please, if that was true we would have only met once and you defiantly would have had my phone number already blocked."

Blaine frowned. "So what's your problem? And why does it involve me?"

"Because," Sebastian began, "I need your help-"

"With what?"

Sebastian frowned. "Well if you'd let me finish I'd tell you-"

"Sorry. Go on." Blaine said, cutting Sebastian off again.

Sebastian gave Blaine an annoyed look and Blaine nodded for the taller boy to go on. "Fine. Anyway, I...I don't even know how to say this..." Sebastian said, rubbing the back of his neck lightly. Blaine was a little shocked by how out of character Sebastian was being. The Sebastian who, just over a month ago, threw a tainted slushy in his face, making him have to have surgery. Even though Sebastian seemed to mature since the last time they spoke, it was still strange to see him not being an ass.

"Just take your time."

"Let's just say we have a problem."

Blaine frowned in confusion. "About what?"

"I think that I might..._like_ someone, alright? Like want to date this person who I like-who I _might_ like..I need to know how to stop that...that _feeling_."

Blaine looked at Sebastian bewildered at the huge deal he was making out of a crush. "I don't see the big deal. You wanted to date me."

"No, I wanted to fuck you."

Blaine frowned. "You're such a gentlemen." He said sarcastically.

"I always am." Sebastian replied just as sarcastically.

"Either way, I don't see the problem."

"Of course you wouldn't." Sebastian said, sighing loudly in frustration. "You don't get it. I don't _date_ guys. I fuck them then go on to the next. I don't get tied down with some...some _relationship_! I hump and dump them. Simple as that." Sebastian sounded almost horrified as he said the word 'relationship'. As if being in a relationship was literally the worst thing in the world.

"Hump and dump? Seriously?"

"It's what I do."

Blaine sighed deeply before shaking his head. "You're such a slut."

"If the shoe fits..." Sebastian said with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"Whatever. So, who is this mystery man that has suddenly made you change your ways?"

Sebastian frowned. "I never said I was going to change. In fact, I do believe I said that I wanted to know how to make it stop."

"Why? Change can be good."

"It can also be catastrophic. Why change something that works?"

Blaine frowned. "Because you will never find love that way Sebastian. I've seen guys like you before. If there is someone, _anyone_ in the world who can make you feel this way, even if you aren't one-hundred percent sure, you should go for it."

Sebastian frowned, thinking about what Blaine had just said. He didn't say anything.

"Wow." Blaine said, a little shocked.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"I've never seen you at a loss for words. You always have some sort of snide, annoying remark."

Sebastian smirked slightly. "Just give me a minute, I'll think of something."

Blaine laughed slightly. "So, are you going to tell me who this guy is or not?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"That's fine. But if you feel like sharing, you know my number."

Sebastian laughed bitterly. "It's eating you up on the inside isn't it?"

"I need to know more then I need to breathe."

Sebastian sighed. "And you wont tell anyone? _Anyone_. As in not even your little boyfriend."

"Of course I wouldn't. Your secrets safe with me."

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm about to say this." Sebastian said, more to himself than Blaine. "It's-Kurt?"

"What!" Blaine said, completely taken aback. "You're in love with Kurt!" Blaine practically yelled, earning all eyes to go on him.

"What? No!" Sebastian said, frustrated. "Kurt's here." He said, pointing to Kurt who was walking over towards them.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said, leaning down to give his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. He looked over at Sebastian. "Hi."

"Hello Kurt, I almost didn't recognize you in actual boys clothes." Sebastian smirked.

"And I almost didn't recognize you because you aren't at the Lima Bean. That good old craigslist smell and meerkat face made me recognize you though. Good thing, huh." Kurt said, giving the taller boy an obviously fake smile.

Blaine sighed and put his hand up to his face. "I thought you two were done with all the snide remarks after what all when down before Regionals."

"Old habits die hard." Sebastian said. Kurt nodded and sat down beside Blaine.

"So, what are we talking about?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shot a warning glare at Blaine before saying. "Nothing."

"Oh really?" Kurt said, obviously not believing the taller boy.

"It's really nothing." Blaine said, reassuring his boyfriend.

Kurt decided to drop the subject. "Alright then."

"Blaine was just telling me about Nationals." Sebastian said, lying.

"Oh?" Kurt said, sounding a little disappointed in the change of subject. He loved gossip and he knew Sebastian always had some.

"So, what songs will you be singing?" Sebastian asked, trying to steer clear of his and Blaine's previous conversation as much as possible.

Kurt frowned. "Remember what happened last time we told our competition our song ideas?"

Sebastian smirked. "Ahh, but I'm not your competition anymore, remember? The Warblers lost."

Kurt smiled. "We did in fact win. Either way, we haven't decided on anything yet anyway. Speaking of the Warblers, shouldn't you be at practice soon?"

"And wasn't football practice like an hour ago?" Blaine added.

Sebastian shrugged. "Yes and yes."

Blaine frowned. "I'm not sure about football but the Warblers are very strict on being tardy...and showing up all together. I'd suggest you go."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't been kicked off yet." Kurt said, taking a sip of his water.

"If Wes hadn't transfered schools he would have." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Well, he isn't here so I'm fine." Sebastian said before adding. "Though, I should be on my way. I have better things to do and I really wish you two would go be a couple somewhere else."

"No, you wish we wouldn't be a couple at all." Kurt said, frowning.

"Nah, that ship has sailed." Sebastian said, wrinkling his nose slightly. A moment later he got up and headed towards the door.

"What was up with that?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "Sebastian and I had a rather...interesting conversation."

"Oh?" Kurt said, beginning to become interested.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think he and Dave would make a good couple?" Kurt said, more talking aloud then to Blaine.

Blaine seemed a little taken aback by Kurt's words before nodding. "Yes, but the two of them are way too stubborn to actually admit that they have feelings for each other." Blaine replied. "If they both did, of course." He added quickly.

"Hmmm." Kurt said.

"I know that look. You're going to do something about it, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. They're perfect for each other!"

Blaine sighed. "Kurt...leave them be. It's their lives. If they want to spend it denying their obvious attraction to each other then let them."

"You don't understand. I'm his _Blaine_. He needs me to do things like this."

"His 'Blaine'?"

"I'm like a mentor to him."

"Oh."

Sebastian sighed when he got back to Dalton. It was around eight thirty and Warbler practice had begun at seven. He had also missed Dalton's _very_ strict curfew of six by over two hours. It wasn't like he actually cared though. He casually strolled in, not giving a damn if anyone noticed him coming in late. Luckily he found himself all alone in the lobby. "Might as well go see what they're doing." He said to himself as he made his way to the music hall. A few minutes later he opened the door and walked in. Thad glared daggers at him while David just shot him an annoyed look.

"You're late!" Thad yelled, angrily.

Sebastian frowned slightly. "I'm late, not deaf."

Thad opened his mouth to yell at him some more but David cut him off. "Sebastian, sit down, please." David said, motioning at all the empty spaces. Sebastian took the closest seat to him.

"I didn't think you'd show." Lucas, the boy he sat beside said, not bothering to look up at the older boy.

"I probably shouldn't have." Sebastian replied, ruffling the freshman's raven hair. Lucas glared up at the boy, ice blue eyes were hidden behind his thick glasses.

"Do you _have_ to always do that?" Sebastian just smirked at the boy.

"Alright, I think we've discussed everything on the agenda for the night." David said, fixing his papers. "So lets preform one last piece before we leave." David and Thad both stood. "Shall we?"

Thad popped a cd in the the cd player and a few short moments later music began playing. The Warblers stood and began dancing shortly after.

_Oh, yeah_  
><em>Oh!<em>

The song began with Nick and Jeff taking over the lead. The rest of the Warblers provided back ground vocals_._

_Just shoot for the stars_  
><em>If it feels right<em>  
><em>And aim for my heart<em>  
><em>If you feel like<em>  
><em>And take me away and make it OK<em>  
><em>I swear I'll behave<em>

Jeff was on one side of the room while Nick was on the other. Nick jumped on a couch while Jeff was dancing on the floor. A moment later Jeff was on top of the council's table.

_You wanted control_  
><em>So we waited<em>  
><em>I put on a show<em>  
><em>Now I make it<em>  
><em>You say I'm a kid<em>  
><em>My ego is big<em>

Nick begun walking towards the middle of the room. Jeff followed Nick's actions not even a moment later.

_I don't give a shit_  
><em>And it goes like this<em>

Nick and Jeff were now only about a foot apart and facing each other while they sung. Nick was walking backwards while Jeff followed him around the room. The rest of the Warblers parted so there was a path for Nick to walk. Within a few steps the two were out of the room. The other Warblers followed.

_Take me by the tongue_  
><em>And I'll know you<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you<em>

A couple of classes had come out into the hall to watch the performance. They began swaying and cheering on the other Warblers. Nick and Jeff had separated and were halfway across the hall, leading the rest of the Warblers. They all began dancing in sync with each other.

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Nick and Jeff continued to dance on the other sides of the hall while the rest of the Warblers began filling in the gap between them. They all danced in sync as Nick and Jeff lead the group a little further down the wide hallway.

_Maybe it's hard_  
><em>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<em>  
><em>Nothing feels right<em>  
><em>But when you're with me<em>  
><em>I'll make you believe<em>  
><em>That I've got the key<em>

_Oh_  
><em>So get in the car<em>  
><em>We can ride it<em>  
><em>Wherever you want<em>  
><em>Get inside it<em>  
><em>And you want to steer<em>  
><em>But I'm shifting gears<em>  
><em>I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)<em>  
><em>And it goes like this (Uh)<em>

Nick and Jeff were back at each other's sides, dancing. They soon began to dance back into the music room. A few moments later they were all back in the rehearsal room. The Warblers, minus Nick and Jeff, all formed a semi-circle while the other two went into the middle and begun dancing together.

_Take me by the tongue_  
><em>And I'll know you (Uh)<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Nick and Jeff moved out of the middle of the semi-circle to make room for David who began doing a back flip. David then made way for Sebastian who did a body roll before leaving the circle to let Nick and Jeff back in the middle.

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

Jeff took over the Christina vocals, earning a small chuckle from a few of the Warblers, mainly Dave.

_Take control, own me just for the night_  
><em>And if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this<em>

_So watch and learn_  
><em>I won't show you twice<em>  
><em>Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right<em>  
><em>But if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)<em>

The two were dancing in circles again, facing each other. The rest of the Warblers had separated from their semi-circle and had spread out around the room.

_And it goes like this_  
><em><br>Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_  
><em>And I'll know you<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)<em>

The two began to inch closer to each other as they danced. Nick walking backwards to face Jeff. A couple of students were at the doorway listening in and clapping along with the rest of the Warblers, cheering them on. Dave couldn't help but notice just how popular the Warblers seemed to be. He knew from earlier in the week that the Warblers were considered 'cool' but for some reason he just couldn't get used to the idea of show choir actually being cool. He was still used to the ways of McKinley where if you liked singing and dancing it made you incredibly unpopular. Especially if you were a guy, and this was an entire group of them!

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>(Oh, yeah)<em>

Nick and Jeff began to get closer as they danced.

_I don't need to try to control you_

And closer.

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

And closer.

_ With them moves like Jagger_

And closer.

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

The song ended and the two suddenly realized just how close they were. The two's faces were only about an inch apart. Nick shot his face away as it began to turn a beat red and Jeff just gave his usual innocent laugh. None of the other Warblers, except Dave, seemed to notice anything strange. They were all used to the way the two acted towards each other. The way they were always together, attached at the hip practically. Dave was actually a little shocked by the two. He knew that Nick and Jeff were close, they were best friends. But the two were both straight, at least that's what they were saying.

Jeff smiled. "That was fun! I love that song!"

Nick smiled back, looking slightly nervous. "Y-yeah..." His face began to slowly go back to normal. Dave looked around at the other Warblers, not even Sebastian, who seemed to notice everything, even saw the look on Nick's face. Dave frowned.

"Alright. Good rehearsal everyone. We meet again tomorrow...and I hope that _everyone_ will be attending." Thad said, shooting a glare at Sebastian. Sebastian just smirked back.

The Warblers departed the rehearsal room then. "C'mon Nicky, let's go." Jeff said, giving the brunet a wide smile. Nick just nodded and followed the blond.

"He sure is a happy one." Sebastian said, appearing next to Dave almost out of nowhere.

Dave jumped slightly. "Y-yeah..."

"C'mon." Sebastian said. Dave nodded and followed.

"So," Dave began, "Are you ever at Warbler practice on time?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Not really. I get there when I get there."

"And they still let you stay?"

"Of course they do. I'm the best singer in the group."

Dave rolled his eyes. "And _there_ is the Sebastian I'm used to..."

Sebastian laughed bitterly. "I'm a very honest person, what can I say? So, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?" Dave asked, confused.

"Friday...You're first day of class...You aren't very bright, are you?"

Dave frowned. "Whatever...and actually yeah, I did forget..."

"Then I assume you also forgot that you're leading the Warblers in a song tomorrow as well."

Dave's eyes widened. "Shit! I completely forgot! Fuck...What am I supposed to sing?"

"Anything you'd like." Sebastian paused for a moment.

"Great." Dave said sarcastically. "That just makes it harder."

Sebastian didn't reply automatically. He thought it over for a few moments before finally speaking. "Bobby Darin."

"What?" Dave said, confused. "Is that a student here or something?"

Sebastian looked at Dave as if he said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "No. Not at all. He's a singer."

"Oh..." Dave said, slightly embarrassed. "What about him?"

"Sing something by him. Jesus, do you want me to sing the damn song for you too?" Sebastian said, becoming slightly annoyed by Dave's lack of musical knowledge.

Dave frowned. "Sorry. God."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You really have no clue what you're going to sing are you?"

"...No..." Dave said, stubbornly.

"Come to the rehearsal room an hour early and we'll find you something. We have some old Darin records in there and you can choose it then."

"Records? Oh God, this guy is old."

Sebastian huffed defensively. "He's a legend."

Dave smirked slightly as he noticed the defensive tone in Sebastian's voice. "So you like this guys music?"

Sebastian scoffed. "Like I said, he's a legend. He only lived to be thirty-seven and was able to become one of the best jazz singers of all time."

Dave laughed slightly. "Wow. Someone's obsessed." He teased.

Sebastian laughed lightly. "Whatever." He said as he lightly pushed Dave's shoulder.

Dave laughed and pushed Sebastian back. Dave couldn't help but smile slightly to himself as he noticed how Sebastian began to lighten up to him. It felt...nice. He didn't really understand _why_ it felt so good to have someone like Sebastian lighten up to him. Maybe it was because it was Sebastian, the coldest person he's ever met. Which was saying something since he knew some pretty damn horrible douche bags. The two walked in silence the rest of the way. But the silence was different than what they were used to. It wasn't awkward at all, it was more content, friendly silence. Both knew it.

A few minutes later the two were in front of Dave's door and the silence had gone back to being an awkward one. Dave put his hand on the back of his neck and faced the taller boy, suddenly realized that he was feeling nervous. Dave looked up at Sebastian who was also looking at him. The two made eye contact for what was probably only two seconds before they both looked away. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." Dave said, thankful that his words actually made sense and weren't just a jumble mass of random adjectives, nouns, and verbs.

"So it is." Sebastian said, eyebrows raising slightly. The two were still looking away from each other. Another few moments of silence went by before Sebastian spoke again. "So I'll be seeing you." He said before quickly walking away.

"Yeah..." Dave said, more to himself. He sighed loudly in annoyance at himself before walking into his room. Trent was already there.

"Hi." Trent said smiling.

"Hi." Dave replied before slumping on his bed with a soft thud.

Trent laughed. "Long day?"

"Sorta."

"Well, I'm about to head out. Isaac and I have a science project to finish." Trent said, getting up from his desk and grabbing his bag.

"Isaac?"

Trent laughed lightly to himself. "He's a warbler."

"Oh..."

"You'll learn everyone's names soon enough. Don't worry."

"Yeah." Dave replied simply before putting his face back on his pillow.

"Well, I'm off. Bye."

"Bye." Dave said, not bothering to look up from his pillow. He heard the soft clicking of the door and just like that Trent was gone. A few short minutes later Dave was fast asleep.

The next morning Dave woke up to the sound of his alarm blazing in his ear. He hit the button and groaned before getting out of his bed. He let out a long yawn before looking up and seeing Trent doing a last minute check in the mirror.

"Oh, good morning." Trent said, noticing that Dave was awake.

"Morning." Dave said through a yawn.

"I have an early class so I'm about to head out, alright?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be able to find your way to class by yourself, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Trent smiled. "Good. Then I'll see you later." Trent waved slightly at Dave before he left the room.

Dave yawned once more before heading to the shower. About twenty minutes later Dave was dressed and ready to go. He looked in the mirror and nervously fumbled with his tie. He checked himself over in the mirror, feeling strange in the uniform. He grabbed his bag quickly and checked the clock. 8 a.m. He still had forty minutes until his first class so he decided to go down to the cafeteria and grab some breakfast. About seven minutes later Dave had made his way to the cafeteria. He grabbed himself a plate of eggs before turning around and realizing that he knew none of the people in the room. He awkwardly stood, looking for an empty table to sit at before he saw a flash of bright yellow hair. The yellow hair turned slightly, noticed Dave, and began waving his arms frantically.

"Dave! Over here!" Jeff yelled, somehow managing to be louder then everyone in the cafeteria. Dave laughed lightly at the blond's enthusiasm at such an early hour and made his way over to the group. The closer he got the more he began to notice the people sitting at the table. Though he couldn't remember their names he noticed that they were all Warblers. "Hi Dave!" Jeff said, happily. "Sit with us!" Jeff scooted a little closer to Nick, making more room for Dave to sit down.

"Hi." He said as he sat down.

"So are you excited to go to class today?" Jeff asked.

"I guess." Dave said, shrugging.

"Let me see your schedule." Jeff said, extending his hands, ready to grab Dave's paper.

Dave reached in his pockets and handed the blond a small, folded up piece of paper. The blond quickly took it and Nick and Jeff glanced over the paper quickly before the two smiled broadly. "We have Anatomy together."

"Oh? Any other classes."

"Umm, well there's Warbler practice...and you and Nicky have football but aside from that then no. We're both Juniors."

"Oh." Dave said simply before going back to his breakfast.

"Let me see it." David said, taking the paper from Jeff. He gave it a once over before speaking. "We have Trig together." He said simply. "And your first period is right down the hall from mine. I can show you where it is."

"Thanks." Dave said. David then passed the paper around. The paper continued to go around until it had made a complete circle, ending with Dave. A few of the other Warblers had some classes with Dave, or at least were down the hall from his and could show him how to get there. Luckily for him, there seemed to be a Warbler for every class of Dave's.

The rest of breakfast was spent with random chatter about different subjects until about ten minutes until Dave's class started. By that time most of the Warblers had already left to go to class, all except Dave, David, Nick, and Jeff. "Alright, Dave, are you ready?" David asked, standing up.

"Yeah." Dave stood up and the two left, leaving Nick and Jeff alone.

"So, have you decided what song you're going to sing today for Warblers rehearsal?" David asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, well...not really. Sebastian said that he'd help me find something later today though."

"Oh?" David said, eyebrows raising slightly.

"What?" Dave asked, noticing the tone in the others voice.

"Nothing." David replied. "It's just interesting."

"What is?"

"It's just interesting...it sounds like he's almost trying to be _nice_..."

Dave scrunched his nose slightly. "That does sound weird."

"Yeah, Sebastian is...well, he can be a lot to handle."

"Yeah, he can."

"You'll get used to it."

Dave laughed bitterly. "Everyone keeps saying that to me."

"It's true though."

Dave sighed. "I hope." He said under his breath just soft enough for the other not to hear.

"Don't worry so much." David said, patting the other on the back. "You'll fit in soon enough." Dave looked up at David who was smiling.

"Yeah." Dave said, beginning to believe him. The two continued their small chat for a few more minutes until they reached Dave's class.

"And I will see you at Warbler rehearsal. Have fun with Sebastian today." David said laughing. He was gone before Dave was able to say anything. Dave sighed and just walked into his class.

The day seemed to drag on forever for Dave. Every one of his classes he had to go through the whole 'awkward introduction for the new kid' thing. In-between all his classes he met up with one or two of the Warblers, having small talk with each of them. He felt beyond relived when it was time to meet up with Sebastian to discuss his song choice. He then realized just what he was going to do and begun feeling uneasy. He made his way to the music room but found himself standing outside the room listening to someone play the piano. The door was cracked open slightly and Dave pocked his eye through the crack and felt a little shocked to see it was Sebastian playing the piano. The music seemed to flow through Sebastian's entire body and exit through his fingers. Dave wanted to do nothing more than stand outside the door and listen to Sebastian play the piano. A few minutes passed with Dave standing outside listening to Sebastian play before the taller boy abruptly quit.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" Sebastian asked not turning around. Dave stiffened but didn't say anything. "Get in here." He said, turning around. Dave opened the door after another moment and walked in. "You know it's rude to spy."

Dave frowned. "It isn't spying if you knew I was there all along."

"But it is if you didn't know I knew." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Dave frowned, realizing that he was right. "So what am I singing?" Dave asked, trying to change the subject.

Sebastian turned back to the piano and picked up a record that was laying on the piano. "Like I said earlier, something by Bobby Darin. I was thinking 'Mack the Knife'. It's one of his classics." Sebastian then handed Dave the record who gave it a once over.

"I've never heard of any of these songs..."

Sebastian gaped slightly at Dave. "Seriously? You've never heard of 'Beyond the Sea'?"

Dave shook his head. "No."

"Maybe you should get out from under that rock you're obviously living under and listen to some actual music every once in a while."

Dave frowned. "Whatever. So 'Mack the Knife'?"

"Yeah, it's a really good song that I think will suit your voice."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Judging by the way you sung Sinatra a few days ago I think that the song will go well with your voice."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked, confused.

"You really don't know much about music, do you?"

Dave's frown deepened. "I've never been in any form of band until now, okay?" He said a little defensively.

"First of all, this isn't band. This is show choir. If you wanted to be in band you'd want to talk to Jeff."

"What?"

"Jeff's in the band. Keep up...And either way we aren't talking about band or even Jeff for the matter. We're talking about you and Bobby Darin." Sebastian said as he became slightly annoyed at himself for drifting away from the subject at hand. Since I have to explain everything around you I mean the way you sung Sinatra was good. That lead me to believe that you are a decent jazz singer. Bobby Darin is an amazing jazz singer. Mack the Knife is a jazz song. A great jazz song...Do you understand now?"

"You know you don't have to talk down to me _all_ the time."

"Of course I do." Sebastian said as he made his way over to the old record player in the corner of the room.

"I'm not some stupid child."

"I never called you a child." Sebastian said matter-o-factly.

Dave was beginning to become angry. "I'm serious. Stop treating me like I'm an idiot. Just because I don't know a bunch about music and shit."

Sebastian didn't reply but instead put the record on the player and moved the arm to the correct groove before placing the stylus down. A moment later the crisp sound of music filled the room. Sebastian made his way to Dave and handed him some sheet music. "Sing."

A few moments later Dave opened his mouth and began singing. The music ended after a few minutes and Dave looked up at Sebastian, nervously. He was a little surprised to see Sebastian not only staring at him but the taller boy also had a small smile on his face. He seemed almost dazed, it was obvious that the boys mind was else where. "What?" Dave asked.

Sebastian seemed to snap out of his daydream. "What?"

"...Did you even hear me sing?" Dave asked, frowning.

"Of course I did. I'm here aren't I?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Dave said, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian scoffed. "Whatever. Now do it again, from the top." Sebastian fixed the record player back to the beginning of the song and Dave sung it again. This went on two or three more times before Sebastian quit restarting the music. "I think it's good enough."

"Really?"

"Well considering the fact that any minute now the rest of the Warblers will be coming in, yeah, I think so." Sebastian replied.

"I hope." Dave said. To say that Dave was nervous was the biggest understatement of the century. The only other time he sung in front of anyone by himself was with Sebastian a few days ago. And now he was leading the group. A group of more experienced, very talented boys.

Sebastian seemed to notice Dave's nervousness. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Sebastian gave Dave a small smile and Dave smiled back. It was still a little weird to Dave to see Sebastian smiling. Actually smiling. Even if it was just a small one. It was strange to see him with even an ounce of humanity, even though Dave had begun seeing small glimpses of it every once in a while. Sebastian placed his hand on Dave's shoulder lightly for a moment. Just then the door opened and Sebastian's hand was off of Dave and he was halfway across the room within a second.

"Hey guys." Jeff said, happily. Nick was right behind him.

"Hey." The brunet added.

"Hi." Dave said. Sebastian just nodded. "Where are all the other Warblers?" Dave asked.

"Oh, we left a little earlier then the others. They should be here in a minute or two though." Jeff explained.

"So are you excited for today?" Nick asked.

"I'm ready to just get this over." Dave replied.

Nick frowned slightly. "Hey, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be fine." Jeff said, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Hi guys." Trent said, walking in the door with Derek.

"Sup." Derek said, nodding. A few other Warblers followed shortly.

"Where is everyone?" Lucas asked, looking around the room.

"Practice hasn't started yet." Trent explained.

"Yeah, if you would actually show up earlier then five seconds before Warbler rehearsal started, you'd know." Derek said.

A couple of minutes passed and the rest of the Warblers were in the rehearsal room ready to get started.

"Alright, so I think we should start the meeting with our newest Warbler leading us in song." David said, motioning at Dave.

Dave swallowed deeply before standing up. Trent gave him an encouraging smile and Dave walked in the middle of the room.

"So Dave, what will you be singing?" Thad asked, looking up from his papers.

"Uhh 'Mack The Knife'." Dave said as he handed the record to Thad.

Thad nodded and plopped the record in the player, setting it up. "Bobby Darin. Classic."

The music played for a few seconds before Dave began singing. The rest of the Warblers hummed a counter-melody.

_ Oh, the shark, babe, has such teeth, dear_  
><em>And it shows them pearly white<em>  
><em>Just a jackknife has old MacHeath, babe<em>  
><em>And he keeps it, ah, out of sight<em>

Dave could feel himself a becoming more comfortable as he sang. He still felt a little awkward and couldn't take his eyes of the ground as he sang, for fear of messing up if he actually looked at the other Warblers while he sung.

_Ya know when that shark bites with his teeth, babe_  
><em>Scarlet billows start to spread<em>  
><em>Fancy gloves, oh, wears old MacHeath, babe<em>  
><em>So there's never, never a trace of red<em>

Dave glanced up and saw Jeff smiling brightly at him. He looked back down but could feel a small smile form on his lips. He began feeling less nervous seeing as none of the Warblers were laughing at him. From what he could tell, they were all enjoying the performance. Though he couldn't tell since he wasn't looking.

_Now on the sidewalk, huh, huh, whoo sunny morning, un huh_  
><em>Lies a body just oozin' life, eek<em>  
><em>And someone's sneakin' 'round the corner<em>  
><em>Could that someone be Mack the Knife?<em>

For a quick moment he felt a twinge of nervousness as he began thinking that maybe they were all silently mocking him. He glanced up once more to see a few Warblers that he couldn't remember the names to, bobbing their heads. A few were lightly swaying to the beat. They all seemed to be enjoying the song. Dave's smile, and confidence, grew a little.

_There's a tugboat, huh, huh, down by the river don'tcha know_  
><em>Where a cement bag's just a'drooppin' on down<em>  
><em>Oh, that cement is just, it's there for the weight, dear<em>  
><em>Five'll get ya ten old Macky's back in town<em>  
><em>Now d'ja hear 'bout Louie Miller? He disappeared, babe<em>  
><em>After drawin' out all his hard-earned cash<em>  
><em>And now MacHeath spends just like a sailor<em>  
><em>Could it be our boy's done somethin' rash?<em>

Dave, feeling more confident, pulled his head up and kept it there for the first time since he begun singing. He smiled broadly as he sang, glancing at Trent who was smiling in approval. Jeff smiled broadly and Nick gave him a thumbs up.

_Now Jenny Diver, ho, ho, yeah, Sukey Tawdry_  
><em>Ooh, Miss Lotte Lenya and old Lucy Brown<em>  
><em>Oh, the line forms on the right, babe<em>  
><em>Now that Macky's back in town<em>

Dave began swaying his body slightly with the beat and smiled broadly. He started walking around the room, leaving the spot that was stationary until now.

_I said Jenny Diver, whoa, Sukey Tawdry_  
><em>Look out to Miss Lotte Lenya and old Lucy Brown<em>  
><em>Yes, that line forms on the right, babe<em>  
><em>Now that Macky's back in town...<em>  
><em>Look out, old Macky's back!<em>

The song ended and the room erupted with cheers. Dave couldn't help but smile at the applause. It felt great to be able to sing in front of a bunch of other people and have them actually like it. He was still stuck in his ways of McKinley where singing and dancing were considered lame. "That was great Dave." Trent said happily.

Jeff jumped up and hugged Dave tightly. The older boy was taken back for a moment and stiffened slightly before relaxing and hugging the blond back lightly. "You killed it Dave!" Jeff said in his usual chipper tone.

Dave smiled. "Thanks." The clapping subsided after a few more moments and Thad began speaking. "Thank you Dave. You may all sit down now." He said with the slightest bit of a smile on his lips.

"Yes," David began, "Dave, you sang the song well. We look forward to adding your vocals to our group. Congratulations. Our newest Warbler has done us proud." The rest of the Warblers began clapping again, some people (Jeff), being more enthusiastic then others. The clapping slowly died down until there was one last person by the doorway clapping. David gasped. "Wes!" He ran to give his best friend a hug.

Wes smiled back. "Hello David, nice to see you as well."

"You're back?"

Wes' smile grew. "I'm back." The Warblers began cheering once more.

Dave looked at Trent with a confused look on his face. Trent nodded, noticing Dave and explained. "Wes was one of our council members last year. But before the year started he got cast in a show on Broadway and had to move to New York." Dave nodded. "He's also David's best friend and was one of the best singers the Warblers have ever had."

"So," Wes began, "Who is our newest Warbler?" Wes asked, walking over to Dave and shaking his hand. "Wes Montgomery. Pleasure to meet you."

Dave took his hand. "Dave Karofsky. You too."

Thad laughed. "_Our_ newest Warbler? You left us for the big apple, remember?" Thad said jokingly.

Wes laughed. "What can I say, I missed you all too much...Oh." Wes said as he noticed Sebastian. "And who might you be? Also where is Blaine?"

All of the Warblers, aside from Dave and Sebastian, looked down at the ground. None of them wanted to tell Wes that Blaine had left Dalton. Sebastian spoke up. "Sebastian Smythe. And Blaine left."

Wes shook Sebastian's hand and looked at him confused. "Left?"

"He left us to be at McKinley." Sebastian replied. A hurt look flashed through everyone's faces for a moment. It lasted slightly longer in Wes' who was just hearing the news for the very first time.

Wes frowned. "And why did none of you inform me of this?" He said, taking his spot in the middle of the table.

None of the Warblers said anything. David cleared his throat after a few moments of awkward silence. "We uh...didn't think you'd be coming back...so we didn't want to tell you..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Wes sighed and stuck his hand under the table. He fished around for a few moments before pulling out a wood gavel. He frowned and banged the gavel down hard. He then smiled and laughed lightly. "I've missed this thing." Everyone, aside from Dave and Sebastian who didn't understand, began laughing with Wes.

"And we've missed hearing it." David said, smiling broadly. "Well, I think we should end Warbler rehearsal a little early today."

Wes laughed. "You just want to spend more time with me don't you." He said, winking.

David laughed and hugged Wes. "Yeah. So we're adjourned. You can all leave now."

"Are they-" Dave began but was cut off by Trent.

"No. They're straight. They both have girlfriends even."

"Wow."

Trent laughed. "They consider themselves more like brothers actually." Dave just nodded.

"Hey I might actually be on time to hockey today." Jeff said, looking at his phone. "I guess I should get going then. Bye guys." Jeff said, waving.

"Shouldn't you guys get going too?" Trent asked. "I bet your coach would be happy to see the Warbler boys on time for once."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, you guys ready?" He asked as he looked at Dave and Sebastian.

"I have some other business to attend to." Sebastian said, walking away. "Go ahead without me."

Nick turned to Dave. "You ready then?"

"Yeah. Later Trent."

"Bye guys." Trent replied as Nick and Dave made their way to the football field.

"So, first day of football at Dalton. Are you excited?" Nick asked, cocking his head up slightly to look at the taller boy.

"I am actually. It feels like forever since I last played."

"That's what happens when you go a few days without playing, huh."

"Yeah." Dave said, feeling a little weird that he was talking to Nick but Jeff wasn't there. The two always seemed to be together.

"So are you adjusting well?"

Dave laughed lightly. "Everyone keeps asking me that."

"I guess we all just want to make sure you're fitting in and adjusting well..."

Dave stiffened slightly. He knew what Nick meant. "You mean you want to make sure I wont try to kill myself again."

Nick paled a little. "We...a lot of us have been bullied and harassed before...we all just care about you."

Dave looked at Nick a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"About how we care about you?"

"What? No!" Dave said, shaking his head. "I mean what do you mean a lot of you have been bullied?"

"I mean a lot of us have been harassed...That's why a lot of us are even at Dalton." Dave paused for a few minutes, almost hating himself for thinking the question he wanted to ask. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Nick laughed lightly and began speaking again. "Go ahead, ask. It's alright, we're friends."

"Were...were you?"

"I was. Same with Jeff. We've known each other since first grade." Nick laughed. "I wouldn't share my juice box with him so he pushed me off the swing set during recess." Dave began laughing with Nick. "Anyway, when we were in junior high Jeff and I were...well we weren't the amazing, super cool, people that we are today." Dave laughed lightly before Nick continued his story. "Jeff was...Jeff was somehow even more dorkier then he is today. It was before he got contacts and had his braces taken off...Not to mention he was in the AV club and was obsessed with DDR. Put all that together and add in the fact that he was in the band and loved musicals and you have a recipe for being incredibly unpopular."

Dave gaped at Nick a little, surprised at how different Jeff was back then. "What about you?"

Nick laughed bitterly. "Me? I was even worse. I had a dorky hair cut that I thought was cool, I was overweight and had really bad acne. Basically if you imagine the biggest loser ever, it would have been me...I even created a Dungeons and Dragons club at school..."

"That's not so bad..." Dave said, trying to make Nick feel better.

"I was the only member."

"Oh..."

Nick laughed lightly. "Yeah. And, like Jeff, I loved musicals. We were so unpopular that we got thrown in dumpsters and our heads stuck in the toilet daily. The principal even took away our lockers because someone kept writing 'fag' on them...We didn't even have any other friends aside from each other."

"That sounds horrible."

"It worse worse for Jeff." Nick said, shrugging. "They tortured him..." Nick looked down, his face full of sadness. "The last straw was when a bunch of assholes held him down and..." Nick took a deep breath and paused. Dave could see tears beginning to form in the brunet's eyes. "They...they held him down and _branded_ him."

Dave's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"They held him down...took a knife...and carved the word 'fag' into his chest...They branded him." Dave didn't say anything. He didn't know what _to_ say. Hearing the story about what happened to Jeff made Dave feel even worse then before about bullying Kurt. Even though he would never go so far as to actually cut someone it still made him feel guilty. "He was miserable...We both were...Then in eighth grade we heard about Dalton and we decided that's where we wanted to go to high school...So, like I said, a lot of came here for the same reason you did and that's why we care. A lot of us know how it feels to come from a harsh environment and we know how it feels to be at a new school with all new people. That's why we keep asking. We just want to make sure you're alright."

Dave paused for a moment before replying. "Wow..."

"Wow?" Nick repeated, confused.

"It's just...I've never had people who cared so much..."

Nick smiled slightly. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah...It does actually." Dave replied as the two made their way to the locker room. Before opening the door the two say a piece of paper that read 'Practice canceled for the day. Come back tomorrow.'

Nick frowned. "Seriously?"

"Just our luck, huh."

"Yeah...Well, do you want to head over to Jeff's hockey practice with me?" The practice room for the Hockey players was only about a minute walk from where the two were.

Dave laughed. "Sure...You two can't stay away from each other, can you?"

"Jeff and I are close."

"I've noticed." Dave said, laughing lightly.

"We've just kind of always been like that."

"You are _very_ close."

"Yes we are." Nick said as he opened the door to the Hockey practice room. Dave instantly saw Jeff's bright yellow hair. The blond saw Nick and his face brightened instantly. Dave looked down at Nick and saw the look in his eyes. Jeff smiled broadly at Nick and waved his arms frantically.

"Hi Nicky!" The rest of the hockey players laughed at Jeff and Nick smiled brightly at Jeff and waved back. Dave couldn't help but smile a little at the two. It was beyond obvious that the two really cared about each other. Jeff skated over to the two. He almost didn't stop as he rolled straight into Nick's embrace. "Why are you here? What about football?"

Nick smiled brightly. "It was canceled so we figured we'd come and watch you."

"That's great!" Jeff said happily. "it's just roller hockey day though it wont be very interesting..."

"Yeah, why aren't you guys on the ice?" Nick said, finally letting go of the blond.

"The Zamboni's broken so coach wants us to use the ice rink as little as possible until it gets fixed. Someone's coming out later today to look at it though."

"Oh."

The hockey coach yelled something to Jeff who then had to turn his attention back to practice. "I gotta go. Bye Nicky. Bye Dave." Jeff said, just now noticing Dave standing there.

"Bye." The two said in unison. Nick and Dave walked over to the indoor bleachers and took their seats. Dave glanced down at Nick, noticing the look in his eye. Dave smiled slightly.

"So," Dave began, "How long?"

"How long?" Nick asked, not taking his eyes off the blond.

"How long have you been in love with Jeff?"

* * *

><p>(A.N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I know it isn't as Sebofsky/Smythofsky centric but I promise it will be soon! Of course I had to add Wes back in the mix and I wanted to give a little Niff background. :] I also want to thank everyone for the kind reviews! The songs used in this were "Moves like Jagger" (Because, let's face it, that should have been a Niff song and we all know it) by Maroon 5 and the second one was "Mack The Knife" by Bobby Darin. XOXO)


	8. If it'll Make Me Straight

(A.N:/ So I'm starting this chapter off by stating three things. 1. I changed the rating of this story because the more I wrote this chapter the more I realized that I should change it to mature to be safe. 2. This chapter is actually a little different then the others. In the previous chapters, for the most part, the story revolved around Dave's (or even Sebastian's) POV. This chapter doesn't entirely do that. It's actually ten scenes coming from different points of views that I tied together into one chapter (it'll all make sense when you read it, I promise) And 3. I'm putting a trigger warning on the summary for this story because of this chapter. There is a self harm scene in this chapter so I advise you not to read if you think it'll be a trigger warning for you. I also want to thank you for all the amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! :D Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! :D Enjoy.)

* * *

><p>"W-what!" Nick stammered, eyes wide. Blood began rushing to his face.<p>

"How long have you been in love with Jeff, Nick?" Dave asked, casually.

Nick began to sweat nervously. "I...I'm not in love with Jeff. He's my best friend." Nick began laughing nervously.

Dave looked at Nick a little confused. "It's alright to be in love with him."

"Except I'm not in love with Jeff!" Nick said, beginning to sound angry. "I'm not even gay Dave!"

Dave sighed deeply. He saw the way that Nick looked at Jeff. The way Nick's eyes lit up when he even spoke _about_ Jeff. Nick loved Jeff. Nick was _in_ love with Jeff. Dave knew how Nick was feeling. Dave also had a hard time coming to terms with his sexuality. He knew how it was a sensitive topic and by the way that Nick was acting Dave was beginning to regret even asking. "A-alright. Sorry, let's just forget I said anything."

Nick burrowed his brows in anger. "No! How could I forget something like that! I can't believe you would even say something like that!" Nick's voice began to rise, anger surging through his veins.

Dave put his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"No, you didn't think!" Nick yelled, cutting him off.

Dave glanced away from Nick and saw Jeff looking at the two. Dave's heart broke as he saw the look of Jeff's face. It was obvious that the blond saw Nick standing up and yelling at Dave. It was the first time that Dave had ever seen the blond frowning. It was so sad, Jeff looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. Jeff continued to watch the two sadly until the coach yelled at him for not paying attention to the game. Jeff stole one last glance at the two, making eye contact with Dave, before going back to his practice.

Dave then turned his attention back to the angry brunet. "Nick..." Dave said, sounding sympathetic.

"No Dave. We aren't having this conversation. I _am_ straight. I am _not_ gay. And I am _not_ in love with _Jeff_!" Nick began to leave but Dave grabbed him by the shoulder before he could storm off.

"Nick...I know what it's like. Trust me, I do. I'm not trying to push you or anything." Dave said, trying to calm the brunet down.

Nick shoved Dave's hand off his shoulder. "Save it." He said as he stormed off, leaving Dave alone.

Dave sighed and sat back down on the bench, resting his head in his hands. He sat there for a few more minutes before leaving. He didn't want to be there when Jeff got out of hockey practice and would ask what happened with Nick. He didn't want to have that conversation with Jeff.

He glanced up once again, making eye contact with Jeff for a moment. Dave instantly looked away when he saw a look of concern on the blond's face. Dave felt guilty for making Jeff look so...unhappy. From what Dave understood, it took a lot to make Jeff even frown. Jeff was just a positive, happy guy who never let anything get to him. At least that's what Dave thought twenty minutes ago. He didn't know what to think now.

He glanced at his phone, checking the time, and quickly left the practice room, realizing that Jeff would be getting out soon. Plus, Dave had Senior comp in ten minutes and he still needed to stop by his dorm to get his book. Dave practically ran through the hall. His comp class was almost halfway across the giant school and he didn't want to be late on his first day of class. Dave quickly opened the door and was shocked to see he wasn't alone in the room. "Oh." Was all he said.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian moaned as he leaned into Dave's lips, deepening the kiss. The two made their way to Sebastian's bed, their lips never separating. Dave clumsily fumbled with the buttons to Sebastian's shirt. Within a few moments the shirt was taken off, his pants soon followed. Sebastian climbed on top of Dave and began straddling the shorter boys hips, rubbing their groins together roughly. Dave moaned deeply, effectively turning Sebastian on even more. Dave moved his lips to the other's neck. Sebastian instantly crocked his head up to give Dave more room. A few moments later Sebastian took Dave's face in his hands and moved it up so he could kiss his lips again. Dave separated from the kiss and smiled fondly at Sebastian. "I love you Seb." The two began shifting around until Sebastian found himself under Dave. Dave then began tracing his jaw with his lips lightly. His lips moved down to his neck, then to his chest, then to his stomach until he reached the elastic on his boxers. Dave's hands slowly trailed from Sebastian's shoulders to the elastic, genteelly pulling the fabric down and-<em>

Sebastian was knocked out of his day-dream by the sound of his teacher's voice. Sebastian sighed loudly as he rested his head in his hands. He was sitting in his Literature class, a class that he usually loved but today his mind was somewhere else. Or was _on_ someone else. He couldn't stop thinking about Dave, and he hated it. He hated having feelings for someone. He hated wanting to get involved with someone. Sebastian was used to just sex. And he never let emotions get involved in sex. As far as he was concerned, feelings and emotions just ruined everything. They made things complicated. More real. And Sebastian hated that. He wasn't interested in having a boyfriend. He was interested in getting an easy lay...But not with Dave. It was different with Dave. Sebastian shook his head violently, as if he could make his thoughts fall out of his head. He sighed deeply when he realized it didn't work.

"Now students," The Dean began, "I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Tuturis." The teacher motioned at a young, very attractive, man. Sebastian assumed that he couldn't have been older then twenty-five. He had medium length raven length hair that was slicked back.

Mr. Tuturis smiled brightly at the room, blue eyes shining. "Hello students. I'm Mr. Tuturis, your substitute teacher for the next semester while your teacher is away."

"Well then, I will be leaving for the day. Students, treat Mr. Tuturis with respect." The Dean then turned his attention to the young student teacher. He patted him on the back light murmuring a soft "Good luck" before leaving the room.

"Well then, I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you a little about myself. I find it important for all of us to get to know each other, to improve our relationships." Mr. Tuturis said, smiling brightly. He looked around the room, eyes shining brightly.

Sebastian frowned slightly. This guy seemed far to friendly, especially for someone who was at school for crying out loud.

Mr. Tuturis continued talking. "My name is Riley Tuturis. I'm twenty-two and from Atlanta Georgia. I moved to Ohio to go to The Ohio State University, where I graduated last year, top of my class of course. And that brings me to right now where I'm standing here awkwardly telling you about my life." Mr. Tuturis said, earning a few laughs from a couple of students. "Anyway, I'm really excited to teach you guys this semester and I hope that all of us will get along fine." Mr. Tuturis smiled brightly at the students.

Sebastian's frown depend. He was _way_ too friendly. He then became bored of the teacher talking and moved his eyes to the open door of the classroom. He became interested when he noticed that his classroom was right across the hall from Dave. Dave was too busy taking notes to even notice the taller staring at him. Sebastian's eyes glazed over as he began imagining another heavy make out session with Dave.

* * *

><p>Dave was furiously taking notes, trying his best to catch up on all the information that he had missed before he started attending Dalton. He sighed deeply, beginning to feel as if he'd never be caught up. He put his pencil down when he felt his phone vibrating. He glanced at the teacher who was busy writing away on the black board before pulling out his phone. It was a text from Kurt.<p>

"Lima Bean after class?"

Dave looked back up at the teacher, noticing that he was still writing on the board, before quickly typing out a response. "No car. Sorry."

"Don't worry. I'll come pick you up."

"You sure? It's like a two hour drive to get to Dalton..."

"Well, considering I left an hour and a half ago, yes."

"Texting and driving kills." Dave replied, slightly joking, more serious though.

"I'm at a Speedway right now getting gas."

"Oh. Alright then. I guess I'll see you after class. Where do you want to meet? Front gates?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Half an hour. I'm about to get back on the road though so I'll text you when I get there. Alright?"

"Yeah, see you soon." Dave replied quickly before shoving his phone back into his pocket. He then picked his pencil back up and continued to scribble down notes like his life depended on it. This continued for the next twenty minutes until the bell for class to end rung. Dave collected his things, stuck them in his messenger bag, and left the room with the rest of the students. He was too busy sending Kurt a text that he didn't even notice the other boy in front of him, who was also not paying attention. The two collided and fell to the floor.

"Oh shit I'm-" Dave began but was cut off by a familar voice.

"Watch where you're..." The other boy stopped when he saw who he was talking to.

"Sebastian."

"Dave...you really should watch where you're going." Sebastian replied.

Dave frowned. "You should too!"

"We aren't talking about me though." Sebastian replied cooly. "So, where are you going in such a rush?"

"My dorm. I have plans and I wanted to put my bag in my room before I go out. Not that it's any of your business..."

"Plans? With who." Sebastian said, becoming interested.

"None of your business."

Sebastian frowned. "Whatever." He said as the two began walking in the same direction.

"Someone's jealous." Dave said, kidding. Little did he know, he was right.

"Hmph." Was all Sebastian said. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Dave decided to change the subject.

"So, what's up?" Was all Dave could think to say.

Sebastian laughed. "Wow, all you could think to say?"

Dave frowned. "Hey! It's better then you saying nothing."

"True." Sebastian said, shrugging. "Fine. What's up, lets see...nothing. What's up with you?" Sebastian replied, words dripping with sarcasm.

"You're such a douche."

"Yet, you still put up with me."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"And you're continuing to put up with me." Sebastian said, smirking.

Dave laughed slightly. "Only because you wont leave me alone."

"I can't help it if I just so happen to be heading the same way as you."

"I'm talking about when you show up at my house."

"It's a coincidence." Sebastian said, laughing lightly.

Dave laughed with the taller boy. "Yeah."

"It's true." Sebastian said, lightly pushing Dave's shoulder.

"Of course it is." Dave said, jokingly. The two stopped walking when they reached Dave's dorm.

"So who are you really seeing?" Sebastian asked, curiously. "Big date?"

Dave laughed. "Oh yeah." Dave said as Sebastian felt a painful knot grow in his stomach.

"Oh."

Dave didn't seem to notice Sebastian's momentary sorrow. "I'm just going to hang out with Kurt for a little while."

The knot began to untangle itself. "Oh." Sebastian said in an entirely different tone then before.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to be outside in like five minutes so I'll see you at Warbler rehearsal, alright?"

"If I show up." Sebastian said, leaning against the wall outside Dave's dorm.

Dave laughed. "You better." With that Dave went into his room, closing the door behind him. Sebastian stayed a moment later before walking off down the hall to his own room. A moment later Dave was out of his room and making his way down the stairs to meet Kurt.

A few minutes later Dave was outside the school and making his way towards Kurt's car. As he got closer he could see Kurt's smile. "Hello David."

"Hey Kurt." Dave said as he sat down in the car. "So, are we really driving down to the Lima Bean just for some crappy coffee?"

Kurt chuckled. "And to gossip of course."

"Seriously though, can't we just go somewhere closer?"

"Yeah sure. There's another coffee shop about five minutes from the school."

Dave gaped slightly. "Seriously!"

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why would a bunch of rich kids drive all the way out to Lima to get some coffee from a crappy little coffee place when you can get coffee down the road."

"Yeah..."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, they explained it to me once."

"And what'd they say?"

"That when you're rich you don't care how you're spending your money as long as you're spending it."

Dave nodded, rolling his eyes. "Of course."

"I know. Ridiculous. Room and board is already enough to waste all your money on." Kurt replied as he pulled into the coffee shops parking lot. The two got out of the car and made their way inside. Luckily for them there was no line so the barista was ready to take their orders. "I'll have a medium drip." Kurt said, smiling sweetly at the lady on the other side of the counter.

"Medium coffee. Black."

"Fancy." Kurt said jokingly as the two took a seat at a table near the pick up area.

"Well you know me." Dave said sarcastically.

"So," Kurt began, "How's Dalton?"

"It's good. I like it there a lot more then I thought I would. And I thought I'd hate having to go to Warbler practice twice a day."

"It's a great group of guys though." Kurt said, smiling. "I miss them."

"Yeah."

"And how is your boyfriend?"

Dave looked at Kurt confused. "Boyfriend?"

"Sebastian."

Dave frowned at Kurt. "He isn't my boyfriend Kurt!"

"Not yet." Kurt said, walking up to the table and grabbing his drink. Dave did the same.

"Not ever." Dave said, beginning to blush. He tried to cover it by taking a drink from his coffee but it was too late.

"You're blushing." Kurt said, matter-o-factly, as he took a short sip from his cup.

"Whatever." Dave said.

"Is it alright if Blaine stops by?" Kurt asked as he looked down at his phone.

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Good because he'll be here in like five minutes."

Dave laughed slightly. "He doesn't still...you know..." He trailed off.

"Hate you?"

"Yeah."

Kurt laughed. "He never hated you Dave, so, no, he doesn't."

Dave let out a breath of air. "Good..."

"Besides, you've changed since then. You're a different person then you were back then. Trust me, if you weren't we wouldn't be talking right now."

Dave frowned, looking slightly guilty. "I still feel like an asshole though."

"Why?"

"...I...I did something stupid...Today Nick and I were at Jeff's hockey practice and I basically called him out on being gay."

"Oh." Kurt said, surprised.

"I don't even know why I did it. It just kind of...came out...I feel so stupid now though. I mean, I know what it's like to be publicly outed. Why would I try to do that to him? He was so pissed off."

"Dave," Kurt began, putting his hand across the table on top of his in a comforting fashion. "That isn't the same as what happened to you. You said something to him in private. You didn't write mean words all over his locker...Nick's...He just needs a little more time. Just give him a little time to come around. I'm sure he was just shocked that someone figured it out...well, figured it out and said something to him."

"I still feel horrible about it though."

"Then that just goes to show you that you _are_ different from the person you used to be. Would the old Dave Karofsky feel bad about that? No. He wouldn't. Don't beat yourself up David. Once Nick calms down you two will be fine again. Don't worry about it, seriously." Kurt said, giving Dave a comforting smile.

"Thanks Kurt."

"Anytime." Kurt said, smiling at the other boy. Just then the door to the coffee shop opened and Blaine walked in. Kurt's smile broadened. "Hi Blaine."

Blaine lent down to give Kurt a quick peck on the lips. "Hey Kurt, Dave."

"Hi." Dave said shortly.

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt. "So, what are we talking about?"

"How much Dave loves Sebastian." Kurt said, cooly.

"I-I am not!" Dave said, blushing madly.

Blaine's eyebrows went up slightly. "Oh?"

"I'm not!" Dave said, voice jumping up almost an octave. Kurt laughed at Dave's voice crack while Blaine did his best to remain calm. He ended up making extra loud, fake coughs, to cover up his chuckling. Dave did his best to calm himself down. He hated the way he felt butterflies whenever the taller boy's name was mentioned. He hated how his knees went weak whenever he saw the boy, and he hated how he always felt a smile tug at his lips whenever he spoke to the boy. Sebastian was a douchebag. A total tool. He did _not_ like Sebastian Smythe. He couldn't!

"So," Blaine began, trying to change the subject. "Dalton. How are the Warblers?"

"They're all fine. This guy named Wes came by during this afternoons practice and everyone seemed to be really excited."

Blaine smiled widely. "Wes is back! That's amazing!" Blaine exclaimed, excitedly.

"We should defiantly go visit them!" Kurt said to Blaine. "If I miss them, then I know you do."

"Yeah, we should!"

"You guys should stop by during rehearsal tonight." Dave added.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." Blaine said.

Dave then stood up. "I'll be back in a minute." Dave said as he headed towards the restroom.

"So," Kurt began, "How are we going to get Dave and Sebastian together?"

"Kurt, maybe we shouldn't meddle in their lives..."

"Blaine, sweety, we both know that I'm going to do something whether you help me or not."

Blaine sighed. "I know you will."

"Good, then help me think of something before Dave comes back." Kurt said, smiling.

"You don't even know if they like each other." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at Blaine like he was crazy. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"It's so obvious that Dave likes him."

"What about Sebastian though?" Blaine said, looking away from Kurt. It was beyond obvious that he was hiding something from the taller boy. Blaine promised Sebastian not to tell anyone about their conversation, especially Kurt. Blaine had a guilty look on his face. Kurt noticed.

"You know something that I don't." Kurt pointed out.

"What?" Blaine said, his voice squeaking slightly.

Kurt's eyes widened suddenly, beginning to put things together. "What were you and Sebastian talking about last night before I came by?"

"Kurt..."

"He likes him too!"

"I never said that." Blaine said, defensively.

"Oh my God, he totally does!" Kurt said, excitedly.

Blaine sighed. "I told him I wouldn't say anything."

"And you didn't. I just know you well enough to figure you out." Kurt said, smiling triumphantly.

Blaine sighed, giving up. " Well, I know Sebastian is way too stubborn to actually ask Dave out himself..."

"And Dave is too shy to ask."

"So what do we do?" Blaine asked. "It's not like we can stick the two in a room and not let them out until they're married." Kurt's eyes lit up. "No Kurt, we can't do that."

"Or can we..." Kurt said as he watched Dave walk out of the mens room and walk back over to the table.

"So, are you guys ready to get back to Dalton?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"You sure are in a hurry." Dave said.

"I can't help it. I'm just really excited to see the guys." Blaine replied. Kurt and Blaine stood up and the three made their way to their cars, Dave getting in Kurt's.

"He seemed _really_ excited..." Dave commented.

"They're his best friends so yeah, I guess he is."

"He must really miss them..."

"He does. I think he's going to transfer back to Dalton for his senior year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hope he does too. He likes McKinley and all but his heart is still at Dalton. I feel a little bad to be honest. I kind of guilted him in to coming to McKinley with me..." Dave gave Kurt a look. "I know, I know...I just couldn't help it. I'd miss him too much if I had to drive two hours just to see him."

"I can understand that, I guess."

"But with me going to New York next year...I think I'll go crazy without him being there with me." Kurt said, frowning a bit.

"Too bad you can't bring him with you."

"Yeah..." Kurt said as he pulled into Dalton's front gate. "It's me, Kurt. I'm here dropping David Karofsky off." Kurt said into the intercom.

"Hello Kurt." The person on the other side of the intercom said brightly. A moment later the gate opened.

"Thank you. Also, Blaine Anderson will be arriving momentarily." Kurt said before driving through the gate. The two got of of Kurt's car and a minute or two later Blaine drove up beside the two. He got out of his car and the three made their way to the music hall.

"We're a little early so I don't know if anyone will be in the rehearsal room." Dave said.

"That's fine." Blaine said.

"Blaine! Kurt! What are you doing here?" Flint asked, happily as he scurried to catch up with the three boys.

"Flint!" Blaine said, giving the taller boy a tight hug. "We're visiting. How are you?"

"I'm great!" Flint said, letting go of Blaine and going to Kurt.

"I've missed you two!"

"You better have!" Kurt said, laughing lightly.

"Warblers just hasn't been the same without you guys. Geez, is everyone coming back to us? First Wes, now you two?" Flint laughed. "Maybe Pavarotti will rise from his sparkly little grave to pay us a visit." Blaine laughed and Kurt looked a little guilty for a moment.

"Yeah, I heard about Wes." Kurt said. "Where is he anyway?"

"With David, of course." Blaine said making everyone but Dave laugh.

Kurt turned to Dave. "They're best friends." He explained. Dave just nodded.

"So where's everyone else?" Blaine asked.

"Uhh, I saw Trent in the library with Justin about twenty minutes ago...I think Derek is in his dorm, Lucas was eating in the dining hall, Beatz is with Samuel and Wyatt finishing some homework, and...I don't really know where everyone else is..." The group made their way to the rehearsal room but stopped short of the door when they heard the sound of a piano being played. "That's weird, I didn't think anyone was in the rehearsal room yet."

Kurt went up to the door, which was cracked open slightly, and peered in. "It's Sebastian..." The others made their way to the door and peered in through the small opening. Kurt was right, Sebastian was sitting at the piano. He pressed his fingers against a few random keys before he began playing an actual song. He played a few keys before he began singing.

_I wake up with blood-shot eyes_  
><em>Struggled to memorize<em>  
><em>The way it felt between your thighs<em>  
><em>Pleasure that made you cry<em>  
><em>Feels so good to be bad<em>  
><em>Not worth the aftermath, after that<em>  
><em>After that<em>  
><em>Try to get you back<em>

Sebastian continued to play and sing, having no clue that he wasn't alone. His fingers gracefully moved across the keys, hitting each note perfectly.

_I still don't have the reason_  
><em>And you don't have the time<em>  
><em>And it really makes me wonder<em>  
><em>If I ever gave a fuck about you<em>

Sebastian's body began to slowly sway to the beat of the song.

_Give me something to believe in_  
><em>Cause I don't believe in you anymore<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>  
><em>I wonder if it even makes a difference to try<em>  
><em>(Yeah)<em>  
><em>So this is goodbye<em>

"I didn't know he could play the piano." Kurt whispered, turning to the others. "He's really good." The others nodded in agreement.

_God damn my spinning head_  
><em>Decisions that made my bed<em>  
><em>Now I must lay in it<em>  
><em>And deal with things I've left unsaid<em>  
><em>I want to dive into you<em>  
><em>Forget what you're going through<em>  
><em>I get behind, make your move<em>  
><em>Forget about the truth<em>  
><em><br>I still don't have the reason_  
><em>And you don't have the time<em>  
><em>And it really makes me wonder<em>  
><em>If I ever gave a fuck about you<em>

Sebastian really seemed to be getting into the song. It was as if he was putting his soul into the words. His fingers lightly graced the keys of the piano, creating the perfect tones. He still had no clue whatsoever that there were people just a little over ten feet away listening to his ever word.

_Give me something to believe in_  
><em>Cause I don't believe in you anymore<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>  
><em>I wonder if it even makes a difference,<em>  
><em>It even makes a difference to try<em>  
><em>And you told me how you're feeling<em>  
><em>But I don't believe it's true anymore<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>  
><em>I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry<em>  
><em>(Oh no)<em>  
><em>So this is goodbye<em>

"Wow, who knew that Sebastian of all people could sing something like that. He almost sounds...sad." Flint said, looking at the others. "It's a little weird. I mean, we all knew he was a great singer but he's never had so much emotion in his voice before."

"Really?" Dave asked, not really sure why he was so surprised to hear that the taller boy didn't show emotions when he sang.

"Yeah, We even nicknamed him 'Robot Warbler'." Flint replied as the four turned their attention back onto Sebastian.

_I've been here before_  
><em>One day I'll wake up<em>  
><em>And it won't hurt anymore<em>  
><em>You caught me in a lie<em>  
><em>I have no alibi<em>  
><em>The words you say don't have a meaning<em>  
><em>Cause<em>

"Who's singing?" Asked Trent as he and most of the other Warblers showed up. He then noticed Kurt and Blaine and smiled brightly. "Hey guys."

Blaine and Kurt smiled back at Trent. "It's Sebastian." Flint said, turning to the other boy for a second before looking back through the small crack.

"You sure?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, this guy has so much emotion in his voice...and we've all heard Sebastian sing." Wyatt added in.

"See for yourself." Flint said, moving aside. Lucas and Wyatt both went over and stared in awe.

"Wow." Was all Wyatt said.

"It really is him..."

"Who?" Jeff, who was just now arriving, asked.

"Sebastian's singing." Beatz replied.

"Oh really?" Jeff asked, opening the door and walking in before anyone could stop him. Everyone knew how Sebastian was. How he got when you interrupted his personal, quiet time. Two months ago he put Noah in the hospital for knocking on the rehearsal door when Sebastian was just playing the piano. Jeff was done for. No one could look.

_I still don't have the reason_  
><em>And you don't have the time<em>  
><em>And it really makes me wonder<em>  
><em>If I ever gave a fuck about you<em>  
><em>And I...and so this is goodbye<em>

The Warblers waited to hear Jeff screaming, or at the very least Sebastian yelling furiously at the blond, but the only sounds they heard were Sebastian singing and the piano. Wyatt cautiously crept a little closer to the door that Jeff had left wide open and saw the blond standing only a few inches away from the singing boy. A few other Warblers made their way to the door and peered in. Nervously Flint took a few small steps into the room. A few moments later he took a few more. Warbler after Warbler, they walked in, nervously at first, but then after realizing that Sebastian wasn't noticing they all went in and made their way into the middle of the room.

_Give me something to believe in_  
><em>Cause I don't believe in you anymore<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>  
><em>I wonder if it even makes a difference,<em>  
><em>It even makes a difference to try<em>  
><em>And you told me how you're feeling<em>  
><em>But I don't believe it's true anymore<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>  
><em>I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry<em>  
><em>(Oh no)<em>  
><em>So this is goodbye<em>  
><em>So this is goodbye, yeah <em>  
><em>(Oh no) <em>

Sebastian finished the song and sighed loudly as if he was tired. He stiffened sharply when he heard the sound of Jeff clapping, suddenly realizing he wasn't alone in the room. "How long have you-" He hissed out before whirling around and seeing more people then just Jeff standing.

"That was really good." Jeff said, smiling down at Sebastian.

"It really was." Trent added, a little nervously.

Sebastian frowned. "I know." He said, standing up and flattening out his uniform with his hands a little awkwardly.

Wes smiled and made his way to the middle of the desk. "Yes, quite impressive." Thad and David took their seats at the front table and the rest of the Warblers made their way to a chair. "Hello Kurt, Blaine. Nice to see the two of you here." He said smiling brightly at the two.

"It's nice to see you as well Wes." Blaine said, smiling.

"Yes, and you'll have to tell us everything about New York sometime later." Kurt added in. Wes just nodded.

"Now, I think that we can start now that everyone is...wait-where is Nick?" David asked.

All eyes went straight to Jeff who was busy typing away on his phone. He looked up after a moment and made a little "Oh" sound. "Umm...Nicky is...sick. He wasn't feeling well so he didn't come."

Thad frowned. "Warbler Nick knows our policy on missing rehearsals."

"It's my fault." Jeff said quickly. "He wanted to come but I made him stay. He _really_ wasn't feeling well. If he still is sick when I get back I'm taking him to the infirmary to get checked out." Jeff said, making it a point not to look anyone in the eye.

"That's fine. Nick has never missed a rehearsal before and his health is more important then attendance." David said.

"Alright, then let's start the meeting." Wes said, banging his gavel.

Wes, Thad, and David continued to speak the rest of the meeting, up until the last five or so minutes. "Alright, so Trent and Flint have both prepared to lead us in our ending song, am I correct?" Wes asked, looking up from his papers.

"Yep." Flint said excitedly.

"And what will you be leading us in?" Thad asked.

"We're going Gaga." Trent said. Kurt squealed excitedly causing everyone to laugh.

"Kurt, Blaine, would the two of you like to join us?" Wes asked.

"Yes!" Kurt said excitedly.

Wes chuckled. "Alright. Flint, Trent, what song?"

"Just dance." Flint replied, handing over the CD. Lucas popped in the Cd and everyone got up and began dancing. The two begun singing at the same time.

_RedOne, Konvict_  
><em>GaGa, oh-oh, eh<em>

_I've had a little bit too much, much_  
><em>All of the people start to rush, start to rush by<em>  
><em>How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man<em>  
><em>Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone<em>

_What's going on on the floor?_  
><em>I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore<em>  
><em>Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?<em>  
><em>I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright<em>

Flint took his place with the rest of the Warblers as Trent took the lead.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_  
><em>Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm<em>  
><em>Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance<em>  
><em>Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance<em>

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh_  
><em>How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright<em>  
><em>Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say<em>  
><em>And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh<em>

Trent and Flint switched places and Flint took over the lead. The rest of the Warblers, plus Kurt and Blaine were dancing in sync with each other. Blaine and Jeff leapt on top of two couches that were across the room from each other.

_What's going on on the floor?_  
><em>I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore<em>  
><em>Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?<em>  
><em>I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright<em>

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_  
><em>Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm<em>  
><em>Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance<em>  
><em>Dance, dance, just, j-j-just<em>

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog_  
><em>Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw<em>  
><em>And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car<em>  
><em>I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow yeah<em>

Trent ran up next to Flint and the two begun singing at the same time. Lucas and Beatz grabbed some papers and passed a few around the room until all the Warblers had papers. Every one took their papers and threw them around randomly, some crumpling the papers before throwing. Jeff, however, somehow managed to make a paper airplane while dancing, and threw it to Flint who caught it.

_Shawty I can see that you got so much energy_  
><em>The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round<em>  
><em>And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me<em>  
><em>In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down<em>

_And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_  
><em>Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm<em>

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_  
><em>Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm<em>  
><em>Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance<em>  
><em>Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance<em>

Trent and Flint led the Warblers out of the room and they all begun dancing in the hallways. Since it was after classes had ended they didn't have to worry about annoying the other classes, not that they cared anyway.

_Woo! Let's go!_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_  
><em>Got my blueprint, it's symphonic<em>  
><em>Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic<em>  
><em>Got my blueprint electronic<em>

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_  
><em>Got my blueprint, it's symphonic<em>  
><em>Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic<em>  
><em>Got my blueprint electronic<em>

They all made their way a little further into the hallway, leaving the art hall, and made their way to the main entrance. Within a minute the group was singing and dancing in the lobby of the school.

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle_  
><em>I got it, just stay close enough to get it<em>  
><em>Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it<em>  
><em>Spend the lasto<em>  
><em>(I got it)<em>  
><em>In your pocko<em>  
><em>(I got it)<em>

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_  
><em>Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm<em>

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_  
><em>Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm<em>  
><em>Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance<em>  
><em>Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance <em>

The Warblers finished their song and cheered. A few of the Warblers left and Dave made his way over to Kurt who was standing next to Jeff. Blaine and Sebastian were right behind him. "Hey Sebastian." Blaine started. Dave did his best to hear what the two were talking about without it being obvious that he was eavesdropping. The room was too loud for him to hear even a word though.

"What?"

"Meet me in the rehearsal room later?"

Sebastian's eyebrows raised up slightly. "What happened to the whole 'I have a boyfriend' thing?"

Blaine frowned. "Not for that." Blaine sighed. "Just meet me in there later, alright? I know a way to...get rid of your little problem." Blaine said, motioning to Dave's back.

"Oh?" Sebastian said, becoming interesting.

"Yeah, so meet me later, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever." Sebastian said before leaving. Blaine then made his way to where Kurt, Dave, Wes, David, and Jeff were standing.

"Oh Dave, can you meet me in the lobby later? Please." Kurt said.

"Yeah, of course." Dave replied.

"Good." Kurt said smiling before he turned his attention to Wes. "Now, you owe Blaine and I a New York story."

Wes laughed. "Yeah I do. Dave, Jeff, would you care to join us?"

"No, I'm actually going to head up to my dorm to see if I can get some homework done." Dave said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I need to check on Nicky." Jeff said before he and Dave left the group.

Dave waited until they were out of earshot before speaking. "Nick isn't sick, is he?"

"What do you mean? Yes he is..."

"No he isn't. C'mon Jeff, I'm not going to tell on you...And besides, you're a horrible lier. I'm surprised no one else noticed."

"...I...He hasn't been answering his phone or texting me back since after the last Warbler practice."

"So why'd you cover for him?"

"Because I don't want him to get into trouble. I think he might just be asleep in our dorm. I'm going to check right now."

"Alright." Dave replied, remembering his conversation with the brunet earlier in the day and wondering if that had something to do with his ignore Jeff's calls and texts and missing out on Warbler practice. "So, he's really never missed Warbler practice before?"

"Nope. Last year he broke his wrist and snuck out of the hospital just to show up...That's why I'm a little worried about him." Jeff said, looking a mixture of worried and sad. A second later he had his usual smile placed on his face again. "I'm sure he just fell asleep or something though. He's fine, I'm sure."

"Yeah..." Dave said as the arrived in their hallway.

"Well, I'll see you later Dave." Jeff said, waving at the brunet.

"Yeah, bye Jeff." Dave replied as he opened his dorm and walked in.

Jeff walked into his dorm, yawning as he threw his messenger bag on his bed. The blond was beyond happy that classes were over for the day. He glanced at Nick who had his back to the blond with tired eyes before smiling softly. The blond made his way to the brunet's desk, where Nick was busy typing an essay, and wrapped his arms around Nick.

"I missed you." Jeff said, sounding a little upset. Nick stiffened at the touch of Jeff. Jeff noticed Nick stiffen and frowned. Nick shrugged Jeff's arms off of him. Jeff looked at Nick's back, upset. "What's wrong Nicky?"

"Nothing." Nick said, coldly. He stood up and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. A moment later Jeff could hear the soft click of the door being locked.

"Nicky?" Jeff said, softly knocking on the bathroom door. Nick didn't reply. A few minutes later Nick came out of the bathroom and made his way to his bed. He laid down, facing away from the blond. Jeff's frown deepened as he made his way to Nick's bed. He sat down on the edge and put his hand on the brunet's back. "Are you alright Nicky?"

"I'm fine." Nick said shortly.

Jeff gave Nick a worried look. "Nicky...No you aren't..."

"I'm fine Jeff." Nick said, warningly.

"Nicky, please talk to me. We talk about everything."

"Jeff. Just drop it. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." Jeff put his hand on Nick's side softly and the brunet snapped his body up to look at Jeff. "Don't touch me." Nick said sharply. He got up from his bed and made his way to the door.

Jeff quickly got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Nick's back so he couldn't get away. "Nicky...Please...Don't do this."

"Do what?" Nick spat out angrily.

Jeff didn't reply after a moment. He hugged Nick a little less tightly. "I'm sorry." Jeff said, obviously sounding upset. "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. Please forgive me Nicky."

"You did nothing." Nick said, beginning to feel guilty for making the blond so upset. Nick cared about Jeff. He never wanted to hurt the blond.

"Then why are you so mad at me?" Jeff said, holding Nick tighter. His voice was beginning to sound desperate.

Nick could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I'm not mad at you." Nick said, a little less angry.

"Then what's wrong?" Jeff said, tears beginning to form in his eyes as well. Nick didn't reply. Jeff's arms dropped from Nick's waist. "Why wont you tell me?" Jeff said as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

Nick didn't move. Neither of the two did. There was a long pause before Nick said anything. "I can't." Nick said, just barley above a whisper. He felt a few tears fall on his cheek as he ran out of the room. Jeff didn't move. He just stared at the door, crying, as he silently prayed the brunet would come back and everything would be fine. He knew it wouldn't. He knew Nick wasn't going to come back and he knew his prayers wouldn't be answered. They never were.

Jeff did his best to stop crying and collect himself before leaving the room. He needed to talk to Dave. He was the last one he saw with Nick before he started acting all weird. Maybe Dave knew why. Maybe Dave could tell him what he did that was so bad. He walked across the hall and took another moment to try to collect himself. He hated letting people see him when he was upset.

There was a soft knock on Dave's door. Dave got up from his desk and went to the door only to find Jeff at his door shaking just enough to notice. His eyes were a little puffy and his cheeks had smudged tear stains across them. It was obvious that Jeff had been crying and even more obvious that he had tried to cover it up. Dave looked at the blond with sympathetic eyes. Seeing the way Nick acted earlier he could only assume that Jeff's current state had something to do with the shorter brunet. Dave frowned, not really knowing what to say. Sure Jeff was his friend, but he had only known the blond a few days and last time he tried to get personal with someone at Dalton, it backfired horribly. After a moment of tense silence Jeff finally spoke. "Can I come in?" He said quietly. By the way Jeff looked Dave could only assume that the blond's body wouldn't let him speak any louder.

Dave nodded and moved aside so the blond could enter. "Jeff..." Dave began but decided to quit talking. He didn't know what to say anyway. He had only known Jeff for a few days but in those few days he easily figured out that the blond was one happy, enthusiastic person. So it made it even more painful to see Jeff in such a condition. So sad. So beaten down. Dave could see the sadness in Jeff's eyes. Jeff looked like a child that lost their mom in the store. He looked scared. It took all Dave had not to go over and hug the poor boy until he felt better. He knew it wouldn't work though. Jeff sat down on the edge of Dave's bed while Dave took his desk's chair. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jeff staring at the floor the entire time.

"Nicky's mad at me." Jeff said, looking up at Dave with sad, tearstained, eyes. Dave could feel his heart breaking at the sight. Dave knew Nick wasn't mad at Jeff. It was something that _he_ did, and he felt horrible about it now seeing the awful affect it had on the blond who was crumbling in front of him. Dave wanted nothing more then to explain to Jeff what happened with him and Nick and that Nick was just having a hard time with his feelings, but, he couldn't. It wasn't his place. He wished he would have had this mindset two hours ago when he was talking to Nick. "I'm worried about him." Jeff said, his voice cracking a little.

"I'm sure he's fine Jeff." Dave said, trying his very best to be a good, reassuring friend. Dave sighed. Guilt was eating away at him.

"No he isn't..."

"Why do you think that?" Dave asked, regretting it automatically. He should be trying to get the boy's mind _off_ of Nick, not go into more detail about the guy!

"I know Nicky. I've known him since first grade...and ever since then we've been inseparable. He's my best friend and I...and I don't even know what's wrong with him." Jeff said as fresh tears began to form in his eyes. "We used to tell each other everything. We even told each other what we had to eat that day...And now I...I feel like he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Jeff...I'm sure that's not true. Nick cares about you."

"You didn't see him in our dorm. You didn't see how cold...how distant he was. It wasn't the Nicky I know...the Nicky I _knew_."

"He's still the same person Jeff."

"We were always there for each other...Well...he was always there for me..." Jeff said, more to himself then to Dave. A moment later he realized that he wasn't alone and shook his head slightly. "Sorry, you don't even know what I'm talking about. And I'm just a jumbled mess right now. Sorry...I shouldn't have come here and bothered you. I'm sorry." Jeff said as he began to get up.

Dave knew that Jeff needed someone to talk to right now. He couldn't let the blond go. Before he could even think of anything logical to say that would make Jeff stay he blurted out the first jumble of words that he could think of. "Nick told me about your past." Dave instantly regretting what he said. He mentally cursed but then Jeff froze. What little colour that Jeff had left his face.

"W-what did he say?" Jeff asked softly, taking his seat back on the edge of Dave's bed.

"Just that you two were bullied in middle school."

Jeff looked up at Dave a little shocked. Dave could tell that there was more behind the story. "O-oh..." Jeff said as he looked back down at the floor. Dave wanted to know more but he knew better then to ask. As if Jeff could read his thoughts he laughed bitterly before speaking again. "I assume you want to hear more of the story." He looked up at Dave and Dave just nodded softly. "Nicky and I were...well we weren't popular. At all." Jeff said, ending with a bitter laugh. "We were picked on a lot...poor Nicky was so sad during that time." Jeff said, beginning to look sad again. "I could handle me being bullied but it sucked to see it happen to Nicky too. He looked so hurt when the people picked on him...He was just a little different then the other kids...They were so mean to him...Poor Nicky..."

Dave didn't know what to say. He felt horrible for the blond. He then remembered the look of sorrow on Nick's face as he spoke of his and Jeff's past. It was the same look as Jeff had now. The two seemed to care more about each other then themselves. It was so obvious to Dave. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Jeff asked, a little confused.

"You were only talking about Nick." Dave explained.

"Oh...I was bullied and picked on a lot. I...I wasn't really myself back then..." Jeff looked away again, looking a little ashamed.

"Not yourself?" Dave asked, not really understanding what the blond was saying.

"I..." Jeff began but quit speaking. He closed his mouth again. Jeff put his hands together and stretched a little. Jeff's sleeves trailed up about an inch and Dave's eyes widened at the sight. His wrists were littered in scars. Some thick, some thin. It was obvious that some of them had been there for a few years while others seemed to be newer. Jeff didn't notice Dave seeing them but when the blond noticed the sleeves himself he self-consciously pulled them down. "Dave...I'm scared..."

"About what?" Dave asked softly.

"I'm scared that I did something to piss Nicky off...I'm scared that I ruined our friendship."

"You didn't ruin your friendship Jeff..."

"You don't understand Dave. Nicky and I tell each other everything...At least everything important. I'm worried that he'll never want to be my friend again. You didn't see him today. He was so...distant. He's never like that...And when I hugged him he pulled away. He's never pulled away from a hug before."

"Jeff..."

"I don't know what to do Dave!" Jeff said, beginning to cry again. Dave gave him a sympathetic look. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Dave. I know we haven't known each other that long it's just...it's just you were the last one who I saw with Nicky before he started hating me...I was just hoping that maybe you would know something about what's wrong with him...Or if you had an idea as to what I did..."

Dave sighed loudly. He knew why Nick was being so cold, but it wasn't his place to say...Yet the look on Jeff's face, the sorrow in his eyes, made Dave want nothing more then to tell Jeff everything. He had to say something though, he couldn't stand the guilt. "Jeff?"

"Yeah?" The blond said sniffling.

"H-have you ever thought..." Dave paused for a moment. "Have you ever considered that Nick might love you?"

Jeff looked at Dave like he was crazy. "Of course Nicky loves me. We're best friends."

"No Jeff...I mean, have you ever thought that maybe Nick loves you more than that?"

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, confused.

"No. I mean have you ever considered that Nick might be _in_ love with you?"

Jeff looked at Dave like he was crazy. "Of course not. Nick's straight Dave. He likes girls, not boys." Jeff said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why would you even think something so insane? Nick likes girls...Nick's straight...Nick's...straight..." Jeff said, beginning to doubt his own words.

Dave got up from his chair and placed his hand of Jeff's shoulder. He took a seat next to Jeff as the two sat in silence. Jeff sighed deeply, as he thought of Nick. _Nicky is...Nicky is my best friend. He's been my best friend since I was a kid. He would have told me if he was in love with me...or if he was even gay. Nicky loves me but he isn't _in_ love with me...He can't be. Who would love me? Who _could_ love me? Especially someone like Nicky who knows my past...He knows all my flaws. There's no way he would love a guy like me...someone so...messed up...But...what if Dave's right? No. He isn't. Dave doesn't know me like Nicky does. That's why he thinks that. If he knew what Nicky knew he wouldn't even think that for a minute...He wouldn't even want to be my friend...He probably wont after now. After I ran to his room crying and acting like a child. I shouldn't have even put Dave in this position. Whatever is going on is between Nicky and I...I shouln't have drug Dave into all this. It wasn't fair to him...He isn't my rock. Nick is...He always has been...He's always been there when I need him...and now he needs me and what am I doing? Crying to some guy I met a week ago. Damn it Jeff, why are you fucking everything up? Nicky needs you! You need to be strong for him! Just once can you actually do something right? You're even lying to him. The one person who actually, for some reason, cares about you. He's always been there for you and told you everything and you're lying to him...Some friend you are..._

Jeff dug his hands into his pants, remembering all the times Nick had been there for him.

_"Fag!" A large boy yelled as he pushed Jeff to the ground. A few more of his friends appear from around the corner._

_"Why don't you just kill yourself already?" Another boy says harshly._

_"Yeah, no one cares about you anyway. You'd be doing the world a favor by offing yourself." A boy said as he grabbed Jeff's wrist and harshly yanked him to his feet. Jeff hissed out in pain. The group of eight boys form a circle around the scrawny thirteen year old blond and begun pushing him towards each other. Every few pushes one of the boys would hit him or shove him harder. Jeff tried his best not to cry, he knew how the boys were. If any weakness was shown in front of the bullies they would use it to hurt Jeff even more. One bully kicked him hard in the ribs, forcing a few tears out of the boy's eyes._

_"Oh look, the fag is crying." One boy said and he grabbed Jeff's arms from behind so he couldn't move. Another boy came up and hit him in the face. Jeff winced, knowing that he'd have a black eye within the hour. _

_"You're so useless. You're just a stupid, worthless fag!" Another boy yelled as he punched Jeff in the chest, hard enough to literally knock the wind out of the blond. _

_"Do you even know just how pathetically useless you are?" One asked, using his hand to violently shove Jeff's head up, forcing the blond to look at his attackers. _

_Jeff said nothing._

_"Respond to me when I'm talking to you faggot!" The boy yelled angrily as he backhanded Jeff as hard as he could. Jeff glared at the boy, which only angered him more. "Don't give me that look!" He yelled as he punched Jeff in the stomach. Jeff bit his lip to try to stop himself from hissing. "So are you going to say anything faggy?"_

_"What do you want me to say?" Jeff spat own, blood trickling down his mouth from biting his lip too hard. _

_"That you're worthless and deserve to die." The boy said, slapping Jeff upside the head._

_Jeff's glare softened slightly. "Say it!" Another bully said._

_"I'm worthless." Jeff said after a moment._

_"Yeah, you are."_

_"Maybe we should do the world a favor and just kill this..this disgusting fag." Another boy suggested. _

_"Maybe we should." Another said. _

_Jeff glared up at the boys. "Just let me go."_

_One of the boys smirked. "Aww, little faggy wants to be let go." The boy who was holding Jeff let him go and Jeff fell to the floor with a thump. Another boy kicked Jeff in the ribs. Jeff hissed loudly. _

_"P-please...Just stop..." Jeff said just above a whisper. _

_The boys laughed at Jeff's pain. "Fuck you, stupid faggot. Just go die." One of the boys said, angrily as he kicked Jeff in the face. Jeff didn't even bother to try to block the kicks. He knew it was useless. He just let them punch and kick him. The boys continued to punch and kick Jeff while calling him names for a few more minutes._

_"Hey guys, class ends in like ten minutes. We should get out of here."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Alright faggy," One of the boys said, leaning down to Jeff. He grabbed a chunk of Jeff's hair and pulled his head up to make Jeff look him in the eye. "Here's what's going to happen. You tripped. You tripped down the stairs because you're a worthless faggot who can't do anything right. If you tell any one a different story, or that we beat you up, we'll come back and slit your throat. And that isn't just an empty threat. Nod if you understand." Jeff nodded weakly. The boy smirked. "Good." He said as he let go of Jeff's hair, making the blond's head fall back to the floor with a thump. A few boys kicked Jeff one or two more times before they all left. _

_Jeff didn't move for what seemed to be an entire lifetime even if it was only a minute or two in reality. He just laid there, in a small pool of his own blood, reflecting on what the other boys had just said to him. His eyes glossed over slightly as a few stray tears left his face, leaving small streaks on his cheeks as they mixed with his blood. Jeff pulled himself up slowly. "Fuck..." He mumbled to himself. He could already tell that he had at least one broken rib. After about a minute Jeff finally found the energy to pull himself up and made his way, limping, to the bathroom. He needed to work quickly if he wanted to get to his next class but he did _not_ want to go to class all bloody and bruised. He had some coverup in his bag and once he got to the bathroom he would look perfectly fine in a couple of minutes. _

_Jeff limped into the empty bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, mentally pointing out every flaw about him. "My hair's a mess...I never can get it to be right...I'm just...so ugly." Jeff said to himself, frowning. "I'm so ugly...I couldn't even fix it with surgery if I wanted to..." Jeff sighed deeply before looking away from the mirror. He couldn't look at himself anymore. He couldn't stand to for another second. Jeff grabbed his bag and undid a large safety pin that was attached to it. Jeff rolled up his sleeve, showing that his arm was covered in multiple cuts, ranging from small, white ones, to thick, recently made ones. He pressed the safety pin lightly against his skin for a moment before pressing deeply into his skin and sliding it across his arm. He sighed in relief for a moment before repeating the process again and again and again until he couldn't find any more clean space on his arm. _

_Jeff was about to repeat the process again but quit when he heard the bathroom door click open. He quickly hid the safety pin and tried to pull his sleeve down but it was too late._

_"Jeff?"_

_The blond froze. He couldn't speak. Couldn't move. Couldn't think. He was completely frozen._

_"Jeff what's-" Nick was cut off when he saw the state the blond was in. He had multiple bruises on his face and a bloody lip and nose. His eyes then trailed down to his arm. Without even thinking Nick ran to the blond's side. "Jeff..." Nick said, softly, as he hugged his best friend as carefully as he could._

_"I'm sorry..." Was all Jeff said. He begun crying. "I'm so sorry Nicky."_

_"Jeff..." Nick said, beginning to cry himself. "Don't be sorry Jeff..."_

_Jeff looked into Nick's eyes and felt his heart breaking. The look in Nick's eyes...It was so painful for Jeff to watch. Nick had so much pain in his eyes. "I-I..." Jeff didn't know what to say._

_"Don't hurt yourself again, please."_

_"Nicky..."_

_"You're so beautiful Jeff...You're so smart, and funny, and kind, and you're so strong...Please, _please_ don't _ever_ hurt yourself again Jeff. Please." Nick said, begging Jeff._

_"I never meant to upset you..." Jeff said, looking away._

_Nick pulled Jeff's chin up lightly to look him in the eye. "You're so beautiful Jeff. You don't deserve to be so sad. You don't deserve to feel that sad. You're perfect Jeff. Perfect. Please, never forget that. Promise me, you wont forget that. I care about you Jeff and I couldn't live without you. I care about you so much that if you die I'd have to die too. Please Jeff, please just promise me that you'll never cut yourself again. Promise me that you'll never hurt yourself again and if you ever feel like hurting yourself again, please, _please_ come talk to me so I can convince you not to. I'll give you a billion reasons why you shouldn't and I'll make sure to make sure you realize just how important you are..." Nick said, smiling softly at the blond._

_"Nick..."_

_"Promise me. Please. Or I'll never stop bothering you about it until you do."_

_Jeff laughed bitterly. "I promise."_

_Nick kissed the top of Jeff's head. "Good. 'Cause I love you and I wouldn't know what to do without you by my side every day."_

_"Same..."_

Jeff was knocked out of his thoughts by Dave's voice. "Jeff?" Dave said, putting his hand lightly on the blond's shoulder.

"W-what?" jeff asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked, a little worried.

"Yeah...Fine...Umm, can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks." Jeff said as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked away after a moment, still not able to look at his reflection. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his arm. It was riddled with scars, new and old. He smiled at his arms bitterly. "The one promise I could never keep." He mumbled to himself before pulling out a small pocket knife from his pocket and sliding the cool metal across his skin. Jeff sighed deeply before pulling his sleeve back down and walking out of the bathroom. He smiled weakly at Dave. "Thanks...for everything...and listening to me when it wasn't even your problem...But now I think I'm going to leave you alone. Let you do your homework."

"I'll see you later Jeff."

"Bye." Jeff said, shutting the Dave's door behind him.

Dave sighed as he flopped on his bed. He took a moment to collect his thoughts but he was cut short by the sound of his phone vibrating. Kurt was calling him. "Hello?"

"Dave, are you busy?" Before Dave could answer, Kurt was already speaking again. "Good. Come down to the lobby."

"Alright." Dave replied.

"Good. Hurry. Leave now." Kurt said before hanging up.

Dave shoved his phone back into his pocket before making his way down the stairs. A few minutes later Dave was down the stairs and walking across the lobby hall towards Kurt. "So, what'd you want?" Dave asked, stopping in front of Kurt.

"I wanted to show you a quicker way to get to the music room."

"A shortcut?"

"A shortcut." Kurt said, nodding. "Now, c'mon, follow me." Dave nodded and followed. "Hi Blaine. Sebastian." Kurt said, waving at the two as they passed them.

"Kurt. Dave." Blaine said, waving back. "So, Sebastian, there was something I wanted to see about borrowing in the rehearsal room..."

Sebastian frowned. "Cut the crap Blaine. You said you had a way of getting rid of...of my little...you know."

"Your massive crush on Dave?" Blaine said, smirking a little.

Sebastian's face turned bright red. "N-no! I never said that!"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, yeah...First, let's get to the rehearsal room. I wanted to borrow an old record. Once I get that, I'll tell you how to stop falling in love with Dave Karofsky."

Sebastian frowned "I'm not in love with him!" Sebastian hissed.

Blaine laughed lightly. "Sure you aren't." Blaine said, shrugging as the two walked inside the rehearsal room.

"Whatever. Now, what is it that you wanted?" Sebastian said, annoyed.

"An Ella Fitzgerald record. It should be in the closet. That's where they keep all the older records."

"I know that. I go here." Sebastian said, making his way to the closet.

"Sorry." Blaine said, putting his hands up defensively. "Now, can we get the record please?"

"Yeah, whatever." Sebastian said as the two walked in the closet. "Do you know where it is?" Sebastian asked as the two walked in the closet.

"Uhhh...No."

Sebastian frowned. "Of course."

"Hey, it _has_ been a while since I've been in

"See, told you there was a shortcut." Kurt said to Dave as the two walked inside the rehearsal room.

"Hey, Kurt, in here." Blaine called from the closet.

"C'mon." Kurt said to Dave. Dave nodded and followed.

"So...what are you doing in the closet?" Dave asked, confused.

"We're looking for an old record." Blaine explained.

"Need some help?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine replied. Dave and Kurt walked into the closet. The four looked around the closet for another minute or so before Kurt looked and Blaine and nodded.

"Are you sure it's even in here?" Sebastian asked, getting annoyed of searching.

"Actually, it broke two years ago." Blaine said as he and Kurt ran out of the closet and closed the door.

"What? And open this damn door!" Sebastian yelled as he banged on the door.

"Not until you two discuss your feelings for one another!" Kurt called out from the other side of the door.

"What are you even talking about?" Dave asked. "Let us out."

"Not until you talk about your feelings. We'll be waiting here until you do." Kurt said.

"Sorry guys, it was Kurt's idea." Blaine said.

"Of fucking course." Sebastian said.

"Now talk!" Kurt called. "We _will_ wait here all day if we need to!"

Sebastian sighed and turned to Dave. "I don't think think we'll be getting out of here any time soon..."

"Probably not..." Dave replied.

"So..." Sebastian said, awkwardly. "While we wait...want to sing a song?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"How about..." Sebastian said as he pulled out a random CD. "Rilo Kiley...You know her?"

"I've heard of her, yeah."

"Good." Sebastian said. "It's a good thing we leave a CD player in here..." He said, plopping in the CD. Sebastian clicked the next button a few times before stopping. "This one." He said as 'Portions For Foxes' started playing. Sebastian started singing after a few seconds.

_There's blood in my mouth 'cause i've been biting my tongue all week._  
><em>I keep on talking trash, but i never say anything.<em>  
><em>And the talking leads to touching,<em>  
><em>And the touching leads to sex,<em>  
><em>And then there is no mystery left.<em>

Sebastian looked at Dave awkwardly. The two looked away from each other and Sebastian began singing again. He looked back at Dave as he began singing again.

_And it's bad news, baby i'm bad news_  
><em>I'm just bad news, bad news, bad news<em>

Dave joined in and begun singing with the taller boy.

_I know i'm alone if i'm with or without you,_  
><em>But just being around you offers me another form of relief<em>  
><em>When the lonliness leads to bad dreams,<em>  
><em>And the bad dreams lead me to calling you,<em>  
><em>And i call you and say "c'mere!"<em>

_And it's bad news, baby i'm bad news_  
><em>I'm just bad news, bad news, bad news<em>

Dave and Sebastian locked eyes and never looked away. Sebastian took another step closer to Dave.

_And it's bad news,baby it's bad news_  
><em>It's just bad news, bad news, bad news<em>  
><em>'Cause you're just damage control<em>  
><em>For a walking corpse like me,<em>  
><em>Like you,<em>  
><em>'Cause we'll all be portions for foxes.<em>  
><em>Yeah, we'll all be portions for foxes.<em>

The two got a little closer to each other. Sebastian then took over the vocals again.

_There's a pretty young thing in front of you_  
><em>And she's real pretty, and she's real into you<em>  
><em>And then she's sleepin'inside of you.<em>

Dave begun singing again with Sebastian.

_And the talking leads to touching, then the touching leads to sex_  
><em>And then there is no mystery left.<em>

_And it's bad news. I don't blame you,_  
><em>I do the same thing. I get lonely too.<em>  
><em>And you're bad news; my friends tell me to leave you,<em>  
><em>That you're bad news, bad news, bad news<em>

Sebastian quit singing and Dave took over. By now the two were only a about a foot away from each other and were still looking at each other while they sung.

_You're bad news,baby you're bad news_  
><em>And you're bad news, baby you're bad news<em>  
><em>And you're bad news<em>  
><em>I don't care i like you<em>  
><em>And you're bad news<em>  
><em>I don't care i like you<em>  
><em>I like you<em>

Dave ended the song and the two smiled at each other. A silence filled the air for a few moments before Sebastian spoke. "That was..."

"Good."

"Yeah." Sebastian said, a little awkwardly.

"Are you guys together yet?" Kurt asked from the other end of the room, killing the moment between Dave and Sebastian.

"Leave them alone Kurt." Blaine said.

Sebastian and Dave laughed lightly at the two. "You know he wont let us out until we're practically dry humping each other..." Sebastian said awkwardly.

"Yeah...he wont..." Dave said, scratching the back of his neck.

"So do it!" Kurt called out.

"Shut up Kurt!" Sebastian yelled, banging on the door.

"Well...I have a lot of homework so...let's just tell Kurt that we will...I really need to get out of here..."

"Yeah...Hey Kurt!" Sebastian called.

"Yes?"

"Let us out. We're going on a date."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Breadstix."

"Who's paying?"

"I am."

"Hmmm..." Kurt said. He paused a moment.

"Kurt, just let them out." Blaine said.

"Alright, fine." A moment later there was a click and the door was opened.

"Thank God." Sebastian said.

"Now, change that fake date to a real one."

"What?" Sebastian said, trying to pass it off like Kurt was wrong.

"How'd you know?" Dave asked, shocked that Kurt knew.

"I was listening through the door." Kurt explained.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever." He said, blushing lightly.

"Good." Kurt said, smiling.

"Well it's getting kind of late. Kurt, don't you think it's time to leave? We do have a two hour drive to get home after all..."

"Yeah, you're right. Goodbye David. Sebastian."

"Bye." Dave said. Sebastian just scowled at Kurt.

"Now remember. Tomorrow you two hate a date. Don't skip out on it. I'll know." Kurt replied.

"Of course you will." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, well we'll talk to you two later." Blaine said, smiling at the two before he and Kurt left. "Bye guys."

"So..." Dave said, awkwardly as the two boys were left alone.

"So...Let's head back to our dorms..."

"Yeah, alright."

"So..."

"Are we..."

"Yeah."

"Umm...Alright. What time?"

"Seven?"

"That sounds good."

"I'll pay, of course."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Like I said, us rich kids..." Sebastian said, trailing off.

"Shit."

"What?" Dave asked.

"I forgot my backpack in my library." Sebastian said as he finished going up the stairs.

"The library closed an hour ago..." Dave said.

"Yeah, well I have a key." Sebastian said, fishing out his keys from his pocket.

"You stole the keys from the library!" Dave said in disbelief.

"What? No! She gave me a spare key..."

"Really? Why?"

"...I spend a lot of time in there...and the librarian likes me..."

"Oh? I didn't know you-"

"Read?" Sebastian asked, cutting Dave off.

"N-no." Dave said, blushing a little.

"Either way, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Sebastian said, turning around and heading back down the stairs.

"Bye."

"Later." Sebastian said, not bothering to turn around.

Sebastian quickly made his way down the stairs and headed towards the library. He was at the front of the library within a few minutes. He opened the door and smiled at the Liberian. "Hey Mrs. Hitcher, what are you still doing here?"

The elderly lady looked up at the tall boy and smiled fondly. "Hello Sebastian, I'm just finishing some paperwork. Why are you here?"

"Ahh, alright. I just left my backpack here by accident."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm about to head out. Can you lock up for me?"

"Yeah, that's fine Mrs. Hitcher."

Mrs. Hitcher got up and left the library, smiling at Sebastian as she left. "Goodnight Sebastian. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mrs. Hitcher." Sebastian said as he went further into the library. He heard the soft clicking of Mrs. Hitcher's shoes fading away the further he went into the library. He grabbed his messenger bag and began walking towards the exit when he noticed a few books out of order. He frowned and placed them back in the right order. Satisfied with his work he smiled at his work and made his way back towards the exit. He stopped in his trails when he heard footsteps. "Mrs. Hitcher?" Sebastian asked, though he knew it wasn't her. The footsteps didn't sound the same.

"Do I look like that old lady?" Mr. Tuturis asked, coming into Sebastian's view.

Sebastian frowned. "I was just leaving..." Sebastian said, trying to walk past the older man. Mr. Tuturis stepped in front of Sebastian. "Excuse me." Sebastian said, frowning.

* * *

><p>Nick shivered lightly the rain fell on his skin. He wished that he wouldn't have changed out of his Dalton uniform, at least then he would have been wearing long sleeves. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had missed his curfew by over three hours. Not that he actually cared anyway. He didn't want to go back. He couldn't go back and face Jeff. Not after what had happened. <em>I can't go back...not now...not after what I did. I can't face Jeff right now. I...I'm not in love with him. I can't be. He's my best friend...not only that but it's Jeff! A guy! Sure I think he's the most amazing person ever and I always smile whenever I'm around him and I love his smile...and I want to grow old with him and I can't imagine my life without him...but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him. That doesn't make me gay...does it? No! I'm not gay! I'm not in love with Jeff! I'm just a little confused. I just need something to remind me who I am, a straight man. I just need...something to remind me...<em>

Nick looked up and saw a bar across the street from him. He looked at the bar in confusion for a minute or two, not knowing where he had wondered off to, before shaking his head furiously and crossing the street. No, bars weren't Nick's favourite place in the world but at least he would be out of the rain. Nick ran up to the bar, showed the bouncer his fake I.D. that all the Warblers had, and made his way straight to the bar.

* * *

><p>"So," Mr. Tuturis began, "I was looking at your permanent record."<p>

"And?" Sebastian asked, confused as to where the teacher was going.

"And I noticed that you turn 18 in two months."

Sebastian nodded, starting to realize where this is leading. "Listen Mr. Tuturis-"

"Look. I'm not interested in waiting that long. Honestly, all I could think about during class today when I saw you was fucking you until you couldn't walk straight...or at all."

Sebastian laughed, completely in disbelief that this was actually happening. "That's illegal."

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you. Besides, I just want an easy lay." Mr. Tuturis said as he began to get closer to Sebastian. He was now only a few inches away from his face.

* * *

><p>Nick took a seat by himself. "Can I have a beer?" He asked the bartender.<p>

"Sure thing, sweetie." The lady behind the bar said. A moment later the lady handed Nick a beer. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Nick said, smiling slightly at the lady. He took a long drink, drinking the entire thing. "Can I get...like six more of these things?" Nick asked.

"Bad day?" A girl asked, siting beside Nick. "I'll have the exact same as him." She said to the bartender.

"You have no idea." Nick said, taking another swig of his newly placed beer.

"My names Maryland."

"Nick." Nick said, nodding to the girl.

"Don't worry, today isn't my day either."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...not at all...So, care to share your problems?"

Nick laughed bitterly. "Not really."

"I get that, me either." Maryland said, nodding.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Tuturis..."<p>

"Please, call me Riley." Riley said, getting closer to the other boy.

"Listen, I appreciate your interest in me but-" Sebastian was cut off by Riley.

"But you like someone else?"

Sebastian's eyebrows raised slightly. Riley couldn't have been any more spot on with his conclusion. "Yeah, you're right actually."

"I don't remember saying anything about how we would have to tell her."

"Him actually."

Riley smirked. "Oh, so you are playing for my team. Good, that makes everything way easier."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't have to try and convert you. Or make you question your sexuality. It means I don't have to spend as much time on you before I get to fuck you senseless."

Sebastian frowned. "So you think I'm that easy?"

"Quit frankly? Yes."

"Well I'm not."

"Please, you scream whore."

"Oh really?"

"Of course. It's written all over you."

"No it isn't."

"Aww, it's so cute that you don't think you are." Riley said, smirking at Sebastian.

Sebastian's frown deepened. "I'm not easy. Sure, I enjoy the occasional random fuck, but-"

"But what?"

"Even I have standards."

Riley's smirk grew. "Oh really?"

"Yes really." Sebastian said, frowning.

* * *

><p>"So Maryland, you clearly aren't twenty-one."<p>

"Sixteen. You too I assume?"

"Yep."

"Yay underaged drinking." Maryland said sarcastically. The two clunked their beers together before the two of them took long swigs of their drinks. "God I wish these things would work faster."

"It'd be a lot less on our wallets."

Maryland laughed. "Yeah, I bet."

"I just wish it could take away all the..." Nick trailed off.

"The thoughts you don't want to think?"

"Exactly."

"Same here."

* * *

><p>"Move your hands."<p>

Riley smirked and began rubbing Sebastian's hips slowly. "Like this?"

"No." Sebastian said, becoming angry.

"Then what about this?" Riley asked as he leaned in, unbuttoned his shirt collar, and began kissing Sebastian's neck. Sebastian froze. He couldn't move. Riley moved his lips down a little lower to Sebastian's collar bone. Sebastian moaned slight, instantly hating himself for making the sound. Sebastian could feel Riley smirking as he continued to suck on the student's neck.

* * *

><p>"Maybe if we drink enough they'll go away for good."<p>

Maryland laughed bitterly. "That would also kill us but whatever."

Nick laughed. "Well that would get rid of the thoughts..."

Maryland shrugged. "True."

The two continued to drink until they were out of beer. They were still sober enough to think straight but Nick was beginning to feel tipsy. "Look...I know we haven't exactly known each other for that long but...do you want to get out of here? I live in an apartment that's literally like a five minute walk from here..."

Nick didn't reply automatically. "You mean to have sex?"

"Basically, yeah."

* * *

><p>"S-stop." Sebastian finally murmured. Riley bit down and Sebastian whimpered lightly. "S-stop!" Sebastian said louder.<p>

Riley took his lips off of Sebastian's skin. "Why? We both know you love it."

"N-no...I don't..." Sebastian said, his face flushed.

"Really? Then I'm sure you'll love this." Riley said as he leaned in and kissed Sebastian on the lips.

* * *

><p>Nick paused.<em> I was trying to find something to remind me that I'm straight...Maybe this is what I needed. Maryland seems like a nice girl who looks like she could use it just as much as I could...We'd both be doing each other a favor. Maybe if I sleep with her it'll prove that I'm straight...it'll make me straight...I need to do this. I need to be straight.<em> "Yeah, let's get out of here." Nick said as the two got up and left the bar.

* * *

><p>(A.N: Double cliff hanger! Yay! Haha, don't hate me for the ending! Ha, wow, I've written a lot today. I wrote like 6,000 words today! -_- Anyway, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can! I promise! Anyway, the songs I used in this chapter were "Makes Me Wonder" by Maroon 5, "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa, and "Portions For Foxes" by Rilo Kiley. :D So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Also, if the ending two scenes were confusing for you please let me know. It was Sebastian/Riley and Nick/Maryland...I hope I didn't confuse anyone with how they were cut off, they were supposed to be happening at the same time. :] XOXO)


	9. Until You Know Who You Are Again

A.N:/ Alright, so, this chapter defiantly wont be as long as the last one! As in, this one is like a third of the last chapter...There aren't as many scenes in this chapter and there probably wont ever be as many as chapter eight. Before I start the chapter I wanted to just say thanks for all the kind reviews on and the messages on tumblr! I really appreciate the feedback and I'm glad that so many of you guys are enjoying the story! :D Oh! I'm not really sure if I ever mentioned this but I'm going to say this one time: I don't own Glee, the Warblers, the songs I use, or like half of the characters in my story. I do, however, own Maryland, Riley, and a few of the Warblers that haven't really said much but have said like a line or two...Also, I'd love some feedback on the structure of the last chapter. How it was more different scenes put together and not one person's POV the entire chapter (like the previous ones). Basically if you guys liked chapter eights structure...Again, I'm putting a trigger warning on this chapter for the second scene. It's kinda graphic and has to do with bullying and cutting (just to be safe). Ahh! I can't believe I'm about to hit 50,000 words on this fanfic! So exciting. :D Anyway, on with the next chapter! Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Sebastian's body froze from shock. Sebastian could feel Riley's mouth open up slightly and try to stick his tongue into Sebastian's mouth. When Sebastian denied the other entry Riley gave up and moved his lips back to Sebastian's neck. "S-stop..." Sebastian finally was able to say. Riley's lips curved up into a smirk as he began biting down lightly. Sebastian let out a small moan, hating himself for doing so. Riley took that as a good sign and began fiddling with the younger boys belt buckle. Sebastian suddenly regained all ability to move and shoved Riley away from him. "No!" Sebastian yelled, running out of the library as quickly as he could. <em>What the Hell is wrong with this guy! I mean yeah, I'm hot and he's hot but that doesn't give him the right to just go around trying to fuck me! Damn...And to think two weeks ago I'd jump at the chance to have a hot teacher fucking my brains out...Of course I'd get the chance after I met him! Just my luck...And now I can't do anything because I have to fucking have feelings for some guy. If <em>he_ wasn't in the picture Riley would be fucking me senseless right now. Fuck fuck fuck! _He ran all the way up to his dorm and slammed the door shut behind him, panting heavily against the door.

"Damn, who was sucking on your neck? It looked like they were trying to bite it off!"

Sebastian jumped at the sound, suddenly realizing that he wasn't alone in the room. He looked over and scowled at Derek. "Fuck you."

Derek held up his hands defensively. "Hey, it's not like _I_ did it!"

Sebastian made his way over to his mirror before inspecting his neck. He cocked his head up a little to get a better view and frowned at the sight. He had a rather large, dark, hickey on the base of his neck and another, smaller but equally dark, hickey on his collar bone. "Not a word to anyone!"

Derek smirked, looking at the marks. "So, who did that?"

Sebastian frowned at Derek. "None of your business."

"Ahh, c'mon Seb, I wont tell."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I _did_ tell you..."

"So it was Dave?"

Sebastian turned a deep scarlet. "W-what?"

"I heard you two have a date tomorrow."

"Word really does travel fast around here, huh?"

"Of course it does. We're a school full of boys. Unless you're getting it on with one of the other guys there's really nothing else to do here aside from gossip."

Sebastian smirked. "Right, I forgot, there are a few straight guys here."

"Less and less every day because of you." Derek said, laughing lightly. "God you're such a man whore Seb."

Sebastian shrugged. "I can't help it if there are a bunch of sexually confused boys here that want to experiment." Sebastian said, smirking. "And we both know I live for sexually confused boys. The things they let you do."

"Yeah yeah yeah, so, hickey. Who did it?"

"Like I said, not a word. To anyone."

Derek nodded. "Yeah yeah, just c'mon! Tell me!"

"Not a word to anyone? Especially Dave." Sebastian said, warningly.

"Oh, so it wasn't Dave? then who!"

Sebastian paused for a moment. "You know the new Lit teacher, Mr. Tuturis?"

Derek gapped at the other boy. "Dude, seriously! What happened to Dave?"

"Nothing. He jumped me! I didn't even want it to happen!" Sebastian said. Derek gave him an unconvincing look. "Alright, well it was pretty hot and normally I'd fuck him all night long but I seriously didn't want it to happen! I even told him no."

"So what all happened exactly?"  
>"He kissed me, practically molested my neck and I ran off. That's it."<p>

Derek nodded. "So...on to more important, and shocking matters, you and Dave? I heard _you_ asked _him_ on a date. A _date_! What happened to your whole 'hump and dump' thing? I mean I actually thought this was just a rumor but I heard it from Trent himself and we all know Trent only tells true gossip. So what's up, you actually _like_ someone or something? Or are you just trying to get laid 'cause there are so many other, easier ways to get some without having to pay."

"I'm not paying Dave for sex!" Sebastian said defensively.

"I meant for dinner..."

"Oh."

"But really Seb, I know you don't really care about people's feelings, it's the main thing we have in common, but if you're looking for a quick lay, I seriously wouldn't do it to Dave...Not after what he's _just_ been through."

Sebastian looked at Derek, almost a little hurt. "You all think I'd do that to him, don't you?"

"Honestly, yeah. You've done it before. And normally I wouldn't say anything because I don't care who you screw but...just don't do that to the guy. Not him."

"I wasn't planning on just fucking him and leaving him!" Sebastian said, a little angrily.

"Then why are you so interesting in him?" Derek said, becoming frustrated.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I might like the guy?"

"W-what!" Derek asked, completely shocked. "_You_ actually have _feelings_ for someone?"

"I...I don't know, alright." Sebastian said, buttoning his shirt to hide the marks. "Now, like I said, not a word to anyone." Derek didn't say anything. He just nodded.

"Yeah, I wont say a thing."

"Good. I'm going to bed now. Don't wake me."

* * *

><p><em>"You're such a fag Sterling!" A bully said as he shoved Jeff to the ground. Jeff fell to the ground with a loud thud. Another bully kicked Jeff hard in the ribs while another one grabbed his hair and pulled him up. He then grabbed Jeff by the arm and roughly dragged him into the bathroom with the other boys.<em>

_"What are you doing?" Jeff said, assuming they were just going to give him a swirly._

_"Shut up fag!"_

_"Yeah, don't talk to us! We don't want to catch your gay!"_

_Jeff rolled his eyes at the boys ignorance. "You can't catch gay, idiot." Jeff spat, angrily._

_"Shut the fuck up!" The bully standing in front of Jeff yelled, kicking him. Jeff bit his lip to keep from yelping in pain. He frowned when he felt blood begin to fill his mouth, a small drop began to fall slide his lip. The hold on Jeff was loosened slightly and the boy who had just kicked Jeff was beginning to unbutton his shirt._

_"What the fuck are you doing!" Jeff yelled, beginning to panic but doing his best not to let it show in his voice or face._

_"I said shut the fuck up!" A boy yelled angrily, punching Jeff in the face._

_"Since you like cutting yourself so much and being a faggot we thought we'd help you out."_

_"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, confused._

_"C'mon Sterling. We all know you're some emo kid, cutting themselves." The bully said as he pulled out an exacto knife from the art room. Jeff started to squirm and try to break free of the boys hold. The boy just held Jeff tighter while another two grabbed ahold of Jeff's arms, effectively holding him down. Jeff knew it was useless to try to get away and gave up._

_"What are you going to do?" Jeff said, nervously. He was beginning to shake violently._

_"We're going to make sure everyone knows just what you are."_

_Jeff's eyes widened as the blade began getting closer to him. "Y-you don't have to do this!" Jeff said, his eyes widening._

_The other boys laughed at Jeff's panic. "Shut up."_

_"Don't do this!"_

_One of the boys slapped Jeff. "We're doing the world a favour. Just shut up. I'm tired of hearing your voice."_

_"Please! I-"_

_"You're what?" One of the boys snapped at Jeff._

_"I'm scared!" Jeff said, tears falling freely now._

_The boys just laughed at him. "You're such a fag." One of them said as he placed a large wag of paper towels in Jeff's mouth, pressing his hand on top so Jeff couldn't speak. "Go ahead." The boy holding Jeff's mouth said, moving aside so the one standing with the knife could get through._

_"Good. Now little faggy, hold still or we're slit your throat." The boy said smirking evilly. Jeff quivered at the touch of the blade. It was light at first, as if the bully was just barley touching him with the dull end of the blade. Not even a second later the cold, dull sensation turned into that of a painful one. Every cell in Jeff's body was screaming in agony and the boy ripped in Jeff's flesh. Jeff's agonizing screams were muffled by the paper towels but still audible to the other boys who didn't seem to be phased by the blood curdling screams of pain and terror. Jeff could feel blood, _his_ blood, sliding down his pale skin. Soon Jeff's tears began mixing with the blood, which was now dripping onto the floor._

_The boy continued to carve into Jeff's flesh for about five more minutes before he quit, took a step back to check out his work, and frowned. "Damn it Sterling! You got your disgusting faggy blood all over my hand! What's wrong with you!" The boy said, angrily. "You're lucky I don't kill you just for that! You're so fucking lucky I'm in a good mood today."_

_"Yeah, you're lucky!" Another boy said kicking Jeff hard in the shin._

_"C'mon guys, let's go. I need to get the fag blood off me before I catch his aids. And I don't want to use the same bathroom as _him_." The boy said, motioning to Jeff._

_"Yeah, lets go." The boys who were holding Jeff let him go and the blond fell to the floor with a loud thump. He was too weak, and light headed from the blood loss, to even move. He just stayed there, laying in a puddle of his own blood, sweat, and tears._

_"You know the deal Sterling. You tell anyone who did this and we'll come back and slit your throat." A boy, the leader of their group, said, leaving the room as the others followed._

_"I wish you would..." Jeff mumbled tiredly right before everything went black._

Jeff woke with a jump, quickly wrapping his arms around himself. He glanced at the clock beside his bed which read '4:59 am'. Jeff sniffled, feeling tears form in his eyes. "N-nicky." Jeff whispered shakily as he made his way to Nick's bed. Everything then came flashing back to Jeff. Nick yelling at him and storming away. Him not returning and Jeff waiting up for him and falling asleep. "Damn." Jeff said as he curled up on Nick's empty bed and wrapped his arms around himself as he sobbed quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em> Nick thought to himself as he looked around the unfamiliar room. Nick looked over to his left and saw Maryland. Suddenly things came back to Nick and he sighed deeply. He glanced at the clock which said '6:45 am' and frowned. _Jeff needs me right now. I just know it. He has nightmares every night and they're always worse when he's upset. He's probably having one of the worst nightmares of his life because of me and I'm not even there to make sure he's alright when he wakes up. Maybe I shouldn't have left him alone...I should have stayed. He always curls up beside me and he's going to wake up and I wont be there...Some friend I am...But...it's for the best though. Because if I don't do this now it'll ruin our friendship. This is the only way to save our friendship. I have to. I _need_ Jeff. I _have_ to do this! But still...he's suffering now, almost as much as I am, and I can't do a thing to help him...And even worse, it's all my fault. I had to have these...these feelings for him. Jeff...I'm so sorry...it has to be done if I want to stay your friend. If I can make myself straight I can fix our friendship. I have to do this, I have to protect him...I'm so sorry Jeff...I'm so fucking sorry._

Nick sighed and grabbed his phone his pants pocket on the floor. His heart broke when he saw the front screen. Sixty seven texts, thirty-two missed calls, and four voice mails. All from Jeff. He opened his imbox and read through a few of the texts, his stomach beginning to form a knot. Each text was even more heart retching then the last, ranging from a simple 'where are you?' or a 'I hope you're alright', to 'I'm so sorry Nicky, please forgive me. I hate myself for upsetting you', and 'Nicky, please, please come back. I need you.'. Nick couldn't read anymore. He couldn't bear to. He put his phone down and looked at it in confusion when it started to vibrate. He picked it back up and saw that Jeff was calling him. _Should I answer? I need to...Maybe if he hears my voice it'll make him feel a little better and then he can sleep._

Nick sighed and hit the 'answer' button. He didn't say anything but he knew Jeff could hear him breathing. He couldn't say anything. He _literally_ couldn't say anything. It was as if he lost his voice.

"N-nicky?" Jeff asked quietly on the other side of the phone. "Nicky I know you're there...I know your breathing. Please Nicky, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, and I'm not going to force you to because I know it'll just make you more mad at me...I just...Nicky I need you. I need you so fucking badly Nicky." Jeff was beginning to cry. "I'm so sorry Nicky. I'm so sorry...I've been thinking about it really hard since you ran out and I think I know what I did to make you so mad. It's because I'm so clingy and needy. I know I am Nicky, I really do! It's just...you were always there for me. You were my knight in shining armor and I took advantage of that. I took advantage of you and for that I'm sorry. I honestly never meant to do that to you. I've been wasting your time and making your life more difficult. Because of me you haven't been able to have your own life. I've been leaching off of you and I'm sorry. It's my fault you never have time to hang out with other people because I'm always asking you to do things with me and it's my fault you've never had time for a girlfriend because I'm so clingy and needy that no girl would ever want to be with you because then they'd have to put up with me...And it's my fault you didn't have many friends before we came to Dalton because I was the freak who no one ever wanted to be near...But, you see, that's the thing. No one ever wanted to be near me, or be my friend. No one except you. You were always there for me. To pick me up whenever I fell, not that I ever did because you always caught me before I even fell. It's my fault you were so sad in junior high. If I wasn't around then you would have been happy and you'd be happy now...It's my fault and I know that now. And I can change. I promise I will change Nicky. Please, just give me a chance. I'll leave you alone more, give you your own space! I promise I will! But I can't just never see or talk to you again! I love you Nicky and I know you love me. Please, don't do this to me. I know that's selfish of me but I can't help it because I need you Nicky. I need you right now! So please, please forgive me Nicky. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll do whatever you want me to do. I just want you to love me again..." Jeff was sobbing violently at this point and Nick was having a hard time understanding what Jeff was saying. It took everything in Nick's power not to cry at the blond's words. He let a single tear slip, wiping it away just as quickly as it came. "But until you love me again I promise to leave you alone. I'm going to stay with Flint and Beatz in their room until you forgive me so that you can at least come back home. I don't know where you are but I hope you're safe..." Jeff took a deep breath to try and calm himself down enough to speak properly. "I'll wait until you know who you are again. So, until then, goodbye...I love you Nick." There was a soft click of Jeff's phone before everything turned to static. Nick could feel his heart sinking at Jeff's words, specifically the last one. Nick had never, literally _never_, called him 'Nick'. He had always been known as 'Nicky', ever since the moment they met.

"I'm so sorry Jeff." Nick said numbly. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to call Jeff back and tell him everything. That he wasn't mad at him, that he loved Jeff, that he was coming home, and that it was his dream to spend the rest of his life with him, growing old and dying together. But he knew he couldn't. His dream would never happen. He knew dreams didn't come true. They never did. Ignoring Jeff right now was Nick's only shot at trying to keep their friendship. He couldn't be friends with Jeff with the feelings that he had right now. If he could convince himself that he was straight then he could be friends with Jeff and at least grow old together as friends.

"Who was that?" Maryland asked, tiredly as she rolled over to face Nick. Nick say back down on her bed, really getting a good look at the girl for the first time. She had long, obviously dyed bright red hair, that was long and wavy. She had bright blue eyes, pale skin, a few freckles on her left cheek, and a nose that pointed up just slightly. It reminded Nick of Jeff's nose.

"It was nobody."

"Well for a nobody you sure sounded pissed off." Maryland replied sarcastically, getting up from her bed. Nick's eyes widened before quickly covering his eyes. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Y-you're..." Nick trailed off. His eyes were still covered and he motioned towards her bare chest.

Maryland laughed. "Wow, seriously? You were inside me last night but you can't look at me naked?"

Nick turned a deep scarlet. "N-no!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Maryland said. A moment later she spoke again. "You can look now. I put clothes on."

Nick opened his eyes and frowned. "Not much though."

"I have underwear and a bra on! Sorry I didn't put a parka on too..."

Nick frowned again. "I never said you had to put on a parka too...Sorry for not being a total pervert."

Maryland laughed. "So, who were you really talking to? Your girlfriend?"

"...My roommate...I don't have a girlfriend."

Maryland nodded. "That's good. I would have felt pretty damn bad if you did."

Nick laughed bitterly. "Yeah..."

"So what's up with you and your roommate? Obviously you don't have to tell me...But it sounds like you guys are avoiding each other?"

"No." Nick replied shortly.

"Hey, it's alright if you are." Maryland chuckled. "I didn't go to school all last weak 'cause I've been avoiding someone."

"Who?"

"My best friend, Chandler."

"And why are you avoiding him."

Maryland laughed lightly. "Chandler's a girl. And..." She trailed off.

"Your business isn't mine. I get that." Nick said, nodding.

Maryland nodded. "And yours isn't mine...We're just two people, trying to avoid people it's almost impossible to avoid, and having sex with each other."

Nick shrugged. "Yeah, basically...But...you realize that I'm just using you, right?"

Maryland laughed. "You realize I'm using you too, right?"

Nick sighed lightly. Normally he would feel upset at someone saying that to him but this time he felt relived. "Good."

"So...You wanna do it again? Since we're both up..."

Nick paused for a moment. _Should I? Did I make a mistake by sleeping with Maryland? I hardly know her...I hardly know anything about her. Just that she's avoiding this Chandler girl...Maybe she's in the same situation as me? No, that can't be it...I still...I still have all these feelings for him though...For Jeff. And she's seems like she needs this as much as I do...Maybe this is what I need. Maybe this is what I need to make me straight...he's my best friend. My _best_ friend! I can't...have _these_ feelings for him. I just can't. I need to do this. _Nick looked at Maryland for a moment before nodding. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Sebastian sighed loudly as he entered the library. It was ten minutes before seven at night and he knew no other students would be there on a Saturday. In fact no one except Mrs. Hitcher should be in the room. In all the haste to flee the room Sebastian forgot the one thing he came to the Library to get; his bag. He walked about ten feet into the room before looking around. "Mrs. Hitcher? You here?" No response. Sebastian just shrugged it off. After all, she was an old lady, she probably had hearing problems or something. Sebastian walked over to where his bag was laying on the floor and bent down to pick it up.<p>

"I have to say I'm liking the view." Sebastian jerked up when he heard Riley's voice.

"Are you following me or something?" Sebastian asked, scowling.

"Maybe you're following me." Riley suggested, licking his lips.

Sebastian frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you want me to fuck you."

"No. I don't."

"Please, we both know you do."

"No, I don't." Sebastian said, firmly.

"I'm going to put my offer back on the table. Just for you."

"What offer?"

"The offer to have sex with me. Simple sex. No cuddling, calling each other afterwards, and defiantly no breakfast in the morning. Just rough, orgasmic, fucking."

Sebastian bit his lip. "No."

"Oh come on. I can buy you beer."

"So can my fake I.D."

Riley frowned, beginning to get annoyed. "You know if you keep pissing me off like this I might have to fail you."

"Y-you can't do that!"

"I'm also not supposed to fuck the students here but I'm planning on doing that anyway. I can do whatever I want." Riley said, making his way over to Sebastian.

"I'll tell the Dean that you're threatening me and coming on to me." Sebastian warned.

Riley rolled his eyes. "Oh please, like that stupid old man would believe your word over mine? Especially with your kind of record. Nothing you say will mean anything. I can do whatever I want." Riley said, as he began undoing Sebastian's belt buckle. "Now, hold still. Don't want me to bite down too hard now do we?" Riley said as he finished undoing the belt. He pulled it out of Sebastian's belt loop and undid his pants. Riley smirked. "Oh, you're going to enjoy this." Riley said as he cupped Sebastian's cock through his boxers.

Sebastian's breath hitched slightly. "N-no..."

"You wont be saying that in a minute." Riley said, pulling Sebastian's pants down all the way to his ankles. Next came the boxers. Sebastian gasped slightly at the sudden air on his groin. Riley wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's cock and gave it a few tugs before he was hard. Riley smirked. "Your body may say no buy your cock sure as hell says yes." Riley rubbed his thumb against the vein on Sebastian's cock making Sebastian moan.

"J-just..."

"Just what?" Riley asked, smirking.

"F-fuck..." Sebastian said as Riley began stroking his cock.

"What?"

"J-just stop fucking around and suck me off." Sebastian said, panting lightly.

"If you say so." Riley said, smirking as he bent down on his knees. A moment later Riley was licking Sebastian's cock light.

"F-fuck...Stop messing around!"

Riley hummed and put as much of Sebastian's throbbing member in his mouth. Sebastian moaned when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Riley's throat. Riley pulled out and licked the tip of Sebastian's cock. "Cum for me." Riley said before he began sucking Sebastian's cock again. Sebastian being moaning as he felt Riley using his teeth, careful not to hurt Sebastian. Sebastian's hips buckled as Riley began to bob faster and Riley put his hands on Sebastian's hips to keep the boy hoisted up.

"Ahh, I'm gonna-" Sebastian didn't even have time to finish his sentence before he was coming. Riley swallowed and pulled away, wiping his mouth.

"You taste delicious."

Sebastian opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when he heard his phone ring. He quickly pulled up his boxers and pants and answered the phone. "H-hello?" He said, hating himself for sounding so out of breath.

"Where are you?" Dave asked.

_Shit_. Sebastian thought. He had completely forgotten about Dave. "I'm at the library. I...had to get something." Sebastian said, looking down at Riley who was still on his knees, trying to pull Sebastian's pants down again. Sebastian frowned and swatted at the older boy, mouthing 'no'.

"You didn't forget did you?"

"Forget about wh-oh shit. I'll be up in a couple of minutes, alright. Meet me in the lobby."

"Yeah, alright. Just hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah." Sebastian said, hanging up. He quickly grabbed his belt from the floor and looked at Riley who was now standing. "This wont happen again."

Riley smirked. "We both know it will."

Sebastian frowned. "No. It wont." He said before quickly leaving. He ran up to his dorm and quickly changed, frowning as he saw the marks on his neck and collar bone from last night. He grabbed a clean button up shirt and put a striped cardigan on top before throwing on a pair of jeans. He ran to the bathroom to clean the sweat off his face and checked himself out. When he decided he looked fine he made his way down to the main lobby. _Fuck fuck fuck. I can't believe that just happened. Fuck._

"Took you long enough."

"It's not like you wouldn't have waited though."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Are you ready now?"

Sebastian frowned when he saw Riley leaning up against a wall on the other side of the lobby. "Yeah. Let's go. Now." Sebastian said, hurrying Dave and himself out the door. "There's a cafe down the road that I thought would be better then some shitty stale breadstix. Quicker too."

"Well aren't you in a hurry today?"

"It's not that. It's just their food is better." Sebastian said as the two got in the car. They drove for about ten minutes, the entire time in silence, before Sebastian pulled up into the cafe. "And we're here."

"Le Très Bon." Dave said, reading the sign aloud.

"Yeah, it's French."

"Obviously."

"C'mon." The two got out of the car and made their way into the cafe. They sat down at a table and after another few minutes of awkward silence they ordered their food.

"So..." Dave said, trying to end the silence.

"Question game again? We never got to finish last time." Sebastian suggestion.

Dave shrugged. "Sure. You go first."

"Alright...Cat person or dog person?"

"Dog. Of course."

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. "What? Cats are clearly the superior animal!"

"What! How?"

"Because they aren't dogs!" Sebastian said, throwing his arms up. Dave and Sebastian looked around the room and realized that they had drawn quite a bit of attention towards themselves because of their yelling. The two just laughed. Dave smiled and Sebastian looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Dave looked slightly embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Nothing...I just...you have a nice laugh. I haven't really ever heard it."

Sebastian blushed and looked away. "Thanks...So, favourite place to travel for vacation? Mine's Paris in the summer."

"I went to Kentucky once...my family doesn't really travel."

Sebastian gaped at Dave. "Seriously? You've never even been out of the U.S.?"

"Nope."

"Well then, it's official."

"What is?" Dave asked, confused.

"That you're coming to Paris with me over the summer." Sebastian said as their food was brought to them. "Thanks." Sebastian said, nodding to the waitress.

"I can't offor-"

"My treat. Duh."

"And your family wouldn't mind?"

"I travel alone." Sebastian said.

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that...I don't know, lonely?"

Sebastian paused for a moment before answering. Dave saw a flash of something in Sebastian's eye but it was gone just as quickly as it came. Sebastian went back to his usual, cocky self in an instant. He shrugged. "Nope."

"But what-"

"No excuses. You're going."

"You and me. By ourselves. In Paris. Do you understand how crazy that sounds? Neither of us even speak french!"

"Je parle couramment le français." Sebastian said, shrugging.

"...What?"

"I said I speak fluent French. And Derek leaves for France a couple of days after I do. A couple of the other Warblers go near there. Nick and Jeff usually just travel around different places, and David always goes to England. I don't know, or care, about the others."

"And you all go by yourselves?"

"Well some of them travel with their families. I know Flint always goes to Ireland with his. But for the most part we all go by ourselves or with friends."

"But why not your actual families?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we all hate our families or something. Anyway, new question, and it's your turn."

Dave nodded. "Right...Most embarrassing moment."

Sebastian smirked. "You don't plan on answering that one do you? Just wanna hear what I have to saw, huh?"

Dave laughed. "Alright, yeah, you caught me there. Fine. Favourite memory?"

"I once had a pet dog. Named him K9."

"K9?"

"It's from Doctor Who."

"What's Doctor Who?" Dave asked, confused.

Sebastian gaped. "Seriously? You don't know?"

Dave shook his head. "No...Should I?"

"Of course you should! Remind me when we get back to the dorms to give you my Doctor Who DVD's. We can't speak again until you've watched them all."

Dave laughed. "I never realized how much of a dork you were geez."

"Blame Jeff. It's _his_ fault, he got me hooked on the show like it was some sort of drug or something..."

Dave laughed. "Yeah, yeah, sure." The two continued talking about random things for some time until their waitress came back to their table.

"Excuse me, I hate to be a bother but we're about to close..."

"What, it's only eight." Sebastian said.

"It's eleven." The waitress said, pointing at the clock.

"Oh." Sebastian turned his attention to Dave. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sebastian paid the bill and the two drove back to Dalton in silence. The silence continued until the two were awkwardly standing outside Dave's door.

"So..." Dave said.

"So."

"I...I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Yeah, I did too."

"We should...you know..."

"Do it again sometime?"

"Yeah...that..."

"Yeah, we should." Sebastian said. Steadily the two slowly leaned closer and closer to each other. There lips were just about to touch when they heard the door across from them start to open. The two jumped apart and saw Jeff, red eyed, and carrying a small bag of what seemed to be his things with a pillow in his other hand.

"Jeff..." Dave said, his heart breaking at the sight of the blond.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian, who hadn't heard of Nick and Jeff's fight, asked.

"I'm staying in Flint and Beatz's room for a little while."

"Why?" Sebastian asked, becoming more confused.

"So Nick can come back to school. I'm going to go drop off my things and head down to the music room...bye guys. Sorry if I interrupted anything." Jeff said, sniffling as he slumped away.

Sebastian waited until Jeff had left to speak again. "So what's wrong with Jeff? And apparently Nick?"

Dave sighed. "They had a fight. And I mean a _big_ fight. The Nick stormed off and Jeff went into my room for a little bit. He was...he was a total mess. I've never seen someone so upset before..." Dave said, beginning to feel guilty all over again.

Sebastian looked surprised. "Wow, in all the time I've known them, I've never seen them anything other then eye fucking eachother." Sebastian sighed. _Damn. I have to...Fuck. _"I'll see you tomorrow." Sebastian said. "I'm gonna go check on Jeff. Coffee tomorrow?" He then turned around before Dave even had a chance to respond, mentally cursing himself for leaving, and made his way to where Jeff said he would be; the music room.

Sebastian could hear music filling the hallways as he made his way to the music room. He pushed the door open and saw Jeff in the middle of the room playing a bassoon. "It's been a while since I heard you play. You've gotten better."

Jeff quit playing. He got up and began putting the instrument away, knowing that he was about to be put out of the mood. "Thanks."

"So are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Sebastian frowned. "Don't lie to me, I hate that."

Jeff sighed. "Why are you here Seb?"

"Because I know you. I know how you are. How you get. I know how much you and Nick need eachother and he's not here right now so I'm here for you."

Jeff looked at Sebastian in confusion. "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why you're being so nice to me."

Sebastian's eyes softened a little. "Because the last time I messed up you were the only one here who was nice to me. Like it or not Sterling but we are friends. Good ones at that."

Jeff smiled bitterly. "It's because I'm nice to everyone."

"Which I don't see why."

"Because I know what it's like to have people be mean to you. Now, if it's alright with you, I'd really like to be alone."

"It isn't alright with me."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"Why?"

"Because I'm looking at your wrists right now and I can tell that some of those are fresh. Really fresh. As in, they just quit bleeding like an hour ago." Sebastian said, pointing at Jeff's arms. Jeff looked down to reveal that his sleeves had folded up, most likely when he was playing his bassoon.

"Seb...I-"

"I've known for a while Jeff. No one wears long sleeves during the summer unless they're hiding something."

Jeff laughed bitterly. "I'm surprised you noticed. No one else ever did."

Sebastian looked at Jeff in shock. "Seriously? No one's ever asked you about your arms or even noticed at all?"

"People seem to always forget that _everyone_ has a story."

* * *

><p>(A.N: Okay. First of, I have been totally derping on the unofficial Warbler names. In my story Derek is Jon Hall's character and Beatz is Nelson Beato's character. I honestly have NO clue why I didn't put Beatz and beat boxing Warbler together but I never did and I always just assumed it was Nelson. Just an fyi...I was hardcore derping I guess...I know that this is supposed to be a Sebofsky(smythofsky) fic and this chapter was heavy on the Niff...I promise there will be more Sebofsky to come! If you're from tumblr I hope you enjoyed the spoilers I've been posting for this chapter. :] I love posting spoilers on tumblr XD Anyway, if you're not...well, sorry you have to wait for me to update the entire chapter. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback/reblogs/follows/likes/favourites/anything else I may have possibly missed/ depending on which site you read my fanfiction on. But yeah, thank you so, so much you guys! I really appreciate all the love. :D And I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story so far. I know this chapter wasn't nearly as long as the last one and I doubt the rest of them will be that long (unless I have a shit ton of scenes that need to be placed in one chapter...which, I doubt.) Uhh...yeah, sorry, now I'm just rambling...So...I'll try to update soon! I wonder if anyone actually reads my side notes...oh, and I was very close to making a "Me and Orson Wells" reference (The quadruple space thing during the blow job scene) OMG my dad was in the room as I was writing that scene and wouldn't stop talking to me (**_so_ **awkward!). Bye guys. XOXO)


	10. Two Weeks

(A.N:/ I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I've been up to my neck in requests that I haven't had much time to work on this! Anyway, I'm not really expecting this chapter to be very long buuut you get to learn a little bit more about Sebastian and sort of begin to get an idea why he is the way he is. And, of course, you get more of Jeff's history. Yay haha but as for later chapters to come, there is a scene/multiple scenes leading up to it, that I've been planning that I think will be really great! Ha, but that's later. Again, I'm putting a trigger warning on this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"So what's yours?" Sebastian asked.<p>

"I-I...I don't really know what to say. I wouldn't even know where to begin..." Jeff said, face empty of emotion. It startled Sebastian a bit to see Jeff this way. He always knew there was something behind the blond's happy mask, he just never imagined he would ever see it.

"The beginning would be a good place." Sebastian offered, shrugging.

Jeff laughed solemnly. "It's a long story with lots of parts..."

Sebastian grabbed a chair and pulled it up across from Jeff, sitting down. "Lucky for you, I've got lots of time."

Jeff sighed deeply. "Alright...I guess it all really started when I was a kid. I was...well, I was a lot different then the others. Even worse back then than I am today. I didn't have friends. I didn't have anyone who _wanted_ to be my friend. No one except Nick that is...And until freshman year when I came here he was my only friend. But back to me as a child...They treated me as if I had the plague or something. As if you would die if you so much as looked at me..."

"Kids can be mean."

"No. Kids can be damn _cruel_. They made me an outcast. Like I didn't belong...Like I didn't even exist. It was Hell. Pure Hell. Being just a little kid and having everyone ignore you...pretending you don't exist. Having them not even bother to acknowledge my existence. And then...then one day, when I was in the forth grade, they started to again. They started paying attention to me again...They started picking on me. Making fun of me. At first it was for me being taller then the other kids, then it evolved into literally everything I did. And...at first, I was ecstatic about it. Can you imagine being happy over people being absolutely cruel to you? I didn't care though. It was better then not existing...At least for a little while I thought it was. It started with just some mean names, then they started throwing trash at me, which soon turned into punches and beatings...They would follow me home from school and jump me. Beat me up until I was bleeding on the floor. They sent me to the hospital six times before I even hit junior high." Jeff said, his eyes cold. "They wouldn't leave me alone. It seemed like it was their personal mission in life to make me miserable...And I never understood why either. Not even to this day. I mean, what did I ever do to them? Half the people who beat me up didn't even know my name or even why they were hitting me. They just were. It just didn't make sense. Why would they try _so_ hard to make me so miserable...They changed me so much..."

"What'd they do to you?" Sebastian asked.

"They made me hate myself." Jeff said, just above a whisper. "I hated myself so much...and I couldn't stand it..." Jeff trailed off, his eyes still cold with memories of his past.

"W-what do you mean?" Sebastian asked, already knowing what Jeff meant but silently hoping he was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Jeff stared at his reflection in the mirror. His chest had thick, disgusting, scars on his chest that formed into the word 'fag'. As much as he hated looking at the words he couldn't look away. They're right. They're all right<em>...I'm useless. I just make their lives worse...I make everyone's life worse...I don't see why they even bother. I just upset them all. Everyone I care about. My parents, my brothers...even Nicky...Especially Nicky...Maybe if I wasn't around it'd be easier for them. They'd be happy...I could make them happy._ Jeff looked down at his arms and stared at the multiple scars on his arms. He brushed his fingers lightly against the scars, feeling every grove and indent on his arm from the cuts that weren't completely healed. He sighed as he touched them, almost as if he was a relief to touch them. They were different then the one on his chest. He was the one who put the scars and cuts there. He felt ashamed as he looked at his body. He felt branded by the word on his chest and he felt disgusted by the scars on the rest of his body. Jeff could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He was so unhappy. So miserable. He continued to stare at his reflection as he felt the tears going down his face. "I-I...can't do this...Not anymore..." Jeff said. _

_He made his way to his family medicine cabinet and looked inside. He stared at inside, not moving an inch, for what seemed to be an eternity before he grabbed everything he could. Without even giving it a second thought he pulled the lids off every bottle he could get his hands on and took every last pill in them. Asprin, paracetamo, ibuprofen, pain relievers, tylenol, his antidepressants, even cough syrup and vitamins. He took everything. He threw the empty bottles on the floor and went into his parents liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle of vodka, before going back up to his room. He took a few long drinks before going into his bathroom and grabbing a razor blade. He smiled dully to himself when he began feeling the effects of the pills. It wasn't fast enough. He put the razor up against his skin and began cutting. Cut after cut after cut, until he began feeling light headed. He rested the back of his head up against the bathroom wall as he began thinking about his family. _It doesn't matter. _I_ do matter...not to them. I never have. They never cared about how I was being bullied. Sure, they were sympathetic and all but they never really cared. They knew how sad I was...how much I wanted to die...yet they did nothing. They didn't even bother trying to talk to me...They just pumped me up with pills because they didn't want to be bothered with me or the thought of having a son that wasn't perfect...I'm not like my brothers...I'm not perfect, and I'm sorry for that, mom, dad...I truly am. I tried my best...but I'm not. No matter how hard I try, I'll never be perfect like them. They'll be happy when I'm gone. I'm sure...but what about Nicky? No. He's better off without me. Sure, he'll be sad for a little while but he'll get over it eventually. He'll get over _me_ eventually. _Jeff laughed bitterly to himself as he felt his eyes becoming heavy and reality fading away. "To die would be an awfully big adventure."_ _If he was still conscious he would have made fun of himself for his last words being a quote from Peter Pan but everything went black as soon as he finished the last word._

_Jeff's eyes burned as he opened them. He looked around the room in confusion for a long minute until he saw Nick, sitting on a chair beside his bed._ Of course. I can't even die correctly. _Jeff thought bitterly to himself. Jeff sighed loudly causing Nick to look up. Jeff saw Nick's bloodshot, swollen eyes, and his heart broke. Nick shook lightly as he looked at Jeff, tears taking over his body obviously not for the first time that day. Jeff tried to say something to Nick but when he opened his mouth to say something he realized that something was preventing him to do so. He looked down and saw a large tube in his mouth. He took the tube in his hands and pulled it out, choking a bit in the process. He didn't bother with the rest of the tubes and wires that were stuck inside his arms and a few on his chest. He knew better then to pull those particular ones out. _

_"J-jeff..." Nick managed to get out, lip quivering as tears ran down his face._

_Jeff felt horrible. Not just horrible because his stomach was pumped and he was hooked up to machines, but horrible because he hurt Nick; the one person who truly cared about him. "Nicky..." Jeff whispered, looking away from the brunet and down at his lap. He couldn't look Nick in the eye. He couldn't bare to, it just hurt him too much to see Nick so broken and know that it was his fault. Nick moved from his chair and sat on the side of Jeff's bed. The two sat in silence for some time before Nick managed to say anything._

_"I-I...I thought I'd never see you again." Nick said just above a whisper. He lightly traced Jeff's hand with the tips of his fingers as if he was checking to see if Jeff really was real and not just a figment of his imagination. After a moment when he decided that Jeff was real he took Jeff's hand in his, their fingers intertwining in the process. Jeff lightly squeezed Nick's hand and scooted over in his bed slightly to make more room for Nick. Nick understood and pulled the rest of his body into the bed until he was also laying down, only centimeters from touching each other. Jeff's eyes were dull and glazed over, as if he was in deep thought. Nick sniffled and Jeff put his head on his shoulder, knowing that the brunet would feel a little better with the extra contact. _

_Jeff opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he _should_ say. After all, it wasn't like he planned to still be alive. So he said the first thing he thought of. "I'm sorry." He said, causing Nick to stiffen slightly at the sudden words. _

_Nick looked down at Jeff, who was now gazing up at Nick with big, sad eyes, and just gave him a sympathetic look before sniffling again. "I thought you said you quit cutting yourself." Nick said, beginning to shake a little._

_"I did Nicky." Jeff said, quickly. He was lying, which made him feel even worse but he knew Nick needed the lie. _

_"Don't lie to me Jeff! I'm looking at your arms right now. There are scars everywhere. Some of them are still fresh." Nick said, a little angrily. He got up from his laying position and got off the bed._

_"Nicky, I..." _

_"I didn't know it was this bad Jeff..." Nick said, tearing up again._

_"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, confused._

_"I always knew you were sad but I never knew it was this bad Jeff...Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I didn't want to bother you." Jeff said, looking back down at his lap._

_Nick looked at Jeff in shock. He couldn't believe what Jeff had said. "Jeff, your happiness and more importantly _life_ are the most important things in the world to me! I couldn't imagine life without you...I wouldn't be living __anymore, I'd just be going through the motions. Jeff, I couldn't imagine not growing old with you. I _wouldn't_ want to! You're so amazing and talented and I just wish you could see that. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, the way I see you. If you did just for a second you'd know that you're the most amazing person on the planet! Seriously. And I should have noticed how depressed you where. I should've done something...and I wish I had...But, I can't change the past, I can only try my very best now to make sure you are happy and take care of you. I almost lost you Jeff and I'm not going to loose you again. I refuse to. As of right now you are my entire life and it's going to stay that way forever. I'm going to make sure I'm always there for you, no matter what, and always do things that are in your best interest. Jeff, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again. You _will_ be happy, just you watch and we're going to grow old together and have a porch swing in the front of our house and yell things at little kids and own nine-thousand cats and eat dinner at four in the afternoon and go to bingo and the works. But for that to happen you need to stay strong. You need to stay alive."_

_Jeff took a moment to collect himself before laughing lightly. "So we're going to live together and have a porch swing?"_

_Nick laughed lightly too. "Yeah, it's all part of my plan." _

_"It sounds like a good plan."_

_"It's a _great_ plan." _

_"Nicky?" Jeff asked, biting his lip nervously._

_"Yeah?"_

_"A-are...are my parents here?" Jeff said, looking up at Nick with big, childlike, eyes._

_Nick's face fell and he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry...they aren't. They're out of town still." Nick looked back up at the blond to see him with a disappointed face. "What's wrong?" _

_"Not even me trying to kill myself will make them care..." _

_"Jeff..." Nick said, gently rubbing the blond's shoulder. _

_"Did they say when they're coming back?"_

_"I...I didn't get to talk to them. I left them a voicemail and they haven't replied yet..."_

_Jeff laughed bitterly. "They don't even care enough to call..."_

_"They don't matter Jeff. If they aren't here for you now then they don't matter. I'm here for you. I wont leave you."_

_"Promise?" Jeff asked, looking Nick in the eyes sadly._

_"Promise." Nick said, squeezing Jeff's hand. __There was then a knock on the door and Jeff's doctor walked in. Nick automatically recognized the man who had been treating Jeff and turned to the blond to explain. "That's __your doctor." _

_The doctor nodded. "Yes. I am doctor Tennant. How are you feeling?"_

_"I..." Jeff paused for a moment to think. "I guess I feel alright, I mean, as alright as a guy who had their stomach pumped..." Jeff said, laughing lightly. He was the kind of person who always tried to make light of a serious situation. It was just who he was. _

_Doctor Tennant nodded. "That's good to hear. But now I'd like to have a serious talk with you..." He glanced at Nick. "Normally I'd like to have it with your parents or legal guardians seeing as you're still a minor but seeing as they are not present...I'll allow for you," He said turning back to Nick, "to stay in the room." The doctor took a deep breath before speaking again. "Now Jeff, I am what is known as a crisis doctor, meaning that my job is to make sure you're not a danger to yourself. Normally I would interview you but seeing as how you were brought in and the scars on your arm I don't think it'd necessary to do at this very moment. However, I will be doing so later. Now, with every suicide attempt the patient is permitted to stay in the hospital for a minimal of seventy-two hours and then if they present no danger to themselves or others they would normally be released. If we believe that a patient is still a risk to themselves after those three days we must move them to the psych ward to seek proper treatment until we see fit. You have a slightly different case seeing as you're a minor and you have no one to sign off for you. Until you have someone come and sign you out we legally can not release you. Do you understand all that I'm trying to tell you?"_

_Jeff nodded. "Yes." He said, his voice small. He felt overwhelmed with all the words the doctor was saying._

_"I also must inform you that we will be moving you up to the psych ward now...where you will not be aloud visitors. I'm sorry."_

_Jeff started feeling distressed when he heard that he wasn't aloud to have visitors. More importantly, that Nick wasn't aloud to be with him. "B-but I thought I had three days until I was moved!"_

_"Jeff, you've been here five days now." Nick said, rubbing his back._

_"What!"_

_"You've been asleep this entire time..."_

_"We had to put you into a medically induced coma because of the amount of blood that you lost before you arrived." The doctor said. And that's when it hit Jeff that someone had to have taken him to the hospital. Someone had to have found him. "I'm sorry. I know this is a lot to take in but it was something you needed to be told." The doctor said, sounding sympathetic._

_"How long will I be there?" Jeff asked, not wanting to know the answer. "Until I get better?"_

_"In any normal circumstance, yes, but in yours you will remain here until someone will sign you out. You may be mentally able to be released in a few days for all we know but you wont be able to be released until you have a parent or guardian sign for you. I'm sorry." _

_"If I have to wait for them then I'll never get out..." Jeff said to himself. _

_"I'm sorry, I hate to do this but I need to move you now...I'll give the two of you a moment alone...I'll be right outside if you need anything, please push the button beside you." Jeff nodded and the doctor walked outside._

_Jeff turned his attention to Nick. "Nicky...I'm scared."_

_Nick frowned, clutching the blond's hand tightly. "I know you are. But, I promise I'll be back the moment they let me see you. I promise. And then I'll take care of you. You _will_ be happy Jeff. I promise you, you will be happy again. This isn't goodbye Jeff. I promise." _

_Jeff nodded, beginning to feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "It's not goodbye...Just a 'see you later'."_

_Nick nodded and pressed his forehead against Jeff's. "I love you Jeff. And I wont ever let anything bad happen to you again. I'll protect you from now on."_

_"I love you too Nicky." Nick nodded and kissed Jeff's forehead before leaving. A moment later the doctor walked back in and helped Jeff into a wheelchair, which was hard because of all the wires and tubes he was connected to. _

_"Is he your boyfriend?" The doctor asked casually._

_"Who? Nicky? No, he's just a friend...who's straight." _

_The doctor nodded. "Oh...The two of you must be very close. I've seen married couples that aren't even as close as the two of you."_

_Jeff laughed lightly. "Yeah, Nicky's great. We're very close."_

_"I could tell. He only left your side once since you got here and that was to collect some of your things, which a nurse already took to your room before you woke up. He did a good job taking care of you while you were out."_

_Jeff smiled to himself. "He did, didn't he?"_

_The doctor stopped pushing Jeff as he pulled him in a room. "And here we are...And as of right now, I am no longer your doctor anymore. You will meet your new doctor in a little while. But for now, lets get you settled in. And Jeff?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You seem like a really nice young man. And for that I hope I never see you again."_

_Jeff nodded. "Same."_

* * *

><p>"I was there for two weeks until my grandparents flew down to get me out."<p>

"...Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"...Who found you? You said your parents were out of town..."

"Nicky did." Jeff said, stone faced.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Nick to find his best friend, the person he cared for most in the entire world, on the floor, bleeding and barley clinging to life. It must have the brunet. "O-oh..."

"I don't know what changed from then to now. I don't know what I did wrong..."

"I'm sure you didn't do anything. Nick's just dealing with some shit right now and maybe he just needs some time by himself."

There was a long silence between the two before Jeff spoke up. "You're hiding something."

Sebastian looked at that blond a little taken back. He wasn't expecting him to say anything off the subject of Nick. "How did you know?"

"When you've been hiding things as long as I have you tend you notice when other people are too."

"You might be wrong." Sebastian said, shrugging slightly.

"Then how did you know something was wrong? And I don't mean the me crying and seeing my arms. You know what I mean. You don't notice how fucked up someone is unless you're just as fucked up."

Sebastian sighed deeply before nodding. "You're right."

"And I figured since I shared with you my secret..."

"You want to hear mine?" Sebastian said, finishing Jeff sentence. Jeff merely nodded. "You're right about me keeping secrets but they aren't the same as yours. I've never tried to kill myself, or even harm myself

in any way...I just...keep things hidden like you do."

"I know. I noticed that you were hiding behind that cocky, ass of a mask since I first met you. You aren't exactly that good at hiding it all the time, you know. I've seen the sadness in your eyes many times."

"Then why didn't you ever say anything to me about it? You know, call me out on it?"

"Because then you'd see the same sadness in mine. I _was_ trying to avoid a conversation like this one."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "I didn't exactly want to have this either."

"The why did you call me out?" Jeff said, a little confused.

"Honestly, I was afraid you were going to kill yourself. Like I said, we're good friends. I may be an ass and hate most of you guys here but if I ever thought, even for just a second, that one of you were going to serious hurt yourselves or try to end you own life, I would step in and make sure that didn't happen."

Jeff nodded. "So you're actually a genuinely nice guy without your mask on?"

"And you're horribly depressed without yours."

"So what's the rest of your story?" Jeff asked, trying to pull the attention back off of him.

"My story?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"Everyone has a story." Jeff said, shrugging. "Something that made them who they are today."

"I..." Sebastian didn't know what to say so Jeff cut in.

"Just start with the main point. As in where it all started. You can aways fill in the smaller detials later. Obviously your story is like mine and has way too many parts for

just one night anyway."

Sebastian sighed. "You know, this was supposed to be about you and making sure you were alright."

"And now I'm making sure you are. Now, start."

"Fine...I guess the 'main point' is around when my mother died...I was seven."

Jeff's eyes widened. "I-I...I'm so sorry..."

"I wasn't feeling well that day so my mother decided to keep me home from school. ..I had a really bad stomach ache and we didn't have any medicien so my mom went to the pharmacy to get some and...and she never came back..."

"What happened?" Jeff asked, hating himself for doing so.

"While she was at the pharmacy a guy who had just robbed a bank ran in and took everyone in the store as hostages. They were all in there for three hours. In the end only one person ended up coming out alive; the robber...There were seventeen other people in that store...seventeen other people..."

"Seb..." Jeff said, putting his hand on the taller boys shoulder.

"I later found out that the reason I was so sick was because my liver was failing...They ended up giving me hers...She died because of me and then I stole her liver." Sebastian said, coldly. "I killed my mom and then stole from her..."

"Seb, it wasn't your fault. You didn't kill her."

"She wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me."

"And you wouldn't be here if she was."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does..." Jeff said, feeling absolutely horrible for Sebastian.

"And that's when things started to really fall between my family and I."

"What do you mean?"

"After my mom died my brother really couldn't look at me anymore. I don't think he could stand to."

"H-he blamed you...?"

"He called me a murderer."

"...And what about your father?"

Sebastian laughed bitterly. "The two of us have never been very close...and her death just made it worse."

"And that's why you act like this. So you don't look vulnerable." Jeff said, putting the pieces together.

"No."

"No?"

"I...I'm not good at showing emotion, alright? I'm not a vulnerable person. I don't go around telling crying over every little thing. I stay strong. I carry on!" Sebastian said, starting to sound angry.

There was a long silence for a while. Jeff looked at Sebastian as if he was beginning to see right through Sebastian. "You almost never yell. Why is that?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, confused. He knew Jeff didn't always make sense, that he usually asked the most random, pointless, questions. But was this _really_ the time?

"You act all tough and like a bad ass but you're never angry. Sure, you get annoyed every once in a while, but you hardly ever sound angry."

"What's your point?"

"The way you act...So cocky and stuck up. It's because of how you were raised. Like how I'm kind to everyone because my parents weren't to me. And I noticed you call your dad 'father' but your mother was 'mom'..."

"You're a lot smarter then you act."

Jeff shrugged. "I know."

"Like I said. I'm not close with my father."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's an ass." Sebastian said, stubbornly.

Jeff chuckled. "I'm guessing that's all I'm going to get out you, huh?" Sebastian nodded. "Well, it's a start."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"So what are you going to do about Nick?"

Jeff stiffened. Listening to Sebastian talk about his past had made him completely forget about his problems with Nick. "I...I don't know. He...I've done all I can do. It's his choice now whether or not he wants to stay friends."

Sebastian sighed. "And you have no clue why he's doing what he's doing?"

"None at all." Jeff said, shaking his head slightly.

Sebastian frowned. "And I thought you were smart..." He said, more to himself then to the blond.

Jeff frowned. "Well...I think I might know..."

"Really?" Sebastian said, becoming interested. "Why?"

"Because of how I smother him...I don't give him enough space. I...I bother him."

Sebastian gaped. "Seriously? You think _that's_ why?"

* * *

><p>(A.N: Again, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a little while! I'll try my best to update soon! The next chapter will actually have Dave and Nick in it. But yeah, some good stuff is coming up! Maybe not next chapter but soon. :] Anyway, thank you SO much for all the nice reviews! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story! Haha I hope you guys got my little Doctor Who reference (the Doctor Tennant thing) :D :D But yeah, I'll try to update soon. XOXO)


	11. Skinny Love

(A.N:/ I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a little while. I was really busy with Niff week...God I love Niff...Anyway, there's some fluff in here! :D AND there are two Dalton (the AMAZING story written by CP Coulter) reference in here. Because, let's be honest, Dalton is canon and I can't write a story about Dalton Academy without making at least one mama CP reference! Ha, anyway, hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Dave jumped slightly when he heard the soft clicking of his door being opened. He relaxed a second later when he realized Trent had left twenty minutes ago to a friend with his homework. "Did you forget som-" He stopped when he realized that Trent wasn't the one who had entered the room.<p>

"Not going to say hello? That's pretty rude." Sebastian said smugly.

Dave frowned. "And so is not knocking and just barging in someone's room."

Sebastian smirked. "But what's the fun in that? Plus, it ruins the whole 'suprise visit' thing."

Dave rolled his eyes and laughed. "You really like surprise visits, don't you?" He replied, thinking of all the times Sebastian had just showed up at his house and dragged him off somewhere.

"Love them."

"So where are you kidnapping me to this time?" Dave asked, knowing that the lead Warbler never just showed up without dragging him off somewhere.

"What makes you think I'm taking you somewhere?" Sebastian asked, trying to play innocent.

"I have a lot of homework to catch up on..." Dave said, almost whining. As much as he wanted to go off and have some random adventure with Sebastian, but he couldn't. He just didn't have the time.

"Bring it with you." Sebastian said, noticing that he was working on calculus BC. "I'm great at calc." He said, shrugging a little.

Dave couldn't help but smile to himself a little. From what he knew about Sebastian he could tell that Sebastian was ready, and willing, to shoot down any excuse Dave had not to go with him. "And where exactly are we going?" He asked, glancing at the clock seeing it was about nine in the morning.

"Breakfast. On weekends we're allowed out basically all day. They don't really care as long as we don't burn anything down." Sebastian said, shrugging.

Dave gaped a little. "Burn anything down? Has that ever happened?"

"From what I heard apparently last year some crazy kid tried to kill Julian Larson or something and ended up burning down the Art Hall. The old Warbler director ended up dying in the fire. The other Warblers don't really talk about it much so I don't really know much about it..."

"Seriously! Wait- Julian Larson! As in Julian Larson, who plays Grant from _Something Damaged_! He goes here! I love that show! And wait- old Warbler director? We have a Warbler director? I've never seen him before."

"Julian graduated last year...or transfered...or just hasn't come back yet." Sebastian said, shrugging. "David said he wasn't around much last year. And we _had_ two directors. A girl and a boy. The guy was the one who died and the girl transfered schools. If you want more details you'll have to ask the other Warblers. But like I said, they aren't big on talking about it and I was in France at the time so..." Sebastian said, trailing off since he had nothing else to say on the subject. "Now, hurry up. I don't like waiting."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just give me a minute." Dave replied, shoving his books into his bag and getting up.

"Shall we?" Sebastian asked in a cheesy tone.

Dave laughed. "You're a dork, you know that right?"

"Psh, you love it." Sebastian said, laughing slightly himself. Dave couldn't help but smile. He liked seeing this side of Sebastian and he hated how little he got to see it. Sebastian was always acting all douchy and annoying, like he thought he was better than everyone else, but the _real_ Sebastian was an hilariously cheesy dork, and Dave loved it. He didn't really understand, or even have a clue, why Sebastian always acting so different when he was in front of the Warblers, maybe he just had a cocky front so no one would try to take over as lead Warbler. Maybe that was how he got lead Warbler after only being at the school a few months.

About fifteen minutes later Dave and Sebastian found themselves walking into the cafe that Sebastian had spoken of. They ordered their food at sat down. "So, why'd you have to leave las-is that Nick?" Dave asked, completely forgetting about his previous question as he pointed to the brunet Warbler known as Nick. Sebastian nonchalantly turned his head to face Dave's pointed finger and frowned at the sight.

"Yeah, but who's he with?" He asked as the two watched him talking to a girl with long, bright red hair.

"No clue, I've never seen her." Dave said, shrugging a little.

Sebastian sighed, almost sounding annoyed. "She must be his beard." He said, matter-o-factly.

"Oh?" Dave asked, looking down suddenly embarrassed.

Sebastian noticed Dave's change in posture. "What's wrong?"

"I-uhhh..."

Sebastian laughed lightly. "Please don't tell me _you_ had a beard too." Dave didn't reply, just made a face that gave it away. "Alright, spill. Who was it? Do I know her?" He said as the two completely forgot about Nick and his mystery guest.

"Santana Lopez." Dave said, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly. "It was more to help her win prom queen than anything else..." Sebastian suddenly started laughing and Dave shot his hands up defensively. "Hey, don't judge!"

"No, no it's not that...It's just _who_. I've...uh-the two of us have met before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're uhh...not exactly friends..." Dave nodded, putting those two together in the same room would have to be nothing but trouble. "So, Calc." Sebastian said, clapping his hands together.

"Right." Dave said, pulling his book and paper out.

Sebastian scooted closer to Dave so he could see the book. The two's knees were just barley touching. "This one is wrong." Sebastian said, taking Dave's pencil and marking an 'X' on the second problem on the page. "You started the equation off correctly but then by step five it looks like you just started writing random numbers down..."

Dave furrowed his eyebrows slightly. It was true, he had no clue what he was doing so he _had_ just started writing numbers down in hopes that his teacher would just be checking for completion and not accuracy. "Oh..." He said, not wanting to admit to having no clue what he was doing.

"You know, normal people who had this much work to catch up on would have done it all during the week and not waited until Sunday to do it all." Sebastian said, starting to erase Dave's wrong work.

Dave frowned. "I _tried _but_ you _kept dragging me all around the entire week!"

Sebastian smirked. "You know you had fun."

"That's beside the point. Now. Math...How do you even know all this?"

"I took the class last year. I'm very good at math." Sebastian said in his show-off tone.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." The next few hours or so the two worked on Dave's Math, Government, and the rest of his makeup work. All except one. "Alright, and now Literature." Dave said, pulling out his essay. "I'm basically done, but I could always use a second op-what?" Dave asked, seeing Sebastian scoffing.

"I...just don't like Literature all that much, that's all."

"Really, Mr. Tuturis is awesome." Dave said and Sebastian stiffened a little. Sebastian did not want to talk about Riley Tuturis. Especially not the _Dave_!

"He seems like a cocky asshole to me." Sebastian said, a little bitterly. Needless to say, Sebastian was _not_ fond of the teacher.

Dave chuckled. "Kinda like you, then?"

Sebastian frowned. "No." He said, stubbornly. He didn't force himself onto people, especially illegally. He wasn't eighteen for another month. And yes, Sebastian has used tricks to get what he wanted from people but he never _forced_ himself on someone. Not like Riley did to him, and if it didn't feel so good Sebastian probably would have been more upset about the whole situation. Not that he wasn't pissed at the teacher, but he had done a lot worse with a lot more people so it wasn't like Riley stole his innocents or anything.

Dave chuckled a little harder. "You're right. You're defiantly more stubborn. Now, c'mon, read it." Dave said, pocking Sebastian with his paper.

Sebastian gave Dave a fake glare before taking the paper and grimacing. "There are a lot of words here..." Sebastian said, not wanting to read anything on a Sunday. Sebastian liked to read, just not essays, and essays on Sunday's were even worse.

Dave gaped at Sebastian a little. "It's only like two thousand or so. Maybe more, I quit counting once I hit the minimum word count."

Sebastian nodded. "I hate those." He said, more to himself than Dave. "So what's it over?" He asked, completely ignoring the giant title that read 'Ethan Frome'.

"_Ethan Frome._"

"Oh...Same book I did mine on." Sebastian said, beginning to skim through the paper. "You know, I'm a little surprised you had a chance to get all this work done on time."

"I'm still surprised that they only gave me a week to catch up on everything I've missed the semester." Dave said, a little annoyed. He had come three weeks late into the new semester and all of his teachers only gave him five days to do everything. That meant learning two chapters of Calc BC on his own, writing two essays, one on himself, and one on a book he had to choose from a list, learning a chapter and a half of Government by himself, then chemistry. And to top it all off, he had to make a sculptor of something for art still. Dalton required an art credit and when Dave signed up for classes he had no clue that he was going to be in the Warblers, or even what a Warbler _was_ for that matter. Now he was stuck in sculpting class where he couldn't make anything other than a lumpy ball of clay, and that was only if the clay started out that way. He also had to keep up with Warbler rehearsal, football practice, and Sebastian's random adventures. Dave was completely astounded at the fact that he actually got everything, for the most part, done, and still had time to do things like eat and sleep. Well, maybe not sleep.

"Yeah, Dalton's classes are kinda..." He trailed off, having a hard time reading and talking.

"Impossible?" Dave suggested.

Sebastian, who was only half listening, laughed. "You get used to it."

Dave scoffed slightly. "Everyone keeps saying that."

"Because it's true. Just give it some time." Sebastian said, simply. Dave nodded and waited in silence as Sebastian finished reading. "I'm impressed." He said, suddenly.

Dave was taken back slightly. "Really?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, this is really good. It has good points and it's very well written. I'd give it an A."

Dave smiled. Sebastian wasn't one to just throw out compliments like that. They usually needed coaxed out of him. "T-thanks."

"No need to thank me for stating the truth." Sebastian said, a little awkwardly. He still wasn't one-hundred percent comfortable with being nice around people, especially Dave who he hadn't properly known longer than two weeks. There was a brief awkward silence before Sebastian spoke up again. "This place is getting boring. Wanna go somewhere else?"

"Like where?" Dave asked. He still didn't really know what there was to do around here, especially where to go.

"I know a place that still plays Missing Crows." Sebastian said, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Even though Missing Crows was made over ten years ago, it was still a very popular movie that some theaters still played.

Dave's eyes lit up. "Seriously! I _love_ that movie! Julian should've won an oscar for it!" Dave had the biggest, secret, crush on Julian Larson. Then again, who didn't? Even straight men thought Julian Larson-Armstrong was hot.

Sebastian chuckled at Dave's fangirling. Truth is, Sebastian loved Julian Larson movies too, after all, he was hot. That wasn't even his opinion, it was a fact. But to see Dave, the manly football player, act like a teenage girl was hilarious. "C'mon then. They show it every Sunday at 3." Dave glanced at the clock on his phone and it read 2:45. The two then stood up and made their way to Sebastian's car. Within fifteen minutes they were sitting in the theater as the previews started. Most people in Westerville Ohio didn't go to the movies on a Sunday afternoon so the theater was completely empty aside for Dave and Sebastian, which was fine for them because that meant they could quote the entire movie and not be judged.

About two hours later the two were heading out of the theater laughing. "I can't believe you knew every word of that movie!" Sebastian said, almost not able to speak because of how hard he was laughing.

"You knew a pretty good amount of them too!" Dave said, laughing the same amount as Sebastian.

Sebastian held his hands up. "What can I say, I'm a Julian fan...Obviously not as big as you are though."

Dave laughed. "No one is as big of a fan as I am!"

Sebastian laughed. "So where to now?" Sebastian asked, seeing as Dave finished all his work and it was only five in the afternoon.

"Uhh-I don't really know what all is around here. I haven't spent much time out of Dalton, and when I do, it's at the Lima Bean." Dave confessed.

Sebastian nodded. "Right. Then, a tour? I know _all_ the best places to go to around here."

"Yeah, alright. Sure." Dave said as the pair reached Sebastian's car. They got in and spent the next three hours just driving around while Sebastian pointed out places, usually making negative comments about them and talking about how much better France was. "So, if France was so amazing, why'd you move to Lima?"

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter. My dad is a U.S. Senator and at the beginning of the year last year he had to go to France for some big meeting or something and didn't want to pull me out of school because he didn't want me to miss any school. And something happened that he wasn't please at so when the year ended he shipped me here to Dalton. It's nice enough for a Smythe to go to and small enough for me to 'get into trouble'." Sebastian said, air quoting the last part.

"So what happened?" Dave asked, curiously.

"I uh-it's a long story..." Sebastian said, not wanting to talk about what happened last year, especially not to the guy he was trying to impress.

"Oh...You didn't kill anyone, did you?" Dave asked, jokingly.

Sebastian laughed. "Actually yeah, I went on a killing spree that lasted two months." He said, nodding.

Dave laughed. "Impressive."

"Thanks." Sebastian said. By this point the two had made their way back to Dalton and had begun climbing the steps to their dorms. They continued to discuss Sebastian's fake killing spree, their hands bumping each other the entire time. Neither moved their hands away. This continued until the two were standing in front of Dave's room, which was when the awkward silence returned.

"Today was fun."

Sebastian nodded, shortly. "Yeah. It was."

"So, uh...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Football and Warblers..."

"So...yeah..."

"Yeah..." Sebastian said, starting to walk away. He stopped, abruptly and turned around before Dave had a chance to walk in the door. "Wait." He said, a little exasperated. He started walking back towards Dave.

"Wha-" He was cut off by Sebastian lightly putting his lips on Dave's. It was a soft, sweet, and short kiss. The exact opposite of what Dave imagined there first kiss being. Though Dave would go to his grave denying it, since he met Sebastian at Scandals he had spentmost of his time imagining what it would be like to kiss the tall Warbler. When the two parted Dave tried his very best not to have a stupid smile plastered on his face. He was a little relieved when Sebastian was too busy scampering off to notice the expression on Dave's face.

Dave laughed a little as he watched Sebastian rush off, embarrassed. It was completely uncharacteristic for Sebastian to act like that so it was hilarious to watch. He then realized that he had been standing in front of his door for almost five minutes so he quickly opened the door and walked in. When he did he saw Trent looking up at him from his desk, smirking. "You were out there a lot time." He said, raising his eyebrows a little.

Dave, who's face was bright red and had a cheesy smile on his face, nodded. "Uh-yeah..."

"So, first kiss between you two?"

Dave thought for a moment of lying but quickly realized that it was useless. "...Then he just ran off..." He said, truthfully.

Trent laughed a little and nodded. "So he kissed you?"

"Yeah...H-how did you know?" Dave asked, a little embarrassed. Dave wasn't big on talking about emotions like this.

"Because I know you. There's_ no way_ you would have made the first move! And Sebastian never has to." Trent chuckled. "He's probably just embarrassed."

"Yeah?"

"So, are you two dating yet or what?"

Dave opened his mouth to answer but then quickly realized that he didn't even know the answer himself. He liked Sebastian and Sebastian obviously liked him. But the two had never actually _talked_ to each other about those feelings. He didn't even know if what they did today would be considered a date!

* * *

><p>The next day Sebastian was in an amazing mood, even though he ended up running away like an idiot after kissing Dave. All of his classes seemed to zoom by in a blur. All except one; Literature.<p>

"Alright class," Mr. Tuturis began, "I know this is your last period for the day so I get that basically all of you don't want to be here...especially since I'll be spending the entire period talking." He paused amoment as a few students laughed. "Anyway, today I'll be talking about the next thing you'll be reading. It's one of my favourites actually, it's called Divine Comedy. It's divided into three parts, but, we'll get to that a little later. Now, just to give you a little back story on it, Divine Comedy is an epic poem, and I'm not just saying that because I really like the story." He paused again as a few students laughed again. "It was written by Dante Alighieri, who died in 1321, so obviously, it's an old story. It's actually a really amazing story, it's even known as one of the greatest works of world literature. Dante Alighieri was a very talented writer. In this story he writes about traveling through Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. Like I said earlier, it's written into three parts, and each part represents one of the previous mentioned. But all that isn't the part that I want to talk about today. I've always thought the best part was the character Francesca. She is married to Gianciotto Malatesta and all is great until she falls in love with Paolo, his brother. Okay, well they weren't all good because it was an arranged marriage that their families made after the two families made peace. Anyway, their love grows and grows and they continue their secret love afair until Gianciotto catches them kissing. Their love was...forbidden, like taboo." He said, eyeing Sebastian and smirking a little when he saw Sebastian's brows rising. "Then-" He was cut off by the loud sound of a bell. "And I guess we'll pick up the rest tomorrow. Ah-Sebastian, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Sebastian frowned as he slowly made his way up to the front of the room. By the time he reached Riley everyone in the class had already left. "What?"

Riley smirked. "Now now now, is that any way to speak to your teacher?"

"What do you want? I do have other things to do."

"You could do me right now." Riley said, raising his brows for emphasis. Sebastian just frowned in responce. Riley nodded and continued. "I wanted to reinstate my offer. I'll even throw in an 'A' every now and again."

Sebastian paused a moment, biting his lip in thought for a moment before replying. "No."

"You paused." Riley said, cooly.

"So?"

"So, you were just thinking about taking me up on it."

Sebastian's brows arched up. He was right, he had given it some thought. After all, Riley was hot and an easy lay. It was a sweet deal, fucking the teacher. He wouldn't have to worry about his literature grade, he could have sex any time he wanted without having to cuddle later. He didn't have to do couple shit, or bother with trying to impress the other. If Riley had asked just a few weeks earlier the two of them would be naked right now with one of them bent across the table. But, that was last month, it was different now. For once in his life he was actually interested in someone and fucking his literature teacher wouldn't exactly help with anything. "But my answer is still no."

"Is there someone else?"

"Does that matter?"

"It'd make us Francesca and Paolo."

Sebastian laughed lightly. "They both die in the end. Gianciotto kills them both."

Riley smirked. "You've read it before?"

"Of course I have. Don't you think I've used that whole 'Divine Comedy' bit to get guys in bed before?"

Riley laughed. "The more you talk, the more I want to fuck you."

"Then maybe I should just quit talking." Sebastian said, frowning.

"Or maybe you should just drop your pants so I can blow you."

"No."

"That's not what you said the other night."

"Actually, I believe it was. You just didn't listen."

"So why should I now?" Riley said, cooly.

Sebastian frowned. "If that's all you have to say, I'm leaving." Sebastian said, beginning to turn around.

"No, wait." Riley said. Sebastian turned around only to find Riley's lips crashing against his.

He pulled apart and frowned. "Fuck you."

"I'd rather fuck you."

"I'm leaving." Sebastian said, running off before Riley could do anything else. He was starting to get really sick of Riley Tuturis. Really, _really_, sick. He just wouldn't take no for an answer and Sebastian was starting to feel a little bad for how he wouldn't take no from Blaine. Sebastian ran up to his dorm to toss in his bag before heading down to Warblers Hall. Wes scheduled their meeting earlier than normal and made it ten minutes after everyone's last class of the day. And thanks to Riley, Sebastian now only had four minutes to get down. Normally he wouldn't care about being late but whenever a Warbler meeting was moved up it always meant something big and Sebastian didn't want to miss a second of that. Sebastian made his way into the room just in time. He sat down next to Dave just as Wes banged his gavel. He then noticed Nick sitting across the room from Jeff, something that _never_ happened. He also couldn't help but notice that the other Warblers noticed the same thing.

Samuel, one of the Junior Warblers, leant in towards Sebastian and Dave. "So what's up with Nick and Jeff?" He whispered. "They are acting like two separate people." It was true. All of the Warblers were used to NickandJeff and not Nick _and_ Jeff. "Did they get in a fight or something?" Everyone knew that Dave and Sebastian had a sort of friendship with the two and if anyone would know what was going on between the two, it would be them.

"And look at him. He looks like he hasn't slept in days and he looks like he's starting to lose weight." Joshua, another Warbler, pointed out. It was true, Jeff had large, dark bags under his eyes, making his sleepless nights more evident. His already thin frame also seemed to be thinner, which worried the two a little. Sebastian made a mental note to check on Jeff tomorrow. Sebastian had known the boy well enough to know that he was always a little moody. Not in an angry way though, as in a 'depressingly sad' to 'perfectly fine' kind of moody. Those were really his only two moods seeing as Jeff _never_ got angry. Sebastian watched the blond for a few more moments. He noticed that Jeff wasn't focusing on what Wes was saying, which was usual for everyone, but it seemed different then usual. Something was off. Sebastian shrugged it off and assumed it had to do with the whole Nick situation.

Dave opened his to reply but Sebastian answered before he had a chance. "We don't know." He said in a hushed tone, quickly. Samuel nodded and went back to paying attention to the council. Dave turned to Sebastian and gave him a questioning look. Sebastian simply mouthed back, "It's none of his business." Dave merely nodded and the two went back to listening to Wes.

"Now Warblers," Wes began, banging his gavel down. "Seriously, I really missed doing that." He said to himself before remembering that he had the attention of all the Warblers. "Uh-anyway, as I was saying, I have wonderful news. Yesterday the council was informed that Vocal Adrenalin has been disqualified from Nationals."

"Something about over half the team being professional dancers in their thirties and the coach injecting their competition with rabies..." David added as Thad tried his best to keep a straight face.

"Anyway," Wes started again, "The Dalton Academy Warblers have been chosen to take their place." He paused so that the rest of the Warblers could cheer. "Now, the bad news is that we've lost two weeks of rehearsal and we're up against New Directions, who have now beat up...twice...and they now have Blaine...and Kurt..." The rest of the Warblers faces dropped a little. Last year when they had Kurt and Blaine they lost. This year was even worse, at least last year they tied with them the first time.

"But that doesn't mean we're going to just give up." Thad said, quickly.

"Yes, starting tomorrow we'll be adding another half an hour to practice and when the competition gets closer we'll be adding another half an hour. Also, for our set list the council has decided upon one group number, one duet, and one solo. As tradition follows, we will be holding auditions for both duet and solo. Keep in mind that we also have agreed to do a spring performance for the school and the Warblers have held the tradition of never re-using songs for a performance. The council has decided to be a little more lenient and will decide how many solos and duets we will be showing after auditions. But, out main focus is on Nationals. Auditions will be held next week. Be prepared, I don't want anyone wasting our time since we haven't any extra to spare." Wes said, sitting back down as he finished his speech.

"With all that being said, at this time we feel it's best to dismiss you all to prepare." David said, nodding slightly at the end. "Warbler rehearsal will start at the normal time tomorrow and will end half an hour later than usual. You are all now dismissed."

"Hey Jeff, wanna head over to the lounge?" Beatz asked, smiling at the blond. The last two nights Jeff had spent the night in the shared dorm of Beatz and Flint. Flint's girlfriend, Emma, was in town for the first time in six months so the two decided to try and give their friend some time alone in the room where he was hiding his girlfriend. Even though it was against the rules to have girls at Dalton, many of the students snuck them in anyway.

"Actually, I'm gonna stay here a bit. Thanks though."

Beatz nodded. "Gonna try out for that solo? Seventh times a charm."

Jeff laughed. "Yeah. So, I'll meet up with you later, alright."

"Yeah, cool."

"And Beatz?"

"Yeah Jeff?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. For everything. I really appreciate it." Jeff said, a little solemnly.

Beatz nodded. "Yeah, dude it's cool. But yeah, I'll meet up with you later." He said, walking off and leaving Jeff by himself in the large practice room.

"Right." Jeff said, nodding to himself, standing up and grabbing a guitar. He then sat down in the middle of the room and starting strumming to nothing in particular as he tried to decide what he wanted to play. He wasn't actually practicing for an audition. He wasn't going to try out this year. He didn't see the point. After all, he already tried out six times and never got it, so what was the point? He didn't need to get his hopes up again. Not after the week he was having. _And to think, last week I was so happy. How the Hell did I manage to screw up this badly?_ He thought to himself as he started strumming the guitar to Skinny Love without even realizing it. A moment later he realized what he was strumming to and starting singing at the right time. He loved this song and even though he had absolutely no clue why, but it just felt right to sing it. Maybe it was because it was his go-to song for when he was sad, meaning that he knew every note by heart and could probably play it in his sleep with his tongue.

_Come on skinny love just last the year_  
><em>Pour a little salt, we were never here<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my<em>  
><em>Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer<em>

Nick was just about to pull open the doors to the Warbler practice room when he heard singing. Not just anyone singing, _Jeff_ singing. He stiffened a little. He hadn't heard Jeff's voice in what felt like years. He missed it. He missed Jeff. Nick sighed, all he wanted to do was grab his bag that he accidentally left in the practice room. Of course he was already up in his dorm before he even realized it was missing. Though he was glad to be out of the room, it didn't feel right being in there knowing Jeff wasn't going to walk in. He missed Jeff more than he could even put into words. Since the day the two met they haven't spent more than a day or two apart from each other, aside from the two weeks Jeff was in the hospital, but they talked on the phone every day during that and Jeff was sneaky enough to somehow manage to sneak his phone in there. Something that to this day Nick still never figured out, considering how strict and thorough they were.

The worst part of it all was the pain in Jeff's voice as he sung. The pain that Nick knew _he_ caused.

_I tell my love to wreck it all_  
><em>Cut out all the ropes and let me fall<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my<em>  
><em>Right in this moment this order's tall<em>

_Maybe I should go in there. Like right now and just apologize. I...he's suffering. _I'm_ making him suffer! I know I'm doing this for him but it obviously isn't working. I'm just making it worse. Maybe...maybe if I keep sleeping with Maryland that it'll make me forget about how I feel and we can be friends again. Or maybe I just should have eased out of our friendship instead of freaking out on him...Oh God, I freaked out on him! All he did was hug me! And I screamed at him and told him I never wanted to see him again. Shit! Shit shit shit! You really fucked up this time, Duval. Shit! Why would I do that! It's for him though...but...I went about it the worse way I could have. Shit! _Nick thought to himself as he watched Jeff sing from the small amount of space that the door was opened. A few months ago one of the Warblers accidentally skateboarded into the door and broke it just enough so it wouldn't close all the way. And, of course without Wes there at the time to tell the Dean so it'd be fixed, it never got done.

_I told you to be patient_  
><em>I told you to be fine<em>  
><em>And I told you to be balanced<em>  
><em>And I told you to be kind<em>

_In the morning I'll be with you_  
><em>But it will be a different kind<em>  
><em>I'll be holding all the tickets<em>  
><em>And you'll be owning all the fines<em>

_Alright, I'll go in...now! Alright, not now. When he's done singing. I have to get my bag anyway. I'll go up to him, give him a tight hug, let him cry until he feels better, and tell him just how sorry I am. Just because I'm in lov-no! I don't love him. I just...I'm just confused. I like girls. That's why I'm with Maryland. Wait, _am_ I with Maryland? Or are we just having casual sex?...Why am I picking this time to think about that? Seriously. Alright, he's almost done with the song...Kinda. I'll just go apologize and ignore my feelings for him...and the hard-on I always get when he touches me...But that's totally normal. Lot's of guys get boners when other guys touch them!...Right? Wait, no-again, why am I going there? I'm trying to plan an apology speech. Fuck, now all I can think of is boners. Shit. Alright, stop doing that...now!...Did it work? Fuck!_

_Come on skinny love what happened here_  
><em>We suckled on the hope in lite brassieres<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my<em>  
><em>Sullen load is full, so slow on the split<em>

_This is a bad idea. Maybe I should just him a text or something...No, I really hurt him. He at least deserves a face to face apology...He deserves a better friend, one that wont let him down like I do. I wasn't there for him last time when he needed me and I almost lost him. I can't lose him again and if I don't get my act together soon I might. I...I can't lose Jeff. He's everything to me. I need to apologize. Now. Well, after this song. God, Jeff has such a beautiful voice. I wish the council would realize that and actually give him a solo for once...I wish _he_ would realize that he sounded amazing. Or that he was amazing. Completely, one hundred percent, amazing. Shit, I really messed up. _

_And I told you to be patient_  
><em>And I told you to be fine<em>  
><em>And I told you to be balanced<em>  
><em>And I told you to be kind<em>

_God, he sounds so sad...And it's all my fault. I just had to go and...you know...have feelings and such for him...But who couldn't? Jeff is...perfect. Literally perfect. Alright, so I'll make things right again. I have to! He needs me...and I need him. I can't stand to see him like this. It's so horrible. It's like watching a puppy get kicked over and over again and just do nothing about it. Just sit by and watch as this poor, helpless, being gets the shit beat out of it by life and literally do nothing. Actually, I helped. Right now, I'm the one beating the shit out of that puppy...Fuck, what have I done? This all could have been avoided by me never meeting Jeff. He wouldn't be so sad right now, I wouldn't have...these problems with my emotions...Fuck. But, if I never met Jeff...I would have never met Jeff...I'd rather die tomorrow then live a thousand years without knowing him...Wait, did I just quote Pocahontas? Dammit, I did! I just made myself John fucking Smith and Jeff a fucking female Indian!...Wait, they fall in love at the end...No. Fuck! Why do I keep getting off track! Shit, now I'm back on boners!_

_And now all your love is wasted_  
><em>And who the hell was I?<em>  
><em>I'm breaking at the bridges<em>  
><em>And at the end of all your lines<em>

_Just a few more lines and I'll burst through these doors and apologize. I'll make things right again! I'll make him happy again...And I don't have to tell him why I flipped out. I'll just tell him I had a momentary lapse of insanity. He really needs me. He looks like complete shit...and he looks thinner. I've seen the way Jeff eats, there's no way he can be _losing_ weight! I don't even really know how he manages to stay thin in general! That's just not good. There's no way that can be good! He...he just looks so sad...and it's my fault. I have to do something. He needs me._

_Who will love you?_  
><em>Who will fight?<em>  
><em>Who will fall far behind?<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh<em>

The song ended and Jeff sat down the guitar, completely unaware that he was being watched. He then noticed the bag a few feet away from him. Jeff walked up to the bag, already knowing who's it was from having to see it every day since Freshman year. He picked up the strap and held it delicately in his hands as if it were an infant. Nick ducked a little behind the door so Jeff wouldn't see him staring. The next sound broke Nick's heart. He heard a harsh sob escape from the blond's mouth. Nick shook a little, the overwhelming urge to go and wrap the blond in his arms until everything was alright again was overwhelming him. The next thing Nick knew was he was back at the door about to open it when he saw Jeff heading towards the door. Suddenly every ounce of bravery flew out of Nick and he ran back behind the door, watching as Jeff passed him without even noticing. How could he? Nick was cowering behind the door, afraid to even breathe in case Jeff heard it. Once Jeff was out of sight Nick let out a long sigh. "Fuck." He mumbled to himself. _Alright...It's alright. You can do this. You _will_ do this. He's saying in Flint's room and I heard Beatz say they were giving him some space. And Jeff was heading towards the dorms...Which means he's in our dorm right now! Alright! I'll go there now. And that's a better place to go and talk anyway. It's more private and we don't have to worry about someone walking in and making thins even more awkward. Alright, Duval, you can do this! You have to do this! You have to make things right! And...fuck! I've wasted like five minutes just standing here! Time to take action for once. Alright. _

He ran in the room to grab his bag and set off to go make things right with Jeff again. Nick made his way up to his and Jeff's shared dorm in about fifteen minutes. It would be just his luck that on his way back to the dorm Dean Howardly would stop him and have a ten minute conversation about owls. There was no one who liked owls more then Dean Howardly, Nick was sure of that. "Jeff I have to-" He stopped when he realized he was talking to himself. Jeff wasn't in the room. Nick frowned and checked the bathroom before noticing a small, messily folded up piece of paper on his bed. "What the..." He said as he picked up the paper and read it aloud to himself.

"Nicky, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have smothered you the way that I did and I know that now. I know it shouldn't have taken me all these years to figure that out but at least I did in the end, right? I just...I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me anymore Nicky. I hate it when you're upset. A smile looks so much prettier on you then a frown. So please, just forgive me. And now, it's time for me to go away. So thanks for being my friend. We had fun, right? But I think it's time for me to pay Narnia a visit. Love, Jeff."

Nick finished reading the note and sat it down trying to wrap his head around what he just read. "Jeff...I'm not mad at you. You did nothing wrong...I did..." He said, thinking out loud. "You left? The dorm? No, I already knew that. You wouldn't write something like that if I already knew...So...wait. You transfered out of Dalton because of me? No Jeff, you came here so you would be safe...wait...he didn't write 'transfer'...he wrote something else...what was it?" He asked, grabbing the paper again. "'End'...'time to go'...what do you mean?...Wait, Narnia?" Nick sat there, trying to understand what the blond was talking about when it suddenly hit him. "Jeff!" Nick got up and ran. "Please no. No no no! Jeff! Shit!" He yelled as he ran, not caring who heard him and ignoring the people in the halls asking him where he was off to in such a hurry. Nick ran as fast as he could and without even giving it a second thought ran out of the school. He knew where Jeff was. He just hoped he wasn't too late. Once he was out of Dalton he made his way into the back woods. Ever since freshman year that's where Jeff would go whenever he was upset; Narnia.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Jeff! I got a ninety-two on my Fren-what's wrong?" A freshman Nick asked as he looked up at his friend who was practically in tears. Jeff didn't say anything, just showed him his paper. It read 'seventy-nine'. Normally a seventy-nine wouldn't be something to cry about but Nick knew just how hard Jeff had studied. How hard Jeff always studied for everything. Academics just weren't Jeff's thing, not to say he was dumb. He was constantly teased by all the other Warblers about his grades. Though they were all only joking around, Jeff was really self-conscious about being called dumb. He just never showed it. Nick gave Jeff a sympathetic look, beginning to feel horrible about practically shoving his awesome grade in the blond's face. "Jeff...Jeffie, c'mon, look at me." Nick said, giving Jeff his puppy dog eyes. Nick was so good at making puppy dog eyes he was practically famous for it. Jeff looked at him briefly before looking back down at the ground. "Hey, it'll be alright."<em>

_Jeff sniffled. "No it wont." Jeff said, running out of the building. Nick quickly followed him, calling his name until he finally saw the blond stop. _

_"Jeff, plea-woah." Nick said suddenly as he took a moment to look around him. They were probably about one hundred yards into the woods at the back of Dalton and somehow managed to find a little clearing. The scenery was absolutely breath taking. Nick made his way to the blond and smiled a little to himself when he saw how happy Jeff looked. It was as if he suddenly didn't have a care in the world. "You like it here, huh?"_

_Jeff laughed lightly. "Yeah. It's like a secret little place that no one knows about."_

_Nick laughed. "Like Narnia."_

_Jeff nodded. "Like Narnia." _

* * *

><p>Within minutes Nick was at the clearing, searching through the darkness for any sign of Jeff. And that's when he saw it. Jeff. Hanging from a tree.<p>

* * *

><p>Yay cliff hangers! Okay, maybe I shouldn't use any word with "hanger" in it with that ending...Anyway, the song that was used was 'Skinny Love' by Bon Ivor. Same as the title. Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I'll try to update soon! Hope you enjoyed! :D XOXO)<p> 


	12. Look at Me

(A.N:/ I'm sorry it takes a couple of days for me to update, it's just that I also recently started a Badboy!Jeff fic and the entire time I've been writing this fic I've been working on another one as well. Anyway, yeah, sorry I left you on a cliff hanger like that and then didn't update like the next day. I also had to do a little research for this chapter. Anyway, on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"Now Jeffrey, I know what I'm telling you isn't exactly the best thing in the world. But now that we have diagnosed the problem we can begin to give you the treatment that you need. Living with manic depression can be challenging, but with treatment, healthy coping skills, and a solid support system, I'm quite confident that you will be able to successful, normal life." Jeff's doctor, Dr. Smith, said, giving the blond a small, reassuring smile at the end of his speech.<p>

Jeff shook his head wearily. "Thank you doctor." He said, giving Dr. Smith a small smile. Dr. Smith was a very kind, and un-judgmental man and Jeff thoroughly appreciated that about him. Unlike most people, when he saw the scars all over Jeff's body he didn't look at the boy in disgust or pity. Instead he had a look of understanding, like he had dealt with many patients, or even someone more personal, who suffered from self mutilation. It was refreshing for Jeff to finally have someone he felt _understood_ his self hatred and mutilation. The only people who knew about his cutting were his parents, who didn't ever care, Trent, because Trent knew everything about everyone, Sebastian, because he had a similar self hatred, and Nick who he wasn't even speaking to anymore. He had no one who actually seemed to _get_ it. And maybe Dr. Smith didn't one hundred percent understand it himself, but he seemed to at least have a certain understanding for it, and it made Jeff feel just the slightest bit less alone.

The last three days Dr. Smith, along with a nurse or two, were the only people to visit him. Because of space issues they had to move Jeff up to psych which wasn't aloud visitors. Jeff was mostly thankful for that though, he didn't want to face the other Warblers. They didn't know him the last time he tried to kill himself and they had no clue about it. It wasn't exactly one of the things Jeff told the others. He assumed his parents weren't coming and the message they sent the hospital only proved his assumption to be true. Once they were informed about their youngest sons second suicide attempt they called the hospital back and simply said "Keep him there as long as you want, just don't put him in one of the expensive rooms like last time. We already spend enough money on his fancy private school he begged us to go to and on his stupid dance classes. Actually, if you can put him to work while he's there so he can pay some of the bill off, please do. We're already paying for three boys to go to college. We don't have money to waste on his stupid antics."

Needless to say, Jeff was enjoying his time with Dr. Smith, or just being able to be alone for a few hours. Being at a boarding school didn't exactly give you the luxury of private time. Here he actually had time to take a step back and reflect. Reflect on everything. Why his parents didn't care about him, or even _like_ him for that matter. Why he was so depressed. Why he always had a happy front when he was really crumbling behind it. Why he was even still alive. In the end he came up with the conclusions that his parents hated him because he was a failure. He was so depressed because his parents hated him because he was a failure. He had a happy mask on so people wouldn't see that he was depressed because his parents hated him because he was a failure. And he was still alive because he was a failure, after all, he did fail to kill himself. It was when he discussed his feelings with Dr. Smith, that he begun to realize just how much he needed help. It wasn't that Dr. Smith had said anything, it was just hearing himself say his thoughts and feelings out loud that made it register in his brain that there was something wrong with the way he saw himself.

Jeff, surprisingly, would have loved to remain in psych a few more days but unfortunately for him there was an open bed in a lower room where Jeff was aloud to stay. Ironically it was the same bed that he had originally had when he first arrived three days ago but was moved from when his mother demanded he be moved to one of the cheaper rooms. Jeff just assumed that they moved him back to the nice room to spite his mother because it was the nurse who spoke with his mother who moved him back.

"You know you're a very lucky boy Jeffrey," Jeff's doctor started, "If your friend had found you just a few minutes later you wouldn't be here right now." He said, placing his hand on Jeff's shoulder lightly.

Jeff stiffened suddenly. With all the soul searching Jeff had been doing the past three days it hadn't even occurred to him that someone _found_ him. That someone was in the middle of the Dalton back woods, the place that no one ever liked to go, at _night_ of all times. There was _no_ way that it was just a coincidence. Jeff gulped before looking up at Dr. Smith. "Dr. Smith?" Jeff said before taking a long pause. "W-who...y'know..."

"Found you?" Dr. Smith offered.

"Yeah..." Jeff said, shaking his head a little while dropping his gaze to his lap where his fingers nervously fiddled with each other. Though he already knew the only answer possible, he silently prayed to a God that he didn't even believe in that he was wrong and that it was a random student who had never met the blond before. Maybe just passing through to the other side of the woods where an all girls school was.

"Uh-I think his name was Duvell...Nathan Duvell maybe? A brunet boy, a little shorter than you." The doctor paused for a moment, trying to remember any other details. "To be honest I was more focused on trying to get you stable so I didn't get a really good look at him. Sorry."

"Nick Duval." Jeff said in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Smith said.

"His name is Nick Duval. He's my...he was my best friend..." Jeff said, solemnly. "He was my best friend before I bothered him so much that he refused to speak to me. I really messed up and lost my best friend." Jeff added. Though he only knew Dr. Smith three days, the two a mutual understanding of each other and Jeff felt as if he could actually trust him with anything, even his deepest secrets.

Dr. Smith nodded. "You said you hung yourself in the woods, correct?"

Jeff just nodded.

Dr. Smith smiled a little. "And that you gave him a letter saying goodbye."

Jeff nodded.

Dr. Smith's smile broadened slightly. "Then he still cares."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, confused.

"He went looking for you. He still cares. There's still a chance that you can fix things with him."

Jeff smiled a little. "Really?" He asked, hopefully.

Dr. Smith nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks Dr. Smith. Not just for the mini pep talk or whatever but...for everything. The other doctors I've had in the past were more focused to their paycheck rather than their patients."

Dr. Smith nodded. "Hey Jeffrey?"

"Yeah?"

"...I know it isn't my place to ask, with me being your doctor and all but, this Nick fellow...he's rather important to you, isn't he?"

Jeff nodded. "Nicky's everything to me."

"Ah...So you harbor feelings for him. No judgement, of course. I myself have been with my boyfriend the last three years."

Jeff was shocked by Dr. Smith's words. He had no clue that he was gay! Then after a few moments of processing that he then realized what Dr. Smith had just asked. "Oh. Oh! No! Nicky isn't my boyfriend. He's a boy, and he's my friend, but not my boyfriend." Jeff explained. "Nicky and I are both straight." Jeff said, smiling.

Dr. Smith, a little taken back, smiled. "Ah, I see. Sorry for the misunderstanding." There was a light knocking at the door. He headed towards the door and stopped just before opening it. "It seems that you have visitors." He said, smiling a little. "Brave face now. And I'll be back later to check your charts so don't die or anything."

Jeff laughed. "I'll try but no promises." He said before Dr. Smith opened the door and left. Not even a moment later Trent, Flint, Sebastian, Dave, David, Wes, and Nick all walked in the door. Jeff tried to remain calm but burst into laughter the second he saw his friends. All of them were carrying hand-fulls of junk from the gift shop. They set down the balloons, flowers, teddy bears with the words 'get well' written on their stomachs, around Jeff's bed before awkwardly looking at Jeff, waiting for him to speak first. Jeff could have sworn he saw a balloon that said 'it's a boy' in Flint's hand. "Uh...hi..." He said awkwardly. He didn't know what else to say. 'Sorry I tried to kill myself' just didn't seem right.

Sebastian, being the person that he was, furrowed his brows in annoyance. "You try to kill yourself and that's all you say?"

"Seb." Dave said in a warning tone. The other boys shot Sebastian a slight glare.

"It's alright guys. I...uh, I'm sorry...I-I...I honestly don't really know _what_ to say..."

"You can start with how you're doing now." Trent offered, giving Jeff a kind smile.

Jeff gave Trent a small smile back before nodding. "Right. Uh-well...the last three days I've been up in the psych ward and I went to a couple of group therapy sessions, by choice though. They were really awkward at first but by the second day they were fine. I saw a therapist and I was diagnosed with manic depression. They started me on medication yesterday and we're waiting to see how I react so they want to keep me here a few more days...They aren't sending me to the psych ward again like last time I tried to ki-" He cut himself off when he realized the only two people who knew he tried to kill himself before were Nick and Sebastian. He cleared his throat. "Like the last time I tried to kill myself and...I'll be seeing the school's therapist three times a week. And depending on how stressed the therapist decides I am...I may have to quit the Warblers...just for a little while. I'm hoping not to and I don't think she'll make me once I explain to her just how much I love it but...I don't know." He took a deep breath. "But, on the plus side I'm sharing a room with Noah, he's in physical therapy right now though." Jeff said. Noah was a Warbler that had been in the hospital for the last month. He was accident prone and had two broken legs and an arm. It was then that Jeff realized that he was wearing the hospital gown and his arms weren't covered up. He felt completely naked with his scars showing, and even though he wasn't looking at the other Warblers he knew that they were taking notice to the lines all over his wrists and forearms. He took another deep breath to try and prevent him from freaking out. "I...I have a long way to go, I know that. I've been...like this for a long time but it's time to change and I realize that now. So, I _am_ going to get better." Jeff said, nodding more to himself than to the others.

Wes smiled slightly and put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "We know Jeff. We all believe in you and are willing to help in any way possible."

"Yeah, you have our full support." Flint chimed in. The others nodded in agreement.

"You're one of us, Jeff. A Warbler, and Warblers take care of their own." Trent added.

"Even if I may have to quit?"

"Once a Warbler always a Warbler." David said, smiling kindly at Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "Once a Warbler always a Warbler." He repeated. Jeff looked up and made eye contact with Nick. The moment the two looked at each other the rest of the Warblers went silent.

"We should..." Dave started, but trailed off when the other Warblers nodded and left the two alone.

"We'll be back tomorrow Jeff." Trent added before they walked out of the door.

There was a long, lingering silence until Jeff finally spoke up. "You keep having to save me..."

"And I'll do it a million more times if I have to Jeff."

"I'm sorry Nicky." Jeff mumbeld, looking down. He was far too ashamed to look at Nick. It was the second time Nick had found him trying to die. It was the second time Nick _literally_ saved his life.

"For what? You did nothing wrong. I should be the one who's appologizing. I...I know how you get when you're upset and I was the one who made you so sad...You almost died because of me. So no, don't apologize Jeff, it was my fault you almost died. I was being a total idiot...I just...I wasn't thinking straight. Please, please forgive me Jeff. I know you shouldn't because I really fucked up this time but...I need you to forgive me Jeff. You're my best friend and...and I can't live without you. I was being an idiot and I just overreacted to something and I had a lot of stuff going on...and I took it out on you when you did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have been such a dick to you and I'm so sorry Jeff. I'm so fucking sorry."

There was a long pause before Jeff finally spoke. "You shouldn't have saved me." He whispered.

"What!" Nick exclaimed, completely horrified.

"I wanted to die, Nicky."

"I'm not going to let you die Jeff! I can't just sit there and watch you hang from a tree and not do everything in my power to try and save you! You just said you wanted to get better Jeff! And you will! You just need to get some help. Like theraphy. And medication and then you'll start to feel happy again! Jeff you need-"

"I just needed you Nicky!" Jeff suddenly screamed. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I just needed you." He repeated, in a much softer, vunerable tone. That's what Jeff was; vunerable. It wasn't until now that Nick really seemed to see that. Nick laid down on the hospital bed next to Jeff and held him while Jeff buried his face in Nick's chest. "I'm always happiest when I'm with you Nicky. When you're with me everything is just...everything is okay." He mumbled in Nick's shirt. He shifted a little so he could look at Nick. "My doctor and therapist have been helping me to figure out what my triggers are and ways to cope with them...I think...maybe you being mad at me is a big trigger...I need you...to not be mad at me. I just need you Nicky..." When Jeff finished speaking he dug his face back into Nick's chest.

Nick cupped Jeff's face and brought it up only a few inches away from his. "And I'll be here as long as you do."

Jeff gave Nick a weak smile before resting his head back on Nick's chest, this time in a slightly more comfortable position. "C-can...can we just lay here like this for a while?"

Nick smiled. "Sure." He replied softly. Before he even knew what he was doing he kissed the top of Jeff's head lightly. He instantly blushed and was thankful Jeff hadn't noticed. He was thankful Jeff didn't notice a lot of things, especially the way he was looking at him right now.

* * *

><p>As the rest of the Warblers made their ways to their cars Sebastian couldn't help but notice Dave was silent. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, already having a few ideas as to what was bothering the brunet.<p>

Dave sighed. "I should have seen the signs. Out of everyone, _I_ should have noticed."

Sebastian, who wasn't used to being comforting, looked at Dave awkwardly before placing a hand on his shoulder. "We all should have." He said, shrugging just the slightest bit.

"And I was the one who asked Nick if he was in love with Jeff. _That's_ the reason why Nick got all pissed at Jeff and why Jeff got all sad. If I hadn't have said anything, none of this would have happened."

"You're wrong Dave. It was bound to happen eventually. Nick is...well, he's confused...and stubborn as hell. You just...I don't know, sped up the process a little. But, the way I see it is, you have to look at the positive side of this whole thing."

"What positive side? He tried to _kill_ himself Sebastian!"

"Yeah, _tried_. You're emphasizing the wrong word. You never know, if you didn't say anything this could have all happened later and Nick might not have found him. He's alive, that's the thing we all need to really focus on. That and making sure he gets the treatment and support that he needs." Sebastian said, nodding a little to himself at the end. Dave smiled a little and Sebastian frowned. "What?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Sebastian hated not knowing things.

Dave's smiled widened. "Nothing, it's just...you're being so sincere. You really care about Jeff, don't you?"

Sebastian felt a light blush creeping up his neck and did his best to suppress it. "I-...we're friends, Jeff and I. Good friends."

Dave nodded. "Oh?" He asked, interested. He knew probably wasn't going to get much more information out of Sebastian but that didn't stop him from hoping.

"Yeah. So, wanna go grab some lunch? I've been craving lobster all day. My treat of course."

Dave chuckled. "Lobster? Oh the life of a rich kid."

Sebastian laughed. "Whatever, you know you want some."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

Sebastian nodded before starting his car and heading towards Breadstix. "So...how are you. Like...y'know-since...your incident..."

"You mean since I tried to kill myself?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, you never really talk about it...I just...wanted to make sure you're alright." He said, the last part so quickly that it took Dave a moment to realize what he actually said.

"I...It's kinda hard to explain. I mean, I'm better-at least, I'm getting better. I think Dalton has been good for me. Like it's just what I needed...I guess I don't really ever talk about it 'cause it wasn't really my finest hour y'know? It's just something that I want to put behind me and move on with my life...I don't know, does that make sense?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, it kind of does...In a way." The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence until the two arrived at Breadstix. "Oh God." Sebastian said, sighing deeply.

"What?"

"Look for yourself." Sebastian said, pointing to Kurt and Blaine. As if on cue Kurt turned his head and immediately saw them. He smiled broadly and waved them over. "He's going to make a big deal."

Dave sighed. "Yeah he is." Dave said right before the two reached Kurt and Blaine.

"The two of you, together, at a moderately nice restaurant. Hmm." Kurt said with a smug smile on his face.

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, don't tease them." Dave and Sebastian sat beside the two. Dave beside Kurt and Sebastian beside Blaine.

"I'm not teasing. I think it's adorable that you two are together."

Dave and Sebastian both instantly turned red and Blaine gave Kurt a slight glare. "Kurt." He said, warningly.

"Sorry, sorry. So, new subject then. I'm assuming you've heard about Jeff." Kurt said, looking sad.

"We actually just came from visiting him."

Blaine perked up a bit. "They're allowing visitors now?" Dave simply nodded. "How is he? Is it as bad as last time? Are he and Nick on speaking terms again?" He asked quickly. Blaine had been close friends with Jeff and even though he switched schools the two still remained close.

Sebastian looked at Blaine a little shocked. "You knew he swallowed pills?"

It was then Dave's turn to be shocked. "How did you know that Seb?"

"He told me about it. Like I said, we're close."

"So is he alright? And what about him and Nick?" Kurt added in, wanting to know the answers just as much as Blaine." Before anyone could answer a waitress came and took their orders.

"Uh, is he alright...He gave a little speech about how he wants to get better. They diagnosed him with manic depression. He's on medication now and is going to therapy. As for him and Nick, we don't really know. Nick came with us but didn't leave with us. We all gave them some space to talk." Dave replied.

Kurt sighed. "I hope they make up soon. Especially after all that's happened. And Trent tells me of some girl Nick's been sleeping with?" Trent was the kind of person who knew everything about everyone. You didn't even have to tell him, or anyone for that matter, he just knew somehow. It was Trent's sixth sense or something and it was amazing unless you had a secret that you were desperately trying to hide from everyone.

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, Dave and I saw her. She's..."

"Pretty." Dave said, finishing Sebastian's sentence.

Sebastian nodded. "Not my team obviously but she's very pretty. We didn't talk to her though, only saw her and Nick the other day. He hasn't really mentioned her to anyone. We don't know her name, how old she is, what school she goes to. Nothing. And it's annoying."

Kurt nodded. "So does he actually like her or is she a beard?"

"All the Warblers thinks she's just a beard but you never know...we're all still just waiting for him to finally admit his love for Jeff." Sebastian replied.

"What if Nick actually is straight you guys-oh thanks." Blaine said to the waitress as she handed them their plates. "Anyway, what if he isn't in love with Jeff and we've all just been wrong this whole time."

"Blaine, sweetie, I've seen the way he looks at Jeff. He's in love with him...He's just...confused right now about what he's feeling and is stubborn. I know, I went through the same thing. You don't _want_ to be gay so you try to ignore it except that never works because you can't just ignore your sexuality. He just needs to do some serious soul searching before he can accept who he is. I mean, in all honestly, haven't you all had a time in your life when you started to realize you were attracted to boys and tried to suppress it?"

Dave blushed a little and nodded. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Blaine put his hand to his face in embarrassment. "I tried to date Rachel Berry..."

Sebastian grimaced. "I started playing football in sixth because I thought it would make me forget I was gay..."

Kurt nodded. "And I told one of my best friends that I was in love with Rachel because I was afraid to admit even to myself that I liked another guy...I also joined the football team because my dad caught me dancing to 'All the single ladies' in my basement..."

"Wait," Sebastian started, "Hold on a second, single ladies? Please don't tell me you were wearing the outfit."

"Well of course I was, it wouldn't look right without it." Kurt huffed.

Dave laughed. "And what's up with you two and Berry? At least my beard was hot."

Kurt sighed. "In my defense, Mercedes thought I was looking at her when I was really looking at Finn..."

Sebastian laughed. "That's even worse!"

Kurt blushed. "Don't judge me! I hadn't come out yet and I panicked!" Blaine laughed and put his hand on top of Kurt's to show him it was alright.

"No, I'm talking about liking Finn!" Sebastian laughed.

Kurt frowned. "I was young and stupid, alright! We all have at least one crush we're embarrassed of!" The rest of the dinner was spent with the four talking about their past crushes that they were ashamed of, and wishing Trent was there to fill them in on the latest gossip, mainly on the status of Nick and Jeff.

"This was a lot of fun." Kurt said, smiling brightly at the two as they stood outside by their cars. "We should do this more often...though not on a Thursday."

"And next time you have to bring Trent!" Blain added.

"We will." Dave said, nodding.

"And tell us when Jeff comes back to Dalton." Kurt added, still worried for the blond. When he first arrived at Dalton Jeff, along with Blaine, made it his life mission to make sure Kurt felt at home. He even helped Kurt prepare for his solo audition even though he was auditioning against him _and_ his best friend. Needless to say, Kurt cared about Jeff. Almost everyone who knew Jeff cared about him, he was just an amazing, bubbly guy to have around. Though now everyone knew that was Jeff's manic episodes.

Sebastian nodded. "We will."

"Good. Now, Blaine and I have some rehearsing to do for...oh yeah, you guys are our newest Nationals competition...nevermind, we just have to leave then..." Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "Congrats on that you guys. I'm looking forward to seeing your performance."

Sebastian nodded. "Yours too. Now, we really must go." They all said their final goodbyes before getting in their cars and leaving.

Dave and Sebastian walked back to their dorms in silence, hands bumping awkwardly most of the way. "Well hello there boys." A voice suddenly came from behind them. Sebastian cringed before they turned around. He already knew that voice. Riley Tuturis.

Sebastian frowned before looking over at Dave. "I'll see you tomorrow alright? I need to talk to Mr. Tuturis about something." Sebastian didn't want Dave around the teacher. He was afraid that Riley might mention what happened the other night between them to Dave and that was the last thing he wanted.

Dave nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow." He said quickly before leaving.

Sebastian watched Dave walk away and waited until he was out of sight before turning back to Riley. He glared at the teacher. "What? Can't you see that I'm busy? What do you want?" He said, curtly.

Riley smirked. "To fuck you."

"No. How many times do I have to tell you that before you actually listen? You had your fun the other night and that's all you'll get."

Riley frowned in annoyance. He wasn't used to people turning him down. "You don't want me as an enemy Smythe."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Please, whats the worst you can do to me? Fail me in Literature? Go ahead, I already have enough English credits to graduate. I only took your stupid class so I wouldn't have a hole in my scehduale."

It was obvious to Sebastian that Riley was becoming irritated. "I wouldn't cross me. I always get what I want in the end."

"So you're just a spoiled little brat who isn't used to rejection then?"

"I'll have you, just you wait." He said before starting storming off. "You just pissed off the wrong guy."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Do your worst." He said, more to himself before walking back up to his dorm. He was more thankful that Riley had left. He didn't want to put up with the teacher any longer.

Friday and the weekend seemed to drag on forever as all the Warblers waited for Monday; the day that Jeff was supposed to be released from the hospital and was coming back to Dalton. They all waited in the rehearsal room for Nick to walk in with Jeff and when he finally did everyone either cheered or ran to hug Jeff.

"So how are you?" Flint asked, eager to find out.

"I'm better. A little tired though, I got used to laying in bed all day so I could use a nap. And I start classes again next week. Dean Howardly thought it would be for the best for me to take a few days off to readjust. He's also just making all the work I missed not count against me so..."

Trent laughed. "And what'd you say to him to get those days off?"

Jeff smiled broadly. "Nothing, I 'just so happened' to be wearing a sweater with an owl on it at the time of my meeting with him." Jeff said, using air quotes. Everyone laughed. "And I'm not going to refuse a mini vacation. More time to rehearse for my audition!" Jeff said, his smile widened. Even though Jeff knew there was a chance he would have to quit the Warblers, he still wanted to work on an audition. "The seventh times a charm, right?" He said, laughing.

"And we wish you all the best Jeff." Wes added, banging on his gavel. "Now, on the subject of Warbler Jeff. The council has met and we have decided that Jeff's return should require a celebration. For tonight." Wes said, as David and Thad grinned widely.

Derek smirked a little. "So a party?"

Wes nodded. "A party." All of the Warblers, except Dave, cheered.

Dave looked at Trent in confusion. "You're about to experience your first Warbler party. You should start preparing mentally now."

"Why? I've been to parties before Trent, I didn't live under a rock before coming here."

Trent chuckled. "You've never to a Warbler party though."

"Yeah, so?"

"Us Warblers party hard."

* * *

><p>(A.N: And that ends chapter twelve. Hope you enjoyed. So sorry it took so long to update, especially with the cliff hanger I left you on. Ha, honestly I thought no one would think I killed Jeff off because it's Jeff...but then I remembered that there has now been three suicide mentions in this story and I have killed Jeff off in four other stories (five if you count my 'being human' au on my tumblr)...which is kinda weird because I love Jeff...Anyway, next chapter will have the Warbler party (which I'm REALLY excited to write!) ANYWAY, Hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry it wasn't as long as the others have been latley. I had to cut out a few things in this chapter because they fit chapter thirteen better...so yeah. I'll try to update soon! XOXO)


	13. Mamihlapinatapei

(A.N:/ First off, I love the word "mamihlapinatapei". It's just such a legit word and it matches the event of this chapter really well. :D Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been doing requests and trying to work on my badboy!jeff fic. Ha, so in this story Jeff has had two doctors so far. Dr. Smith and Dr. Tennant (both Doctor Who referances! :D) And now I get to write a scene with Jeff's therapist. :D Time to make one more Doctor Who reference! AND I actually edited this chapter! (I'm a horrible fanfic writer and I haven't edited this story since chapter 3...) **trigger warning:** Jeff talks about self harm in the therapy scene. This doesn't have very much Sebofsky in it (they have a scene at the end but that's basically it...) But yeah, here's chapter thirteen! Hope you enjoy! :D)

* * *

><p>"Hello, you must be Jeffrey." A woman who looked to be in her late thirties said, smiling up at Jeff as he walked into the office for his first therapy session. "My name is Dr. Eccleston." She said, standing up to shake Jeff's hand.<p>

"Hello. Yeah, that's me. I prefer Jeff though, if that's alright." Jeff asked, standing awkwardly.

Dr. Eccleston nodded before motioning to a chair. "That's perfectly fine. Whatever makes you comfortable Jeff. Please, take a seat."

Jeff nodded before sitting down in an oversized black chair. "Uh…so I've never actually done this before…Go to theraphy, that is." Jeff said, looking down at his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Well, I spoke to your doctor and he mentioned that you went to a few different kinds of support groups while you were a patient in the psych ward. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, I did." Jeff said, quietly.

Dr. Eccleston gave Jeff an encouraging smile. "Well therapy is sort of like that. Just, more private. Instead of group sessions it would be a single session."

Jeff smiled a little. "Good…Honestly, I didn't really feel all that comfortable talking about my problems in front of so many strangers…it just felt weird."

"Right." Dr. Eccleston said, nodding a little. "Now, shall we begin?"

Jeff just nodded.

"Good. Now, I think it's best to start off this session by explaining what we will be discussing for your next sessions. Alright?"

Jeff nodded again.

"Alright then. I think the most important things we need to do are figure out what triggers your depression and self-harming and find ways to help you cope as well as help you become more comfortable with discussing your feelings more openly."

"Y-yeah…" Jeff said, looking into his lap.

Dr. Eccleston frowned a little when she saw how uncomfortable Jeff was. It was common for people to feel uncomfortable during their first few therapy sessions and it never failed to upset her a little. "So, why don't we begin by you telling me about yourself."

Jeff bit his lip a little as he began thinking of what to say. What should have been the easiest question in the world was extremely difficult for Jeff to answer. "I-uh, well...I'm captain of the Hockey team, and I play lacrosse too. I uh...I really like music. I'm in the band and orchestra-I play bassoon and cello...Oh! I'm also in my schools choir, sometimes we do a cappella and sometimes we don't...Uh, I also dance. I really like dancing...uh...and my name is Jeff..." Jeff said, starting off strong and finishing awkwardly.

Dr. Eccleston chuckled. "Well, that's a good start. Now, why don't you tell me why you cut yourself."

Jeff looked up at her a little taken back. There was a definite leap of intimacy in her questions. "What?"

Dr. Eccleston repeated herself. "Why do you cut yourself? Do you remember the first time you cut yourself? How did you feel? Start anywhere you'd like, those were just idea starters."

Jeff nodded. "The first time I c-cut myself…I was eleven and in the fifth grade. I uh…I remember doing it and thinking it wasn't a big deal. I wasn't hurting anyone else so I didn't really understand at the time that it was a bad thing…And I never thought it would end up being as bad as it was. I…I don't know, I guess I never thought it would end up getting as bad as it did. It just started out as a one time sort of thing because I was really upset…and then I got upset and it happened again, then I thought that it'd just be a two time sort of thing…but I kept getting upset and I kept cutting. For the longest time I didn't think it was bad, and honestly, I still don't. I know it is but at the same time it doesn't feel like it...I-I didn't see anything wrong with it at all…until my best friend Nicky saw the cuts on my arms and all I felt was fear…and I was ashamed and disgusted with myself. I've never hated myself more than in that single moment. I guess that was when I started to realize that what I was doing wasn't…good? I don't know…I just…It wasn't supposed to get this bad. It wasn't supposed to ever be like this…At first I thought it would solve all my problems. I was wrong. In reality, it just caused more. I shouldn't have ever started and I get that now…It makes you paranoid. It makes it so you can't have a relationship with anyone because you don't know if you can trust them. If you can break down your walls near them. Take off a mask or two. You don't know…You just don't know…"

"Do you remember why you cut yourself for the first time?"

"I…" Jeff paused a moment, trying to think back. "Not really. I know at the time I was being bullied a lot…but that's really it. I guess I was having a particuarlly bad day or something and I remember seeing people cutting themselves on a tv show before and it seemed to help her…so I thought it would help me…and that's all I really remember about that day…I remember I did it on the top, middle area of my arm and with a pair of scissors...it didn't even bleed, it was just a scratch...and that's all I really remember..."

"And how did it make you feel?"

There was a long pause before Jeff answered. "Like all the sadness was gone…but then after a couple of days it came back."

"So you cut yourself again?"

Jeff nodded. "And for a few days the sadness was gone again. But the longer I cut the shorter the time was before I became sad again."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Like I needed to cut in order to just get out of bed….Uh, Dr. Smith said I have manic depression…and I guess there were periods where I was generally happy but I always just thought that was because of my cutting…I guess I was just wrong…"

"Alright. Now, let's talk about your past. Particularly how you were bullied."

"They ignored me at first. It was horrible. They pretending like I wasn't even there. Like I didn't exist. And for a while it was just verble abuse. Then being shoved into lockers and having people try to trip me in the hallways. And by seventh grade it turned into me getting the crap beat out of me everyday. I got jumped on the way home from school at least twice a month. Sometimes more if I walked home alone…I…I uh got called the f word a lot…and I'm sure Dr. Smith told you about what they did to my chest…"

Dr. Eccleston nodded. "He did. Now, how did being called that word make you feel?"

"It hurt. A lot. It really, _really_ hurt me. Now, I'm not gay, but if I were I would have liked no one to care. Like I would want everyone to just be indifferent, not torture me because of something that I can't even help. To me, it's kind of like bullying someone for being black. It isn't exactly the same thing but it's just...stupid to bully someone for that reason. You can't help being the way you are, the way you're _born_. People should just accept you the way you are. And it's people like the guys who bullied me who make people hate themselves to the point where they don't think they're good enough, and don't think they ever will be...and I just…don't get it...I mean, these people didn't even know me. They didn't even bother to. They never even asked if I was gay, they just assumed...Which doesn't really bother me because if I were gay I would embrace that and be proud. But...I don't know, I'm sorry, I'm just rambling..."

Dr. Eccleston smiled. "That's perfectly alright Jeff. It's actually really good for you to get all your feelings and thoughts out. Please, continue."

Jeff nodded. "Alright…Well, um…I guess I just didn't really get why they spent so much time harassing me. I mean, if they hated me so much wouldn't they just avoid me? It's just...I don't know, easier...If they hated me so much couldn't they just ignore me or something? They were wasting their time and energy trying to make my life hell. I never really understood why they did it. I never did anything to them. Honestly, most of the people who bullied me I didn't even know and I don't know how they knew me…and that hurt worse than the people who actually knew me because it made me feel like even people who didn't know me hated me…so why shouldn't I?"

"So you hated yourself?"

"Yeah."

"And do you still hate yourself?"

"I…I don't hate myself but…I don't like me very much. I still have those days where I wonder why people even like me. How people _can_ even like me…I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a constent struggle everyday…Sometimes, when I look at pictures of Nicky before he met me all I can think of is how much better his life would be if he never met me. If I wasn't ever born how much better _everyone's_ lives would be. I'm like an anchor, I drag everyone down with me, I take away their ability to fly."

"Some people need an anchor to keep them from flying too close to the sun." Dr. Eccleston said, shrugging a little.

"But I'm the kind that keeps them from flying all together. I make them flightless, I ruin their chances of happiness by taking it away completely."

Dr. Eccleston paused for a moment, trying to think of the best, most professional, thing to say to Jeff. "Well Jeff, all I can tell you is that yesterday is in the past. You can't change that no matter how badly you want to so you shouldn't dwell on it. The way I see it is when something bad happens you can do one of three things. You can let it define you. You can let it destroy you. Or let it strengthen you. You can refuse to let anyone bring you down, not even yourself. But how you decide to deal with it is completely up to you, Jeff."

Jeff smiled a little at the therapist. "That's really smart…Thank you."

Dr. Eccleston smiled back. "Anytime Jeff. I'm here to listen and offer any advice I can to help you. Think of me kind of like your guidance counsilor…one that decides which mediciation you take." She said as the two laughed a little.

"Yeah." Jeff said, beginning to feel a little more comfortable taking to the therapist.

"I want to commend you Jeff. It takes a lot of courage to admit you have a problem and even though you didn't come here by choice, it was your decision to speak today. It's the first step in you getting better."

Jeff smiled. "Thanks for listening I guess. It's nice to have someone to just listen to me I guess."

"Your friends don't listen?" Dr. Eccleston frowned a little.

"I…uh, I have a friend, Sebastian, that I've spoken to once to twice about this kind of thing."

"And what about your other friend? Nick I believe you called him."

"Oh Nicky!" Jeff said, his face lighting up at Nick's mention.

"Your boyfriend?"

Jeff laughed. "Everyone thinks we're dating, but no, we aren't dating. Nicky and I are both straight actually. We're just really close."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed by the nick name and the look on your face when I mentioned him."

"Oh no, it's fine! We've been best friends since we were children and I guess the nickname just kind of stayed throughout the years." Jeff said, nodding a little to himself.

"Oh, alright. So, you haven't spoken to him about your feelings?"

"Well…I'd feel bad if I did. I've tried to kill myself twice now and…well, he's the one who's found me both times. I've already put himself through so much. I don't think I could do anything else to him. I know he cares about me and wants what's best…and he told me that if I ever want to talk or anything that he's fully ready to listen. But…I don't know. I talk to Seb about those kinds of things. I only like to tell Nicky good things. Me being sad makes him sad and I hate seeing him sad…Especially if it's because of me…"

"Right…Oh, wow." She said, looking at the clock. "Your hour is up. I think we had a very good first session and I look forward to seeing you again. Until our next session I want you to try and keep track of how the medication is responding to your body. Now, if you feel like you need to talk to me before our next session, please, come by. I do have other paitents but I always have room to fit you in between sessions."

Jeff nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

Dr. Eccleston smiled. "You're very welcome Jeff." She said, as the two stood up. They shook hands and Jeff walked out of the large office.

Jeff couldn't help but wonder why he had never realized the school had a therapist before. The office was huge and was right beside the guidance counsilor and near the Dean's office, two places that he had been plenty of times before. He made it to the main lobby and smiled broadly. "Nicky. What are you doing here?"

Nick smiled a little, looking a little nervous. "I uh, I was waiting for you to finish to walk you to our dorm."

Jeff smiled. "That's really sweet of you." Jeff said, grabbing Nick's hand in his own and giving Nick a goofy smile. Nick and Jeff had a very touchy-feely sort of relationship.

Nick stiffened a little when he felt Jeff's hand in his but relaxed a few minutes later. "So how was it?"

"It was…different than what I'm used to. I talked…a lot." Jeff chuckled. "Well, a lot more than I normally do." Nick made a fake, dramatic gasp and Jeff used his free hand to playfully push the brunet. "You know what I mean." He said as the two laughed. "Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"I really missed this. You know, us talking and being friends again." Jeff said and Nick turned beat red. Luckily for him Jeff didn't notice.

Nick took a moment to collect himself before smiling softly. "I missed it too. I'm glad we're together again." Jeff suddenly started cracking up and Nick gave Jeff a confused face. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just when we say things like that it makes sense that everyone thinks we're dating." Jeff said, laughing.

"Oh…" Nick said, his heart sinking a little. He knew it was stupid to feel upset about what Jeff said. He knew that Jeff didn't mean any harm by his words. It just hurt him to hear it coming from Jeff.

Jeff took notice to Nick's tone and frowned a little. "What's wrong?"

"I-uh, it's nothing. I'm just really glad you're happy." He said quickly. He felt a little guilty lying but it wasn't like he was going to admit his feelings for Jeff any time soon.

Jeff smiled. "Oh, well then…I'm glad too."

Nick nodded. "Yeah. So, are you excited for the Warbler party? We have to be down by the limo in like half an hour."

"Uh, yeah-I am. Kinda, but with my new meds I can't drink so…guess I'm the designated driver for the night. Do you know where the party is anyway? No one would tell me…I guess it's a surprise or something?"

Nick laughed. "I can't tell you Jeff, like you just said, it's a surprise. But trust me, you wont be the designated driver."

Jeff's face lit up. "We're taking a plane!"

Nick nodded. "We're taking a plane."

"Please say we're going to New York!" He said as the two made their way into their rooms and started getting ready for the party.

"Jeff, we have class tomorrow…New York parties are for weekends."

Jeff frowned a little. "Damn. I really wanted to go to New York. I haven't been in forever."

Nick nodded. "We really haven't…How 'bout we go after we win Nationals?"

Jeff smiled. "You're so confident, are you trying out for a solo?"

Nick scoffed. "Psh, and you need to be more confident. And yeah, duh. Don't I always? Besides, without Blaine I might actually get something. What about you?"

Jeff laughed a little before shaking his head. "I don't think I will this time."

Nick gaped a little as he poked his head out of the bathroom. "Jeff you have to! We always try out."

"I'm just…I'm just not feeling it I guess. I wouldn't get it anyway. Especially since Seb and you are both auditioning. I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Then lets do a duet!" Nick blurted out before he even knew what he was saying.

Jeff looked up at Nick a little shocked. Nick hated doing duets for compititions. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's do a duet. Our voices sound amazing together and we already sing together all the time. C'mon, lets do it."

"I…alright, yeah. Lets audition."

Nick smiled. "Great. Now, hurry up Jeff, we need to leave now or we'll miss our flight. We'll talk about song ideas later."

"Just a second, I need to fix my hair." Jeff said, picking at his hair for the tenth time since he walked into his dorm.

Nick laughed. "It looks fine Jeff. Promise."

"Ah, fine. Let's go." Jeff said, starting to walk out of the room. Nick waited until they were in the main lobby before he ruffled Jeff's hair up and ran away laughing. "Nicky!" Jeff whined, chasing after him.

The two chased after each other until they were in front of the limo that was taking them to the airport. Jeff finally caught up with the brunet and knocked him to the ground with an umph. "Jeff. Get off." Nick whined.

Jeff laughed. "That's what you get for messing up my hair! You ruined it!"

"Psh, please, you look fine. Like always." Nick said, blushing a little. Luckily for him his face was facing away from the blond. Jeff just laughed it off, not really paying any mind to Nick's words or the meaning behind them.

"Whatever. C'mon, let's go!" Jeff exclaimed dramatically as he hoped inside the limo. Nick soon followed and sat next to Jeff. Inside Nick and Jeff saw Sebastian, Dave, Wes, David, Thad, Flint, Trent, Derek, Beatz, Kurt and Blaine all already sitting.

"Were are all the freshman?" Nick asked.

"Other limo with the sophmores." Trent replied.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Jeff exclaimed happily. "You're here!"

Blaine laughed. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?"

Nick smiled. "Great. It wouldn't be a real Warbler party without you guys."

"So where are we going!" Jeff shouted suddenly, not able to wait any longer.

Kurt laughed. "Your worse than Rachel when it comes to surprises."

Jeff pouted. "But I've been waiting all day!"

"And you can wait another hour to find out." Nick said, lightly shoving Jeff.

Jeff scoffed a little and frowned. "Fine. I'll wait." He said, looking a little defeated.

Nick puffed out his chest a little. "Good." He said, sternly.

About an hour later they were all in their plane and had been riding for almost forty minutes.

Nick poked Jeff's cheek lightly. He stirred a little and opened his eyes tiredly a few moments later. "Get up Jeffie." Nick said, softly.

"No." Jeff mumbled, trying to nuzzle his head back into Nick's shoulder. "Too tired." He added, lazily.

Nick laughed a little and flexed his shoulder to move Jeff. "C'mon, you have to. We're almost there."

Jeff didn't reply, he had already fallen asleep again. Nick watched Jeff for a few minutes, taking in every detail of his face. Nick couldn't help but smile to himself a little when he saw how relaxed Jeff looked. Jeff adjusted his head a little and a few strands of hair fell on his face. Nick carefully pushed them out of way, not really bothering to make sure no one was watching. He smiled fondly at the sleeping boy before looking up and stiffening a little when he saw Kurt watching him with a smirk. Nick frowned at the ex-Warbler and Kurt just laughed in response. Nick scoffed and looked away from Kurt and moved his gaze to out the window of the airplane.

About twenty minutes later the city of Chicago was making its way into the horizon. Nick nudged Jeff awake and he looked up at Nick with sleepy eyes. "What?" He mumbled, trying to glare at Nick but failing miserably because of how tired he was.

"Wake up. We're here." Nick said, feeling a little sad when Jeff moved from his shoulder so he could look out the window.

Jeff pressed his face up against the window and smiled widely. "Chicago!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands up in excitement when he saw the city in the horizon. "I love Chicago!"

Nick laughed at Jeff's excitement. "Wow."

"What?" Jeff asked, not moving his face from the window.

"Nothing, you're just adorable." Nick replied, turning bright red when he realized what he had just said. He could hear Kurt snickering behind him and shot him a glare before making sure Jeff wasn't looking at him. When he saw that Jeff hadn't moved his face he let out a small sigh of relief.

"When are we gonna get there?" Jeff asked, finally moving his face from the window. His nose had a small mark from where he had it pressed against the glass.

Nick chuckled to himself a little before answering. "Like twenty minutes or so. Patents dear Jeffie."

Jeff frowned a little. "Then why did you wake me up? You lied, you said we were there."

"Close enough to being there. We might as well be."

"False. If we were there I could walk off the plane and be fine. If I did that now I would fall to my death."

Nick rolled his eyes playfully as Jeff, chucking a bit in the process. "Whatever, at least now you have twenty minutes to talk to me." He said, giving Jeff a cheesy grin.

"True...But, I think I'd rather sleep twenty more minutes." Jeff said, cuddling back into Nick's shoulder. He frowned a little when he couldn't get comfortable and looked up at Nick. "Move to you left a little." Nick moved just the slightest bit. "Ah, that's better." Jeff said, moving his head closer to Nick's chest. Nick did everything in his power to try and slow his heart rate back down so Jeff wouldn't notice. The two had always been touchy-feely with one another and up until a few weeks ago Nick had thought nothing of it, but now with these new and confusing feelings Nick was having, he always felt a little awkward when Jeff got too intimate with him.

The rest of the plane ride was spent mostly in silence. Most of the Warblers had decided to sleep during the trip so they would be well-rested. The only people who stayed awake the entire time were Dave, Sebastian, Kurt, Blaine, and Nick. Dave and Sebastian were off in the back having what Nick assumed was a private conversation while Blaine spent the entire time telling Kurt about his favourite brands of hair-gels as Kurt pretended to listen all while sneaking glances in Nick's direction.

The plane landed and came to a halt, waking everyone up in the process. They all left the plane and went into the two limos that were waiting for them. About ten minutes later they were in front of a large and empty warehouse.

Dave gaped at the warehouse. "You guys got all of this just for a party?"

"I told you us Warblers partied hard." Trent chimed in as he past the newest Warbler.

"Where's the cellphone bowl?" Flint asked the moment he walked into the room. Ever since two years ago when Derek sent a drunk text to all of his girlfriends the Warblers decided that it was for the best that they all keep their phones away from them.

"Right there." Wes said, pointing to a large bowl that was literally right beside Flint.

"Oh." Flint said a little embarrassed as Trent laughed and patted his back, dropping his phone in the bowl at the same time. One by one all of the Warblers put their phones in the bowl, even the people like Jeff and Kurt who weren't planning on drinking.

"So where are all the ladies?" Derek asked, frowning as he saw the room was full of men.

"They'll be here any minute." David replied. Since Dalton was an all boys school and most of the Warblers were straight, they always invited some girls. Usually they invited girls from their sister school, Crawford Country Day Academy. Ten minutes later the girls were there and the party had started.

About an hour into the party Jeff found himself standing in the corner of the room, more observing the party than actually being a part of it. He chuckled as he saw Blaine, completely drunk off his ass, dancing around the room like a mad man.

He was so busy watching Blaine dance that he didn't even notice Kurt come up next to him. "Hey Jeff." Kurt said, offering him a small smile.

Jeff jumped a little before looking at Kurt and smiling a little. "Hi Kurt, how are you?"

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Shouldn't it be me asking you that question?"

Jeff shrugged. "If that's your way of asking me how I'm doing then I'm...better. I'm getting better."

Kurt nodded a little before placing his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "If you ever need anything, or just want to talk, you know I'm always here, right?"

Jeff nodded. "I know. Thanks Kurt."

"You're one of my best friends Jeff and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to make sure you're alright." Kurt said, sounding guilty. He had no clue that Jeff was cutting himself, or was even upset at all.

Jeff shook his head. "Kurt, don't. Please don't. I hid it, and I hid it well. Please don't blame yourself. Besides, you weren't even here. You're at McKinley _and_ you have a life! It isn't your job to babysit me."

Kurt sighed. "But it's my job to make sure my friend is alright."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him into a hug. "And I will be. I'm getting help and I have the best friends in the world to support me. Thank you Kurt."

"You better call me after every therapy session so I know you're doing alright." Kurt whined a little.

Jeff chuckled. "I'll tell you every detail. Promise."

"Good." Kurt said, sternly. "You better."

Jeff let go of Kurt so they could stand next to each other. Jeff motioned to Blaine who looked liked he was attempting to krump and twerk at the same time. "Have you ever just looked at him and said to yourself 'that's my boyfriend'?" Jeff said, the last part pretending to sound embarrassed.

Kurt laughed. "I have, but it's usually more of a 'I'm happy he's my boyfriend' and not embarrassed."

Jeff nodded. "You better get over there and make sure he doesn't hurt himself. He's...uh, thrashing around pretty roughly..."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, I should...you'll be fine though, right?"

Jeff smiled broadly. "Yep. Now go." He said, lightly pushing Kurt towards his boyfriend.

Blaine, Thad, David, and Wes were completely drunk by this point. "Let's sing a song!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly. He stumbled over to the ipod that was hooked up to the sound system and started shuffling around until he found the perfect song. The second the music started playing everyone, especially the people who were drunk, cheered. Blaine instantly burst into song.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_  
><em>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started<em>

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_  
><em>Everybody's waiting for me to arrive<em>  
><em>Sendin' out the message to all of my friends<em>  
><em>We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz<em>

Blaine was jumping up and down like a mad men as he sang along. The rest of the Warblers started dancing to the music.

_I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings_  
><em>I can go for miles if you know what I mean<em>  
><em>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started<em>  
><em>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started<em>

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat_  
><em>Cruisin' through the west side<em>  
><em>We'll be checkin' the scene<em>

Blaine jumped up on a chair and started dancing on the furniture. Kurt sighed and tried to get his boyfriend to come down before he hurt himself.

_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast_  
><em>I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass<em>  
><em>Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car<em>  
><em>License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar<em>

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_  
><em>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started<em>  
><em>Get this party started<em>

Blaine had somehow managed to pull Kurt up on the chair with him and was dancing wildly around Kurt as Kurt face-palmed in embarrassment. He caught a glimpse of Sebastian and Dave who were in a corner by themselves. Kurt also noticed how close the two were standing to each other.

_Making my connection as I enter the room_  
><em>Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove<em>  
><em>Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat<em>  
><em>Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me<em>  
><em>I'm your operator, you can call anytime<em>  
><em>I'll be your connection to the party line<em>

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_  
><em>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started<em>  
><em>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started<em>  
><em>I'm comin' up so you better get this party started<em>  
><em>Get this party started<em>  
><em>Get this party started right now<em>  
><em>Get this party started<em>  
><em>Get this party started<em>  
><em>Get this party started right now<em>

The song ended and everyone cheered. "Alright Blaine, sweetie, let's get down from the chair now." Kurt said as he helped Blaine down off of the chair. Kurt shook his head slightly, Blaine got like this every time he got drunk.

* * *

><p>Nick must have been on his fourth beer when he saw Trent heading towards him. Nick wasn't drunk, just tipsy to the point where he was starting to sway a little as he tried to stand still. Trent chuckled when he saw Nick. "You should slow down."<p>

Nick shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm not even drunk yet." Nick reassured. Nick sighed. "Marilyn's here."

Trent looked at Nick in confusion for a moment. "Who? Oh! The girl you've been fucking?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I guess she goes to Crawford."

"Is it a bad thing that she's here?" Trent's eyes narrowed as he examined Nick's face.

Nick groaned. "No Trent. There's a reason why it's a secret..." Trent always had the ability to find out your every inner thought and secret just by looking at you. It was like a sixth sense that Trent considered a gift while everyone else thought of it as a curse.

Trent gasped a little. "Oh my God."

"Trent." Nick warned.

"I think you should tell him." Trent said, smiling encouragingly at his friend.

"I...I can't Trent. I just can't." Nick said, looking away and biting his lip. The alcohol in Nick was starting to work it's way into his system, making all the buried feelings he had for Jeff start to surface.

There was a short pause before Trent spoke. "He deserves to know why you've been so weird and distant lately. I mean, it's your life and your decision and in the end it's up to you whether or not you say anything, but," Nick sighed deeply. Trent _always_ had a 'but' in his speeches and Nick always dreaded hearing the word. "I honestly do believe that it's best for the both of you if you tell him. You can't keep running away from it. You need to face it head on. Your sexuality isn't something you can ignore."

Nick made a childlike whining noise. He really didn't want to talk about this with Trent. He didn't want to talk about this with _anyone_. Nick sighed deeply, knowing that Trent wasn't going to drop the subject that easily. There was no use in trying to ignore it now. "I know it isn't...I was just hoping I could...change..."

Trent gave Nick a sympathetic look. He could tell just how much Nick wanted to be straight. "Why though? You're perfect the way you are Nick." Trent said, blushing a little. It went unnoticed by Nick. "And besides, there's nothing wrong with being gay." He said, shrugging a little.

"I know...it's just...it's hard to explain, I guess. I don't really think I have a problem with _being _gay. I mean, who you love is who you love...it's just..." Nick trailed off for a moment, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "It's just being in love with _him_," Nick said, nodding his head towards the direction Jeff was standing with Kurt. "That I can't stand."

Trent sighed a little. "You can't even say it, can you?"

"It's something that I don't _want_ to say. If I do...it becomes real. And once it's said it can't be unsaid. If I keep it in, he won't ever have to know. It's for the best."

Trent shook his head a little. "I get that, I guess."

"Besides, I think he knows something's up.." Nick said, nervously glancing back up at Jeff. Jeff noticed Nick's eyes and smiled brightly and waved. Nick chuckled and waved back before turning his attention back to Trent. "And honestly, I'm terrified he'll find out." Nick said, looking down at his feet awkwardly. Nick's father had raised him to not show any weakness so it was hard for him to talk about how he was feeling, even if he was basically drunk by this point.

"He doesn't know, trust me." Trent said, confidently.

Nick looked at Trent with a confused look. "Why do you think that?"

"Because Jeff is one of the most oblivious people ever born."

Nick smiled broadly. "Thanks for the talk Trent." Nick said, patting Trent on the shoulder before walking away and grabbing another beer.

Trent sighed as he watched the brunet walk away. "You're just as oblivious as he is..." He said, sounding disappointed.

Another hour passed and Trent found himself walking back over to Nick. It was completely obvious that Nick was drunk. "Hey-uh Trent!" Nick practically yelled.

Trent chuckled, taking Nick's beer out of his hand. "I think you've had enough, Nick."

Nick waved him off lazily. "Nah, I'm fi-hine." He hiccuped a little and started giggling like crazy. "I'm feelhin' great! Sooo great!"

Nick suddenly pulled out his phone from his pocket and Trent's eyes widened a little in shock. "Why do you have that?"

"I'm gonnah tell em!" Nick yelled, giggling again.

"Tell who, what?" Trent asked, slowly.

"I'm gonnah tell Jeff I looooove him. I'm gonnah call em and tell em to come here." Nick said, smiling broadly as he started to dial Jeff. Trent quickly grabbed Nick's phone away from him and Nick pouted. "Hey!" Nick whined.

Trent frowned. "No Nick. I know you. You're drunk, the real you would hate yourself if you told him like this! I wont let you do this to yourself!"

Nick grabbed his phone back and started to dial the number again. "No! I-I gottah tell em!" Nick whined. Trent yanked the phone away a second time.

"No Nick!"

Nick frowned. "Then I gottah go find em!" Nick said, starting to storm off to find Jeff but Trent grabbed him before he could leave.

"Nick, no." Trent then remembered that he saw Jeff putting his phone in the phone bowl even though he wasn't drinking. "Nick, uh, call him but don't tell him to come over here. Just send him a voicemail..." Trent said, planning on taking Jeff's phone and deleting the voicemail right afterwards. Then drunk Nick would drop it and Jeff wouldn't find out. Sure, Trent thought Nick should tell Jeff, but not this way.

Nick nodded. "Al-right!" Nick said, dialing Jeff's number. A few rings later and Nick was listening to Jeff's voice mail. "Heeeey Jeffers. I-I jus wanted to say that I'm in love wit youu Jeff. I love you so much. I've loved you for a real long time an I was jus scared to say anything Jeff-I was jus to scared to say anythin! An I think yer super hot! Super hot! I jus wanna kiss you allll day! an love you and get married! Not now though, 'caus we're not old enough though...Okayy well, I gotta go now-buy Jefff!" Nick said, hanging up the phone and looking very proud of himself. "See, that wasn't so hard Trent! I don know why youu didn want me to tell em."

Trent sighed. "I never said that. Just that you shouldn't drunk. Now, I have to go. I'll see you." Trent said, racing off to the phone bowl. After a few minutes he finally found Jeff's blue iphone. He grabbed it and was about to listen to the voicemail so he could delete it when Flint came over.

"Hey, dude, c'mon! Put your phone back and let's party!" Flint called from a few feet away.

"Oh hey Flint. Where's your girlfriend?" Trent asked, a little confused. Whenever Flint and his girlfriend where in the same room as each other they were always trying to suck each others faces off.

Flint scowled. "I don't know, probably off somewhere fucking Derek."

Trent frowned a little and shot his best friend a sympathetic look. He walked over and hugged Flint, completely forgetting that he still had Jeff's phone. "C'mon, let's get a drink." Trent said, leading Flint towards the bar area the Warblers set up.

"Yeah." Flint said, miserably. "I should have known not to take Amy here. Especially when Derek is on the prowl."

* * *

><p>The next day all of the Warblers were sitting in the rehearsal room, moaning and complaining about not wanting to be there. Everyone except Jeff and Dave, the only two who didn't drink, were hung over from the party last night.<p>

Wes sighed heavily, not bothering to use the gavel because of the sound. "Alright," He began slowly. "Seeing as practice right now would be a complete waste of time tomorrow's will be twice as long." The other Warblers nodded and agreed.

"God, class was horrible today. Never again will I go to class hungover." Flint whined.

Thad nodded. "Right. Some idiot in my Literature class broke a window trying to play baseball in the _middle_ of class and my teacher spent ten minutes screaming at him. She might as well of had a megaphone up to my ear!"

Sebastian shrugged a little. "Well I was still pretty drunk for the first half of the day. It makes class a lot funnier actually...Not so much fun when it wears off though..."

Wes sighed. "You guys can talk about hangovers later. Now, unless anyone has anything else important to say, the meeting is over."

Jeff stood up. "Actually," He started and everyone groaned. They just wanted to get out of the room and go back to nursing their throbbing heads. Jeff frowned a little. "Don't worry, I'll keep it short. I was just wondering if anyone's seen my cell phone? I haven't seen it since I put it in the bowel last night." No one spoke up. Trent, who had the phone in his room, had completely forgotten he had even taken it because he ended up getting drunk with Flint.

"If anyone sees Jeff's phone, give it back to him." Wes said, sternly. "Now, meeting over. I'm going to bed." Wes got up and stormed out of the room. He was always on edge and angry whenever he had a bad hangover. Everyone nodded and left to go back to their dorms.

Sebastian turned to Dave. "Wanna get some coffee?"

Dave smirked slightly. "Bad hangover?"

Sebastian sighed. "You wouldn't believe."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have drank so much."

Sebastian stuck his hands into his pockets casually as he walked. "Eh, we Warblers party hard. Soon enough you'll be begging me to get coffee with you after a party." Sebastian said, shooting Dave a cocky smirk.

Dave rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...You just can't handle your liquor very well."

Sebastian chuckled. "Well in my defense, I did have a _lot_ to drink. And I substituted breakfast for beer this morning and since breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day I had to have a big old hardy glass of it." The two got in Sebastian's car and drove off to a cafe that was right by their campus.

Dave chuckled. "Yeah, yeah..." The rest of the ride was spent in conformable silence.

When they got to the cafe they both ordered two large black coffees. "Wow, a simple coffee? I'm impressed." Dave said, jokingly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he flopped down in his chair. "I'm way too hungover to actually care what kind of coffee I'm drinking at this point." The lady behind the counter handed the two their coffees and Dave pulled out his wallet. Sebastian swatted his hand away. "I got this."

"Uh, you sure? I can pay for me..."

Sebastian nodded a little. "Yeah, I got this. The guy always pays anyway." He added, a little more awkwardly.

Dave frowned a little when he realized Sebastian basically called him a girl. He chose to say nothing though because he was getting free coffee.

The two took their coffees and sat down. Dave nodded. "So why did I have to come here with you exactly?"

Sebastian frowned and blushed a little. "Because." He said, stubbornly.

Dave smirked a little when he saw the expression on Sebastian's face. "Because, why?" It was a nice change for Sebastian to be the one acting all awkward and blushing while Dave was calm, cocky and confident.

Sebastian's frown deepened. "Because getting coffee by myself is boring." Sebastian said, glaring down at the floor.

"Hmm." Dave replied, taking a sip of his coffee. It was funny to see how stubborn Sebastian was, he was even worse than Dave. Dave attempted to stiffened a yawn but failed.

"Tired?" Sebastian said, starting on his second cup of coffee.

Dave nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep last night and it didn't really help that we didn't get back until four in the morning."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, thinking back now staying that late wasn't the best idea..."

Dave shrugged. "At least we have coffee."

"Sweet, sweet coffee." Sebastian mumbled, finishing his second cup.

"You should probably show down, at this rate, you'll be up all night." Dave said.

Sebastian smirked. "Aw, you care about my sleeping habits. How sweet." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever." There was a long pause before Dave started to speak again. "So," Dave started, a little nervously. "About that kiss the other day..."

Sebastian stiffened a little. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Dave asked, feeling completely awkward. It wasn't a conversation he wanted to have but he felt it was necessary.

Sebastian looked at Dave like he had grown a third head. "Because I wanted to?" He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dave could feel his face begin to flush. "Oh." He said, simply. The kiss with Sebastian had been his first kiss that actually counted aside from the one with Kurt. But everything went to Hell when he kissed Kurt and when Sebastian kissed him Dave actually...enjoyed it. It was right where as everything was somehow wrong with Kurt. Dave had to admit, it felt good to have the person you like actually like you back for once. It was a nice change.

Sebastian shifted awkwardly in his chair. "It didn't uh...bother you or anything, did it?" Sebastian said, trying to play it cool but failing.

"No!" Dave said a little too quickly for his liking. He mentally cursed himself when he saw Sebastian go back to his usual cocky self.

"Didn't think so." Sebastian said, flashing Dave a cocky smirk. It was as if Sebastian's nervousness completely vanished.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"So, you wanna get out of here now?"

Dave nodded. "Uh yeah, I have an essay to do for Lit still."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, same."

The two got up and made their way to Sebastian's car. They pulled up in the parking lot and started to make their way towards the school. Dave almost gasped when he felt another hand touching his and looked down to see Sebastian's hand in his. Dave looked up at Sebastian and chuckled a little when he saw the look on Sebastian's face. He looked like he was about to murder someone but was blushing furiously at the same time. Sebastian shot him a glare when he heard Dave laughing.

_We've gone on like four dates now. We've kissed and now he's holding my hand._ Dave thought. _Are we dating? Is he my boyfriend?...God that still sounds weird. Boyfriend. You're gay Karofsky, deal with it. But still, what is Sebastian to me? He's more than that annoying douche...but is he my boyfriend? Should I ask? No! That'll sound so stupid and knowing him he'd just say no and make me feel like a complete idiot. Shit. Alright, I'll ask...No...But I should...Okay, I'll say something...yeah..._

Dave opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he felt Sebastian's hand leave his and drop to the side. "Shit." Sebastian mumbled.

"What?" Dave asked, confused. He looked up at Sebastian and saw that he was staring at an older man about thirty feet away. "Who's that?" Dave asked, confused as to why Sebastian was giving the stranger such a hateful look.

"My father."

* * *

><p>(A.N: Again, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm also sorry that there isn't much Sebofsky in this. Jeff's therapy session wasn't supposed to be that long of a scene (I originally only added it because in the last chapter Jeff said he was going to therapy and I didn't want that to be a dropped plot...kinda like the football thing...I should write a football scene soon...) But yeah, it just kind of ended up being really long. Ha, this was originally only a sebofsky fic and the it plot bunnied to a combo of sebofsky and niff...whoops...Oh well though, I loves me some Niff! :] But yeah, anyway, I'm really sorry it's taken me forever to update! It's prolly gonna be like this from now on...so sorry I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger, I'll try to update soon! \o/)


	14. Brontide

(A.N:/ Oh wow, it's been almost two weeks since I last updated...I'm so sorry about that you guys! But, I've finished planning the rest of the story and there will be a total of 23 chapters (that's including the epilogue) That's as of right now. Unless I suddenly come up with this super epic side story line or something. Anyway, I'm really sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I've been trying to write this for a few days now but every time I start I'm all "What are words" and it's just...it just ends up being really bad. -_- There's a little mention of Jeff's therapist in here and for the record, I've never been to a therapist and I did do a little research but research can only get you so far so some of the things she says are most likely totally not what a real therapist would say (at least a good one haha) **There's also a trigger warning. Hell, there's a trigger warning in practically every chapter. Just be warned because I'm not saying it anymore.** This chapter is basically all dialog, and I'm apologizing for that right now. So anyway, I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Sebastian stiffened as his father approached him and Dave. Dave looked at Sebastian in confusion. "Your father?"<p>

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah."

"Sebastian." Mr. Smythe said, staring down at his son with cold eyes. His voice was deep and he spoke in such a way that would make every word he spoke sound important. "One of your teachers called me last night. A Mr. Tuturis, I believe." He said, glaring down at his son. "He said he wanted to speak with me and he's set up a meeting with the dean. Do you know anything about this?"

Sebastian looked nervously at his father. _Of course Riley called him._ Sebastian thought, bitterly. He shook his head. "No."

"No, _what_?" Mr. Smythe said, annoyed.

"No, _sir_." Sebastian growled out.

Mr. Smythe motioned towards Dave. "Who is this?"

Dave quickly held out his hand. "Dave Karofsky." He said, a little uncomfortably. It was completely obvious to Dave where Sebastian got his general coldness towards everyone from. Though Sebastian wasn't nearly as frightening.

Mr. Smythe nodded a little and took Dave's hand. "Donald Smythe."

"He's just a friend. We're on the football team together." Sebastian added, quickly. Dave couldn't help but feel a little sad when Sebastian described him as a friend.

"And the Warblers." Dave added.

"Warblers?" Donald asked.

"It's the uh singing group I'm in. I'm one of the lead singers." Sebastian said.

"A singing group?" Donald sighed. "You have enough time to go around singing and dancing like a little fairy but you don't have enough to study for Literature?"

"Excuse me? I have an A in Literature."

"Then why would Mr. Tuturis call me? You better not be failing. The Smythe family are _not_ a group of failures." Donald said, sternly.

Sebastian turned to Dave. "I'll meet up with you later, alright?"

Dave nodded, thankful to Sebastian for giving him a chance to get away from the awkward family encounter. "Alright. It was uh...nice meeting you Mr. Smythe."

Donald nodded and Dave practically ran off. Once they were alone Donald glared down at his son. "This isn't a repeat of what happened in France now is it? Sebastian I thought sending you to a rinky dink school in Ohio meant you weren't going to get in trouble. I thought that was punishment enough but I guess I was wrong."

"Sir, I-" Sebastian began but was cut off by his father's yelling.

"No. No excuses. What the hell did you do this time? This better not be a repeat of last year!" Donald barked.

"No, sir. This isn't like what happened in Fran-"

"You had an affair with a teacher. A _teacher_! You were expelled and you made a mockery of the Smythe name! So I thought it would be best to stick you in Ohio and yet you _still_ manage to fuck things up. You ruined that teacher's life! She got fired because of you."

"I'm not having an affair with Riley Tuturis."

"Of course you aren't! He's a boy and you are straight; My son is straight." Donald said, glaring down at Sebastian. Sebastian didn't say anything; there was a long silence before Donald speak again. "Now, your Dean has set your brother and I up with a room for the next few days until I fix your screw up."

"Tyler's here?" Sebastian asked, taken back. _Why the hell is Tyler here?_ Sebastian thought.

Donald nodded. "He is on break from college and I wanted to spend time with my son." He said before beginning to walk away.

Sebastian, without second thought, whipped out his phone and called the one person he knew he could talk to. "Meet me in the practice room; we need to talk." Before another word was spoken Sebastian hung up his phone and headed right back to the rehearsal room.

A few minutes later a mat of blond hair popped in through the door and Sebastian frowned in annoyance. "Took you long enough."

The rest of Jeff came in the room and Jeff frowned a little. "You called out of the blue! I just got out of the shower." Jeff said, motioning to his hair that was still slightly damp. Jeff sat down next to Sebastian on the couch and laid down, propping his feet up on Sebastian's lap. "And I was just about to go down for a nap." Jeff said, yawning.

Sebastian scoffed and pushed Jeff's legs off of him. "Be serious now."

Jeff nodded a little. "Alright, sorry. What's up? You look a little freaked out..."

For the first time ever Jeff saw Sebastian at a loss for words. "I uh-"

"_The_ Sebastian Smythe at a loss for words!" Jeff said, gasping dramatically.

Sebastian shot him a glare. "Shut it Sterling, you _know_ I don't talk feelings..."

"Then why am I here?" Jeff asked, smirking a little at the taller Warbler. Jeff already knew the reason; he just really wanted Sebastian to say it.

Sebastian frowned. "You know why." Sebastian said, looking down at Jeff before sighing. "You just want to hear it, don't you?"

Jeff nodded. "It's nice to know you're needed." Jeff said, shrugging a little.

Sebastian huffed, slumping down and crossing his arms stubbornly. "Fine. You're my go-to guy for...you know, problems and stuff..." He said, sounding like a stubborn five year old.

Jeff smiled triumphantly. "Alright, so, what's on your mind Seb?"

"My father's here...with my brother." Sebastian said, sighing loudly.

Jeff took a sharp breath in. "Ah, that's not good. I'm really sorry Seb," Jeff said, putting his hand on Sebatian's knee lightly. "How long is he here?"

Sebastian shook his head and shrugged a little. "I don't even know. I'm assuming the rest of the week since Dean Howardly gave him a room."

"If you need anything-like I can give you a call for a fake emergency Warbler meeting or something so you can avoid him."

Sebastian sighed. "He thinks I'm straight..."

Jeff's eyebrows shot up. "Hey, you should wait until you're ready. It's alright if you haven't told him yet."

"That's just it. I _have_."

"What?" Jeff asked, taken back.

Sebastian sighed loudly and paused for a moment. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

Jeff nodded. "Of course."

"Last year, you know how I went to school in Paris, right?"

"Considering how you mention it at least once a day, yes, yes I have."

"Right well...I got kicked out of my old school because I...I slept with one of the teachers there. We had a relationship-well, kind of. He wasn't my boyfriend but we went out for dinner a few times and had a lot of sex. We had an open relationship where we were allowed to sleep with other people and after a few months he started to feel guilty about it and decided to tell the Dean. He ended up getting fired and I got expelled. When they called my dad and he found out the teacher I was sleeping with was a guy he didn't say anything so I decided to officially tell him I was gay; he acted like I never said anything. He ignored me. It was weird...And now I just don't even mention it. I guess I just pretend to be straight for him? I know I don't need my dad's respect or for him to even like me but if he finds out I'm gay he'll lose all respect for me and what little pride and compassion he has towards me."

"You shouldn't pretend to be someone you aren't just to please someone Seb. You know that." Jeff said, feeling sympathetic for Sebastian. His father was strict as well so he was empathetic towards him.

"Alright. New subject. I don't do mushy crap about me. How's therapy? I know you're dying to talk about it since I'm your go-to guy." Sebastian said, his usual smirk back on his face.

Jeff frowned a little. "Oh, but I love gossiping about your life." Jeff said, pouting a little.

Sebastian hit Jeff with a pillow. "My life isn't a soap opera Jeff!"

Jeff threw his hands up. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Therapy. Talk. Now." Sebastian demanded.

Jeff chuckled. "Wow Seb, you have great people skills! You should totally be a therapist or something!" He said, sarcastically. Sebastian shot him and a glare and Jeff's grin fell a little. "Alright, therapy. Well, I just finished my second session about an hour ago. It's uh... it's different then what I'm used to. My therapist, she's nice. She's really nice...and she lets me talk all I want and never tells me to shut up which is a first." Jeff said, chuckling a little. "She uh...she thinks I should tell the rest of the Warblers about my depression and my cutting..."

"Oh?"

Jeff bit his lip a little, a nervous habit he acquired over the years. "Yeah...She's suggested it twice now; she really thinks it's a good idea that'll help me cope I guess. It's supposed to be good for my recovery."

"Then why haven't you yet? You know none of them will judge you. We all just want to help." Sebastian asked.

Jeff chuckled a little. "Because talking about how messed up we are is our thing and I don't want to take that away from you." Jeff said, jokingly. Jeff was always the kind of person who hated serious conversations, especially when they were about himself. He tried to turn them into jokes as soon as he found an opportunity to.

Sebastian chuckled and hit Jeff with another pillow. "C'mon, be serious. Why haven't you?"

Jeff shrugged. "Honestly? I'm scared. No, not scared, I'm freakin' terrified to, and yeah, I know that everyone just wants to help me and they want what's best for me but that doesn't make it any less terrifying. I don't like talking about it, not even with my therapist. When I talk about that kind of stuff it becomes real again and all I want to do is put it all behind me. I just want to shove it all in the past and desperately pretend that the cutting and the suicide attempts never happened but no one will let me because everyone keeps asking me if I'm alright and I know they just want to help. I know that! But...they aren't. They just aren't. And it's annoying, and I know it shouldn't be annoying that my friends care about me, but all I ever hear now is 'oh hey Jeff, did you see the game last night? No? Oh well, how's your wrists? You aren't cutting them are you?' or 'Hey Jeff, you aren't going to hang yourself today, are you because you're important.' You have no clue how annoying that is! I just don't want to talk to anyone about it. No one except you. You're my go-to guy about this kind of shit. Sure you never took a blade to your wrist and prayed for the courage to press down hard enough that you'll just bleed to death..." Jeff paused and took a deep breath. It's just not something I like to talk about because I don't want people to think of me as this pathetic little coward who couldn't take reality and couldn't even succeed in killing himself..._twice _I might add...At least you know what it's like to be fucked up and everyone else, the rest of the Warblers-sure, they say they don't judge me but...I mean come on, if you don't do it, you don't get it. They don't get it so to them I'm just the fucked up crazy kid who takes a blade to his wrist every time a glass of milk is spilt." Jeff said, voice shaking a little. "Fuck." He mumbled as he felt the first tear fall down his cheek.

"Jeff-"

Jeff jumped up from the couch. "No, please don't try and tell me I'm wrong and that they understand because you aren't stupid and neither am I. You know they don't. Just like how you know I don't completely get what you're going through. I can sympathize with you because I have a pretty shitty dad myself but I don't know how you feel. How can I, I'm not you. I know you and can sympathize with you, but I don't understand what it's like to be you, just like how none of them know what it's like to be me. To look in a mirror and literally cry because you hate the person looking back at you. They don't know what it's like to cry themselves to sleep _every_ damn night because you don't have the strength to go on...They don't know what it's like to be hanging from a tree, about to die, and know that no one will miss them...and the worst part about it all is knowing that everyone cares. I know that should be the best thing ever, to know people care about you and want you around but...it's not. It just makes things harder. It makes me feel like I have to get better right this second or I'll disappoint them. I just...I just can't do it...but I can't let another person down. Not again."

"You're cutting yourself again, aren't you?" Sebastian said, calm on the outside while mentally panicking. He just wanted his friend to be happy.

"I never stopped." Jeff confessed. "I know I should and that I need to but I just...can't. No matter how hard I try, I just can't."

Sebastian nodded and stood up before wrapping his arms around Jeff's wait, letting the blond weep on his shoulder. "If you tell anyone I did this I'll beat the shit out of you and everyone you love."

Jeff sniffled and chuckled weakly. "It's not like they'd believe me anyway."

"True...But Jeff, for what's it's worth I think you're strong enough to get better. You aren't the pathetic and worthless guy you think you are." Sebastian pushed Jeff away slightly so he could look him in the eye. "You're Jeff, Captain of the Hockey team. The fucking Hockey team Jeff! They're the most badass guys in the entire school! You're tough and just...I don't know, you know I'm not good at pep talks...You're not worthless Jeff. You may think you are but you aren't. I promise you aren't."

Jeff sniffled a little before sitting back down on the couch and wiping away the last of his tears. "T-thanks. Now, ready for your pep talk?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, lay it on me."

"Well my therapist told me that sometimes you just need to take a step back and look at your life; really look at your life and think about what makes you happy because sometimes you have to worry about you and just you. I don't know…just…Seb, when you aren't being an ass you're a really great guy. Hell, you're one of my best friends and you deserve to better then some asshole homophobe as a father. And yeah, I know you can't choose your father but you can choose what he knows about you and you're awesome Seb and if he doesn't accept you for you then that's his loss. Besides, from what you've told me about him he's an ass and…and just screw him! You're Sebastian freakin' Smythe! Captain of the football team and one of the lead singers for the Warblers! You're crazy talented and one of the smartest guys at Dalton! You're ranked what? like number fifteen in this school? You have a full ride to Yale! _Yale_! Seb, you're the kind of guy who can do anything with his life. Literally anything! Most people aren't like that and everyone at this school respects you, even if they hate you, they have respect for you. If your dad doesn't then that's his problem and not yours." Jeff finished his speech with a loud 'hmph' making Sebastian laugh lightly.

"Damn Sterling. Why can't you be gay? I'd marry you!" Sebastian said, laughing.

Jeff laughed. "Nah, you're too busy being in love with Dave. But if you really loved me you'd name your kid after me!" Jeff said, giving Sebastian a dramatically large smile while propping up his eyebrows.

Sebastian hit Jeff with another pillow. "No. Jeff is a boring name."

Jeff gasped. "What! Jeff is a perfect blend of fun and business. My name is the equivalent of a mullet!"

"Mullets are gross."

"You're just jealous that my name represents a glorious maine of hair while yours is the name of a cartoon crab." Jeff said, laughing harder as Sebastian began to beat Jeff with a pillow.

Once Sebastian stopped assaulting Jeff with accent pillows. When the two quit laughing Sebastian looked at Jeff with a serious look on his face. "But seriously Jeff, thanks for the talk. I really needed to vent."

Jeff nodded. "Well clearly I did too and I didn't even know it! So thanks for that...and uh...letting me cry on you and...yeah, that never happened, it's never to be discussed again." Sebastian nodded. "So, the big question is, are you going to tell your dad or not?"

Sebastian paused a moment, thinking about what he would do even though he already knew the answer. "No."

Jeff frowned a little. "No?" He asked, sounding a little disappointed.

Sebastian shrugged. "I guess I'm just as scared as you are about telling the Warblers about your shit."

Jeff nodded. "Well, I hope one day, when you're good and ready, you decide to tell him."

"I will. And same to you. Oh, and Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"If you so much as hint to anything we've talked about when we meet like this, I'll snap your neck."

Jeff chuckled. "I know."

* * *

><p>"So, Warbler Jeff, you said you had an announcement." Wes announced as Jeff took the floor.<p>

"Yes, I uh...well, as you all know I've recently started therapy and my therapist thought it would be a good idea to tell you guys about...uh about..." Jeff paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I uh...well, when you guys visited me I said that my doctor diagnosed me with manic depression...But that's all I really told you guys about. I've uh...I've been depressed for a while-as long as I can remember, actually. And up until two weeks ago no one knew...I hid it from all of you because I was scared." Jeff paused to look at Sebastian. Sebastian's lips twitched up into a small smile for a moment and Jeff nodded a little. "But, just because you're scared doesn't mean you shouldn't go ahead and do it anyway. I care about you guys and you deserve to know the truth; I want you to know the truth...I just wanted you guys to know and...just shut up with the asking if I'm alright because I'm not alright and that's okay because I will be. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but I will be one day. But until that day please just stop treating me like a sick little puppy who just got the shit beat of him." Jeff said, sitting back down. Sebastian nodded a little at Jeff and Nick put his hand on Jeff's knee, smiling brightly at the blond.

Wes cleared his throat and took the floor. "Well, then before we end the meeting I just want to mention that next week we will be holding our auditions for Nationals. And next week is parents week. We will be holding auditions for our parents week concert tomorrow. Also, to our football players, good luck with your game this Thursday. Now, does anyone have anything to add?" Wes paused to look around. When no one spoke up Wes pounded his gavel. "Alright then, meeting dismissed."

Everyone got up to leave and Nick grabbed Jeff's hand to hold him back. Nick waited until they were alone before speaking. "I'm really proud of you Jeffie." Nick said, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. "I know that wasn't easy for you."

"I didn't tell them about the cutting though..." Jeff said, a little disappointed in himself.

"Hey, that's alright. You didn't tell them that you used to cut yourself, so what. You don't have to tell everyone everything." Nick said in his most encouraging voice.

_Yeah, and you still think that I quit cutting... _Jeff thought, hating himself for keeping such a big secret from Nick._ We tell each other everything...I might as well be lying to him. _Jeff put on a fake smile, changing the subject. "You smell nice today."

Nick couldn't help but laugh loudly. _Of course Jeff would be the kind of person who'd say something random during a serious moment._ Nick thought. "I always smell good!" Nick said, still laughing.

"Eh." Jeff said, chuckling and separating from Nick's grasp.

"Admit it, you love my man stench." Nick said, jokingly.

"No, I love your after shower smell. You smell like coconut when you come out of the shower."

Nick's eyebrows went up and he felt the blood begin to rush to his face. "Yeah, it's my shampoo." _You noticed? _

Nick's blushing, like always, went unnoticed by Jeff. "Yeah, I know." Jeff said, smiling at Nick. "So, why don't we go up to our room while I lay down for a nap and you can continue to tell me how proud you are of me." Jeff said, giving Nick a cheeky grin.

Nick laughed. "Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want you say? Hmm..." Jeff said, cupping his chin with his hand, pretending to think. "Then will you carry me?"

"No."

Jeff pouted. "What! You said anything..."

Nick laughed and started to run. "Race you." He called when he was around ten feet ahead of Jeff.

"Hey! No fair!" Jeff whined as he ran towards Nick.

* * *

><p>Dave jumped a little when he heard a knock at the door.<p>

"It's for you." Trent said, not bothering to look up from his Literature book. He was sitting on the other side of the room, at his desk.

"How do you know?" Dave asked, not looking up from the paper he was writing. There was another knock at the door but neither boy got up. "People always come for you for advice and stuff. Maybe it's Nick."

"Nick's too busy pretending he's straight to come to me for advice. And I don't know. I just didn't want to stop reading unless I had to." Trent said, chuckling a little. "It's probably Sebastian." There was another knock on the door, this time louder and and each knock had more emphasis than the last; as if the person on the other side was growing impatient. Trent nodded. "Yep, it's defiantly Sebastian."

Dave nodded a little. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Minutes?" Trent asked. "Usually your dates with Sebastian last hours."

"This isn't a date. It's an explanation about earlier." Dave said, noticing Trent's sudden interest in the subject.

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you later." Dave said, quickly as he waved the younger boy off. Trent was the kind of person who made it impossible to keep anything from; it was even harder when you shared a room with him.

Dave opened the door, seeing Sebastian's smirking face. He closed the door and frowned a little when Sebastian leant down to kiss him. Dave immediately covered his mouth.

Sebastian gave Dave a confused look. "What? We don't kiss anymore?" Sebastian asked, as he leaned down to try for another kiss. Dave's hand never moved.

"I don't kiss my friends." Dave said, frowning as he finally put his hand down.

"What?" Sebastian asked, growing more and more confused. Earlier that same day they were perfectly fine. Sebastian didn't understand what could have changed in a few hours. Hours that they didn't even spend together.

"You told him I was just a friend."

"I told who? You're going to have to be a little less vague if you want me to even have a clue about what you're talking about..."

"Your dad. Your dad asked who I was and you said I was _just_ a friend. I know we never really talked about what we were but...I don't know, I just didn't think I was _just_ a friend. That we were _just_ friends." Dave said, growing annoyed.

Sebastian sighed, too filled with pride to tell Dave the real reason. "Look, I didn't mean it like that..."

"Then what are we? Friends? Or what?" Dave asked. When Sebastian didn't answer Dave continued to speak. "Look, I know talking about this kind of shit isn't easy for you. It isn't for me either, so I get that you don't _want_ to talk about it but it's something that _needs_ to be said. We can't just continue to push off this conversation when we both know it should have happened two weeks ago."

"I..." Sebastian sighed deeply. "You're right. We should talk. Do you want to go get coffee and do it there? We can talk about...stuff and I can try and explain what's going on, alright?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah, let me go grab my jacket." Dave said, heading back in his dorm.

"Hey broski." Tyler Smythe yelled while slapping Sebastian hard on the back. Tyler Smythe was your typical twenty-one year old frat boy who excelled at every sport imaginable and somehow managed to get straight A's in school even though he hardly ever showed up for class.

"Tyler." Sebastian said, praying Tyler would leave before Dave came back. "What is it? What could you possibly want _right now_?" He said, shortly.

"Woah, chill with the attitude. Pops wanted me to go get ya. C'mon, let's go."

"Right now? I can't, I'm having coffee with a friend." Sebastian said as Tyler grabbed his arm and started to drag him away. "Tyler, stop. I'm serious. I can't right now." Sebastian said as he swatted his older brother's hand away.

"You read-who's that?" Dave asked, emerging from his room with a confused look on his face as he pointed to Tyler.

"Tyler Smythe, this dweebs bro." Tyler said, letting go of Sebastian and hold his hand up for a high-five. Dave looked around Tyler to Sebastian and gave him a confused look. Sebastian shrugged and shook his head. Dave caved in and high-fived Tyler.

Dave nodded. "Really?" He said, looking at the two. The only similarities between the brothers were their height, frame, and looks. From what Dave could already tell their personalities, and I.Q., were polar opposites.

"Yeah, Sebastian and me were gonna go head down to our pops' room." Tyler said before dragging Sebastian off again.

Sebastian turned his head to look back and frowned when he saw an agitated Dave glaring back at him before storming back in his room.

"Fuck." Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>(A.N: Before anyone goes 'oh Dave's an asshat, keep in mind that the only person who knows about Seb's dad and how much of a dick Mr. Smythe is, is Jeff. Just throwing that out there because I'm sure at least some of you are hating on Dave right now. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Niff and the only Sebofsky-ness was Sebofsky angst. Ha, anyway, I'm really sorry it took me two weeks to update. This wasn't as long as the last couple of my chapters were and I suspect the nest two or three to be around the same length as this one. But yeah, anyway, I hope you enjoyed AND since I've already finished planning this story I'm going to start posting spoilers on my tumblr (glee-fanfiction . tumblr . com) inbetween updates. Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed and if you hated the chapter, go ahead and send me a review telling me why...or you could tell me why you liked it, you know...just throwin' that out there. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon!)

**Next chapter: Dystopia **


	15. Dystopia

(A.N:/ Alright! Chapter 15! This chapter is short (for this story I consider anything under 5,000 words short) First, I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews, the favourites, the alerts, reblogs/likes for tumblr people, and all that jazz. I seriously really appreciate it and I don't ever say it enough. If you don't read the other two multi-chapter fics I write then I'm sorry because this doesn't get updated until after those two do so I'm sorry it's been so long since you've got an update from me. Anyway, this chapter, be warned, there's a football part in it (I know, I haven't mentioned football at Dalton in a long ass time) and I know nothing about football. I went to every game in high school but that was because of marching band and I never paid attention to what was going on. So, I did a bit of research but not a lot so if it isn't right, I'm sorry. Anyway, this chapter (as well as the last) leads up to chapter sixteen (which I'm super excited for because I've had it planned out since chapter four). Anyway, enough of me rambling. Here's chapter 15; hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Tyler dragged Sebastian into their father's temporary dorm. "Got him pops." Tyler said, flopping down on the sofa.<p>

Donald nodded. "Your Dean has informed me that you have a football game this Thursday."

Sebastian frowned. He had missed out on a date with Dave because his father wanted to tell him something he already knew. Sebastian nodded a little. "Yes, we have a football game this Thursday."

"I suppose I will be there to watch. You better not mess it up." Donald said, sternly.

Sebastian's eyebrows went up slightly. His father _never_ went to anything that involved him. "Uh yeah, I won't let you down." Sebastian said, a little awkwardly.

Donald nodded. "Your brother needs a tour of the school. You will do it." He said, in his usual demanding voice.

Tyler made a loud, dramatic sighing noise. "Pops, no! I don't wanna spend the day with _him_. No, he's such a dweeb." Tyler whined.

Sebastian chocked back a laugh at the word 'dweeb'. _And he thinks he's cool?_ Sebastian thought to himself, sarcastically. He chose to ignore the part about how his family was trying to pawn him off on each other. He was used to it and he didn't care about their opinions. "C'mon, let's go." Sebastian said, already beginning to walk out of the room. He knew there was no way of getting out of giving his brother a tour and the quicker he finished the quicker he could get back to Dave. _I can't believe I'm missing out on coffee with Dave to babysit my dumb ass brother._ Sebastian thought, bitterly.

"So where we goin' now baby bro?" Tyler asked, quickly jogging up behind him.

Sebastian, who was practically running at this point, didn't bother to slow down. "The courtyard. We're starting on the outside then going around the inside. This should only take about ten minutes." Sebastian explained, quickly. _Alright, if we keep this pace up and only go to the main places I can be done in a few minutes. _

"Ten minutes? Bro, it's a big ass school. But whatever, I don't want to spend time with you either." Tyler said, shrugging a little.

Sebastian didn't reply. He didn't care enough _to_ reply. About a minute later the two were outside. "Alright. This is the front court, the side courts are on the sides and the back ones in the back. Moving on." Sebastian said, practically running back inside. "Main lobby. In the main lobby is the Dean's office. If you go down the left hallway that's the dorms, the right are the classrooms and down straight is the library, cafeteria, things like that. Are you we done here?" Sebastian asked, clearly annoyed.

Tyler scoffed. "Whatever. So, who was that fairy who was tryin' to make out with you?" Tyler asked and Sebastian froze a little before realizing that Tyler thought Dave was coming on to _him_ and not the other way around.

"He wasn't coming on to me." Sebastian said, shortly. Sebastian was _not_ about to have this conversation with Tyler of all people. He refused to.

"Please, he was totally trying to convert you or whatever they do...broski, don't hang with that princess! Our family actually tries to not fuck shit up, which I know is hard for _you_ but still...hanging out with that ladyboy isn't exactly helping you don't be a total fuck-up."

Sebastian turned away from Tyler and started to walk away. "C'mon, I'm taking you back to your room." He said, trying his best to hide his anger. He bit down on his lip to try to stop him from punching his idiot brother in the face. Tyler and their father had always made homophobic comments and over the years Sebastian learned to ignore them, bite his tongue and not say a word, but this time was different. Tyler wasn't insulting some random stranger, or the entire gay community has a whole. Tyler was insulting Dave. _His_ Dave. It took everything in Sebastian's power not to go off on the other boy. He knew he couldn't; Tyler would find out about him and Dave if he did.

The entire walk back was in silence. When they got to the dorming area Sebastian whirled around to face Tyler. "You know where your dorm is, right?" He asked, impatiently.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. I have plans with a friend and better things to do now." Sebastian said.

Tyler scoffed. "Yeah right, like you have friends."

"Fuck you." Sebastian spat before whirling around and storming off towards Dave's dorm. "Fucking asshole." He mumbled under his breath.

Sebastian was at Dave's dorm in under a minute. He quickly knocked and could hear Dave and Trent talking behind the door. A few moments later the door opened just enough for Trent to slip out, making Sebastian frown a little. "He's not coming out, is he?" Sebastian asked, trying his best not to sound disappointed.

Trent gave Sebastian a sympathetic look before shaking his head. "He told me to tell you that he wasn't here..."

Sebastian bit his lip in annoyance and punched the wall, not hard enough to break his hand but enough to hurt. "Of fucking course..."

Trent frowned a little. "I'm sorry Sebastian...From what I can tell, he's not happy. He's not pissed though, just not very happy. Give him some space, he'll come around."

Sebastian glared down at Trent, suddenly returning to his old self; the Sebastian before Dave came to Dalton. "Like I need advise from _you_. I don't even think you've ever had a boyfriend or haven even fucked anyone." Sebastian spat.

Trent gave Sebastian an annoyed look. "Oh please, don't give me that fake ass attitude Sebastian. We both know it's not gonna work on me." Trent replied with just as much venom as Sebastian.

Flint was walking down the hallway but quickly turned around and sprinted back to his room when he saw both boys glaring at him. Everyone knew to avoid Sebastian and Trent at all costs when they were speaking to each other. Sebastian was the kind of guy who made rude, snarky comments and Trent was the kind of guy who would throw back sassy, sometimes bitchy, comebacks. It was almost always made a point to never let the two speak to each other unless there was someone there to serve as a buffer between the two.

"Besides, I'm just trying to help." Trent added, hands on hips as he pursed his lips slightly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Please, who are you trying to help exactly?"

"Obviously not you. I'm trying to help out Dave, my _friend _who you've been a total ass to."

Sebastian threw up his arms in anger. "Well it isn't like he's giving me a chance to explain myself to! God damn!" Sebastian yelled as if it was Trent's fault.

Trent sighed, beginning to calm down and feel sympathy towards Sebastian again. "Look," Trent began, much calmer than before. "I know you _want_ to go in there and suddenly make things all better but you _can't_. That's not what'll happen. You walk in there and he'll just get more pissed at you for not doing what he says. You know how he is; he's almost as stubborn as you."

Sebastian sighed loudly in annoyance. "I _know_ that. I'm not stupid." Sebastian said, narrowing his eyes at Trent. "I just..." He paused for a moment and his face softened. "Look, I'm not good at these things. Just tell me what to do." Sebastian said, impatiently.

Trent chuckled. "The mighty Sebastian Smythe asking _me_, a lowly peasant for advice?" Trent asked, gasping dramatically.

Sebastian glared at Trent. "Stop shitting around. Just tell what the fuck I need to do." He demanded. Everyone went to Trent for relationship advice. Trent was a relationship savant.

Trent chuckled. Seeing Sebastian so distraught and confused was a complete one-eighty compared to his usual cocky and annoying persona. "Let him be for the day. Talk to him after the football game tomorrow. Just explain whatever you have to explain to him and just go from there." Trent said, shrugging a little.

Sebastian gaped a little. It was the first time he had ever spoken to Trent, or anyone for the matter, about relationship advice. Truth be told he was expecting step by step instructions or a manuel. Something more than a 'just go from there'. "Seriously? That's it?" Sebastian asked, refusing to believe that Trent was being serious.

Trent nodded. "That's it."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You just waisted like ten minutes of my day!" Sebastian yelled, storming down the hall to his dorm, leaving a laughing Trent behind.

"Having problems?" Jeff asked, making Sebastian jump. "Oh sorry...and I wasn't listening if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Then why _are_ you here?"

"I wanted to take a little walk, see if my phone is in the lost and found, get some lunch, you know...Okay so yeah, I was totally listening to every word but it's not like you guys were being quiet or anything! Besides, I needed to get away from Nicky. He keeps gushing about how proud he is of me! I love him and all but jesus! He's acting like I found a cure for cancer!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Sebastian chuckled a little. "Yeah, well that's Duval for you...And you still haven't found your phone? You think you left it in Chicago?" Sebastian asked as the two began walking down the hall.

Jeff shook his head. "I never touched it and I was the one who made sure the phone bowl was on the plane so I know it didn't fall out...but now I'm starting to think it fell out during the party. I mean, it's really not that big of a deal, I already ordered a new one. I'd just like to find my old one so I don't have to get everyone's numbers again and re-download all my songs...ah, screw the phone for now, I'm starving. Lunch first, then lost and found." Jeff said, heading towards the cafeteria. "My treat since I assume you don't have your wallet."

Sebastian smirked. "Seriously, why can't you be gay and date me?" He said, jokingly. "We would be perfect together! I can tell shit to you and you wouldn't freak out when I tell my dad you're just my roommate. Plus free meals!"

Jeff chuckled a little as the two grabbed their food. "I'm a terrible cook though. But I'll make you a deal, if I ever have a life changing experience and realize I'm actually gay, I'll make sure we get married...but the last name will be Sterling-Smythe. But in all seriousness, honestly, you can't really blame Dave for being upset. I mean, he likes you...like _really_ likes you. It's super obvious. You're like the only one who hasn't realized it. He likes you and you told your dad he was just a friend when he's clearly more than that." Jeff said, matter-o-factly.

Sebastian gaped. How could Jeff, the only person in the entire world who didn't know Nick was in love with him, say that Sebastian was oblivious to Dave's crush on him! "Seriously? _Seriously_, Jeff?" Sebastian asked.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, he likes you. A lot."

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant, but whatever. No, I know he likes me Jeff. _I'm_ not the oblivious one here. It's just..." Sebastian sighed. "You know my father. Or at least you know how he gets. I can't tell him that I'm gay..."

Jeff put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Seb, no one's saying you have to. But maybe explaining everything to Dave would be a good idea. I know it isn't something you're comfortable talking about but...I don't know, I'm not trying to push you or tell you what you should do. Just...you're my friend. I don't want to see you, or Dave, get hurt and I think you'll both get hurt if you don't saying something soon."

Sebastian sighed. "When did you get so smart Sterling? What happened to you being a complete moron like you were at the beginning of the year?"

"That part of me hung himself and died." Jeff said, taking a bite of his sandwich as if what he was saying was normal conversation.

"Right." Sebastian said, nodding a little. "Well, I'm gonna go. My father's watching the game tomorrow and I wanted to get in some more practice."

"You're an amazing football player Seb. You aren't going to disappoint him."

Sebastian chuckled. "It's like you read my mind. Maybe it's a good thing we aren't dating, I like to have some mystery."

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. But seriously, don't try so hard to impress him when he's probably not even worth it. No, there is no probably, he _isn't_ worth it, Seb."

Sebastian stood up. "He's not, but that doesn't mean I don't want him to be proud of me." He said before leaving.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sighed loudly as he half-watched the other players put the finishing touches on their uniforms.<p>

Nick patted his shoulder lightly. "You alright?" He said, slightly awkwardly. Nick and Sebastian weren't friends. They nodded to each other when they passed in the hallway and usually only spoke when Jeff was around. Jeff was the only reason the two ever spoke. Sebastian was Jeff's friend, the same with Nick.

Sebastian shrugged Nick's hand off of him lightly. He knew the only reason Nick was even speaking to him was most likely because Jeff asked Nick to keep an eye on Sebastian. Sebastian didn't bother looking over at the other. "Fine." He mumbled.

Nick nodded a little. "Alright." He said before walking away. Nick knew Sebastian was obviously not alright but it wasn't _his_ business so he let Sebastian be.

A few moments later Coach Hammon walked into the locker room with a stern look on his face. "Alright, huddle in and take a knee." He said, in a loud, firm voice. Once everyone was surrounding him in a semi-circle he cleared his throat to speak again. "Alright boys, as you already know this is an important game. This game will determine whether or not we go to states this year. This season's been rough on us and since we lost Noah two months ago we've been struggling more than usual. Well, that ends tonight boys. Smythe." Coach Hammon said, nodding to Sebastian when he was finished with his short speech. Since Sebastian was the team's Quarterback he had to give a little speech before every game.

Sebastian sighed a little before standing up and taking Coach Hammon's place. "Alright guys...We need to win this game. We win this game and we go to states. We lose this game and all we are is a bunch of shitty losers. Dalton's football team has gone to states every year for the last twenty years and we are _not_ going to be the team that breaks that record. This game is far too important to fuck up so I want to see nothing less than your absolute best. _Don't_ fuck this up. We have to win no matter what." Sebastian said, in a stern voice. This game was far too important for Sebastian. It was the first game his father ever went to of his so Sebastian _had_ to win. Sebastian finished his speech and went back to his original spot.

Coach Hammon nodded. "Right. Alright guys, get out there and have a good game. Now hands in." The entire team put their right hand into a circle and a moment later moved them up before running out of the locker room and onto the field. They all ran through the marching band that was standing at attention on the field, feeling amped up by the cheering crowd. The marching band right faced and marched off the field and the game begun a few moments later.

The other team had the ball but Nick quickly got it away from the runner and threw it to Sebastian who grabbed it and ran towards his post. A few feet before he made the first touchdown another player from the other team tackled Sebastian while another took the ball and ran the other direction.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Sebastian yelled, throwing his helmet off as the other team made the first touchdown. "What the fuck!" He yelled. Sebastian quickly put his helmet back on and went back to the center line to start all over again.

This time Flint grabbed the ball and started running. Someone ran over to tackle him but tripped. Flint jumped over the boy and ran towards his post. He made a touchdown and threw the ball down as the team cheered with the crowd.

"Look! They're tied!" Jeff exclaimed from the crowd as he, Trent, Kurt, and Blaine clapped widely.

"If they keep that up they could win." Blaine added.

"...I have no clue what's going on..." Kurt said.

Blaine chuckled. "How were you on the football team?"

"You were on the football team?" Jeff asked.

Kurt nodded and sighed. "Yeah, it's a _long_ story..."

Jeff chuckled. "A story that I _will_ be hearing after the game!" Jeff said, giving Kurt a cheeky smile.

"I seriously can't see you of all people playing football. That's like _me_ playing it!" Trent said, chuckling.

Blaine waved the three off. "You guys shh, the game!" Blaine said, whining a little.

Two hours and fifty minutes passed and Dalton was behind by six points. Coach Hammon called a time out and called his team in. "Alright you guys, we're doing good. Duval, keep your head in the game. You keep looking up at the crowd. I don't know why or if you're tryin' to find someone but quit. You haven't fumbled yet but we only have ten minutes left to get a touchdown and we need your full attention!" Coach Hammon shot out.

Nick turned a little shade of pink and looked down at feet. "Sorry." He mumbled. Nick didn't know that the glances he was sneaking at Jeff went noticed by Coach Hammon.

Coach Hammon ignored Nick and continued talking. "Karofsky, their blocker seems to have weak knees, take advantage of that. Smythe, keep your anger in check. I know it's frustrating but you need to calm down. Being pissed isn't gonna help you, or us."

Sebastian nodded. "Right."

"Good. Now, get your asses out there and win!" Coach Hammon said. The team nodded and ran back to the field.

"Alright guys, don't fuck this up. We don't have much time to win this." Sebastian said, angrily.

The timeout ended and the game started up again. Flint grabbed the ball and threw it to Dave who fumbled. Before Sebastian even knew what he was doing he whirled around and shoved Dave, not hard enough to make him fall.

"What the fuck! Can't you catch a simple fucking ball!" He yelled, completely outraged. He gasped slightly, eyes wide. "Shit." He mumbled. "Dave, I-"

"No." Dave spat back, reverting back to the way he was last year when he bullied Kurt and the Glee club. "Go fuck yourself Smythe." Dave said, shoving Sebastian and storming away.

Sebastian slapped his hand to his face. "Fuck..." He said, wishing the last two days never happened. He shook his head a little before running back to his position. He had no time for regrets and moping right now; he had a game to win. "We have five minutes to win this thing. Fuck this up and I'll kick all of your asses." Sebastian threatened.

Sebastian grabbed the ball and threw it to Nick. Nick ran as fast as he could towards the goal he made it to the twenty yard line before throwing the ball over to Flint just before getting tackled to the ground. Hard. Flint, who had two large linebackers running towards him, threw the ball over to Sebastian who ran it the rest of the field, scoring another six points for his team. The score was now tied and Sebastian couldn't help but feel a little more confident, though he knew the game wasn't over yet.

Flint and Dave ran over towards Nick who was still on the floor.

"He's not getting up." Jeff said, from the stands who was watching Nick very closely. "He's hurt." He said, worried.

"Jeff, I'm sure he's fine." Trent said, trying his best to comfort Jeff.

Jeff shook his head. "No. He's hurt. He isn't getting up."

Kurt gave Jeff a sympathetic look. He knew how it felt to be worried about a loved one, even if Nick and Jeff weren't technically dating it was obvious that the two truly cared about each other. Kurt knew Jeff must be feeling as worried as he was when Blaine had eye surgery two months ago. Kurt placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright Jeff. He may have just sprained an ankle or something. There's no reason to worry."

"Sprained his ankle! It could be broken! Or he could be _dead_!" Jeff yelled.

"I'm sure he's fine." Trent said.

"They're bringing out a stretcher!" Jeff exclaimed, pointing towards the field. The group watched as two men picked Nick up and put him on the stretcher before carrying him off the field. Jeff frowned before getting up. "I'm gonna go make sure everything is alright." Jeff said, running off a moment later.

Sebastian sighed in frustration. They only had two minutes in left in the game and he really didn't want to go into overtime. Nick was injured, Noah was in the hospital, he was ruining all chances he had with Dave, and worst of all they were going to lose the game and what little respect his dad had for him.

Nick's replacement ran onto the field and everyone took their place. The game started and Flint grabbed the ball and ran, dodging everyone who came near him. He threw the ball towards Sebastian who caught it and ran, scoring a touchdown just as the time went out. The team began celebrating and Sebastian went over to Dave. "Hey can I tal-"

"No." Dave said, cutting him off and storming away.

Jeff, Trent, Blaine, and Kurt all walked over to Sebastian. Jeff placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. It was obvious that the group saw Sebastian get shut down by Dave.

Sebastian sighed slightly. "How's Nick?" He asked, trying to forget about his own problems.

Kurt chuckled and Jeff shot him a glare. "It isn't funny Kurt! He could've been really hurt! He could've _died_!" Jeff yelled, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"He sprained his pinky Jeff." Trent said, giggling madly. "He got tackled by a three-hundred pound linebacker and _sprained his pinky_!"

Sebastian gave a smug smile as he rolled his eyes. "Of course Duval wouldn't break every bone in his body from being body-slammed and thrown like twelve feet in the air. Seriously."

Jeff frowned. "He's still hurt though!" He said, almost whining. Jeff sighed a little. "I'm gonna go make sure he's alright, congrats on winning the game Seb." Jeff said, giving Sebastian a weak smile.

Sebastian nodded. "Go get your man." He said, sarcastically.

"Those two need to date already." Trent said, crossing his arms as he watched Jeff jog off towards the direction of the medics who were still checking Nick out. Jeff wanted to make sure that Nick didn't have any internal bleeding so he forced the medics to spend extra time checking Nick out.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Jeff just needs to realize he's in love with him."

"What are you guys talking about? Nick and Jeff are totally just friends." Blaine said.

Kurt gaped at him. "Blaine, sweetie, you can't be serious..."

Blaine nodded. "Of course I am. I've known them for three years. Both of them are straight...It's so obvious, I think Trent's weird hobby of pairing people up has gotten to you."

Sebastian scoffed. "I think all that gel you use has finally managed to seep into your brain." He said, stiffening a little when he saw his father approaching him. Not wanting the others to meet his father he quickly stepped away from them. "I'll see you guys later."

"Don't forget about the party in the main lobby!" Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded and jogged over to where his father was. "Sir." He said, nodding a little to his father.

Donald Smythe nodded back with a stern face. "Sebastian. You played poorly. The Smythe family is better than that."

Sebastian frowned, feeling disappointed that his father still found a way to criticize him even though his team won. "We won, sir." He said, almost numbly. Sebastian knew whatever he said didn't matter at this point. He wasn't going to change his fathers mind about him; he had just been wasting all his time and energy trying to earn his fathers love and respect when all he really did was piss off Dave.

Donald scoffed. "You barley won. You won by one touchdown and you only managed to get that at the last possible second. I'm sure you were just trying to show off like the _idiot_ you are." Donald spat out.

Sebastian flinched a little at the way his father was speaking. It was so harsh and every word seemed to have hatred behind it. "Right." He said, looking down at his feet, awkwardly. Sebastian couldn't help but feel like he was a five year old child being scowled for doing something bad. Though, that's how Donald Smythe made everyone feel when he talked to them, especially Sebastian.

"Sebastian," Donald started, pausing a moment to make sure his son was looking him in the eye. "I've bought bad stock and lost thousands, I've been fired from jobs for yelling at my idiot bosses, I've been sued so many times that I have my own personal lawyer who's number one on my speed dial. When I was a teenager I did drugs and almost died several times from almost over dosing. I even started smoking when I was fourteen."

"Sir, I don't understand what you're trying to say." Sebastian said, completely confused.

Donald gave Sebastian a harsh look for interrupting his speech. "What I am trying to say is that I've done many stupid things in my life. I've make many stupid mistakes that I wish I could take back. And yet you are my biggest disappointment, my biggest failure, and my biggest mistake in life and I wish you have never been born. You stole my wife from me, stole my sons mother from him, and have dishonored the Smythe name countless times. You are a mistake that I wish I could erase." Donald said before leaving Sebastian standing by himself, shaking lightly and biting his lip as hard as he could to stop him from shedding a single tear. If his father taught him anything it was to never let the person you hate the most ever see you cry.

* * *

><p>(A.N: And that's the end of chapter 15! :D Ha, I had to go back and re-read like four chapters to remember what I named the coach. -_- And I'm glad that I've brought Noah (an OC) up like...five times now yet he's never actually there...he's always just mentioned. I feel like I need to bring him back from the hospital soon or just straight up kill him off... ANYWAY, I'm really sorry that it's been so long since I updated this! I've been busy with work and doing other requests/working on other stories that I'm having a bit of a hard time managing all of it. Don't worry though, I won't just stop writing this! Promise. Anyway, thanks so much for reading you guys! Ha, sorry for the super cliche "winning the game at the last second" thing...and the entire football scene. I'm not good at football stuff...anyway, I'm REALLY excited for next chapter! It's the one I've been planning since like chapter five and I'm just SUPER excited to write it. Ha (it's a song chapter too) Basically I've been building the next chapter up for a long ass time and I'm really excited to finally get to write it. Also, sorry there wasn't much niff in this chapter. There _will_ be some next! :D :D Thanks for reading guys!)

**Next Chapter: Fight or Flight**


	16. Fight or Flight

(A.N:/ Alright, so first off I'd like to start by apologizing for not updating in a long ass time. If you've read my other stories, I've mentioned how I was trying to finish them before I continued on with this. Anyway, chapter sixteen! \o/ Again, once again, I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time! I won't go such a long period of time without updating again! Promise. Seven more chapters until this story is over. Honestly, I'm a little sad to see it getting close to an end. :/ Ha, it's my baby. Anyway, yeah, chapter sixteen, enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoy the chapter and once again, I'm seriously really sorry about not updating in so long! Be warned that there is a split scene towards the end. It's Sebastian and Jeff.)

**Warning**: some homophobic things in this chapter. Particularly the word "fag". I hate the word (it's actually one of the ONLY words I don't say) but when writing a horrendously homophobic douche, I feel like it's needed. So, if you are offended by certain words such as that (and homophobic slurs in general) I would highly suggest either not reading this story, or just ignoring Donald Smythe every time he goes to speak to Sebastian.

That being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>After a while Sebastian finally headed back to his room, stopping off at a guest restroom to wash the tear stains from his face before heading upstairs. Sebastian Smythe was <em>not<em> about to let anyone know he had spent the last hour crying. Smythe's were tough; they have no weaknesses and they certainly do _not_ cry.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to lay in his bed and sulk the rest of the day. He figured with all the shit that was currently surrounding his life he deserved a little bit of time to himself. Of course, Sebastian was not a lucky person. Just as he got on his floor he ran into Dave. "Oh...hi..." Sebastian said, awkwardly.

"Hi, Sebastian." Dave said, looking just as awkward as Sebastian felt. "I should..." Dave said, trailing off for a moment, before looking down at the ground. "I should probably go." He said, starting to walk past Sebastian.

"_Wait_." Sebastian said, sounding almost desperate as he grabbed the sleeve of Dave's jacket. Dave turned around and for the first time during their awkward encounter, looked him in the eye, looking almost confused. "We need to talk." Sebastian said, making the confused look in Dave's eye go away. "There's some things I need to explain about my family." Sebastian said.

Dave nodded a little, actually starting to feel a little happy that Sebastian was finally willing to give him an explanation as to why he had been acting so different lately. "Go on." Dave said.

"Yeah, uh, right..." Sebastian said, sighing a little. "Look Dave, you know me. You know I'm not goo with feelings and emotions and all that shit. I'm a Smythe. We were raised different than most lovey-dovey shitty families like yours..." Sebastian said, earning a hard look from Dave. "Uh no offense...sorry...but, like I was saying, I'm not really good with that kind of uh...shit..." Sebastian said, making Dave chuckle a little. "What?" Sebastian asked, confused. "Why are you laughing!? I'm trying to bare my fucking heart out over here! Asshole." Sebastian said, half heartily.

Dave waved him off. "Sorry, sorry, it's just...You're, I don't know, usually so good with your words and now you're just having diarrhea of the mouth all over the place. It's hilarious." Dave said, laughing a little harder.

Sebastian frowned a little. "Whatever. You're just ruining the moment! Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Sebastian said, pausing a short moment to give Dave a dramatic, over-the-top, glare. "What I'm trying to say is that I really...I uh...Look, Dave..." Sebastian said, leaning in closer to Dave. "I really like-_father_." Sebastian said, suddenly, jerking away from Dave.

Dave looked behind him only to see Donald Smythe hovering over the two boys, glaring at both of them. Donald turned his attention to Sebastian. "So he's the faggot you've been wasting your time on." Donald said in a harsh tone, motioning his head towards Dave.

Dave physically flinched. The last time he was called a faggot he tried to hang himself. Memories that Dave had thought he finally begun to bury began rushing towards the surface.

Sebastian gulped a little. "Father, no, it isn't like that. Dave's straight." Sebastian lied, quickly.

Dave shook a little from a mixture of sadness, fear, and anger boiling inside him. He shook his head. "No." He said, loudly, making the two Smythe men look at him; Donald with a wild look as if Dave was defying him and Sebastian with a wide-eyed 'please don't do this' sort of pleading look. "I can't do this, Seb. I lived seventeen years pretending to be who I'm not and I'm not doing it anymore." He said, turning to Donald. "Mr. Smythe, I'm gay. I like guys, particularly your son and we were about to kiss before you butted in and ruined our moment, so either you leave, or I will." He said, turning to Sebastian. "And it's your choice on who goes. I didn't want to every have to put you in this kind of situation but it needs to be done. You have to choose."

Sebastian stared at Dave, gaping at his sudden outburst. Part of him wanted to run over and kiss the life out of Dave because he just stood up to the scariest man alive, and the other part wanted to wring his neck out because Dave basically just outed Sebastian to his own, terrifying, father. Sebastian looked over at Dave with pleading eyes. "Dave...don't do this. Please." He said, softy.

Donald Smythe scoffed. "Smythe men do _not_ beg!" He bellowed out, smacking Sebastian on the back of the head. "Now, quit acting like a faggy little brat and go pack your things. We're leaving this pathetic little peasant-filled school immediately."

For a moment Sebastian completely forgot about Dave and looked over at his father, confusion and shock plastered on his face. "W-what?" Sebastian said, exasperated.

"You heard me. I spoke to your teacher, Mr. Tutoris and he has informed me of your...your disgusting little relationship. I brought you here to hide you away from the world after you fucked up and you make the same Goddamn mistake again? You bring shame to everything that you touch, don't you?"

"Relationship?" Dave asked, suddenly become apparent to Donald and Sebastian.

Donald cocked his head towards Dave, giving him a dark look and smirking back over at Sebastian. "Oh? He didn't tell you?"

"Father, no. Please..." Sebastian said, begging his father to stay quiet.

"Your faggy little friend here fucked his teacher to get a better grade."

Dave just stood there, feeling like an idiot for honestly thinking that Sebastian Smythe of all people would ever like him. His world felt like it was crashing around him and he couldn't hear a thing, even though Sebastian's lips were obviously moving, Dave couldn't hear a word. He didn't want to hear a word. He couldn't handle it, not right now, and probably not for a long time. Dave, without saying a single word, left the two, and walked down the hall, unable to hear Sebastian shouting after him, begging him to come back. That didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

Somehow Dave had managed to make his way back to his dorm. He stepped in, not paying Trent any attention.

"Dave...Are you okay?" Trent asked, worried about Dave. He seemed...off.

"Fine." Dave mumbled back.

Trent gave him a sympathetic look. "No you aren't. What happened?" He asked, softly.

"Sebastian, that's what." Dave replied, too heartbroken to even be mad. He then began packing his bags.

Trent looked at him, confused. "What'd he do this time? And what are you doing?"

"He fucked the Literature teacher. That Tutoris guy." He took a deep breath in. "And I found out because his douche bag, homophobic father told me."

Trent gasped a little. "Dave, I...I'm so sorry."

"It's whatever. It happens." Dave replied, simply, still continuing to pack his bags.

"But that doesn't explain why you're packing your bags..." Trent said, still confused.

"Because I'm going home." Dave said.

Trent nodded a little. "Yeah, maybe a weekend away from Dalton will help."

"I'm not staying for the weekend, Trent."

"Oh? Then just a day?"

Dave shook his head. "I'm not coming back." He said, finishing putting his clothes in his suitcase and started to pack away his other things.

Trent stood there in shock. "W-what?"

Dave remained silent as he clumsily packed a few more things that he deemed important. "I'll come back Monday to get my other things." He said, quietly as he grabbed his one suitcase and walked out the door. "Bye Trent."

Trent stood there in shock, unable to move. He had no clue what to do, but he needed to do something and he needed to do it fast. Someone needed to talk to Sebastian; force him to go and talk to Dave. Apologize. Whatever it took to bring Dave back. But who would Sebastian listen to? He was far too stubborn for just anyone to get through to him. And that was when it hit him. Jeff. Jeff was Sebastian's best friend; if anyone could talk some sense into him, it would defiantly be Jeff.

Without second thought Trent ran to Jeff's room, happy that it was only a few doors down.

Trent pounded on Jeff's door and frowned a little when Nick answered. "Nick. Where's Jeff? It's important."

"Therapy, why? What's wrong? Is Jeff alright?" Nick asked, suddenly starting to panic.

"Jeff's fine. I just-ugh. I need to talk to him. Thanks." Trent said, practically running down the hall.

A few minutes later Trent was down the stairs and soon found himself in front of Jeff's therapist's office, waiting for him to finish. It was around six so Jeff should be finished any minute now.

A few minutes passed before Jeff walked out of the therapist's office and almost walked straight into Trent. He gave Trent a lopsided, goofy-looking grin. "Hey Trent, what's up?"

"We need to talk. Now." Trent said, dragging Jeff off to find a place where the two could talk in private. He decided the Warbler practice room would suffice.

"So what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Jeff asked, before suddenly gasping. "Where's Nicky? Is he okay!?"

"He's fine. This is about Sebastian and Dave." Trent said, quickly so Jeff would calm down.

"What's up with 'Bas and Dave?" Jeff asked, taking a seat in an over-sized, navy, Queen Anne wingback chair.

Trent remained standing as he started pacing around in circles, nervously. "Well, apparently Sebastian was screwing Mr. Turoris, and Sebastian's dad told Dave. Now Sebastian's leaving the school and Dave just went home and said he isn't coming back either!" Trent said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Shit! Donald told Dave about Riley!?" Jeff said, sitting up suddenly.

"You knew!?" Trent practically screeched.

Jeff nodded. "I'm his best friend; of course he'd tell me. But it wasn't his fault. Tutoris was the one hitting on Seb and everything. Seb didn't want it. Seriously. Sebastian just ended it for good too and he didn't want Dave to know because he knew it'd hurt him." Jeff said, standing up. "Shit. Dude, what're we gonna do? We can't let them both just leave like that."

Trent nodded. "That's why you need to talk to Sebastian. Make him talk to Dave. Like you said, you're his best friend. He's only going to listen to you."

"Right. I'll go now." He said, starting to head towards the door.

"Oh! Hey, hold on a second." Trent said, fishing into his pocket and pulling out Jeff's phone. "I guess I must have taken it by accident at the Warbler party. I found it in my shoe this morning...Sorry about taking Jeff." Trent said, handing back the phone.

Jeff smiled. "Nah, it's cool. You were drunk and we have the same colour phone case. It's cool. Thanks for giving it back, dude."

"Yeah, it's dead though."

Jeff shrugged. "Eh, I have a charger. Thanks Trent, now I'm gonna go beat some sense into Seb, I'll tell you how it goes later." Jeff said, sprinting out of the room.

Jeff's sprint soon turned into a run and he was at Sebastian's door within minutes. He didn't bother to knock, knowing that Derek was at tutoring, which meant that Sebastian was alone. "What the fuck, Sebastian." Jeff yelled, throwing a pillow at Sebastian who was laying, face down, on his bed.

Sebastian jerked up and shot Jeff a glare. "What!?"

"He's _gone_!" Jeff yelled.

"Who?" Sebastian yelled back.

"Who do you think!? Dave! He's gone! As in left and isn't coming back. _Ever_. Trent told me not get your ass up, quit your sulking, and call him! You need to make things right!"

"W-what?" Sebastian said, jumping off his bed, grabbing Jeff by the shoulders and throwing him against the wall. "What the fuck did you just say!?" Sebastian hissed out, eyes dark with anger.

Jeff scowled. "He's gone, Seb! You fucking pushed him away and now he's gone because you were too much of fucking denial to actually admit to even yourself that you love him! Have you even told him you liked him?"

"I'm in denial!? At least I'm not in love with my best friend, Sterling!" Sebastian shouted back.

Jeff pushed Sebastian and pinned him against the same wall Jeff was just against a few seconds ago. "I'm not in love with Nick. He's my best friend."

"I didn't mean you, dumb ass. I meant him!" Sebastian said, punching Jeff hard in the face. "Nick's in love with you." Sebastian said, suddenly a lot calmer. "And you're too fucked up to even notice him." Sebastian said, softly as he let go of Jeff who was now holding the left side of his face.

"Nick doesn't love me like that. For the last time, he would have told me." Jeff said, giving Sebastian an angry look, but sounding much calmer than he did a few moments ago. "Now, go call Dave. He needs you, idiot."

Sebastian sighed. "Yeah? And what am I supposed to say? 'Hey Dave, sorry I fucked another guy, but I love you and not him so come back.'? Yeah, somehow I don't think that's going to fucking work, Jeff." Sebastian said, sarcastically.

Jeff sighed in annoyance. "Stop being such a sarcastic fuck, will ya? Just...I don't know, just say whatever you think you need to say, even if it's a lie. Say whatever you think will bring him back and when he comes back then you two can talk for real."

Sebastian nodded. "Right." He said before pulling out his phone and calling Dave's number, making sure to block his number so Dave wouldn't ignore the call.

"Hello?"

"Dave, don't hang up. Please." Sebastian said, quickly. He could hear Dave stiffening over the phone. "I-we need to talk."

"You're always hiding things...Keeping secrets from me. How am I supposed to trust you, Sebastian?" Dave asked.

"Dave..." Sebastian started, but trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he could say. He just wanted to make everything better; he just didn't know how.

"What colour are my eyes." Dave said, suddenly.

"W-what?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"What colour are my eyes." Dave repeated.

"Why?" Sebastian asked, not understanding why the question was so important to Dave.

Dave sighed. "You can't even answer that, can you? We know nothing about each other."

"_Wait_!"

"We're done."

"I love you." Sebastian said, desperately. It was the first time Sebastian had ever said those three words and meant them.

There was a pause on the other line for a few moments as if Dave was thinking of what to say next. "Sebastian..." Dave said, softly.

Sebastian chuckled bitterly. "It's funny how this whole time you thought it'd be me who broke your heart."

"Goodbye, Sebastian." Dave said, hanging up the phone.

Sebastian stared at the phone for a few moments before suddenly becoming angry and throwing his phone across the room. "_Shit_!" He screamed, trying to hold back his tears the best he could. Jeff was standing just a few feet away and he already made a fool out of himself, he didn't need Jeff to see him cry too.

"Seb..." Jeff said, lightly. He wrapped Sebastian up in a tight hug, trying his best to comfort the other.

"What do I do? Tell me what to do Jeff." Sebastian said, weakly.

"Go to him." Jeff said.

"I don't even know where he's at."

"Trent said he went home. He said Dave wasn't coming back either...Bring him back, Seb."

Sebastian sniffled a little and nodded dully. "Yeah. I will." He started walking out of the room. "Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

Sebastian gave Jeff a small but genuine smile. "Thanks."

Jeff smiled back. "Anytime. Now, if you need me I'll be in the practice room, charging my phone and practicing my bassoon."

"You found your phone?"

Jeff nodded. "Trent did. Now, get going! You're already behind!" Jeff said, practically shooing Sebastian out of the room.

Sebastian made it to the middle of the hallway before running into his brother and father. "Fuck." Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

"I assume you are ready to leave." Donald said, stone faced.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Donald gave his son an annoyed look. "You _will_ do as I say. I am your father."

"Yeah and some father you turned out to be!" Sebastian yelled back. "My entire life you blamed me for mom's death! You told me you wished _I_ was the one that died and I'm fucking sick of it! I'm sick of _you_! I can't take it any longer!" Sebastian yelled out, breathing deeply after he was finished. And suddenly Donald didn't look so scary to Sebastian. He didn't seem to tower over him as much. He didn't resemble the Devil anymore, just an older, angrier, version of Sebastian. That was it. Nothing more.

"I have spent my entire life trying to make you a decent man." Donald began, his voice low. "But you are nothing more than a worthless child. Do you know all that I've done for you? I beat you because you deserved it. You needed to know that there are punishments for ones consequences."

"What did I ever do that was so bad!?" Sebastian yelled back, voice already hoarse from yelling. Sebastian seemed to have lost most of his anger and it was replaced with a sad expression. "What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?"

"You murdered my wife and then became a worthless little...a little _brat!_"

Sebastian scoffed. "You wanted to say faggot, didn't you? But you didn't because somewhere in your delusional mind you think that I'm straight. Even though an hour ago you saw me almost kissing the _guy_ I like. And then you found out I had sex with my _male_ teacher, but in your mind I'm still straight because you could never handle having a son that won't stick his dick inside someone's pussy. I'm gay dad. I've come out to you three times now, what is it going to take to make you finally realize that I will never be the son you want? Do you want to watch me suck a guy off? Because I can arrange that if you really want." Sebastian said, harshly. He sighed softly before looking his father in the eye. "I spent years trying to be straight because I knew it would make you happy. I even went to online self-help groups and remember when I went to football camp six summers ago? I lied. I went to a straight camp and not because I was ashamed of who I was, I'm fine with being gay, I've accepted it and even embraced it. I went because I knew you would be ashamed if you found out your son was a faggot...I guess eventually I realized that I wasn't going to ever change. That I couldn't." Sebastian said, chuckling bitterly to himself. "I guess I was just too stubborn, like always to change...But, it's who I am. I'm gay, dad." Sebastian said. It was the first time in years that he called his father 'dad'.

Donald snarled. "I know what you are. Worthless, pathetic, a faggot." Donald motioned at Tyler. "I brought him back to _fix_ you!"

"I was never broken." Sebastian said, confidently. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get Dave back."

Tyler seemed to shrink back behind his father, looking almost guilty for being a part of the conversation. "C'mon dad, we should go." Tyler said, quietly.

Donald gave Sebastian a cold look. "So you're choosing that _monster_ over your family? You have to choose. Do you want to be one of them or have a family?"

Sebastian didn't even need to think about it. "I never had a family." He said, walking away from his brother and father, down the stairs. He needed to find Dave and apologize, and he needed to do it fast.

* * *

><p>Jeff was sitting in the practice room, charging his phone and putting his bassoon away. His brain was working faster than his fingers today and he couldn't play even the simplest of pieces. He was far too worried about Sebastian and Dave to be able to concentrate, so when Trent came in asking to borrow the room, Jeff was more than willing to give it up.<p>

"So what are you working on?"

Trent shrugged. "It really isn't for anything, I just wanted to practice a song."

Jeff nodded. "You should audition for a solo sometime."

Trent snorted a little. "Please, I'd feel too bad beating you and Nick." He said, teasingly.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Have fun practicing." He said, starting to walk out.

"Hey wait, your phone." Trent said, pointing at the iphone that was still charging in the corner.

Jeff shrugged. "I'm coming right back. I just wanted to put my bassoon away in the band room."

Trent nodded. "Okay, see you soon then." Jeff left the room and Trent put on some music, starting to sing when it was time to.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was about five miles from Dave's house when his car just stopped. Sebastian looked around the car, frantically trying to find what the problem was and frowned when he saw that he was out of gas. He sighed, and went to grab his phone so he could call a cab and frowned even deeper when he realized that he threw his phone across the room and never bothered to pick it up. "Shit." Sebastian said, annoyed as he tried to think of what to do. He looked outside and noticed that the sky was starting to get dark. "Shit." He said again. A moment later, as if directed to, it started raining;hard. The raindrops pounded on Sebastian's car as Sebastian sent a glare to every drop surrounding him. "Shit!" Sebastian yelled again. Of course it would rain. Of fucking course.<p>

_Happiness, it hurt like a train on a track_  
><em>Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back<em>  
><em>She hid around corners and she hid under beds<em>  
><em>She killed it with kisses and from it she fled<em>  
><em>With every bubble she sank with a drink<em>  
><em>And washed it away down the kitchen sink<em>

Jeff slipped back in the practice room a few minutes later to grab his phone, seeing that it was fully charged and that he had some sort of notification. Jeff hit a few buttons and saw that he had a voicemail from Nick. Jeff looked at his phone a little confused for a second before slipping back out of the room so that he could listen to the voicemail without bothering Trent. Once Jeff was out of the room he clicked the voicemail icon and put the phone up to his ear. _"Heeeey Jeffers. I-I jus wanted to say that I'm in love wit youu Jeff. I love you so much. I've loved you for a real long time an I was jus scared to say anything Jeff-I was jus to scared to say anythin! An I think yer super hot! Super hot! I jus wanna kiss you allll day! an love you and get married! Not now though, 'caus we're not old enough though...Okayy well, I gotta go now-buy Jefff!" _Jeff stood there, with his phone pressed up against his face, frozen. Suddenly every time Jeff caught Nick looking at him weird made sense. The way Nick would light up when Jeff entered the room. Why Nick loved cuddling so much. Why everyone kept telling him that Nick was in love with him. They weren't wrong; he was.

_The dog days are over_  
><em>The dog days are done<em>  
><em>The horses are coming<em>  
><em>So you better run<em>

Sebastian sat in his car quietly, trying to think of what he could do. He needed to do something and he needed to do that something quickly. He couldn't just give up. Not like this. Not on Dave.

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father_  
><em>Run for your children for your sisters and brothers<em>  
><em>Leave all your love and your longing behind you<em>  
><em>Can't carry love with you if you want to survive<em>

Suddenly, without thought, Jeff began running, heading towards his and Nick's dorm. He had to see Nick. He had to tell him that he was straight and no matter how hard he could try, he would never love Nick the way he loved him. Though the last thing Jeff wanted to do was hurt Nick, he knew that he needed to tell him. It was better that way. Jeff didn't want Nick to cling onto the tiny shred of hope that one day they would be together. Fall in love. Get married. Have a family. Grow old together. Nick needed to know so that Nick could get over Jeff and they could be friends again. Regular, platonic, friends. And nothing more.

_The dog days are over_  
><em>The dog days are done<em>  
><em>Can you hear the horses<em>  
><em>'Cause here they come<em>  
><em>And I never wanted anything from you<em>  
><em>Except everything you had<em>  
><em>And what was left after that too. oh.<em>

_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back_  
><em>Struck from a great height<em>  
><em>By someone who should know better than that<em>

_The dog days are over_  
><em>The dog days are gone<em>  
><em>Can you hear the horses<em>  
><em>'Cause here they come<em>

"Shit!" Sebastian yelled, slamming his fists into the steering wheel. What was he supposed to do? He was five miles away from Dave's house and it was pouring outside. Sebastian cursed a few more times before feeling as if he lost, began crying silently. "Shit..." He felt defeated. There was nothing left to do. Sebastian looked outside at the now dark sky and mentally cursed everything and everyone that he could think of. He looked down at the steering wheel and frowned a moment. He was _not_ going to lose. Not today. This was too important. Sebastian opened the car door quickly and started running down the road as quickly as he could.

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father_  
><em>Run for your children for your sisters and brothers<em>  
><em>Leave all your love and your longing behind you<em>  
><em>Can't carry love with you if you want to survive<em>

_The dog days are over_  
><em>The dog days are gone <em>  
><em>Can you hear the horses<em>  
><em>'Cause here they come<em>

Once Jeff finished climbing the stairs he only ran faster. He needed to tell Nick. Nick needed to know. As Jeff ran faster he began to think about what it would be like after he told Nick. How Nick would react. How heartbroken he would be. And how Nick was right by Jeff's side through every bad thing that had ever happened to him. Hell, Nick even saved his life. Twice. Literally. Nick was the one who found a half dead, suicidal, Jeff both times. Nick was always there for Jeff. He loved him, and Jeff loved Nick. He just wasn't _in_ love with him. But he could learn. Right? Didn't he owe it to Nick to just let him be happy, for once? And if being with Jeff made him happy, couldn't Jeff just pretend to love him back? Somehow learn to love the other boy the same way he loved Jeff? No. It wasn't possible, Jeff knew that. And it wouldn't be fair to Nick for Jeff to lie. Right? No, as much as Jeff hated it, he had to tell Nick the truth. He wasn't in love with him and there was no way the two would ever be together. Nick needed to hear it. Jeff knew that.

Jeff ran into their dorm, making Nick jump a little. A moment later Nick gave Jeff the same kind, bright-eyed, smile that he always gave Jeff. The 'I'm madly in love with you' look. A moment later Nick frowned, noticing that Jeff looked distraught. "Jeff? What is it?" Jeff swallowed the lump in his throat and bit his lip.

_The dog days are over_  
><em>The dog days are gone<em>  
><em>The horses are coming<em>  
><em>So you better run<em>

_The dog days are over_  
><em>The dog days are gone<em>  
><em>The horses are coming<em>  
><em>So you better run<em>

Sebastian stopped right in front of Dave's house, hands on knees, hunched over, and trying his best to catch his breath.

Just as Sebastian quit running Dave stepped out of his house carrying a bag of trash and an umbrella. When he saw Sebastian he froze under his porch.

"Hazel." Sebastian said, through deep breaths.

"Hazel?" Dave repeated, confused.

"You have hazel eyes. You think they're brown but they aren't, they're hazel."

"...W-why are you here Seb?..." Dave said, doing his best not to get emotional, which he was failing at.

Sebastian paused for a moment before laughing bitterly. "You know for the last three hours I've been practicing this speech in my head over and over again. This speech to tell you how much I care about you and how sorry I am...how sorry I am for everything...I pictured it being just like in those cheesy romance movies...but then I saw you and realized this isn't the movies...this is real life...Dave...I'm crazy." Sebastian said, shrugging lightly. His voice began sounding strained as he fought back tears. "*says some things about himself (like having a pet dog and stuff)* I was beaten by my father and my mom died because of me. My brother hates me because I'm gay and everyone I have ever cared about either hurt me in one way or another so I have trust issues. And because of that I've never let anyone get close to me before because I'm terrified that I'll get hurt, or worse, that I'll hurt them. I'm new to this. To all this. And I'm crazy. I'm really fucking crazy. But I'm crazy about you Dave. I don't just love you Dave, I'm in love with you. And not that fake teenage love shit where you say you love someone just to get in their pants or think you do and realize ten minutes later that you don't. It's real love. The kind of love that makes me not able to think about anything else but you. The kind of love that makes me only want to go where you are because I don't ever want to be away from you. The kind of love that lasts forever and can, and will, go the distance. The kind of love that never goes away. I love you Dave. I love you do much that it's making me crazy. And that's why I'm here, standing in the pouring rain, probably getting pneumonia, trying to get you back."

Dave remained under his porch as Sebastian stood in the pouring rain. "How do I know you wont hurt me again?"

"You don't." Sebastian said, honestly.

Dave walked over to Sebastian, cautiously at first, and held the umbrella over both of their heads. I've been waiting for you my entire life."

Sebastian smiled weakly. "Sorry, I got here as fast as I could." He pulled Dave into a tight hug and kissed him passionately.

When the two finally broke apart Dave looked down at Sebastian's soaking wet clothes in confusion. "So why are you soaking wet?"

"My car broke down about five miles ago and I ran here."

Dave's eyebrows jerked up. Sebastian just ran five miles in the pouring rain, just to see him? No one had ever done something so nice for him. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

Sebastian gave Dave a crooked grin. "Because I needed to get you back."

Dave laughed lightly to himself. "You're an idiot." He said just as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>The moment Jeff looked at Nick he knew he couldn't do it. "I found my phone."<p>

* * *

><p>(A.N: And that's where I will be ending this chapter. :D God, I wrote this entire chapter in one (long) day/sitting. So, once again, I am VERY sorry that it's taken me over two months to update! I promise I will NOT let that happen again! This is easily one of my favourite chapters and I really hope the split scene crap wasn't hard to understand or anything. It changes every time something is written in-between the song. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :D)

Oh, and the reason why Sebastian and Jeff both yelled at each other (and Sebastian hit Jeff) is because Sebastian is stubborn and Jeff knew that yelling was the only way to get him into action. The explanation didn't end up making the final cut for the chapter...So I figured I'd tell you here...

Also, I chose to name this chapter Fight or Flight because while one (Sebastian) succeeded in telling Dave what he needed to say, the other (Jeff) didn't. Thus making the title. True story. Anyway, I'll try to update soon! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!

Next chapter: Untitled

\o/


	17. Worn Out Faces

(A.N:/ Ha, so remember when I said last chapter that I wouldn't make you guys wait a long time before updating? Yeah...sorry about that. I've been super busy with life but I haven't forgotten about this little story! By the end of this chapter I'll reach over 100,000 words! That's crazy considering the second longest fic I've ever written is like 20,000...Ha, anyway, as promised, chapter seventeen! I'm not completely sure if I've said this before but this story (as of right now) will have a total of twenty-two chapters (with an epilogue). Also, before I start writing I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and everyone for reading my story and sticking with me through my horrifically shitty updates. Oh, and in the original draft (I've changed it twice now...) Jeff was going to run up the stairs and have a **very** heated make-out session with Nick. Then I changed it so that Jeff would tell Nick he was straight and the two ended up having a falling out. Then I changed it AGAIN to what it was. Ha. Also, this isn't going to be all that long of a chapter (honestly, it's more of a build-up chapter for the two part chapter to come (spoiler alert: Dalton is having a parent's night. It's going to be grand. :]) Anyway, without further wait, here is chapter seventeen.)

* * *

><p>Nick looked at Jeff, a little confused for a moment before smiling. "Oh...cool, where was it?"<p>

"I...Trent had it." Jeff said, biting his lip and looking down at the floor. He couldn't look at Nick; he just felt too guilty. Because of him Nick was going to go through heart-break, and it was all because of Jeff. "I uh...I'm going to go for a walk." Jeff said, turning on his heels and heading towards the door.

"Oh cool, I'll go with you." Nick said, starting to stand up.

"_No_!" Jeff said, far too quickly and in a panicked tone. "I-I mean...I just want to be alone...No offense." Jeff lied.

"Oh...okay, yeah. See you later then." Nick said, looking a little hurt.

"Sorry." Jeff said, quickly, opening the door to leave.

"Jeff." Nick said, softly, making Jeff freeze in place.

"Yeah?" Jeff said, just as softly; refusing to turn around and face Nick. _Oh shit, he's going to tell me he loves me right now! Shit! This is it! Oh God what do I do!? Fake a seizure!? Can I even do that? It's just shaking right? No! I can't foam at the mouth on command! Shit! What do I do!? Shit! Shit! Shit! _

Nick bit his lip and paused for a moment. "You aren't...you aren't cutting yourself again, are you?" Nick said with fear in his voice.

Jeff gasped for air a moment later when he realized he quit breathng in his panicked state. "No, I...I'm not, Nicky. I just need to be alone right now...sorry..." He said, trying his best not to cry. Not only was Jeff going to break Nick's heart but he was also worrying the boy. Of course. Jeff walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "You can't let him be happy one time, can you?" He mumbled to himself before walking down to the practice room.

He walked down the hall in silence, pulling out his phone to send a quick text to Sebastian. 'Seb. I really hate to do this right now 'cause I know you're busy with your own stuff and it isn't even like you're at Dalton right now anyway but...just come back like ASAP. Please? I found out something huge and you're the only one I can talk to right now. It's about Nicky and I'm just freaking out right now. Please, please, _please_ get back soon. I need you.' He typed, hitting send. A moment later he felt guilty for making the text only about him and sent a second one. 'Also, I need the deets on you and Dave. And when I say deets I mean in enough detail that I could write a book about it.' Once the second message was sent Jeff made his way to the back entrance of Dalton and walked out. It was cold and raining rather hard but Jeff didn't care. He was standing under a rather large porch ceiling; plus, he needed the fresh air. Whenever Jeff was stressed or couldn't think straight he began feeling like he couldn't breathe and always came outside. It was his thing, no matter the weather.

"Okay," Jeff said out loud. With the weather and it curfew hitting ten minutes ago, Jeff knew he would be left alone to pounder his thoughts out loud. "So Nick, my best friend since I was little, is not only gay but also in love with me..." He said, suddenly feeling ridiculous. The whole thing sounded ridiculous. "No. First of all, Nick would totally tell me if he was gay. He knows I wouldn't judge him...and...ugh. Why am I even doing this right now? Seb is my voice of reason! Without him I'm just talking to myself like some crazy person while I stand out in thirty degree weather and get pneumonia!" Jeff said, throwing his arms up. "But...if I got pneumonia I'd die and wouldn't have to deal with all of this..." Jeff said, taking a moment to actually consider what he had just said before shaking it off. He just got out of the hospital after a failed suicide attempt, he didn't need to go back. Jeff sighed, he really needed Sebastian. "Shit..."

Jeff jumped when he felt his phone begin to vibrate. Sebastian was calling him. Jeff's face softened a little as he answered the phone. "Hey." He said, in a soft voice. "You alone?"

"Yeah, Dave is staying the weekend with his family but good news, he's coming back tomorrow morning." Sebastian said and Jeff could swear he could _hear_ Sebastian beaming with joy.

Jeff smiled softly. "That's good to hear. You guys work everything out?"

"Eh, not really everything...But we're good for right now. There are some things I need to talk to him about, like my dad and the whole Riley fiasco but I think we'll be alright...But," Sebastian said, suddenly sounding more serious. "We can talk about all that later. You said you needed me? I'm assuming it's urgent."

Jeff nodded. "Y-yeah, it is." He said, in a small voice. Jeff mentally cursed himself. He hated how weak he sounded. How weak he always sounded.

"Shit Jeff..." Sebastian said, in a concerned tone. "Dave just dropped me off at my car like ten minutes ago, car trouble, don't ask, and I'm driving back now. Can you wait like an hour or do you want to just talk on the phone."

"I..." Jeff paused a moment. "I'll wait. I'd much rather do it in person. Uh, wanna meet up in the practice room? I'm out back right now freezing my ass off."

"Nah, Derek is staying at some chick's apartment this weekend so my dorm is empty. We can talk there without having to worry about being bothered. If you want you can just go up there now and wait for me, you know I never lock the damn door."

"Alright. Thanks Seb."

"No problem. Did you want to talk until I get there? You sound kinda freaked out, man."

Jeff shook his head and remained quiet a few seconds before realizing that Sebastian couldn't see him. "Uh no," He started, "You're driving and I don't need you dead right now."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, alright. Well I'll be there in like an hour, forty minutes if I speed."

"Bye Seb." Jeff said, clicking the 'end call' button on his iPhone before heading back inside as quietly as possible. He didn't want to get caught, especially coming back into the school. It would look like he had snuck out and went somewhere (which would lead the Dean to calling Jeff's dad and step mom who were already pissed enough at him for the whole suicide attempt and hospital visit) Right now, the last thing Jeff needed was being caught. He made his way down the empty hall quickly and quietly and soon enough was heading up the stairs to the dorms. He passed his own dorm, pausing for a few, long, moments, deciding whether or not to just go in and tell Nick everything he knew. When he decided against the idea he continued down to hall a few more doors until he reached a door crudely said 'Sebastian and Derek' in some kind of black marker. True to Sebastian's word, the door was unlocked. Jeff stepped in and sat on Sebastian's bed, patiently waiting for the other boy's arrival.

A little over an hour later Sebastian walked into his dorm, frowning a little when he saw the look on Jeff's face. Jeff looked miserable. "Hey." Sebastian said, yawning a bit. He was beyond tired and just wanted to sleep but Jeff needed him and he couldn't just abandon his best friend.

"You're tired, I should just go and let you sleep." Jeff said, standing up.

"Jeff," Sebastian started, sighing a bit, "Let's talk now. C'mon, sit back down." Sebastian said, sitting down at his desk chair across from Jeff.

Jeff sighed. "I don't even know if I should tell you..." He said, softly.

Sebastian's eyes widened a bit. "Shit Jeff, you're cutting again!?" Sebastian said in a panic, standing up and grabbing Jeff's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Dude, you said you would stop! Jeff! You said you'd-"

"I did!" Jeff said, cutting Sebastian off quickly. Sebastian relaxed and let go of Jeff, sitting back down when he let go. "Geez, why is everyone keep asking me that?" He said, rolling his eyes. "But the thing I wanted to talk about...it's uh, well it means I'd be telling someone else's secret to you and I don't know if I'm alright with that..."

Sebastian gave Jeff a confused look. "Then why did you say you needed to talk? You said it was about Duval."

Jeff nodded. "It uh...yeah..." He said, awkwardly tugging at the fabric on his knees. He stared at the floor. "I just...If it was him that knew my secret, would he tell someone else about it? Would it make me a bad friend if I said something?"

Sebastian paused, taking a moment to consider what Jeff said. After a few moments Sebastian shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. Especially if it's freaking you out so much...Plus, no offense but it's _you_. You're the kind of person who bottles all this shit up and then go crazy. You just got better, you don't need that shit."

Jeff sighed a little. "O-okay, yeah, yeah...But it's a doozy okay? So brace yourself - and _don't_ say anything to anyone! Okay? You can't because it's Nicky's secret and I don't want to be the reason why everyone knows it..."

"Dude, relax. I won't tell anyone. It's not like anyone would care about Duval's secrets anyway..."

Jeff decided to ignore Sebastian's last comment and nodded to himself a little. "O-okay but like I said, it's a total shocker so brace yourself." Jeff said, taking a moment to pause (which Sebastian assumed was for dramatic affect) "Okay, so you know how I lost my phone after the party, right?" Jeff paused a moment and waited until Sebastian nodded. Once he did, Jeff continued his story. "Anyway, so you know how I found it, yeah?" Another pause for Sebastian to nod. "Right so when I got my phone back I had a bunch of missed calls and texts but those aren't important. So anyway, I had a voicemail so I listened to it and it was from Nicky and uh...well," Jeff said, trying his best to take as long as possible to get the whole story out.

Sebastian caught on to what Jeff was doing and frowned a little. "Quit stalling."

"Right, uh, well you see...okay," Jeff said, taking a large breath. "Okay so I had a voicemail and it was from Nicky, who was completely drunk off his ass, but he said he...uh, well he said he was..." Jeff trailed off a bit. "In love with me..." He said, quietly.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Sebastian scoffed a little. "Is that all?"

Jeff's eye bulged. "_What do you mean is that all!?_" Jeff practically screeched, voice high. "_How can you not be flipping out right now!?_"

"Because everyone in the world knows he loves you, Jeff. Honestly, I'm more shocked that you didn't. God damn, are you seriously that dense?"

Jeff frowned, stubbornly. "Shut up."

"But why is that a problem? Shouldn't this be a good thing?"

"Why would this be a good thing? My best friend is in _love_ with me."

"Don't you love him back?" Sebastian asked.

Jeff bit his lip and shook his head. "I...he's my best friend." He said, looking down at the ground. "I want to make him happy though..." He said, softly.

"Jeff," Sebastian said, quietly. "You want to love him, don't you?"

Jeff nodded. "I do..."

"You know you can't though, right? You can't force yourself to be gay, Jeff."

"I wish I could..."

"I know, Jeff."

Jeff sighed. "I know...But what do I do?" He asked, looking up at Sebastian. "Do I tell him I know and crush him or pretend like I don't know anything?"

"I...Jeff, That's your decision to make. I can't tell you what to do."

Jeff sighed again. "Can't you though?"

Sebastian chuckled lightly before leaning over and placing a comforting hand on Jeff's knee. "Sorry dude."

"Of course not, that'd be convenient." He joked back before resting his head in his hands. "I hate this, Seb."

"I know you do." Sebastian said, yawning.

Jeff smiled softly. "You've had a long day. I'll leave and let you get some rest." Jeff said, standing up and clapping his hands together. "Night Seb...and thanks a lot."

"I mean I really didn't help..."

"But you listened and I really needed that." He said, wrapping his arms around Sebastian. "Love you man."

Sebastian chuckled. "You sure you aren't gay?"

Jeff rolled his eyes jokingly and pushed Sebastian away. "Screw you." He said, jokingly. "And I swear if you say 'I'd rather be screwing you' or something I'll never speak to you again." He added, quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You sure you good?"

Jeff nodded. "I uh...yeah, I am." Jeff said, smiling. "I still have a lot to think about though...but alone." He said, heading towards the door. "Night Seb." He said, leaving before Sebastian even had a chance to say anything.

The moment Jeff closed the door he sighed, feeling tired, confused, and upset. He didn't know what to do and all he wanted to do was cut. He made his way down the hall to one of the extra bathrooms and walked into a stall, pulling out a small pocket knife that he always carried around with him. He stared down at the knife for a few minutes before sighing and putting it back into his pocket. "No." He said, shaking his head. "I've worked too hard to screw everything up now." He said, softly to himself. He put the knife back into his pockets and after a few moments exited the stall and walked over to the sink, frowning when he saw his reflection. He didn't look like the same person he did before his last suicide attempt. He looked paler and had bags under his eyes. He looked tired and sad. Sure, he was getting help but in reality Jeff was still the same broken, pathetic piece of trash that he used to be. Just with a new, fake, 'I'm happy and getting better' mask. Jeff sighed, wanting nothing more than to look away from his reflection. He couldn't look anymore. He couldn't stand it anymore but with all the Warblers constantly breathing down his neck and Sebastian and Nick's daily 'cut checks' Jeff couldn't do anything. He felt trapped.

After a few more minutes of standing in the bathroom Jeff decided he needed a distraction and made his way back to his dorm in hopes that Nick was already asleep. Jeff opened his door and frowned a little when he saw Nick sitting at his desk.

"Hey Jeff." Nick said, looking up and smiling brightly at his best friend. His face dropped when he saw the look on Jeff's face. "What's wrong?"

Jeff fake yawned. "I'm just tired. Therapy was rough today and I feel like I've been up forever." He said, which wasn't a complete lie. Jeff didn't sleep well last night and therapy was rough. Dr. Eccleston had asked Jeff a bunch of question about his and Nick's relationship (which wasn't bad when it happened but after finding out Nick's secret Jeff began wondering just what his therapist meant). Nick smiled softly and went back to his work. Jeff smiled back at Nick for a moment before heading over to bed. He sat down and watched Nick for a few moments. Jeff couldn't help but feel guilty. Eventually he was going to hurt Nick, no matter what he did; he was going to end up hurting Nick. "Nicky?" Jeff asked, quietly.

Nick turned back over to Jeff and smiled. "Yeah?"

Jeff got up and pulled Nick up into a standing position before wrapping his arms around Nick. A few moments later Nick hugged Jeff back. "You're my best friend and I wouldn't know what to do without you!" Jeff said, in a quick slur that was muffled by Nick's shoulder which he had his face attached to.

Nick smiled softly. It felt like forever since he felt that Jeff needed him. Or actually tried to come to him. When Jeff was upset he usually would bottle up his feelings or hurt himself. It felt nice to feel needed again.

After a few more seconds Jeff finally pulled away, making it a point not to look Nick in the eye. "A-alright, well um...that's all I wanted to say." Jeff said, making his way back over to his bed. "Night." He added, quickly before turning off the lights on his side of the room and facing the wall.

Nick watched Jeff for a moments with a puzzled look on his face. Why was Jeff acting so weird suddenly? After a few more moments Nick decided he wasn't going to find out by staring so he went to bed himself, turning off his side of the lights as he did so.

"Night."

* * *

><p>The next day Sebastian woke up feeling more relaxed than he had in months. Dave wasn't mad at him anymore, his father and brother were gone, and he didn't have to worry about Riley bothering him anymore. Sure, he still had a lot to talk about with Dave later but for right now, everything was finally going his way.<p>

He got up, a little shocked that Derek was in his bed sleeping, but ignored it and went to shower. About half an hour later Sebastian was washed, dressed, and heading out his dorm for breakfast with Dave. He was just a few doors down when he almost ran into Dave who was just leaving his dorm.

"_Dave_!"

"...Hi." Dave said, sounding a little nervous.

"Hi..." Sebastian replied sounding the same.

"So, uh...yeah..." Dave said, as the two started to walk down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Yeah...So, the whole truth about Riley and I..." Sebastian took a deep breath. "Okay, look, I swear to any God you want me to that I did not want a relationship, or anything for the matter, with that asshat! I told him like ten times that I didn't but he just wouldn't take no for an answer and I guess after a while of me saying no he got pissed and called my father. Now, he was all pissed off because last year, when I was in Paris...and way before I met you!" He added, quickly, "I kinda sorta...uh well, I had sex with my French teacher once...or twice...or twenty-three times, whatever, that part doesn't matter but after a while this jealous whore found out and she told the Dean who told my father and that's when he started to realize that I was gay. But he chose to ignore it, I guess he kinda just suppressed the whole thing so when he thought it was happening again he kinda freaked out and he's the kind of super homophobic asshole that I really didn't want you to meet and that's why I told him you were my friend. You see, I wasn't embarrassed of you or anything...I was just ashamed of who my father is." Sebastian said all in one breath.

There was a long pause before Dave said anything. "So, he knows you're gay now, right?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, I told him."

Dave bit his lip. He only spoke to Donald Smythe for a few moments but Dave could tell what kind of man he was. Dave was positive that it didn't go well, but he had to know. "So...What happened?"

Sebastian sighed.

-Flashback-

_Donald snarled. "I know what you are. Worthless, pathetic, a faggot." Donald motioned at Tyler. "I brought him back to fix you!"_

_"I was never broken." Sebastian said, confidently. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get Dave back."_

_Tyler seemed to shrink back behind his father, looking almost guilty for being a part of the conversation. "C'mon dad, we should go." Tyler said, quietly._

_Donald gave Sebastian a cold look. "So you're choosing that monster over your family? You have to choose. Do you want to be one of them or have a family?"_

_Sebastian didn't even need to think about it. "I never had a family." Sebastian said, starting to walk away._

_Donald snarled. "If you leave now then you are no longer a Smythe!" He threatened. "I will not have such a disappointment for a son."_

_Sebastian paused a moment, thinking of what he should do. Before the moment was even up Sebastian knew his answer. "I guess you only have one son now." He said, not bothering to turn around as he continued to walk down the hall. _

-End Flashback-

Sebastian shrugged a little. "Nothing really. I mean, he didn't really say anything." He lied. He didn't want Dave to know that he practically chose Dave over his entire family. It was a decision that Sebastian knew he would never regret. Dave, much unlike his family, actually cared about him. Sebastian also liked Dave; he made Sebastian happy. "So, Auditions are coming up for parent's week. You singing anything?"

Dave shook his head. "Not for parent's week. I think I might do something for Nationals though...Maybe...Are you singing anything?" He asked, before chuckling. "Never mind. Of course you are."

Sebastian smirked. "Damn straight I am!"

"So what are you singing?" Dave said, sitting down across the table from Sebastian.

"It's a secret." He said, flashing Dave a lopsided grin.

Dave rolled his eyes playfully at Sebastian. Of course Sebastian would make everyone wait. "Yeah, yeah. Who else is auditioning?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Don't know, don't care either. I'll get the solo either way, it kinda works out that way with me being the main lead."

"Hey guys." Trent said, sitting down beside Dave.

"So did you guys kiss and make up yet?" Flint asked, sitting down across from Trent.

"I know you weren't fucking 'cause I saw Sebby sleeping last night." Derek said, sitting beside Flint.

Sebastian scoffed. "Why does everyone have to know our business?"

"Because the rest of us are boring." Jeff said, making it a point to have Sebastian and Flint in-between him and Nick who followed Jeff down for breakfast.

Nick nodded in agreement. "It's true." He said, glancing over at Jeff in confusion. He tried making eye contact with Jeff but the other boy wouldn't look his way.

"Whatever." Sebastian said, stubbornly.

"So auditions." Wes said, followed shortly by David and Thad. Dave could have sworn they were the male version of Santana, Quinn, and Brittney. The three always seemed together.

"Are you all ready?" David asked.

"You all should be ready by now." Thad added.

"Well either way auditions are being held in an hour."

"Can we talk about something aside from auditions?" Cameron asked.

"We can talk about Dave and Sebastian." Flint said.

"_No_." Sebastian said through his teeth. "We;re done talking about that."

Trent chuckled. "You guys, leave the lovebirds alone." He said in his motherly tone.

"Fine, fine." Flint mumbled, making the other Warblers laugh.

The rest continued on with their conversation until lunch was over and it was time to begin Warbler practice.

"Alright," Wes started, banging his gavel. "As all of you are aware today is audition day and we will be beginning with our soloists. First up is..." Wes paused to look at his list. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Okay," Sebastian started, standing up in front of all of the Warblers. "So for my audition I wanted to chose something..._special_." Sebastian said, giving Dave a lopsided smile. Thad coughed, signally Sebastian to hurry up with his speech. Sebastian shot Thad a quick glare before continuing on. "Anyway, I'll be singing 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5."

"Fine, great, love it." Thad said, quickly.

David nudged Thad's elbow and nodded to Sebastian with a small smile. "Go ahead when you're ready."

Sebastian nodded. "Right." He turned on the music and waited until it was time to sing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
><em>She had some trouble with herself<em>  
><em>He was always there to help her<em>  
><em>She always belonged to someone else<em>

_I drove for miles and miles_  
><em>And wound up at your door<em>  
><em>I've had you so many times but somehow<em>  
><em>I want more<em>

He shot Dave a quick smile before singing again.

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>She will be loved<em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>  
><em>I know I tend to get so insecure<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

Sebastian moved a little, now standing closer to the council desk

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
><em>You can come anytime you want<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>

_I know where you hide_  
><em>Alone in your car<em>  
><em>Know all of the things that make you who you are<em>  
><em>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<em>  
><em>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls<em>

Jeff looked over at Sebastian and smiled. Sebastian's eyes never left Dave.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
><em>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<em>

_Yeah_  
><em>I don't mind spending everyday<em>  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

The song ended and everyone exploded with applause. Sebastian smiled, cockily. Of course everyone enjoyed the song, he _was_ the one singing the song. But what was most important was that Dave liked the song. After all, Sebastian sang it for him.

A few more people auditioned for solos. After a while Wes banged on his gavel and everyone grew quiet. "Alright, now that we are finished with solos, it is time for duets. First up is..." Wes trailed off to look at the list. "Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling."

Nick and Jeff stood up and made their way up to the middle of the room, Nick smiling and Jeff awkwardly looking down at the ground.

"Alright, what will the two of you be singing?" David asked.

"'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz." Nick replied and Jeff turned a light shade of pink.

Wes nodded. "Whenever the two of you are ready."

The song started with Nick singing by himself.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
><em>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<em>  
><em>I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back<em>

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_  
><em>And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention<em>  
><em>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<em>

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free<em>

Jeff could feel his face heating up with embarrassment. Why had he agreed to sing this song with Nick? Oh yeah, it was before he found out Nick's secret. He couldn't even complain about the song since Jeff was the one who chose it (and practically begged Nick when the other boy wasn't completely sure on the song choice). Jeff sighed a little before started to sing himself.

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_  
><em>We're just one big family<em>  
><em>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved<em>

The two began singing together. Jeff did have to admit that the pair sounded great together. _Of course we sound good._ He thought. _Nicky's an amazing singer!_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
><em>It cannot wait, I'm sure<em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate, our time is short<em>  
><em>This is our fate, I'm yours<em>

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
><em>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<em>  
><em>But my breath fogged up the glass<em>  
><em>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<em>

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
><em>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<em>  
><em>It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue<em>

The song ended and everyone clapped. "Alright," Wes began. "Well since no one else has chosen to audition for a duet the council will not have to discuss who will be singing a duet at Parent's night. Because of this we will be choosing two solos to preform." And with that Wes banged his gavel again. "Alright, now unless anyone else has anything else to say then the meeting is over." When no one said anything Wes nodded and hit his gavel once more. "Alright, we will meet again tomorrow and once again before Parent's night. You may all leave now."

Everyone stood up and started filing out of the room. Jeff was the first out, practically sprinting out of the room.

Nick found him in their dorm. "Hey," Nick said, walking into his dorm.

"Hey." Jeff replied, shooting Nick an ultra quick glance and smile.

"So, parent's night. You excited."

"Yeah, of course! I freaking miss mama Duval so much." Jeff said.

"What about your parents? Am I finally going to meet this mother of yours that you're always going on about?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nah, she's busy. You know, in England teaching the poor music." He said, biting his lip.

Nick gave Jeff a confused look but decided to drop the subject since Jeff seemed like he didn't want to discuss the subject any longer. Nick nodded. "Yeah, so excited for our duet? We totally killed it." Nick chuckled. "Even if anyone else auditioned I totally think we would have gotten it."

Jeff smiled softly. "Yeah, totally killed it..." He said, trailing off before yawning. "I think I'm going to call it an early night and hit the sack."

Nick's face scrunched up his face. "Jeff, it's seven."

"That's why I said, early night." Jeff said, walking over to his bed.

Nick frowned. "Did I do something wrong? It feels like you've been avoiding me or something."

Jeff rolled over to face Nick and offered him a comforting smile. "Nah, therapy's just been like really stressing me out and making me tired and junk. Sorry if I've made you feel like that." Jeff lied. It almost amazed him how easy it was for him to lie like that. "But yeah, I'm going to head to bed now, alright?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I'll keep the sound down." He paused a moment before speaking again. "Jeff?" He asked, quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're getting better."

Jeff didn't reply. He was facing the wall again and rubbing his fingers over his scarred wrists. He suddenly jerked up. "I have to use the bathroom." He said, jolting up and walking to the bathroom. Once he closed the door he peeled off his clothes and stared at all the scars that riddled his body. He wanted to cut so badly. After a few moments Jeff decided against the idea and turned the water on, stepping into the shower and crumbling on the floor and sobbing grossly. He wasn't getting better.

* * *

><p>(A.N: Okay, so, again, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! Also, just an fyi, I've been considering on extending this and adding more than 22 chapters. Not really sure though. Anyway, I really hope you all liked the chapter! Reviews are always appreciated ;D But yeah, I'll actually try to update soon. And yay I hit over 1,000 words! :D :D It took me forever to decide on a chapter for this. In the end I went with a line from 'Mad World' that I got from the Gary Jules song. But yeah, I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I promise to at least try to update soon. No promises though...I really didn't realize it had almost been two months since I updated. -_-)

\o/

**Next Chapter: Parent's Night Part 1**


	18. Parent's Week Part One

(A.N:/ Alright, so...I'm terrible at updating things... But yeah, just for right now I've decided to put all other fics on hiatus until this one is done. This is the only fic I actually have planned out until the end so it'll be easier for me to just bust out chapters on one story as opposed to the ten thousand I've started. I promise to finish them though. Anyway, I attempted (and failed miserably) at NaNoWriMo so that's why I didn't update anything during November. That and I'm a shit writer. Anyway, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Again, I'm a shit writer... But on with the show! Time for some parents to be introduced! :D YAY And I don't know why I said "Parent's Night" when this chapter is called "Parent's Week" but oh well. Anyway, on with the chapter! The story is a little more Niff centric until their story line is caught up with the Sebofsky one. Hope you guys enjoy!)

* * *

><p>When Nick woke up he saw Jeff fidgeting near the mirror trying to adjust his already perfect tie. "Hey." He said in a tired voice, making Jeff stiffen.<p>

A moment later he relaxed and glanced back at Nick. "Hey." He said, simply, before going back to his tie. He was so busy worrying about Parent's Week that Nick's crush on him had completely left his mind for the time being.

Nick looked at Jeff, a little confused. Why was Jeff so nervous about Parent's Week? The last two years neither of his parents came and as far as he knew it would be the same this year. The only person who ever visited Jeff at Dalton was Jeff's youngest older brother, Jay, who was currently attending college in France. Though Jay made it a point to skype with Jeff once a week, no other brother, or parent for that matter, had even bothered with a phone call or text. Not even when Jeff tried to kill himself again (though Jay at least set up mandatory skype sessions three times a week and a weekly phone call with his therapist to make sure Jeff was doing alright). No other family member seemed to care and it made Nick wonder why Jeff's mystery mother who was 'super amazing' according to Jeff, never bothered to visit. Sure, she was busy in another country but still, there was a thing called the telephone.

"So," Nick started. "Is Jay dropping by for the week?" Even though Dalton called it Parent's Week, most student's who had older siblings attended Dalton (the boys, at least) and were always welcome back.

"Uh yeah, actually he is. Him and Jarred, I think. I think Jay guilt tripped him into coming or something." Jeff huffed out an awkward laugh. "Though, to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if Jarred 'suddenly couldn't make it' or something." He said, shrugging a bit before dropping his now un-done tie. "Can you help me with this?" He asked.

Nick smiled a bit and got up from his bed. "Hey that's great though! Guilt trip aside, at least you'll get to spend some time with two of your brothers, right?" By now Nick was standing beside Jeff, hands around his tie, looping it around in the right places before frowning a bit. "Jeff, what did you do to this thing?"

Jeff chuckled. "Better yet, at least Josh isn't coming...and, I don't even know! I think it's frayed at the ends or something."

Nick laughed, finally finishing the tie and patting it down flat. "You know if he wasn't such a douche I'd tell you not to speak ill of your family. But what about your dad and step-mom? They comin' too?"

"I uh...I sent them the invite but they never really replied. You know, work and stuff...But it's whatever," Jeff said, smiling a bit. "But hey, at least I'll be getting some of mama Duval's cookies!"

Nick smiled back, deciding it was best to change the subject. He knew Jeff's family was a bit of a sore sport for him. "Yeah? Well then you'd better hurry up and get dressed. We were supposed to be downstairs to meet them like..._shit_, ten minutes ago!" Nick said, quickly slipping on his shoes.

"Crap! Of course we're late!" Jeff said as the two rushed towards the door, Nick still trying to put his jacket (which was currently inside-out) on. "We're _always_ late!"

The two ran down the stairs, two at a time, Nick laughing a little at Jeff's previous comment. "Well then my parent's won't be shocked when they have to wait a minute or two."

"Dude, you said we were ten minutes late."

"Yeah but you seem to be forgetting that my mom is here and she's never been on time for anything! She was even a month late being born!" Nick said, making Jeff laugh a bit. It warmed Nick's heart to hear Jeff laugh again. An actual laugh, too. It wasn't forced; it was an honest laugh and recently Nick found that it was a rare thing to hear from Jeff. It felt nice to have Jeff act natural around him, even if Nick knew it wouldn't last long. Soon enough, once all the parent's were gone, Jeff wouldn't be distracted and he would begin acting strange around Nick again. If only he could figure out what was wrong before the week was up...

"Mama Duval!" Jeff yelled, making Nick jump slightly. He hadn't even noticed that they were already in the main lobby. When he looked up he saw Jeff being crushed in a hug by his mother while his father stood a few feet away staring at Nick with a stoic look. Patrick Duval was a stern man. Not stern in the way Donald Smythe was, but in a way that he didn't like to show weakness. At all. And feelings of love and pride were considered weakness in the elder Duval's eyes.

Nick smiled back, giving his father a stiff handshake. "Hey dad, how has everything been?" He asked, his smile growing wider. He never really realized just how much he missed his parents until they visited; none of the students did. Though he and his father didn't always (or ever) get along Nick knew it could be worse. He could have Sebastian's or Jeff's dad as his father.

Patrick nodded sharply. "Everything has been fine, son. Your studies have been going well, I assume." He asked, lifting an eyebrow ever so slightly.

Nick nodded. "All A's, like usual dad. I will admit that I got a B on a French test a while back, but before you say anything, don't worry, I had a few tutoring sessions and I'm back on track. I uh...I wasn't really focused because of the whole Jeff thing..."

Nick was a little surprised to see the flicker of concern on his fathers face when he mentioned Jeff. Then again, Jeff was practically like a son to Patrick. Patrick shot Jeff a quick glance before speaking. "So, how is he?" His voice was stoic but Nick could see the worry on his dad's face. He knew his dad well enough to be able to read his facial expressions, no matter how tiny they were.

"He's...better. I..." Nick sighed, looking over at Jeff who was currently happily chatting away with Nick's mom. "Honestly?"

"You know I expect nothing less." Mr. Duval replied.

"Right. Honestly, I don't think he'll ever _be_ okay again. I just...I don't know, he's my best friend and easily the nicest guy I've ever met, I just...don't want him to suffer anymore."

Patrick nodded, understanding what Nick meant. "Your mother says he's going to therapy now. How is that?"

Nick shrugged a little. "He never really talks much about it and I don't want to pry. I know it's super personal so I don't want to accidentally cross any lines or anything."

Patrick opened his mouth to reply but decided against it when he saw his wife and Jeff coming over. "Jeff, it's nice to see you again."

Jeff smiled widely as he managed to pry a hand away from Katrina Duval's grasp so he could shake Patrick's hand. "It's great to see you too, sir - er, I mean, Patrick." He said, feeling slightly awkward for calling Mr. Duval by his first name. No matter how close he was with the family, calling Patrick and Katrina by their first names just never felt right.

"Now Jeffrey," Katrina started in her stern, motherly tone, "I don't want to ever get another call from Nick saying you're in the hospital again, do you hear me? And I don't want you feeling so bad about yourself either! You should know how great you are by now, sweetie! Now, I know how your parents are...um..."

"Assholes." Patrick said, nonchalantly.

Katrina paused a moment to give her husband a harsh look. She was the 'if you can't say anything nice...' type of person. "I was looking for 'not nice people' but that'll work too. But, as I was saying," She said, turning her attention back over to Jeff, "This summer you'll be staying with us, and don't you dare even _think_ about saying no, sweetie!"

"Mama Duval, I really appreciate the offer, I really do but that's way too much to ask of you guys..." Jeff said, half-heartedly. As much as he wanted to take her up on the offer he knew it was too much of an imposition on the Duval family.

"Psh, of course you'll stay!" Katrina said, smiling brightly. "Besides, I need another sane person living in the house! These two nut-jobs will drive me insane!"

Jeff chuckled a short moment and glanced at Nick, almost asking if it was alright. It was then that it hit Jeff that Nick liked him. No, not liked, _loved_ him. Wouldn't it just hurt Nick to have Jeff constantly around him? Jeff sighed a bit, trying to think of a way out of staying with the Duvals.

Nick smiled, warmly at Jeff. "Of course you're staying with us Jeff."

Jeff smiled back a bit. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. "Alright, cool. Thanks for the invite...I'll uh...I'll give you guys some family alone time, alright?" He said, laughing a bit. "I get to see Nick like everyday so I'll hand him back over to you for a bit." He said, patting Nick on the back lightly before walking away, looking around to find one of his friends that weren't with their parents. He didn't want to intrude on their family time and Jay hadn't shown up yet. After a few moments he found Sebastian, standing by himself, watching intently as Dave talked to his parents.

Jeff chuckled a bit as he approached Sebastian. "You realize you look like a stalker, right?"

Sebastian huffed. "You realize I don't care, right?"

"Touche. So what do you think they're talking about?" Jeff asked, glancing up at Sebastian for a quick moment.

"Don't know, I can't read lips. But, it looks like it's going well...Er, at least I think it is... Wait, where's your other half?" Sebastian asked, arching a brow at Jeff.

Jeff frowned a bit. "With his family."

Sebastian nodded a bit. "So, it's just you, me, and Jay again?"

"And possibly Jarred."

"That douche? Please, I doubt it."

"You've never even met him, Seb."

"Don't need to. I don't need to meet any of your family to already know that I don't like them. They treat you like shit, Jeff...and that's _my_ job."

"Yeah, everyone knows that torturing me is your job." Jeff said, flatly, making Sebastian laugh a bit.

"Seriously though, I just don't like them. Your family is probably at dinner with mine right now plotting evil or something."

Jeff laughed. "Maybe yours is at their evil lair but mine isn't that bad...They're just..._busy_ a lot..."

"Yeah, so busy they couldn't be bothered with you trying to _kill_ yourself? _Twice_."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "OH God, can we...can we just not talk about that today? Mrs. Duval practically had an aneurysm all over me because of that whole ordeal."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. But tomorrow is a different day." Sebastian joked.

"Hey, hey! Look, Dave and his mom are hugging! That's a good thing!" Jeff said, excitedly.

Sebastian smiled a bit. "Yeah, it is. The only thing Dave told me about her was that she said he could learn to be straight..."

"Wow...she sounds...Heh, your future mother-in-law might be a little homophobic..."

"She doesn't seem homo-hey! Dude, we've been dating like a minute."

"But you so love him and you're adorable together! Trent and I talk about you two all the time."

* * *

><p>"David." Paul said, smiling brightly at his son as he and Linda walked over to their son. "How are you?"<p>

Dave smiled a bit as his mother pulled him into a hug. The last time he spoke to his mom she was telling him that he cured be 'cured' of his sexuality. Maybe she was finally coming around? Or completely forgot that he came out.

"I've been doing really well, actually. Dalton is...great. The classes are a lot harder but I like it better here. My friends are actually my friends." He said, thinking back to when his ex-friend Nick wrote the word 'fag' on his locker in front of the entire football team. Or when he tried to come out to Azimio and, just like his mom, he refused to believe it. But, at Dalton, they didn't care that he was gay. They even forgave him for what he did to Kurt (though it took Thad a little longer than everyone else), but they didn't care about his past; they liked him for him. And it felt nice.

Linda smiled brightly, cupping Dave's face in her hands. "David, I must say...I...I'm so sorry for the way I acted when you er...when you came out to your father and I. I was just so shocked that I didn't take it nearly as well as I should have, and for that, I am so sorry. To be honest, I'm not completely fond of the idea of having a um...a _homosexual_ son, I was raised to believe that a man laying with another man is wrong, morally...But, you are my only son and I will love you no matter who you love and because of that I will try my best to accept it."

Dave smiled. "Well that's good because there's someone I want you to meet."

A short while later, after Dave introduced Sebastian to his parents, who were borderline harassing Sebastian with questions, Dave finally managed to slip away. He almost felt bad for sticking Sebastian with his parents on his own. Almost. Looking around for someone who was alone, but all he saw were all his peers and friends who were currently smiling and laughing away with their own families. At least for a few minutes until he finally found Nick and Jeff standing alone together, Nick glaring at something while Jeff didn't seem to notice. Dave furrowed his brows in confusion for a moment, wondering what was making Nick so annoyed. Dave crossed the room in a few strides and was looking at what, or rather _who_, he was glaring at. It was some girl that Dave didn't recognize. Though, that being said, Dave was new to the school and didn't exactly know many of the other student's families. But what had this random girl, someone's sister, or maybe cousin, do to make Nick so angry?

"Hey," Dave started, "Who's sister is that?" Dave asked, nodding his head in the direction of a rather young girl. She was slim and looked about five foot four or so with long, blonde hair that began to curl a bit towards the bottom. If it wasn't for the stark expression on her gaunt face Dave would have assumed she was a nice lady. Her face told him otherwise. She stood with such arrogance and poise, with her head titled up slightly as her eyes roamed across the room, obvious judgement in her eyes. It was already beginning to become clear as to why Nick didn't like her.

Jeff looked up and Dave noticed him stiffen; obviously knowing the girl and obviously being uncomfortable. "That's...shit." He trailed off, walking towards the girl, quickly. "I'll be back." He said softly, not bothering to turn around.

Dave looked at Nick in confusion and the shorter boy sighed. "That's Grace." He paused a long moment before speaking again. "She's Jeff's step-mother." He said, coldly.

Dave gaped a bit, looking back over at the women and taking in all of her features. She had to still have been in her twenties. "How old _is_ she?"

"Twenty."

"Seriously!?" Dave asked, shoked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, and she's a bitch too."

Dave nodded a little to himself. Of course she was a bitch. If her face didn't sell it then the fact that she never visited Jeff in the hospital (and told the doctor to send him home and quit wasting her money) was a dead giveaway. Dave looked over at and took a small step back. He could almost _see_ the anger boiling up inside of Nick and he did not want to be the one who had it taken out on. The two remained silent as they listened to Jeff and his step-mother talking. Sure, eavesdropping wasn't exactly the best thing to do but at this point Dave knew if he spoke up now Nick would probably wring his neck.

"Jeffrey, darling," Grace started in an overly nice, condescending, tone, "You must be getting better from your last attempt at getting attention."

Jeff gave a weak smile. "I have, actually. See, I've been going to therapy and-"

"Oh sweetie, what I meant was that your appetite has come back. You've put on weight." She said, dourly.

"Oh." Jeff said, in a small voice, looking down at his feet.

Grace smiled, curtly and Dave wanted nothing more than to smack her. She had no right to say such things to Jeff, especially since he was still recovering from his last suicide attempt. He was in a fragile place still and didn't need this.

"So why are you here, Gra- I mean, ma'am." Jeff asked, still looking at his feet.

Grave scoffed. "_Look_ at me when I am speaking to you."

Jeff's eyes slowly trailed up to meet Grace's. After a short pause his lips parted and twisted into a tight smile. "I'm really glad you could make it this year."

It was then that Dave knew why Nick hated Grace Sterling.

* * *

><p>(A.N: LOL Trent and Jeff ship Dave and Sebastian. It's their OTP XD. K, so I'm never going to say that I'll be "updating soon" ever again. Because, let's face it, we all know I won't. For right now I'm going to try and keep more of my focus on this story than any of my other ones so I can actually finish one but knowing me that won't happen either. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you so much for reading! Also, there was going to be a scene about Jeff's real mom but yeah, it didn't fit in the chapter at all. :( Sad day. Ha, yeah, Grace is a bitch and two of Jeff's older brothers are older than her. Creepy...Alright, since I introduced a shit ton of OC's this chapter (sorry 'bout that. I hate writing OC's (unless it's my Sammy) but I REALLY wanted to have a parents week chapter. And since next chapter is part two I thought I might make a chart for everyone to maybe help you guys keep track.)

**DAVE KAROFSKY**: _Father_: Paul (42) _Mother_: Linda (41)

**SEBASTIAN SMYTHE**: _Father_: Donald (47) _Mother_: Caroline (deceased) _Brother_: Tyler (21)

**JEFF STERLING**: _Father_: Harold (61) _Step Mother_: Grace (20) _Real Mother:_ Sophia Oswald (41) _Brother_: Josh (23) _Brother_: Jarred (21) _Brother_: Jay (19)

**NICK DUVAL**: _Father_: Patrick (50) _Mother_: Katrina (47)

**TRENT NIXON: **_Father:_ George (51) _Mother_: Lynnette (52) _Brother_: Simon (12)

**WES HUGHES: **_Father_: Wesley Sn (56) _Mother_: Elenor (50) _Sister_: Kate (25) _Sister_: Ashleigh (22)

**DAVID THOMPSON: **_Father_: Greg (47) _Mother_: Sarah (47)

I hope this helps some of you keep track of the massive amount of new characters I just threw out because for the most part I will not be adding last names to the mix. Maybe once or twice so you know who is who but yeah...

**Next Chapter: Parent's Week Part Two**

\o/


End file.
